Raven's Justice
by Raven's Priestess
Summary: Raven and Robin have had a blissful year and a half relationship, but all that changes when tragedy all hell breaks loose. Raven appears in the Young Justice World. How does Raven handle being thrown into another reality, and into a new team entirely.A little Raven/Robin, but mainly Raven/Connor
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Raven and Robin have had relationship for the past year and half but when tragedy strikes what will Raven do. Raven appears in the Young Justice world, all the way through Season 1. Raven/Robin Raven/Connor

Authors Note: I don't own anything by the way. This is my first story ever. I will try to crank out chapters weekly, and if I don't I will post a reason why. So bear with me, please. Without further ado, let the story begin.

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 1: Before**

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

"Happy Birthday, sleepy head."

I open my eyes to see Raven.

The first thing I notice was her eyes, they were a brilliant violet. Next her hair, it was still that rich natural blue, which she had been trying to grow out, and now reached to the small of her back.

She never looked more beautiful than she did right there.

I smile when I see that she was wearing one of my old black t-shirts. You know you're in a good relationship when seeing your girlfriend in your shirt and it still gives you chills. I tried and failed to not notice that the shirt only hit her mid-thigh, and that she was only wearing my shirt.

Today was my 18th birthday.

I honestly never thought I would get this far in my life, being in this line of work. Being a hero usually makes your life expectancy of barely into your twenties but it all really depended on when you began hero-work.

I start to sit up when I see that she's levitating a tray with all my favorite breakfast foods on it; pancakes, a bowl of fruit, orange juice, and a little bit of bacon.

A couple months ago on her 17th birthday I frantically spent almost 2 hours trying to create the perfect birthday breakfast. She ended up walking into the kitchen and broke out laughing when she saw that I got flour on almost every corner of the kitchen. The way she described the moment after the fact, was that apparently I had that deer in headlights look. It took me hours to clean it all up afterwards, but it was worth it seeing her face light up like that.

She smiles at me and gives me quick kiss on the lips before she sets the tray down on my lap.

"You're lucky that the bacon made it onto the plate. Cyborg kept trying to steal it, and I caught Beast Boy trying to toss the rest of the bacon before I could even cook it." she told me while she grabbed a piece off my plate.

Raven sat down on her side of the bed with her cup of herbal tea. We sat and talked and time just flew by.

I started to remember all of the years we've lived in the Tower. The team as a whole has had its fair share of ups and downs, but we were always able to separate work from home life. Though living in the Tower with the rest of the Titans has never been more difficult. Cyborg thankfully is spending a lot of time at Teen Titans East tower to be with Bee. He was the first out of the titans to get into a relationship. The next couple to form was Raven and I. At first it was awkward to be around Starfire, but once she found out that Beast Boy had a crush on her all that awkwardness just disappeared. An unspoken rule of the teen titans was that a happy starfire was a happy teen titan's tower. At first B.B. and Starfire's relationship was cute but then it turned excessive. Once I caught them making out in one of the many tower alcoves, and instead of being ashamed they just laughed and I was the awkward one. Raven being the empath that she is just said "Finally, all that teenage angst was becoming unbearable." But with everyone in a committed relationship life has become more grounded, and for once everyone was happy.

[_[-]_]

 **BEEP-BEEP…**

"Ugh. The alarm…"I said while I dramatically put the tray on my bed side table.

Our relationship has allowed Raven and I to break out of our shells. I was no longer always the serious leader that barely smiles and Raven. She's come a long way, and while she does appear the same to outsiders she is now smiling and talking more. I know that the others could see how our relationship was affecting both of our attitudes for the better. We were actually becoming normal, for once in our lives.

I wrap my arm around her waist, and put my other hand on the side of her face as I lean in for another kiss.

Kissing at first was wild and passionate in the beginning and as our relationship grew it was more of an assurance rather than a moment that we feared we would lose once it was over. As we became more serious we became comfortable with one another. Our physical relationship also became as comfortable as our verbal one. We could talk for hours and with our mental link we sometimes didn't need to talk at all.

For once in my life I am happy and comfortable with my personal life.

While the kiss was passionate we keep it brief because if went any farther we would miss the call.

"I'm sorry your birthday breakfast has been cut short."

"Duty calls."

We stand there for a while, not wanting to let go of one another. Having a moments like this come only once in a while. Our personal lives are always at the beck and call to job, and while we all know that the job comes first it can get really frustrating having to leave these moments behind.

It felt like no time had passed when we hear a knock on our door.

"What's taking so long birthday boy? Tell your girlfriend that you can get back to doing whatever you guys were doing later." Beast boy hollered at us.

We both groan and then chuckle as we head towards our closets to get our uniforms.

My suit consists of my usual shirt, tool-belt and pants. I finally let go of that ridiculous cape, Beast Boy pointed out that capes are for people who can fly. Raven convinced me that a haircut might also be for the best, and I am using way less gel also thanks to her.

Raven's suit is almost exactly the same, the only thing that changed was her cloak and boots became a dark blue. Sometimes she puts her hair into a braid during missions, but other than that her hair is down.

She grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and smiled as we headed towards the elevator.

[_[-]_]

1 hour later.

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

The fight was nothing unusual; it was just another bank robbery with . The chaos that followed was more than any of us could handle. When I look back at this very moment I am faced with a blur. What I remember clearly is what happens at 1:26 p.m.

I'm levitating some of the debris off the streets when I get a feeling of dread.

I am not a stranger to that feeling; I have lived with it all my life being the daughter of the demon Trigon. Being in a relationship has given me more stability than I ever thought possible. My original thought was that indulging in my feelings towards Robin would lead to catastrophic events, but when we kissed for that first time and the tower didn't explode I had hope.

Having powers like mine give me the worst case of intuition, my emotions literally sometimes have a mind of their own. My stomach feels like a bottomless pit, I've learned to always listen to my emotions no matter how small. At the moment all I could focus on was howl light-headed I felt and that my hands are clammy.

I start to look around the street for Robin. I don't know why but I know something is or will be very wrong very soon.

I find him about 100 feet away, he looks at me.

"ROBIN!"

I know that it sounds crazy but the way he looked at me it was like he knew it would happen.

I started to go towards him when I hear the sound of bullet being fired. It hits him in the back, and he drops to the floor. I looked everywhere to find the son of a bitch who shot him; I could feel myself losing control. Once I see the man who fired at him; I look him straight in the eyes. All I could feel was anger, it was consuming me and I just knew that my eyes started to glow red. Then his eyes and ears began to bleed and he started to scream hysterically.

Then I started to scream. I can't stop screaming, can't stop screaming, stop screaming, screaming. There was so much screaming I couldn't tell if I was screaming anymore all I could hear was white noise.

All I could see is Robin crumple onto the street, a pool of blood starting to form around his torso.

There's nothing I can do, I collapse to the ground. My vision begins to fade, and the world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of seagulls and a pounding headache.

Good, seagulls that means I'm by the ocean. It also helps that I smell the ocean. I sigh with relief, it wouldn't be the first time I've blacked out. I opened up my eyes, the cold makes waking up all the more surreal.

I saw the sun peaking over the horizon. The alley in which I black looks like the one I'm in right now. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I try to look around but my headache is making it hard to focus on anything for too long. I just rest my head back down and try to remember what just happened.

It's all coming back in flashes.

I remember the gun shot, and that Robin got hit.

Robin's dead. Oh my gosh, I can't breathe. My eyes start watering, this is all knew to me. I can't remember the last time I cried.

Wait who killed him?

Right, the guy I probably gave permanent brain damage too. I cringe at the thought of what I had done to that man, I played Judge, Jury, and Executioner; well in this case I made him insane. I don't regret doing that to him even if it was involuntary.

I sit back up again, I feel slightly better than the first time. I have to shut out all emotions right know, if I want to function at all. I wipe my tears; it turns out its blood. That is not helping the situation; I use my cloak to wipe it up.

As I start to get up I try to contact the rest of the team. I'm curious as to why they haven't found me yet. I'm still in Jump City as far as I know. My communicator is just showing static.

I walk out onto the street; it was still early enough that it was still really cold in the shade. I could see my breath, and I wrap my cloak tightly around my body. I'm thankful that I wasn't hurt from the fight yesterday or from whatever I did to that man.

I walk down the street, I get odd looks but I'm used to that. I'm just glad that there's not a lot of people out yet.

I start heading towards the bridge that leads to the tower and I see then that there is no tower.

There's nothing there. No development, no ruins, and there wasn't even a bridge there either.

I start to wonder what I did when I blacked out.

I feel my legs giving out, I must be in some sort of alternate reality. I can't breathe, did I really just lose everyone I ever knew. But that's the only explanation that makes sense. I am Trigon's portal, it would make sense that I could send myself to other places. It made even more sense that I traveled when I had a big emotional outburst, Robin's death.

It was almost as if something came over me, I set my face as the emotionless mask.

I then got up and walk over to a bench that looked over the bay.

How am I going to live, it's going to be like when I came to the Teen Titans the first time. I guess I'll be getting a fresh start whether I want it or not.

[_[-]_]

Over the years I have been able to teleport myself over long distances, Robin thought it would have been more helpful…

While I was contemplating on what to do now that I was alone and didn't know what was the same and what is different. Robin would tell me about his time in Gotham with Batman before he started Teen Titans. He always sounded happy about those times with Alfred and friends at Gotham Academy. I thought about how Gotham was home to one of the darkest Justice League's members, and Robin's father figure. I decided that I would go to Gotham to talk to Batman, and maybe talk to the League.

I concentrated on the times I visited Gotham with Robin.

The places we went to, I tried to remember every little detail.

My powers surrounded my body, and the world went dark again.

[_[-]_]

When I eventually reappeared, I was at the Gotham city park. It looked exactly as it did when I first went to this park. Even though it was in a different reality everything was where it's supposed to be. The size of the park was the same, the trees were approximately in the same area, and the buildings surrounding the park were in the right areas.

At first glance it was a relatively normal day, the sun was shining and there were lots of people. It reminded me of Labor Day Weekend, or some other type of 3-day weekend holidays. With families all around barbequing and running around it was calming to the eye.

Then chaos struck. An ice villain began to freeze people; he was personally attacking families in particular. He had blue skin tone a helmet that looked like it connected to his suit that also looked like it was controlling his breathing. His ice gun was nothing new, and I was almost positive it would be easily stopped.

I didn't know exactly what was going on so I moved back into the darkness. I was ready to observe, and then make a move once I got a feel for the situation at hand.

Being back in a somewhat familiar place was jarring to say the least. I protectively wrapped my cloak around myself as I shifted back into the shadows. I always naturally moved towards the darkness. I was comforted with the coolness of the shade and with my powers linked so closely with the darkness I rarely moved out of it when I first came to the Titans.

I had the strongest urge to go help the people being attacked, but I knew that someone was about to do that for me. Being in the center of Gotham and having a villain so cause issues so publicly, and I knew that Batman was minutes away.

It looked like from out of nowhere a boomerang came and hit the villain's gun. I knew in an instant that it was Robin's. I knew that my Robin developed his boomerang from Batman's, and was allowed to use them when he was on his own.

I let out a small sigh of relief. This reassured me that there was a Batman, and where there was a Batman there might be a Justice League.

There was a young boy with him. I dismissed him at first, he couldn't be Robin, and he was too young. But as I looked closer at the young boy I realized how wrong I was. He had the same face, and fighting style but something was off. His outfit and hair were different but somehow fit him. I knew in that instant that this was this worlds Robin.

I didn't know until that moment what exactly I did to myself when my Robin died. I assumed back in the alley that all I did was just alternate reality jump. I didn't know that I went back in time as well. I have to rethink how I'll build any type of friendship with this Robin now. I was never really the social one to begin with and now with a younger and by the looks of it more rambunctious Robin, it seems impossible.

As I observe the fight I notice that that Robin seems to be in some kind of rush. He and Batman finish the fight quite quickly by their standards.

I don't have anyone, or anything to do in this reality. Maybe if I followed them around I'll build up the courage at some point to talk to either one of them.

I'm not trying to be some creepy stalker chick but I literally have no plans, I have nowhere to go, and I have all the time in the world. Maybe I'll watch over this Robin and make sure he doesn't get to seriously injured. I can't stop him from completely being impervious but I can keep him alive to do the work he was born to do. I will keep this Robin alive, like I should have done with my own Robin.

As I'm thinking about my plans, I hear Robin mention the Hall of Justice, roughly towards the end of the fight. Thankfully enough time has passed so that I could teleport again without causing damage to myself.

I begin to imagine the Hall of Justice; I really hope that it hasn't changed I think to myself as the darkness consume my body.

[_[-]_]

I arrive at the Hall of Justice before Batman, of course. As I look around I notice how odd it was to be wearing a costume without being a certified hero or villain. To avoid detection I thought it would be best to get some civilian clothes, at least for the time being.

Thank goodness there is a mall across the street. I estimate how far it would be until I was inside the mall and I floated underneath the floor and then appear inside one of the clothing stores.

I feel bad for stealing these clothes but there isn't any time to earn the money for them. I grab a black hoodie to go over my leotard, dark sunglasses, jean shorts that will also go over my leotard, black converses and a back pack to hold my boots and cloak. From what I've been told I usually look younger than my age, I hoped to look like an average high schooler. Once my outfit was complete I made it back over to the front of the Hall.

It seemed like I had timed it perfectly; Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow were there with their own sidekicks. They started to head towards the entrance of the Hall. From the looks of it, the Hall was open to the public which was odd; it was different in my reality.

I walked to an incoming tour group so I could get inside without being noticed. While I was doing this I reached out to Robin.

To keep track of Robin, I decided to make a small telepathic link with him. It would allow me to know where he is, and that's about all it really does. It was one of the least invasive telepathic links I could create. I follow the group hoping to gather some intel on this version of the League. I the tour goes along I relax slightly, everything is about the same. The main difference was the uniforms.

I will protect this Robin with my life if need be, I will fight to my last breath to make sure this Robin survives to have a happy life or at least as happy as he could possibly be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. By the way this will be A LOT longer than my earlier chapters since I will be holding the rest of the episode in this. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 3: Independence Day**

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

Today was the day.

We were finally allowed see where the Justice League work, or at least where they news of it. When I said we I meant Aqualad, Speedy (a.k.a. Roy Harper), Kid Flash(Wally West) and I Dick Grayson or better known as the amazing Robin. We all had different reactions to being allowed into the Hall. Which I knew was to be expected, but it all came out to roughly the same emotion, excitement.

I felt nervous on the inside but was calm and collected on the outside, which was the typical default setting for any bat. Kid was being as hyper as ever, but wasn't being too out of control. Aqualad seemed calm also, but I just knew he was just as excited as the rest of us. Speedy was the oldest out of all of us and acted like it too, and was acting touchy about being called sidekicks. I personally never minded being called a sidekick because that's what we were. Roy was acting impatient and incredibly rude, but I dismissed that to being excited.

Today was just one of those days when a certain word would just really get on your nerves. For me it was whelmed. Earlier it was underwhelmed now it's overwhelmed. Why can't someone, anyone be just whelmed.

I was called back to reality when we all arrived at the Hall. There were lots of people there. I wasn't really surprised since it was "open" to the public; the Justice League wanted to show that they had nothing to hide.

As we all walked to the entrance we all had this feeling of awe. I would imagine this feeling would be similar to graduating; but since I was still in school I didn't know the feeling first-hand.

Today was the day.

As we walked in we were greeted by two of the League members, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. They led us into the "Private" Library; though it did have an observation window on one of the walls.

Once inside the League members started to discuss the large amount of Ice Villain attacks that happened today. Then they started to enter a room for League Members only.

"That's it! You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified back stage pass." Speedy said to the group, interrupting their departure.

Aquaman was the first to respond "It's a first step. You've been granted access few other get."

"Oh really!" Speedy said while gesturing to the observation glass.

" Who cares what side of the glass we're on. "

"Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect. They're treating us like kids, worse like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

Kid Flash, Aqualad and I just stood there and glanced at one another. As far as we knew this was exactly what was supposed to happen, we were roughly all in high school so we weren't in as big of a rush to get into the League.

"You're kidding right? You're playing there game? Why? Today was supposed to be THE day. Step one to becoming full fledge members of the League."

" Well sure. I thought step one was a tour of H.Q." said Kid Flash.

"Except the Hall isn't the real H.Q. I bet they never told you. It was just a false front for tourists. And a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. A orbiting satellite called the watch tower. "

The other League members looked disapprovingly at Green Arrow. While each of the members did trust their sidekicks with their lives, there were certain things you did not tell, one is you secret team hideout. "I know, I know. But thought we could make an exception… Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down, or..." Ordered Aquaman. With all the authority of the King that he was.

" Or what, you're going to send me to my room. And I'm not your son. I'm not even his." Roy said as he gestured towards Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner. But not anymore."

As he mentioned those last words he took off his cap and threw it onto the ground. The bond between partners should be fool proof, and here we were just standing there watching such a bond fall apart. Roy could never come back from this, and he knew that. All we could do was stare with our mouths hanging open.

"Guess they were right about you three. You're not ready."

By the end of this we were all standing up and staring at him, not doing anything just watching as our friend abandons the way of life he sworn to up hold. It really sounded like he had a meltdown, as if this was the final straw. He then stormed off and left the way we came out of five minutes earlier.

Before anyone could say anything we were interrupted with a transmission from Superman. He was reporting a fire at Project Cadmus. Batman then tells the group how he had suspicions about Cadmus for a while, which didn't surprise anyone. He's known by the League and other heroes that Batman keeps files on everyone and everything that was even slightly unnatural.

But before he could start to present a plan, Zatara (another League member) interrupts him with another transmission. About another attack, a magician was trying to block the sun. Real original, but a real problem none of the less. The whole League was needed to stop the man made eclipse, while we were just told by Batman to stay behind.

I started to argue "What? Why?"

"This is a League mission." Aquaman tells us, as if that was a sufficient answer.

"You're not trained" adds Flash but was interrupted by Kid Flash "Since when?"

We had all been doing missions throughout our entire childhoods. I had been doing this job since my parent's death when I was still very young. To say that we weren't ready was more of an insult that anything. Thankfully Kid said something, because I knew for a fact that we were all thinking it.

"I meant as part of this team." Gesturing at the rest of the League members.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman told the three of us.

"But for now, Stay Put." Batman orders the group. I'm used to this kind of communication, but I can tell the other are kind of jarred by the sheer power that Batman's voice has with such few words. The next thing we knew, we were all alone in the Library.

I start to look around the room we were ultimately stuck in for the next couple hours. It had loads of bookshelves and not the friendly library feel but as if we weren't allowed to read any of them. I glanced up to the observation window and I saw this girl on the other side of the observation window, she had really pale skin I could have sworn it was gray. That wasn't the only thing that was off about her; she had dark blue hair and violet eyes, and oddly enough they were looking straight at me. She had this haunting feel to her but I could tell that she was trustworthy for some reason. I knew in that instant that there was a connection between us, I was about to go find her. Ask her who she was and why she was here watching me. But before that could happen I was called back.

It was as if I was in a trance, and once I was back I felt like something was missing. I glanced back up and she was gone. I guess I imagined her, my line of work must be finally getting to me. Making up girls with blue hair and gray skin must be my brain's way to say, hey Dick slow down.

"When we're ready. How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks." Kid Flash rants after they were gone.

"My mentor, My King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust. They don't even trust us with the basics. They got a secret H.Q. in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question, Why didn't we leave with speedy?" I added solemnly.

After a moment of silence. "What is Project Cadmus?"

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Robin had looked straight at me. I held his gaze and then when he glanced away I made sure that I was moved along. I have learned after enough hallucinogenic visions that if the thing that was weirding you out is no longer there when you try to look for it a moment later, it really does feel like you just made it up. It might have been cruel but now was not the time to meet; I'm going to have to push that encounter off for as long as I can.

About 15 minutes later I started to feel Robin travel. I made way to the exit so that I can follow him. I had a feeling that they were going on a mission, I had to make sure they don't kill themselves out there.

[_[-]_]

The building that the group eventually went inside of was called Cadmus. The building was on fire, but it wasn't a wildfire or anything like that. The firefighters had it under control.

I watched from afar, the boys came in and started helping out the firefighters.

There was one guy who was manipulating the water to help get some of the trapped scientists; I'm guessing he was this worlds' Aqualad since he was accompanied with this worlds Kid Flash and Robin. He looks drastically different than my Aqualad; his darker skin tone and the machine like weapon on his back that would light up on his body when he used his water ability. Kid Flash looked about the same, the same hyper, headstrong boy that always went head first into any situation. I found Robin working alongside them, and it was comforting to see how close they are. You could tell by the way they held themselves that they had been through a lot, not necessarily together but they still trusted one another. I was able to pick up on these little details through my powers, I doubt you could see these characteristics they did have reputations to up hold.

I noticed that Robin almost immediately left the group before they seemed to have time to make up a plan. This protecting business might have been harder than I originally thought.

At the moment I was across the street in an alley that overlooks the entire event. I decided to through caution into the wind and change into my uniform. I stash my back pack in the alley, and then I go in after Robin.

I find him in a room on the first floor. He's on the computer while the other two are searching the room. To make sure I wasn't seen I made sure I was invisible but just to make sure I float to one of the darkest corners and waited for the scene to play out. Hopefully this would be just a simple recon mission.

"… poetic justice, remember." Robin says as I situated myself in a corner.

"There was something in the…" I heard Aqualad say from the hall.

"Elevators should be locked down."

I followed Robin as he bursted out of the room towards the elevator shaft.

" This is wrong. " I heard him say.

I stayed near the door of the room that they had just left. I would peak at them every so often to make sure they were still there while also keeping my invisibility up.

"Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong on a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad added. He then walked over to the elevator doors and pushed the elevator doors open.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." I heard Robin say as I watched all of them glance down the elevator shaft. This was definitely not a recon mission; oh boy I'm really in for it now.

I watched Robin go down the shaft first, then Aqualad and finally Kid Flash. I give them about a 5 minute head start before I started to fly down after them.

" I'm at the end of my rope." I heard from about 10 feet above them.

"I'm by-passing security… there, go. Welcome to Project Cadmus."

"Kid wait…" Aqualad said quietly. I'm hovered in the elevator shaft watching as Kid went speeding down the hallway. I knew that this was dangerous, Kid was impulsive but going into a situation without knowing what was on the other side was just plain old stupid.

I then realized that this must have been their first mission. They were disorganized, head-strong, and unfortunately have no leader. I'm glad that I'm watching them so closely; I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to them.

"ahhh.." Kid slid under these gigantic creatures with glowing red eyes; they were the size of elephants and the gate of a gorilla. I was almost positive that they are alien, they were gray and had glowing body parts; which is not natural. There was another little creature on each of the big ones. I could feel telepathically all the way from the elevator doors that they are controlling the larger ones with some kind of telepathic hold.

"No, nothing going on here." Aqualad said quietly as if trying to not to disturb the beasts.

[_[-]_]

Robin had just hacked through another doorway, while the other two stood watch. They were starting to develop a system of a sort, Robin would hack then Kid would run in and Aqualad would try not get any of them hurt while they barreled through these unknown areas.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin stated as they opened the doors, the room looked as if it was dedicated to electricity harvesting. The alien like creature in the room was what was emitting the electricity, and unfortunately there were hundreds of them there.

"This is how they hide a massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these things. This must be what they're bred for." Kid began to say.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth to the earth." Aqualad added.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." Robin told the group. He plugged in his arm-held computer to the Cadmus mainframe.

It was only a couple seconds later when Robin told them that "They call them Genomorphs. Wow look at the stats on these things; Super-strength, telepathy, razor like claws. These are living weapons. "

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid said in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"Wait, there's something else. Project Kr. Ah, the files triple encrypted, I can't"

From what seemed out of nowhere a man appeared. He called out from across the room "Don't move."

The man in question ran into the room with the Genomorphs, I moved behind one of the pillars. This unknown man was white, and was wearing a Gold helmet and dark protective clothing. After being in the hero business for as long as I have you can weed out the amateurs from the professionals. This man was most definitely a professional, you could mainly tell by his voice and the military grade protective gear. I knew that this fight would be easily handled by the team, they were new at this working together gig but they weren't incompetent.

The guy in the helmet paused, and said in a confused voice "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash. "

"At least they got your name right." Robin said to Kid mockingly, as he continues to hack into project Kr. Being a superhero was hard enough, I couldn't imagine being sidekick to someone when both you and your mentor look, sound, and have close to same abilities. I sympathized with Kid, he was trying to make a name for himself, and it didn't help that he was always being compared to and mistaken as the Flash.

"I know you, Guardian. A hero." Aqualad told the man, who now I knew as Guardian.

"I do my best." He said unchanged by the revelation.

"Then what are you doing here." Kid Flash inquired.

"I'm chief of security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League to figure this out."I know in that instant that he was under the control of the Genomorph's. He truly believed that he was doing the right thing, and that calling the League was be the right way to handle the situation instead of revealing his whole operation. He was being played by someone much more powerful than I originally anticipated, and it had to do something with the Genomorphs. Guardian had one on his shoulder like the gigantic genomorphs from before. Whenever you have to fight someone who was under telepathic control you always have mixed feelings. On one hand they were good and you know that, but on the other they were literally fighting for the bad side and you still had to hurt them if necessary. It would take too much time and effort to try to talk someone out of a telepathic hold. I just hoped the boys knew that too.

" You think the League is going too approve of you breeding weapons." Kid Flash demanded.

"Weapons? What are you…" He was interrupted when his genomorph's horns glowed which I can now deduce that they are using they're telepathic powers. When the horns glowed there was some sort of telepathic power being used.

"What have I…Ugh… My head. Take him down hard. No mercy" He ordered the genomorphs.

The fight began. They all went in separate directions. Robin was the first to make it across the hallway from which Guardian came out of. He began to hack into a elevator, Kid Flash and Aqualad soon followed. I then easily floated above the chaos into the shadows behind Robin.

"Way to be a team player, Rob" Kid said to Robin angrily, I had to agree with Kid in that situation. Robin just seemed to bolt whenever a fight ensues. He did his own thing; maybe this Robin was more different from my Robin than I thought.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin answered, without really paying attention to Kid or the question being asked. It was moments like this that reminded me how young he was. It wasn't often when Robin would let his guard down and I am positive it is a difficult for this Robin to act his age as it was for mine.

Aqualad barely made it into the elevator before the genomorphs came. They began to travel down the elevator shaft. At least that part hasn't change, Robin was always mission oriented. Luckily I flew through the walls and was now on top of the elevator but oddly enough I could still hear everything being said inside.

"We're heading down?" Questioned Aqualad.

"Dude! Out is up." Kid added in an agitated voice, this wasn't what he planned to do to prove to the League that they were able to do missions on their own. This was becoming a total disaster.

"Excuse me. Project Kr it's down, sub level 52" replied Robin.

"This is out of control .Perhaps , perhaps we should contact the lead." Aqualad admited. They seriously had no idea what they were doing or what they were getting themselves into, what have I gotten myself into.

Before anyone could respond they arrived on level 52. I floated above them, while they explored the cavern. It had a reddish light, it was if the room was carved out of the ground, and has these round sacks growing from the walls.

"We are already here."Kid said to Aqualad as they exited the elevator.

Aqualad sighed and followed the younger boys, "Which way?" he asked while crouching next to Kid and Robin.

"yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." Kid replied in a snarky attitude.

"Hold" said a voice off in the distance. A human like genomorph emerged from one of the hallways. He had blue skin ad large horns on his head with red eyes. But his arms and legs were human sized and he walked upright and was wearing a pair of white scrubs and some slip on shoes.

He started to throw things at the boys telekinetically starting yet another fight.

"They are heading towards Project Kr." He tells Guardian as he exits the elevator. They both follow the boys to where they meet doors that say Project Kr on them.

As Kid Flash rounded the corner he ran into a woman leaving a room marked Project Kr, the doors were still closing. Kid grabbed some metal containers to try to keep the doors open long enough for Robin and Aqualad to get through.

"Hurry!" He yelled. Instead of trying to hack the doors they just hopped through the gap and barricade themselves inside. I made it inside the room and moved to the ceiling again, no one ever looked up there.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin told the group.

"We're trapped."

"Uh, guys…You'll want to see this." Kid informs.

"WOW."

A shared moment of awe swept over them as they gazed at what looked to be a young Superman. He was in a containment unit labeled Kr, which made sense. It stood for Kryptonian, and you would always keep your most dangerous and highly illegal project on the lowest floor. The guy inside was wearing a white suit with Superman's symbol on his chest. I had a feeling as though I should be worried, but I'm surprisingly not. I no rational reasoning for what I felt but it was as though his presence comforted me, it had been little over a day since my Robin died. Seeing this person for some reason a little of the enormous amount of pain I felt, and it kind of scared me.

"Big K, little r. The atomic symbol for krypton, clone." Kid Flash told the others.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered. There was a sense of duty in releasing him, he was Superman's clone. A extension of the League, it was something they had to do, not a simple want.

Robin jumped back to reality, "Right, right. Weapon designation, Superboy. A clone force grown in 16 weeks. From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman."Aqualad retorted.

"No way the big guy know about this." (big guy as in Superman himself).

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued to read.

"And these, creatures."

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic. Forcing him an education." Robin added.

"And we can guess what else. There making a slave out of, well…, Superman's son." Kid said quietly.

"Now we contact the league. " Aqualad said to them. They all tried, and they all failed. I could have teleported out and find the League myself, but I wasn't ready to introduce myself to them and they wouldn't have believed me anyways. I would have been more helpful down here.

"No signal" Robin admited.

"We're in to deep, literally"Kid said, you could hear the worry in his voice.

[_[-]_]

"This is wrong." Kid Flash finally said. You couldn't really tell if he was talking about that moment, or what they had seen during the entire night. A lot of the things they saw would go to their graves.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin answered, agreeing with Kid.

"Set him free. Do it." Aqualad said with authority I could only assume he learned from his King and mentor Aquaman. I could tell that he would eventually lead the group, once they got a little more traction. Robin easily opened superboy's containment unit, and Superboy immediately started to attack Aqualad. Superboy was fighting him with such ferocity and anger it was if he had years of training and built up anger but it was just the way he fought naturally. I could also tell by the first punch that he had Superman's super strength, it would take time to see if he acquired any other Kryptonian traits.

"Wow, hang on." Kid Flash tryed to ask Superboy. Although Kid was fast, he always tried to talk things through, a method he learned most likely from Flash. Sometimes he could diffuse a situation before it blew out of proportion; today was not one of those days.

"We're on your side."Robin said simultaneously. It didn't help , Superboy still came at them at full force.

"I don't want to do this." Robin continued. But then Superboy went after him directly. I started to worry that the situation was beginning to unravel. I put my powers underneath each blow delivered by superboy onto Robin, minimizing how much force was actually delivered when he was punched. But I couldn't stop his punches completely, that would raise to many questions and eventually lead to me. This fight was getting out of hand, and the boys weren't bouncing back. I might have to come into the light sooner than I thought I would.

"Enough" Aqualad yelled as he hit Superboy across the room. Robin collapsed after trying to get up, I was trying to push him away telekinetically, but he was firmly planted where he was. My powers slipped as I was trying to push him away, and Robin got hit harder than I intended, knocking him out.

"We are trying to help you."Aqualad continue bargain, but ultimately failed. It was if talking to a wall. Superboy quickly knocked him out as well, leaving me all alone. Kid was across the room out cold, but he had increased healing abilities, and Aqualad also had an elevated healing power.

I materialized in front of Robin. Keeping my identity a secret didn't matter anymore I had to make sure he was still alive. I knelt down and tried to check telepathically how damaged he was but I couldn't get a accurate reading quick enough, and I began to panic. I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate but I started to hum my mantra to calm me down, it didn't work. I put both my hands on the side of his face, and I close my eyes and try to focus on him despite the chaos surrounding us began to heal him. I was worried because he hasn't moved at all, he was literally out cold. I started to murmur "Azerath, metrinon, Zinthos" out loud over and over again ,trying to keep myself calm enough for my powers to work correctly. And then before I even knew what happened. I felt someone strong pick me up away from Robin and throw me across the room, and the world went dark.

A/N: I'm sorry but I am going on a vacation with no internet access, and am going to have too skip a week. But it'll be as long as or even a bit longer than this one. I promise to put chapter 4 up the week after next.

Thanks for the follows. I'll answer a question one of you guys asked:

Alaska: Robin a Raven will develop a protective almost sibling like relationship because Raven still cares for him but not as a lover. That's where Connor will come in, they will be able to relate to one another on a different level, and will be able to comfort one another.

Thanks again Alaska, Katr5432, Regin, and TuTsXxX for being my first follows/ fav's.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 4: Fireworks**

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

The last thing I remember was being in a terrible fight, as in I was losing and BIG TIME. The Superman clone, wait no; he called himself Superboy and he was kicking the whole team around like we were rag dolls. We were in an underground lab of some sort, and most importantly we couldn't reach the League.

Before I completely lost consciousness I remember a girl kneeling next to me. It was the same girl that I saw at the Hall of Justice, who was she? I felt her hands on the sides of my face. They were soft and yet strong. I instantly feel better, but the feeling came too quickly and I was swept away into unconsciousness by the sweet relief.

"Time runs short."

I feel myself slowly start to wake up. I'm not as uncomfortable as I thought I would waking up in an unknown location. But it definitely wasn't the worst sleep I've had. Some of Batman's "tests" are a little more extreme that one would like. At the moment I was being held up by two metal clamps that gripped onto my wrists, they weren't cutting of the circulation but they were most definitely digging into my hands. I was in a pod just like the one we found Superboy in.

"You must awaken. You must awaken now!"

I open my eyes to see Aqualad, Kid Flash, and the mystery girl. That girl, she risked her life trying to help me and the team so in that moment right there and then I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt on her background. Her hood was pushed back it was a dark blue; the leotard she wore underneath was covered with debris from the fight. Her hair was a dark purple and reached down to her stomach. Her hair covered part of her face but the other side had a bruise on her cheek from what I assumed was the knock out hit.

Once we get out of this situation I'm going to have to ask her some questions. Like what's her name? What was she doing here before I passed out? Was she following me? Stuff like that.

I look down, I see the guy who knocked us out, Superboy. He was just standing there, it probably annoyed me more than it should but all I really wanted to do was smack his stupid clueless look off his face. But thankfully Batman taught me pretty early on to keep most of my emotions a t bay during missions, still learning but I got most of the technique down.

Kid has always been quick to recover, due to his heightened metabolism. It also didn't help that he lacked the control to know when to say things. "What. What do you want?"

Superboy just kept standing there and looking at us. It honestly felt kind of creepy, him analyzing us set my nerves on edge. Apparently Kid agreed with me, "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

Rule number 1 of being captured by an unknown hostile force. Don't insult them in any way, especially when the person literally had no experience with sarcasm.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" I mean come on, this dude could have every power Superman has, and he could already hate us. The situation can always get worse, another thing I learned from my years of working with Batman. I let them take over the talking while I start to think of a way to escape. This pod was made to hold Superman, or at least it's clone; I have to be think smarter not harder to get out.

Aqualad tries a different tactic, "We only sought to help you."

Kid once again had other ideas "Yeah, we free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat…?"

Thankfully Aqualad stopped him this time "Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe out new friend was not in full control of his actions."

I begin to use the lock pick that is in the tip of my glove, when I hear Superboy say "What if I…? Hmm. What if I wasn't?"

The look on his face was as if he was realizing something, in that moment right there he showed his age and inexperience.

But then Kid had to open his mouth again, "He can talk?"

Superboy's expression quickly turns to anger when he reply's back "Yes, he can."

I've got to remember that, Superboy always leans towards the angry side of all emotions, got it. After he said that the room instantly more awkward yeah thanks KF. It seemed as though no one except me realized that there was also a girl captured with the rest of us, but she seemed to be just observing us now. Now that she was awake I could see her eyes, they were violet. I can't believe I forgot her eyes, but now that I could look at them I could see sadness in them. What happened to her to make her so sad, most likely what happens to all of us; death. Losing my parents the way I did made it so I could work closer with Batman, but also made me into the person I am today. I couldn't be who I am without that happening to me.

Then to try to make the conversation 'better' Kid Flash added "Not like I said "it."" Like that helps anyone, really. He needs to learn when to shut up. Being captured kind of ruins my attitude, so excuse my mental rudeness.

Thankfully Aqualad came to the rescue. He quickly changed the topic and asked Superboy "The genomorphs taught you telepathically."

Superboy took the bait and responded with "They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things."

I try to keep the conversation going by adding "But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but, no, I have not seen them."

As we talked Superboy's face became more confused, sad, and angry. We were getting to him; we just need to keep him on this path.

Aqualad jumps in again with "Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the Light."

I looked at KF with a concerned look; Superboy was talking as if he was programed to say these things. Can he learn not to do them, or is it ingrained into his being.

Aqualad continues to talk him down by saying "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

If KF, Aqualad and I continue to do missions together I am absolutely comfortable with letting Aqualad taking the reins with hostage negotiations, and talking to people in general for that matter. He has a way of calming people; unlike myself or Kid Flash. I am told that I lean on the side of to direct, rude- like. I'll just try to shut up Kid; he is too hot- headed to say anything of use right now.

"I live because of Cadmus. It is my home!"

I respond with "Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash corrects.

Aqualad continues, "We can show you, introduce you to Superman."

Superboy begins to look hopeful, but then a voice from behind interrupts the moment by saying "No, they can't. They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process"

An angry man in a lab coat with a small genomorph on his shoulder is accompanied by Guardian and the female scientist who ran out of Project Kr earlier was coming into the room. They all had genomorphs, but the angry one who talked seemed to be the one in charge.

I looked around the room but then realized that the girl in the pod was gone, but how did she escape. I tried to mask my shock; I'll just have to look for her after we deal with this situation.

Sassy remarks are one of my specialties if I don't say so myself and so I added "Pass. Batcave's crowded enough."

"And get the Weapon back in its pod." The angry scientist told Guardian. I could tell something is definitely off about Guardian, he was being too passive. He was a hero, why was he working for Cadmus? Another question added to my long list of confusion.

Guardian begins to walk towards Superboy, to direct him back to his pod, when KF stupidly adds "Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an "it"?" But I'm sure that was just an indirect way to get Superboy to realize that he was called an 'it' by his so called family.

Aqualad gives it one last chance to convince him, "Help us."

Superboy shrugs Guardians attempt at leading away, roughly I might add. The angry scientist further insults by adding "Don't start thinking now."

A Genomorph then jumps from the scientist shoulder too Superboy's and his horns start to glow, and Superboy's expression turns blank. The scientists were using some kind of mind control on everyone that answers one of my many questions.

The angry scientist continues "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon. And you belong to me. Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod."

Superboy walks away with the door closing behind him. And the 'cloning process' begins. Two metal arms jet out from below us, and lock onto our chests. It felt as if I was being electrocuted, which I have also experienced under Batman. It was bearable enough to not kill us outright, but if takes a while we may not survive the process.

I hear over the sound of screaming "Where's Dubbilex? Ooh! Ugh." It was that angry scientist, god thay guy is an ass. "Lurking as usual." The tall human like genomorph from before came into view.

"Get the G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material." Wait that's us, if I wasn't being electrocuted I would probably gasp or something. Though since I am being electrocuted, I'll just focus on that. The pain is starting to overwhelm my mind. My eyes are barely open but I see her she came back or she never left but now she is moving around the room. She looks as though she was covered in darkness, like a shadow. She lifts her index finger to her lips, the universal 'shush' symbol. I then see some of the darkness that surrounded her comes over to me, and like before I instantly feel better but cold. Though she doesn't take away all the pain, she only takes a little. It becomes more manageable, and my head starts to clear.

I then hear banging on the door, and then seconds later the door gets ripped from the wall. Superboy picks up the door and the cloning process stops. It seemed as though he ripped out the electricity to the machine along with the door.

The angry scientist starts to yell at Superboy again "I told you to get back to you're…" but Superboy pushes him, hard, and Guardian along with Dubbilex hit the wall.

"Don't give me orders."

Kid Flash then asks "You here to help us or fry us?"

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." Nice, he has a sense of humor. Maybe adjusting him to the outside world won't be as hard as I originally thought.

I feel then the girl's darkness solidify around me; it then pulled me out of the pod and put me on the floor. I shiver a bit but other than a few electrical burns and bruised wrists I was fine. I look up to see the girl float down to the floor and heading towards me.

She looks nervous, but despite that she tells me "Well, I guess I can't hide anymore. My name is Raven. You have no reason to trust me, but I am here to help. I know you have lots of questions but we are a little busy at the moment, but I promise I'll answer all of them once we are out of this mess."

Wow, it was like she was reading my mind or something, but I was content with this at the moment. "OK, as long as you answer ALL my questions. My name is Robin, and the guy with the yellow suit is Kid Flash, and the blonde dude is Aqualad. Welcome to the team I guess."

I round the corner and begin to tell the group "Ugh, finally. Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for not being able to get out. Oh and by the way this is Raven, she's cool. She got me out."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight. Hey do I know you from somewhere? If not let me introduce myself, I am Kid Flash here, but I bet you already knew that from my reputation." KF said rapidly and with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Actually I know your names because you're not as quiet as you might think." Raven says with a wink and a smile while I start pressing buttons to release the other two.

"It is nice to meet you, and thank you for releasing Robin. May I ask why you are down here?"

I then tell Superboy "Free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth."

"That is a long explanation that we really don't have time for. I answer all your questions when we out of here. But I promise I will do everything in my power to help." Raven tells Aqualad.

While Superboy and I were having our own tense conversation "Don't you give me orders either."

He then leaps over to Aqualad and breaks the wrist restraints. Aqualad says "Thank you."

I quickly take KF's restraints off, and we all start to head towards the door. As we are moving I see that Raven put her hood back up and was floating again as if it was more natural than walking itself, so I decided to stash that along with my other questions. After a day like today, this isn't even registering on my weird scale.

"You..! You'll never get out of here. I'll have you back in pods before morning."

I turn around and start to grab something out of my tool belt "That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." But before I could do anything Raven's eyes begin to turn black and she lifts the angry scientist, with her mind I might add, and throws him against the wall, knocking him out. Kid Flash and I just stand and stare at her for a second. "What, he was getting on my nerves. I couldn't exactly do that that until you guys knew I was here." Raven replies sheepishly. I then throw three explosives at the pods to destroy all the data Cadmus got from us, we really didn't need our clones running around.

"Well, okay then. What is it with you and this "whelmed" thing?" KF says with a smile on his face. Superboy looked at her with an amused look on his face, and ads "Come on…"

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

The last half hour has been one of the most stressful and the most awkward of my entire life. Once I woke up, I realized I was in a pod. My wrists were bound and I wasn't alone. Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin were also bound. I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation going on all I know is that they were conversing with Superboy. I underestimated him before, a mistake I won't let happen again. I don't trust him; my emotions aren't as foolproof after my Robin's death. I now have to rely on just what I've seen; I can't trust my feelings in any way shape or form.

It took me awhile to get out of the pod, a lot longer than I would have hoped for. It turned out that the pod dampens powers since Kid, Aqualad, and I were all still stuck. But my powers are different than theirs; mine are demonic in origin and exceedingly more powerful than theirs. Eventually I melded through my pod, it took more energy that I would have guessed and I almost blacked out again.

Once I came too, I flew over to Robin. He was looking straight at me. I held my pointer finger to my lips; I don't need Superboy coming at me right now I needed to focus on getting Robin free. The next thing I knew they were all being electrocuted. I tried to lessen the impact of Robin's injuries, but I couldn't let the scientists know I was here. Then Superboy appeared in the door way, apparently he left. Good to know, and was now on our side.

I get Robin out. They all know who I am now. Great.

The next thing I know we were running down the many hallways. Well I wasn't actually running, I was flying. Once I learned I could fly, I loved it. I did it as often as could, and it was easier than running.

"We are still 42 levels below ground. But if we can make the elevator…" Aqualad reminds us. He will most definitely be a leader, hopefully for this team, but he will lead in some point in his life.

Before we could reach the elevator those elephant like genomorphs surrounded the entrance; stopping us in our tracks. We look back; the sacks on the wall begin to glow. They must be eggs, because now I could see more genomorphs come out of them, inevitability trapping us.

I smile, it's time to fight. After the last couple days I really needed to vent. I focus on the fight at hand, in the background I also notice Superboy giving angry grunts here and there, but other than that they were pretty quiet fighters, good quality for heroes to have.

But before I get too into it, I hear Aqualad say "Superboy, Raven. The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here." I sigh knowing he was right only added to the fact that I let myself become unhinged. I really needed get under control, I drop the Genomorph I was fighting, with a little more force than needed but I let go of my fight. Superboy seemed to be thinking along the same line as I am, I smile at the others sheepishly again. I pull my hood back over my head slightly embarrassed, while Superboy just looked angry. Then he screamed at us, "You want escape?"

I was ready to grab hold of him; maybe I could stop him I don't know until I tried. I know that uncontrollable rage is never a good thing.

I hear the sound of metal being squished, and I glance over to see the rest of the boys at the entrance to the elevator. We all start heading up the shaft, Superboy was carrying Aqualad while Kid Flash and Robin and I were making it up by ourselves. But then Superboy begins to fall, I realize he can't actually fly. I'm the first to notice this and I grab them both, I don't grab them with my hands but with my powers it looks as though a couple giant shadow hands came from beneath my cloak and grabbed them around their waists.

"I…I'm falling. Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" We keep moving up, but now I'm moving a lot slower but we are being met by Robin and Kid. We all stopped at this level, I feel slightly winded but am still grateful for the rest.

"I don't know. But you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." If there is one thing I can count of Kid for, it's his optimism.

Superboy glances at me with a sad and disappointed look "Thank You", I could tell that he would like to independent one day and failing at this task just brought him down. "You do know that this doesn't make you any less by not being able to fly or shoot lasers from your eyes. You are your own person." I tell him, this guy really needs a friend at the moment, someone to keep him from insanity. I will try to be that person since none of the others seem to know or care. He gives me a smile and a nod; I really hope he takes this to heart.

We were interrupted by Robin saying, "Guys, this will have to be our exit." Unfortunately I had to agree with, I was getting exhausted. I knew that teleporting so much was going to have negative effects on the duration of my powers. I just hope it doesn't show too much, but thankfully my Robin demanded me to learn some hand to hand combat. Now after hundreds of hours of training I was able to hold my own in a fight with him, or I was. I quickly try to think of something else anything else, so I decide to focus on the moment. One thing at a time.

So burst onto sub level 15.

We start running, and I'm now running with them. I hear a muffled voice but I could tell it was telepathic in nature. I glance around to see Superboy have a shocked expression; the voice was talking to him. I choose to peak into his mind for further communications.

"Go left. Left." Superboy yells we all follow, without question.

"Turn right." I hear an older male voice say, it's that Dubbilex guy. I don't tell Superboy because I don't think he would like me delving into his mind without his permission.

"Right." Superboy says. We follow again; I hope Dubbilex isn't trying to trick us. Then we are led to a dead end, but there was a vent.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?" Kid adds unhelpfully.

"No, I don't understand." Replies Superboy, sounding confused; he doesn't know that he actually led us to the perfect escape route. I catch Robin's eye, we both smirk looking at the vent on the back wall. We know the importance of air vents; they can take you basically anywhere in any building.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect." Robin says with a smile.

[_[-]_]

We are now crawling in the air vents. Behind me are Kid Flash and Superboy. I feel Kid's gaze on my ass, I zap him in between his eyes. It was low but painful electrical shock, it left no mark but hurt like a bitch.

"Stop doing that." He says.

"Then stop looking at my ass" I reply, my cloak was too long to crawl with so I morphed into a jacket. I picked up the ability to morph my cloak into different things awhile back, now that I think about it I really didn't need to steal those cloths, dammit.

"I'll stop looking at your ass when you're not in front of me, because right now there's nothing I can do about that." He says back, even though I'm facing forwards I can tell he's smiling. So I decide to float ahead, moving through Aqualad, landing in front of him.

"Sorry about that Aqualad, but I trust you know where to look." I say to Aqualad quietly.

He chuckles "It is fine. Maybe a little warning next time though, but I understand your discomfort."

Robin then pipes up and says "If KF gives you anymore issues, just let me know" He's says this almost protectively. I smile at this but our attention gets drawn back to Kid when he changes the subject "At this rate, we'll never get out."

"Shh. Listen." Superboy says to the group. We could hear the Genomorphs were closing in. Robin stopped the group, and we sat there for bit, waiting for an explanation.

"I hacked the motion sensors" He finally tells us, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sweet." Kid said moments later.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin added, reminding the group that the mission was not over just yet.

"But I've finally got room to move." Kid tells Robin before running off up the stairs. We all start running behind him, though of course not as fast and follow him up the stairs.

I start to think that most of the conversations I've heard today have been between Kid Flash and Robin. I can only assume that they've known one another for years and were comfortable with each other to be this chatty during a mission. I believe that Aqualad is just generally a quiet person, and I am most definitely not talking. I say things here and there but I am honestly just not ready to talk just yet, and I believe Superboy is in the same boat. Other than his sudden bursts of anger and the directions from earlier he doesn't talk much.

"More behind us." Robin says from behind me. I glanced back he was on his arm-held computer, and running upstairs with acrobatic grace. I was always amazed at Robin's ability to multi-task. Moments later I feel the staircase shake, Superboy breaks off the stairs so that the Genomorphs can't follow. Effective, but dangerous and not well thought out. This team will need some work once we get out of the current situation.

Once we reach the top an alarm starts to go off, and I hear KF say at the end of the hall "…Unh!"

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad tells the group angrily, hitting another road block.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." KF replies with a snarky attitude. We all start to try to pry open the doors. Aqualad, Superboy and I began to pull the doors apart; Aqualad and Superboy used their arms and I used my power, what little I had left at the moment.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin told us from a couple feet away.

The elephant sized genomorphs came around the corner. I could feel my powers slipping away, and begin to see black dots and I drop to the floor. My head almost hits the door but I feel a strong arm under my knees and on my back. I feel myself being rushed to where ever the group was heading, I hear Robin briefly say "This way."

I look at my rescuer, it was Superboy. He had a determined look on his face, and his grip tightened around me letting me know that it was going to be okay. And the world goes dark.

[_[-]_]

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

All I feel is anger and confusion. Everything I meet is dealt with one or the other, and this girl Raven is no different. The darkness that surrounded was somewhat comforting, for some unknown reason. She would watch over me with intelligent eyes, not angry or oblivious; just knowing. I keep an eye on her, I feel as if something might happen to her if I don't. I know that I'm using my feelings to dictate my actions towards her, but I don't know what else to do. It frustrates me to know so much about things but ultimately know nothing at all.

I've noticed since the beginning that the group was fueled by adrenaline, and endurance. I had no doubt that Raven also had this but I could visibly see her slowly wear down. Her face was naturally a pale grey, but now she was almost as white as my suit. Her hands started to shake, and when Aqualad and I gave up trying pry open the door I see her eyes glaze over. I may only have Superman like powers but right there and then I could have beaten Flash in a race. Before I knew it I was holding her in my arms, I never realized until then how tiny she was. I try not to squeeze her and to focus on escaping but I can't help but worry.

"Somethings wrong, she just collapsed." I say to the others hoping someone would know what to do.

"There's nothing we can do to help her until we get to the surface, let's go." Robin tells me, I can hear his voice quiver but now was not the time to get overwhelmed. I nodded and we headed into yet another hallway.

Out of nowhere we were surrounded by Genomorphs of all sizes. I felt my mind begin to fade away and I tighten my grip onto Raven, hoping to shield her from what might happen, and the world faded into darkness.

Then a voice woke me up, the same voice that directed me to the air vents earlier. I was 100% sure about this because no one has spoken in my mind except for him.

"…himself."

"It was you." I say to the humanoid Genomorph, I set Raven next to the other incase a fight breaks out.

"Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus… woke them when they were in danger."

"And guided me. Why?" Why do I always have to live in this constant state of confusion, it is just so damn frustrating. The guys I understand well enough. Robin young and impulsive but has potential beyond belief. Kid Flash is a fast talker and wears his sense of humor on his sleeve as a defensive mechanism, is annoying but can be counted on in a fight. Aqualad in a natural leader who is level headed, and has the strength both inside and out to match. Raven, she is just a mystery and I'm not sure if it's because she's the first girl I've ever met but I feel as though if I don't watch her closely she'll slip through my fingers. For the first time I feel like I have something worth fighting for, a future. A future that might, if I'm lucky, contain Raven.

"Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom."

And when he says those last words Guardian is released from the telepathic hold, "What's going on?" he says acting confused and disoriented.

Then the rest of the team begins to wake up with him, including Raven.

"What is your choice, brother?"

"I choose freedom."

Guardian tells everyone that it "Feels like fog lifting."

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks, trying to determine which side he is one. I notice Robin wrap an arm around Raven; I feel the sudden urge to punch him through a couple walls. But I decide not to know that he is only trying to support her, because she physically can't stand for too long.

I called away from my thoughts when Guardian replies "Go" .

"I'll deal with Desmond." I could tell by the determination in his voice that he would, now was our chance.

But then from behind him was the person in question. The Genomorphs made a wide birth between Guardian and Desmond, expecting a fight to begin.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." I watch as he downs a vile filled with a glowing blue liquid. This may just be my first day out of my pod, but even I know something bad is going to happen because of Desmond's stupidity. We all begin to slowly step back, Desmond's body begins to grow and change until he became this Frankenstein monster that resembled a Genomorph.

"Everyone, back." Guardian yelled at us. This did nothing, we were a mixed assortment of super powered highly trained super heroes, and we weren't just going to run away. Guardian charges at Desmond and is thrown across the room and I see red. I then charge at Desmond, but I was struck down again and again. I leap towards Desmond and he and I break through the ceiling.

I hear Robin say in the distance "Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling."

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad replied with a serious tone, and a new found focus on the fight.

And almost immediately when Raven gets through the opening, Desmond throws me at her and we go flying across the room. Kid Flash races over to check on her and Robin to me, "I'm fine, really. I've been hit by worse." I hear Raven reply. I relax a bit and return my thoughts back onto Desmond.

We all charge at Desmond, Kid Flash distracts while Aqualad and get ready for the punch of a lifetime. We both hit Desmond straight on, and Raven was able to trip him from behind using her powers I assume. It is actually too dark to see much of anything, especially not Raven's dark telekinetic powers.

"We learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash banters. We were finally getting into some kind of system, and it was paying off.

He then rams me into one of the many pillars holding up the roof after deflecting some of Robin's things (I really have to ask at some point what those are). Aqualad tries to intervene but get thrown roughly into the ground, and I get chucked at another pillar. Kid Flash and Aqualad go at him again, and Aqualad gets pushed through a pillar and almost another and the roof begins to loose its integrity.

"Of course. KF, get over here." Robin calls over Kid Flash, if there is one thing I have learned over last couple hours is what exactly Robin's 'I have a plan voice' and that was it.

Aqualad was just getting pummeled and I saw Raven trying to drag Desmond away from him, but he was to strong. I come at him from behind, and he drops Aqualad and throws me through another pillar. There is now only four left holding up the roof.

Kid Flash then diverts Desmond's attention in front of another pillar, and I got the plan. We need to knock all the pillars down so that the roof will collapse most likely crushing Desmond and freeing us.

"Got your nose." Kid Flash taunts Desmond with the skin that once covered his nose. It wasn't hard to rip off; it looked as those Desmond was shedding skin off, it held on like cloth.

"Superboy, Raven, Aqualad. Go." Robin directs us to some of the pillars, we each take one.

"Come and get me, you incredible bulk." Kid Flash says closing in on his pillar. But is hit by a stray piece of debris and falls down.

Aqualad lays out some water, Desmond slips and slides down to where Robin drew a X and the Aqualad electrocutes him to keep him in place. Before he can go anywhere, Robin release charges that bring the roof down in one swift series of explosions. This brings down everything; I grab Raven and shield her from the majority of the impact. I feel a bubble form around the group; Raven is trying to decrease the major impact. I can see her straining to keep the force field going, she begins to shake in my arms. Then the smoke began to clear, and I pushed some of the concrete away.

"We did it." Aqualad pants.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

We are all now standing in the ruins of what used to be Cadmus. We are all panting, our costumes torn, and we all feel that sense of accomplishment.

"See? The moon." Kid gestures at the full moon reminding us that we promised Superboy a view of the outside world. Superboy just stands and looks at it with wonder and amazement. The amazement turns to the familiar face of confusion. A figure begins to emerge from the distance, its Superman and the Justice League. Ah shit.

"Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" KF says with a smile, not realizing that the League was coming in to kick our asses.

At the very least a punishment would be given out to the sidekicks, I don't know what they'll do with Superboy and I. I suddenly grab Superboy's hand he gives my hand a quick squeeze and walks towards Superman. He lifts up the ripped section of suit, mainly the part that had the Superman symbol on it. He glances at Superman with a hopeful look and is met by a stern glare and then his expression hardens.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asks.

"He doesn't like being called and 'it'." Kid says quietly to the League.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy blurts out, I could tell he was growing frustrated at, well, everything. The League members glance at one another with expressions of horror and anger.

"Start talking." Batman demands to the group.

I walk forward, "I want to introduce myself before you start questioning the others. My name is Raven; I appeared in this world earlier today and was drawn to help Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. I followed them into Cadmus worried that things would get out of control, and they did. I have telekinetic, telepathic powers, I am an empath and I can fly in this form and as a dark mass of energy. I can teleport as well, but I won't be able to for some time after today, because it takes a lot of my power. My powers are also strongly linked to my emotions, and sometimes they can get out of hand. "I paused, to see if they had alarming questions. But they didn't, "I can go more in depth, if you want." I added after a bit of time passed.

"No, for now it is okay. We need Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad to describe the events. But after that you and the clone will be thoroughly investigated. Do I make myself clear?" Batman said to me in a stern voice.

I walked back to the others, wondering if I had made a huge mistake.

[_[-]_]

After some time, Superman finally walked over to Superboy. Superboy has been glancing at him randomly for the past hour.

"We'll, uh… We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." Superman told Superboy, as if that would help at all. I guess Kryptonians aren't known for talking, about anything.

Batman said to the group as he walked over," Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called." Flash continued.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman added angrily.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad says proudly.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman orders Aqualad, knowing where this conversation will head towards.

"Apologies, my king. But no." Aqualad says back respectively.

"We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important." He continues.

Flash tries to negotiate "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you…"

"The five of us. And it's not." Kid replies.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin adds.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple: Get on board, or get out of the way." Superboy says angrily.

"I may be new, but it's time for us to do something together on our own." I add. We all now stand facing the Justice League just waiting for some kind of response.

[_[-]_]

It was a tense couple days after Cadmus. Superboy and I were just lumped together in conversations and placement. They surprisingly didn't ask too many questions, they just wanted me to go under the guidance of Martian Manhunter. With us both being telepaths, it was decided that he could keep an eye on me and help me be an asset for the team. I am fairly advanced with telepathy but finding someone who could teach me new things, a way for me to expand my powers, I was welcome to it. I was incredibly pleased with the amount of privacy I was allowed to have, but they did ask what I meant about what I meant when I said that I appeared in this world. I told them about Azerath, how I came from a peaceful people and that I survived the genocide of my people. That we were attacked by the Demon Trigon, and that I was the only survivor and there was literally nothing to go back too. They stopped with the questions after that. I feel somewhat bad, but I told them things that weren't exactly lies, but I honestly think that it would be too far-fetched to tell them the whole truth. I was ordered to go to the Martian with any questions, or problems because he would be like a probationary officer. Superboy would be assigned to Black Canary; she would keep a discrete eye on him. He was too emotional to deal with the control a P.O. would have over him. Canary would also be like a den mother for the rest of the team, but Batman also told me to telepathically call the Martian if anything gets to out of control in anyway. He told out right that he didn't trust me yet but getting in contact with someone telepathically was 100% fool proof if the person was conscious. I agreed and we left on uncomfortable terms, but I expected nothing less.

Now we were being led by Batman through the place Superboy and I would now call home. The League members were decked out in their uniforms but the rest of us were in our civi's, I was wearing my cloak as a jacket, my black leotard was my (shirt), and I was wearing some black skinny jeans with my uniform boots. Superboy was wearing a black superman t-shirt, blue jeans and black trainers. Robin was wearing sunglasses, a red sweat shirt, a black jacket over it, and black pants. KF was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt, a blue button up shirt over it (open), and brown pants. Everyone was wearing black shoes except for Aqualad who wore black sandals, with black sweats and a blue exercise jacket.

"This cave was the original Secret Sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman tells the group.

Robin then asks "Real missions?" As if he was getting tricked into something else; even though we were all thinking it, Robin was the only one with the guts to ask him directly.

"Yes, but covert." Batman responds back.

Flash adds "The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman says to the group.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman confirms.

"Cool." Robin says with his signature smile on his face.

"Today is the day." Aqualad says with a sense of accomplishment in his voice.

We were all smiling at the thought; this is going to be the start of something good.

 **A/N: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic story, and I overestimate how long it would take me to write chapters. So unfortunately I will have to at the most 2 weeks in between chapters. I throwing the every Friday thing out the window, I have a chapter out whenever I get it done. I want to say thanks to;Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: BY THE WAY: This chapter does hold a little more curse words than before. This will become the norm. If you don't like this, don't read it. I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 5: Welcome to Happy Harbor**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Adjusting to life at Mount Justice was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I imagined it would bring up a lot of hurtful memories of starting out with the Teen Titans, and would fuel a down ward spiral of insanity. But it didn't; it did bring up memories but that didn't affect how I viewed my new living arrangements. There may have been a couple meltdowns here and there but overall it was a good transition. Superboy was good at times but mainly kept to himself. I took it onto myself to be more involved with everything this time around.

At the moment I am attempting to bake some cookies. It did not turn out well; I found out that me and cooking go as well together as oil and water. After the first explosion I decided to get very familiar with the takeout menus.

I then focused on my new room. I needed to keep myself busy, or else I would start to think about… My room is about the size of a small classroom, which is pretty big for room sizes. I started out by painting the walls a dark purple, and then getting some black bookshelves to go along with the black bedframe, night stands, and dressers. I got dark purple and black sheets for my Queen sized bed, it comforting to see these familiar colors.

From time to time I would check in on Superboy to see how he was doing, he kept all the original furniture and room decor. It was as if he didn't know how to choose his own items. I tried to coax him to pick maybe a color for his walls, but he would agree and allow me to help him but after a while he would get frustrated and storm off. In the beginning I thought he just didn't like me, but later I found out that when he gets embarrassed that he lacks the experience to know what to do he becomes angry. I started to read the signs and would stop putting him in such uncomfortable situations.

Even though I gave up on bugging Superboy and cooking most things but I still dabbled here and there.

Today I was making chocolate cookies to go along with a pile of movies I was able to convince Superboy to see. When I think back to the conversation that I did to convince I realize he didn't actually say anything. I asked him "Hey Superboy you doing anything tonight? "even though I knew for a fact he wasn't doing anything I wanted to give him the option of joining me. It was starting to feel lonely in this giant facility and I was kind of desperate for some semi- human contact. His response was a shake of the head which I assumed as being a no. I questioned him further "Can you pick out some movies; I'll start mixing the batter for the cookies. Do you want any?" He nodded yes and then went over to the cabinet next to the TV, and started to pick out movies. I really didn't care about which movie he picked because I'm the one who bought all the movies in there (the league is VERY generous with their monthly allowances). Now I was in the kitchen staring at the chocolate chip bag wondering if I should go along with this recipe or should I give up and just make some popcorn, when I get called into the center room by Red Tornado.

I see that Superboy and Aqualad were already there. "Thanks for letting me know to come out here" I tell Superboy with a hint of sarcasm.

Aqualad then gives him a look, "I didn't know she couldn't here you come in" Superboy told him defensively.

"I am sorry Raven. If I knew that he didn't tell you, I would have happily told you myself." Aqualad apologized.

I smiled at him, he was always so respectful, "Thank you Aqualad." We then hear the computer; more people were coming to join us.

"Recognized: Robin-B-01, Kid Flash-B-03" When they came through, they were in their normal clothes. Just like the rest of us.

I've gotten in a habit of just morphing my costume into different outfits. Today I left my hair in a single braid like I usually did, morphed my leotard into a mid-thigh dress, my boots morphed into more like sneakers (since I was just walking around the house), and my cloak became a sweater of a sort. I was aiming for more comfort than style today.

"Did you ask him?" "What did he say?" KF and Robin asked simultaneously.

"First of all one question at a time, and he's arriving right about now." I tell them as they walked up to the giant screen. It showed mount justice's location, and that Red Tornado was heading toward us. Everyone on the team has been kind of nervous for when our first mission would come, KF and Robin more so than others. I was busy settling in but everyone else was just waiting to prove themselves, and I could understand that.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid says excitingly. Walking quickly to the land entrance, this looked like part of the ground/mountain from the outside. A rectangular section would lean down until it reached the floor where we stood and then we could walk up the slight incline to the outside surface. Just as the 'door opened' Red Tornado landed outside.

"Red Tornado" Kid said greeting him.

Red replies with "Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

Aqualad responded for the group by saying, "We hoped you had a mission for us." I try to give room for Aqualad to speak, since he was always more cautious about people's feelings and knew how to talk to superiors with grace.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." He said, basically giving us our answer. No mission.

"It's been over a week and…"Robin says but gets cut off by Red Tornado saying "You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

This gave me hope that we could finally get some action in, all of Superboy's pent up energy was starting to get to me. I have to meditate for an hour longer just so I don't explode at someone or something. I'm worried that I'm not actually dealing with what happened, and that it might start to show soon. But I have to appear strong now, if the team sees me break down into something else they might send me to an insane asylum or some other facility. But I'm really starting to feel the wall that holds my emotions at bay start to crumble; it's not if any more it's a when.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad responds. Since they have never been in a team they don't really know that it kind of is. You need to be able to trust one another but that takes time, you need to spend a lot of time together before that can happen. I was forced to do that with the titans, and I will try to push young justice in the right direction with the team bonding and stuff.

Red Tornado continues with "No. But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He then walks into the cave, leaving us to our own devices.

"'Keep busy'' KF says while punching him in the shoulder, they were disappointed and slightly angry.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin adds, he talks as if this is some kind of master plan. They were way too rushed to prove themselves.

"Recognized: Red Tornado-16"

"Guys, we may have done one rescue mission together but we still don't really know one another. I think he's right." I say to the boys, and they just glare at me. They know I'm right they just don't want to do the whole talky thing.

"Whatever, let's just head back inside." Superboy says, getting bored of the entire conversation.

"So, I hear you're a telepath. Can you tell what I'm thinking?" KF says, man he's a flirt.

"That your mom grounded for a month for tracking mud all across your house, that clown's terrify you, and that you've had the same justice league bed spread since you were 10." I say quickly scanning his mind. I smile, because I know I can have a lot of fun embarrassing KF if he keeps going down the route of shameless flirt.

"Burn, Dude. You know that she can also move things with her mind. Therefore you." Robin says with a laugh. KF visibly flinches when I start to narrow my eyes, like I was getting angry. He then bolts into the cave, and Robin and I start laughing.

"Nice one, Rae." He says.

I stop laughing and tell him with an even voice "Never, call me Rae." I then walk back to the cave, feeling anger and roll of body.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Robin replies, sounding kind of hurt.

My Robin would call me that, my old team called me that. I start to feel the world slowly crush me. A wave of sorrow swept over me and I morph my sweater into my cloak so I could hide in it. I feel tears roll down my face, I quickly wipe them up. Crying blood always made my breakdowns a little more grotesque. Superboy even witness one of them, but thankfully he just sat down next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and waited patiently for me to stop crying. We all had our demons, mine were a little more literal than most but Superboy understood that sometimes you just have to let go. We never talked about it but I did nod at him in thanks and he nodded back. That began our friendship that was mostly silent but was still strong none the less.

[_[-]_]

Aqualad eventually convinced me to give the rest of them a tour. I was still slightly moody since my 'Rae' break down. I showed them where Superboy and my rooms were and once we got to the kitchen I picked up the bowl and started to mix together the cookie dough, ending the tour.

"Since we're off duty. Call me Kaldur' Ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad, well Kaldur, says starting a new conversation. Wally quickly catching on adds.

"I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID…unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Robin just smiles knowingly; we all know that he won't tell us his name.

"Well, everyone knows my name. It's Raven. I don't have a last name. Since we are sharing I need to get some things off my chest, I should let you guys know that I have serious emotional issues. My boyfriend of a year and a half was murdered. Since my emotions are linked to my power, I try to keep my emotions in check by meditating for hours every day. So if you see me start to cry duck and cover, I tend to blow out light bulbs and warp metal." After I said these things, everyone looked somewhat shocked. I kept my head low focusing back on adding the chocolate chips to my cookie mix.

"My condolences, Raven. I cannot imagine what you are going through, but thank you for telling us." Kaldur says.

"I'm sorry to by the way." Wally adds truthfully.

"Is that why you snapped at me earlier, the whole Rae thing." Robin asked quietly. "Yeah, it's what he would call me. The wound is still too fresh for me. So you guys just call me Raven."

"I don't have a name…"Superboy tells the group.

Robin says "Hey, we'll find you a name. Your one of the lucky ones, you get to choose your own name."

"Yeah, what I wouldn't give to not have the name Wally." We all laughed at that, Superboy unknowingly changed the conversation again for the better.

"I just thought of a great idea; let's go check out our new toys." I say. I knew that the League transferred some machines over here a couple days ago. I was curious what they were.

"Our what? " Wally says.

"Come on, let's go to the garage and check it out." Robin adds walking towards the elevator with Kaldur and Wally behind him. I lagged behind to talk to Superboy for a bit.

"It's alright not to have a name. When the time comes you'll pick one you like. Just give yourself a moment to catch your breath you'll think of something." I set the bowl of cookie dough in the fridge all ready to get cooked, and walk over to where Superboy was standing.

"I don't need your help or your pity." He said, getting angry and storms off.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes. I knew something like this would happen; he was never one for talking. So I just watch him storm off, wondering if it was my fault for pushing him.

[_[-]_]

When we get to the garage Robin and Wally were checking out our new jet. It was red and black and they were talking, boarder line yelling at one another trying to figure out how to get aboard. Once I walked into the room I realized that it was a telepathically controlled plane, and I responded perfectly to me. I walked up to the jet, once I got to touching distance a note appeared on it. It was taped on and looked hand written. It was from my Martian Manhunter, my S.O. it was a Martian bio-ship that belonged to his family. Since it was telepathically controlled he called it my next step in training.

As soon as I finished reading it I was asked by Robin "Hey, what's that? I didn't that there before."

"The plane is a Martian Bio-ship given to the team by Manhunter. It is controlled telepathically, so I will be piloting it. He calls it my next phase in my training."

"I believe we should take it for a spin." Wally supplies.

I stretch out my hand in front of me. I close my eyes and concentrate on opening the plane. Below the plane a door opened by melting from top to bottom, a seamless opening. I boarded first and controlled each step. All of us squeezed onto the elevator up to the deck and brought the chairs up from the floor. During this whole process I've been hearing 'ooh's and ah's' through the tour. Once I got everyone situated in their seats, I asked "Red Tornado, can you open the bay doors."

Two blue orbs like spheres came up from the floor as I raised both hands. Once I made contact I thought of the plane flying slowly out the doors, and the plane followed. All I had to do was think and it would happen.

While Robin and Kid were battling it out with if you call a ship a she or not. I learned to tune out most of their conversations, they mainly included girls or other heroes, and after a while it gets rather boring. I heard from the front of the room that Kaldur was taking a stab at trying to talk to Superboy. "I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

I cringe at the thought of Kaldur overhearing our conversation earlier. But then again Superboy has the tendency to not be quiet, especially during arguments.

"He'll come around." I hear whispered from my right. Robin has taken the younger brother role of the group. He always tries to get me into conversations and keeps me involved; which is nice for a change.

"I know he will, but I just don't know if I should keep this up. I don't think he wants help, let alone mine."

"You guys remember he has super-hearing, right?" Wally reminds us a little too late. I glance over to the Superboy in question, he looks a little confused and slightly angry, which is what I'm going to call his normal look.

"So what has Manhunter been teaching you?" Robin asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well he taught me how to keep my uniform on at all times. He taught me how to transfigure my clothes and cloak into my everyday clothes so that I'm always ready." I demonstrate by shifting into my usual uniform of leotard and cloak and back.

Kaldur asks. "How do you do that? If you don't mind me asking."

"They're organic, which I guess is what the ship is. They respond to my mental commands."

"Can you do that ghosting-through-walls that Manhunter does?" Wally so gracefully asks.

"Yep. I could actually do that before I joined the team. I basically become like a shadow a phase through basically anything. Were you not there when I did it earlier?" Just after the team was formed kid asked for a demonstration of some of my powers, but of course did so in a way that lowered his IQ. So to shut him up I picked him up with my shadow hand fazed him through a wall and brought back to the floor. Now when I say it like that it sounds fine, but at the time I was kind of annoyed by him. Which in my defense is easily done; the whole experience lasted 2 or 3 seconds tops. When I set him on the floor, he sat down and stared and the floor for a good 5 minutes before quietly leaving Mount Justice. It wasn't one of my proudest moments, but I got him to stop hitting on me as much which is a win over all in my book.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. That was not a fun experience." He then shivers dramatically.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. Ha-ha-ha. When he tries it, bloody nose." Robin adds.

"DUDE."

I chuckle. "Okay guys I want to try something. But just to let you know I'm still new at this." I focus on making the ship invisible. During my training sessions with Manhunter, he has told about the capabilities of a Martian Bio-ship, one of them is invisibility. So I thought why not give it a go.

It worked. I smile at this, at first I was worried that I wouldn't be able to because of the cross species controller; but it did. My happy thoughts were then interrupted by a incoming transmission.

"Red Tornado to Raven. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

" Received. Adjusting course."

Robin is the first to comment, "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"I wonder what triggered the alert." Kid asks out loud. I would have answered but I was focusing on landing.

Superboy supplied the obvious answer of "I think I know what caused the trigger." He is glancing at a tornado going through the Power Plant's parking lot. And then of course it was heading right towards the Bio-ship right as I was trying to land it. This is definitely not what I had in mind when I took out the Bio-ship for the first time. We get caught inside the tornado, I struggle for a bit. The amount of effort it takes me is literally causing me pain. I wince and finally get the plane onto the ground. We all drop out of the plane and look at the Tornado.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England? Robin?" Kaldur asked, but before we could get an answer he was gone. All we heard was Robin's signature laugh, which is something I really have to get used too. My Robin rarely laughed, and when he did it was nothing like this.

The plant windows were starting to blow out. So Superboy, Kaldur and I head toward the opened doors. I hear Robin grunt and hit the floor, and that was all the incentive I needed to start fighting. I looked at the thing that was causing all this chaos. It was a red and black metal suit; it had a sort of back-pack that seemed to control the wind. He was making the Tornadoes.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked Robin. "Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough."

The man in question finally speaks, "My apologies. You may address me as ."

He then made a Tornado with each arm, through Superboy off. Making him hit a wall, literally. I glanced back over at the group; Wally put on his goggles, Robin stood up but he was holding his side, and Kaldur was giving me the go ahead to get in the action. We all charged at and we all failed. It was like trying to run a marathon with no training; we all just crashed and burned. KF was thrown way off into the parking lot. Kaldur hit a cement post and I hit a wall.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children." Robin retorted while throwing one of his many devices from his tool belt. They looked like red and silver discs.

just flicked off the discs. "Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

Robin was taking this personally because the next thing I knew he was answering him again saying "Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can."

We then tried a slightly better planned attack. We were met with the same conclusion. We were literally thrown off, though this time I was thrown at Superboy and we hit the floor, hard.

Once the dust settled we heard "Indeed, that was quite turbing. Thank you."

I then saw him fly out the doorway. Ugh, we failed. This was bad, I mean come on I was supposed to be experienced. This is not how this was supposed to happen. Dammit we really needed to get out shit together, or one day we might not come home.

I get up as quickly as possible, and I limped out the door. I notice that Wally was trying to go after and he was met with the same response as the rest of us. He was being flung at the building, so before he hit the ground I grabbed him with my shadow hand.

"You got to be more careful Wally. Gravity is not a forgiving mistress." I told him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Dually noted, thanks Raven."

"Anytime."

then asked "I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now."

"What do you want?" Kaldur demanded, losing his patience.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kaldur asked trying to take control of the team.

"I may be able to read his mind. But this may cause damage to his mind; this is not something I have done a lot." I answered. I was a strong telepath, I could do this.

"Tread carefully, but try to find a weakness." Kaldur said but more softly than the last.

I begin searching for his mind, but I found nothing. This must be a machine. That's the only reasonable explanation for my results. "You guys, I'm finding nothing. He must be some kind of machine. I can't explain it, but I just have a feeling."

"Wait, doesn't he look like Red Tornado?" Wally commented.

"Yeah, he does. He can also make Tornadoes. You guys, he told us we would be tested soon enough. That's now. Ugh, it was all a set-up. Something to keep us busy." Robin said bitterly.

"Let's end this, now." Kaldur said in a darker voice.

agreed "Consider it ended."

The feeling I got from earlier jut grew, I wasn't full-heartedly going along with them. Superboy was off Azerath knows where, and I was hanging back. Robin, Kaldur, and Wally were approaching who they believed to be Red Tornado. While his inorganic mind was familiar it wasn't Red Tornado, but who would believe that I could tell one robot from the other. Our villain in question was now making 2 very large Tornadoes that were darkening the skies.

The boys weren't taking any of it, "An impressive show. But we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Kaldur was taking point at talking to him.

Then thunder and lightning began to erupt out of the combining Tornadoes. Wally then pointed out "Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" he was realizing that they jumped the gun on identifying him.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Mr. Twister said in a sarcastic robotic voice, he then through lightning at all of us, ramming the entire team into the ground. Superboy got up almost immediately ripped off his ruined jacket, and pounced at . But he was then shot directly with a bolt of lightning knocking him out.

While the boys were out cold, I got up. began to fly over to us, so before he got too close I covered the team with an invisibility shield. It was extremely exhausting; I wouldn't be able to hold it up for long. My knees began to buckle; I feel onto the floor my arms began to shake.

"Fine, then. I won't deny you children have power. Playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again I will show no mercy." And then he was gone.

Robin woke up first, "What happened? Wait, Raven are you okay?"

"Yeah this shield won't hold up much longer. Tell me when he's gone." I vision began to blur, I really hope I don't pass out.

Wally was now awake; he rested a hand on my shoulder "He's gone Raven. It's okay, we're safe."

"Are you sure? Because once I put it down I won't be able to bring it up for a while." I responded, I hoped to Azerath that he was gone. I feel as though the weight of the world was on my shoulders.

"He's gone." Wally confirmed again.

I set down the shield, and I fell back onto my back. My breathing was heavy, my vision was returning, and I was beginning to feel better.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked the last one of us to regain consciousness.

"I covered us with an invisibility shield."

I started to hear Superboy punch the crater he made when he hit the floor. Of course he was angry; he didn't get a shot on him.

"That supposed to make it right? This was our first mission, and we failed miserably. And now your hurt."

"You know what Raven. Hit the showers we got it from hear." Wally said with authority I knew he didn't have.

"Excuse me. Did you just try to bench me? Come on, guys seriously. I'm fine. You guys are just being insecure about this whole failure thing. Sometimes we win, sometimes we lose. It's the way life goes, deal with it."

"Wally is standing there opened mouthed, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Robin was laughing at him, I think I hear something like 'Dude, you really shouldn't have done that.' And a 'Damn she's scary when she's mad.'

I stormed off, and I heard the distinctive stomps of Superboy. He was angry and now that he was going to release that on me, "Did you know that he wasn't Red Tornado?"

"Yes, well sort of. He felt similar but didn't exactly feel like Red Tornado."

"So you could stopped at least part of what happened?" He asked accusingly.

"Would you guys seriously believe me if I told you that I could tell one Robots mind from another. So I thought I should keep it to myself. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, you could have warned us."

"Would you have believed me?"

"Well I guess we wouldn't know now would we." He had blind hatred in his eyes, and right now it was focused on me. I was just his emotional punching bag.

"You know what Superboy, its fine to be angry. I'm angry, but don't take it out on me." I said while pocking his chest. This wasn't my finest moment, but I stand by it. I won't stand by and take it anymore. I then start walking toward the Bio-ship to cool off.

I then notice them charging toward the tornadoes down at the town. My anger was now fueling me now, and I teleported tight in front of them while what I assume is them trying to think of a plan.

"You sons of bitches left me. Not only is that rude, it shows how little you guys trust me. I thought we were a team."

"Sorry Raven." I heard chorused to me.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" I was finally cooling down; it doesn't do anyone any good. I'll have to find some way of getting back at them; maybe a prank. Beast Boy indirectly taught me a lot of ways to prank someone.

"Well he's asking for a hero. What do you say about giving him one? Raven you said you could shape shift, right?" Robin said with a smirk. The confidence flowing off of him was bumping up the morale of the group for one more attack.

"Yeah, but not for a long period of time. So we got to do it quickly."

"Raven's going to appear as Red Tornado, and the rest of us will distract and fabricate Tornado's powers. Then once he's completely distracted him we'll take apart his suit. Then take whoever's inside to justice." Robin tells us.

"That's perfect." Wally says in agreement, he knows Robins plans almost always work.

"There's one thing I want to add, he's not human. I think he's a Robot, like Red Tornado." I was looking at Superboy, to let him know I took what he said to heart and was learning. He gave me a slight smile, and then his face changed into confusion.

"Wait, Red Tornado's a robot." Wally stated, saying the one thing I assume is on everyone's mind.

"You guys didn't know, oh no that's not good." I say this while I feel my face heat up. I really didn't mean to reveal a secret.

"You can't tell him that we know. He was fine before, we have to respect him for whom he is." I add quickly.

"Okay, one thing at a time. We'll talk about Red Tornado later." Kaldur said trying to bring us back to point.

"Let's go." Superboy said quickly.

[_[-]_]

With a plan ready we approach the town. Twisters were dropping boats on buildings, twisters were going through buildings, and they were all being directed by on being.

"Certainly, this will get the required attention."

Wally comes in saying "You got ours, full and undivided."

He lands a good kick onto 's chest pushing him back and distracting him. "Immaterial and insufficient. You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Even through the voice change you could tell that he was getting angry.

Superboy then comes in from what looks like out of nowhere. He almost was landing on him, simultaneously angering and distracting him. Kaldur and Robin went at him next; Kaldur was sent crashing into a building, while Robin and Wally tried to keep the constant distractions up. By doing this Superboy was able to get a nice solid hit on his chest, pushing him. Superboy was picked up by a twister and thrown at the building Kaldur just walked away from, a boat quickly followed by a boat. Kaldur then tried throwing the boats motor at , which kept up the distraction while Robin and Wally regroup. It turns out that Robin always had his tool belt.

"You brought your utility belt?" Wally commented.

Robin retorted with "'Never leave home without it.' First thing Batman taught me." I had to agree, when we exited the Bio-ship the first time I quickly transitioned my normal clothes into my uniform.

"Yeah, right after, 'Never go to the bathroom without it.'" KF always had to make it funny, our little comic relief.

This is where I come in. I'm flying quickly; the form of Red Tornado is identical because of my personal experience with him.

I start our banter with, "Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot."

The boys had to play along. Robin goes first "But we've got a plan now."

I talk again "The subject is not up for debate." The boy's then walk away looking defeated, they doing a good acting job.

finally losing his patience says "I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."

"I'm here now." KF makes a tornado and Robin planted an explosion where it started up, imitating Red Tornado's Tornadoes. He sends one at me, I meld through it.

"We are evenly matched, Twister."

"No, Tornado, we are not." He's obviously getting tired of talking. He sent a blue bolt of electricity; I dodged it a little but faked it hitting me. I added some fake electricity shortages to give the allusion that 'my suit' was shorting out.

"Remain still, android." said this while starting to lean over my body. Cords shoot out of his right finger-tips; they connected to the back of 'my' head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

I reverted back to my original form and say "Longer than you might think." Playful banter always reminded me of my Robin. Now I'm going to go kick some ass in his honor.

began to freak out, "No". He tried pulling away but by now I had a hold of the cords, keeping him tethered. He broke away and was thrown by KF's tornado into Superboy's sucker-punch. He was then catapulted into the water where Aqualad was laying there in wait. In his home court there was nothing Kaldur couldn't do. was then electrocuted and having one arm missing and was thrown out of the water where I then took over. I picked him up with a shadow hand, ripping his other arm off. I keep him afloat and still while Robin throws 2 of his explosives into his back and I let the explosion push him to the ground. He lands face first, he sits up and his chest cavity opens and a man falls out. He looked to be in his mid-40s to 50s, with blue eyes and dark brown- graying hair.

He then says "Foul. I call foul."

"Raven he looks human." Robin said with a confused hint to his usually arrogant voice.

"I'll show you. I'm going to administer a low voltage shock that would short anything mechanical but wouldn't harm a human." I touch him on the forehead and he falls down.

"Raven, NO" Kaldur says not trusting what I did.

"Don't know how things are done wherever you're from, but we don't execute our captives." Robin says.

I shake it off, "I'm hurt. Just wait a moment." Just as I say this; his boy opens and you see all the parts, it became a macabre set of puzzle pieces.

"You're welcome, by the way." I add. I hope they learn to trust me, because if they don't soon this team will never work.

Wally walks up to the body, and he picks up an eyeball. "Cool. Souvenir." I sense a trend coming.

Kaldur puts a hand on my shoulder, "We should have had more faith in you."

"Well, yeah. I even told you that he was a robot, and that a voltage as low as I gave wouldn't harm an human. Man this team has trust issues." We all kind of chuckle, we have so many issues it would be a miracle if we would work amazingly off the bat.

"It was kind of shocking wasn't it?" Wally says trying not to laugh.

"Just ignore him. We're just all turbed you're on the team." Robin said, silently apologizing for his rushed judgement earlier. I smile trying to give a nonverbal 'you're welcome'.

"Well, thanks. Me too."

[_[-]_]

Kaldur was relaying what had happened today to Red Tornado, and by now it was towards the end of the story. "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you. "

Red Tornado responded with "Agreed", like most of his responses it was short and to the point.

As if reading my mind he then added "And no. This was you battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

We were all looking at the body; right now we should have little issue with finding out who made the bot. I couldn't imagine if it was crushed by a rock or something that would be a nightmare.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado said, ending the conversation.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally tells Robin.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." He responds with in is usually snarky attitude.

"Dude, harsh."

"…And inaccurate" Oh, snap. Red Tornado was still in the room. He continues with "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

Robin cheeks blush a little, he then adds trying to redeem himself by saying "Ha, right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

Kaldur then adds "And more respectful." Robin may seem older than most but he is still a boy. Kaldur is turning into that older brother figure for Robin, it seems fitting.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally says.

"This team thing?" Robin asks, trying to specify which moment. Speedy, Robin, and KF were always shoved together when the 'parents' got together. They probably knew each other for many many years.

Kaldur then added "Might just work out." Ending the conversation with a positive note.

This leaves Superboy and I together. He started to look flustered but he finally spitted out "Sorry."

"It's ok. But for future notice, I won't take any more of you shit. If your angry don't take it out on me, we are on the same side. I'm also your friend, even if you don't think so about me." I say, I can't keep things in anymore. Something might explode, and I rather it not be me.

I start to walk away but I am then grabbed by the arm. He turns me around and says "I do consider you my friend, and I am sorry I blew up at you earlier. This is still all new to me, but I am trying." Damn his blue eyes, they're like daggers.

"Okay then, let's go watch some movies." I say with a smile. I grab his hand and we walk back to the kitchen. This team is finally becoming a team.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter didn't come earlier. College is kind of stressful. But I am constantly working on this, I think is my best hobby yet. I want to say thanks to New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before I get started I want to tell you guys thank you for the constructive criticism. I'm not joking it was actually really helpful and really nice. Martenzo thank you for the review, I'm sorry you don't like Raven's shapeshifting ability's. I'm trying to have Raven develop further into her powers, what if she never fully knew the full access of her powers when the show was around. I completely hate Meghan's character, hence why I removed her completely. Though some of you my like this, I really don't care she'll never be in this fan-fic. I'm going to try my hardest to keep each lesson learned in the original episodes in each chapter. I'm going to try to progress Raven and Superboy's relationship as quickly as Meghan and Superboy's relationship did. Alaska thanks for the review, Raven will never get back home. I like to think that they will be mourning the death of Robin and Raven. I believe that the Teen Titans will think that Raven died with her teleportation. Robin was killed by the one of the Jokers men, to anger Batman.**

 **I love all the questions, so if you guys want to ask me anything please do so.**

 **Without further ado let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Day at the Beach**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

A lot have things happened since our scuffle at the power plant. Our group dynamic hasn't got any better. We keep trying to do group activities but always fall short due to our lack of experience with one another. But at least we improve with each failing we have.

Red Tornado suggested that we should keep trying to do group things. With our conflicting schedules it's a lot harder than one might think. Robin is always busy, being the ward of Batman and all. Wally is busy being an actual normal kid who has to go to public school all the way in Central City. Kaldur is literally at the bottom of the sea, so getting in touch is kind of difficult. The only people who can do anything are the most socially awkward and introverted people in existence, Superboy and I.

Our bond was getting stronger but one little thing after another was stopping us from becoming actual friends. It was like a cycle; we would get closer, one of us would get mad at the other, and then we would waste a whole bunch of time making it up to one another.

Our current argument is about Superboy's name, he hasn't chosen one yet. I was trying to urge him to start thinking of a name. The last time I talked to him was last night, but all he did was get flustered and storm off. So at the moment we weren't talking to one another.

Now let me get one thing straight, I have no idea who thought of the idea of a beach day but here we are. We really needed a stress free group bonding thing. Today was Saturday so everyone could make it.

At this exact moment I was sitting on the beach right outside the Cave. I was wearing a black bikini and a black pair of sunglasses. The sun was out, the sky was clear, and there was a slight breeze. It was perfect weather for a beach trip. The boys were being boys; I could hear them off in the distance arguing about Robin's constant disguise. I was joined today by Robin, Wally, Kaldur, and Superboy.

Robin and Wally were playing in the water, Kaldur was sitting with me, and Superboy was floating in the ocean. I still found it hilarious that Robin wouldn't take off his sunglasses. Wally at the moment was wrestling him in the water to try to get them off.

About 20 feet out in the ocean Superboy was in his inner-tube with his eyes closed. I was wondering if he was asleep or was he listening in on conversations but either way he seemed rather peaceful from this distance.

Kaldur sat next me, trying to get me to talk. He was trying to see what was up with me, but my mood was downright dreadful at the moment. I was sitting on my dark purple towel just staring off into the distance. I was thinking about the argument from the night before.

"Raven are you alright?" I heard eventually.

"I really don't know anymore." I replied.

"Is it Superboy?" Kaldur asked in a knowing voice, like knew that was exactly what the problem was. Kaldur was most definitely the most mature out of the 5 of us.

"We got into another argument."

"What is it this time?" This is not our first fight, and definitely not our last. Our personalities are so similar that we bump heads a lot. One of Kaldur's many redeeming qualities is that he listens to our problems and tries to figure out a way to resolve them.

"I asked him if he wanted help picking a name. And he looked as if he was seriously was going to ask for my help, but then he just got this confused look on his face and stormed off. We haven't talked since the argument."

"You know that he was just embarrassed that he needed help choosing a name. Just give him time."

"I know. I know. I'm just tired of the arguing. Will Superboy and I ever get over this part of our relationship? I know that I shouldn't bug him but I really just can't help myself. He honestly reminds me of my old boyfriend Richard. By getting closer to Superboy I feel like I can still talk him. I miss him so much, and there's nothing I can do about it." At this point I realize that I'm beginning to ramble, and my walls were starting to fall down. I haven't been able to meditate as well as I could in the Tower. I really should have expected this; from the moment that Robin died I was a ticking time bomb and I blowing up right now.

I started crying, which haven't out rightly done in what feels like forever.

Then I just talking, and talking and I won't stop until I get it all out.

"He was murdered, shot by a sniper. He died right before my eyes. My life has been so fast pace since then I never got to deal with it. I'm really sorry that I'm just shoving this onto you but I feel like I'm going to explode."

"I'm always happy to listen. You should have come to me earlier; maybe we could have dealt with it in a healthier way." He says in a serious but friendly voice. He wraps his arm around me. I lean into his chest and just let it go.

My blood like tears just seems just to spill out.

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

I never realized how relaxing floating on an inter-tube in the ocean could be. I have literally have never floated before today, and I love it. It is as if all my worries and stress are just floating away. I'll probably do this every day now.

Of course with all this time my thoughts lead towards Raven. We kind of had an argument last night. She asked me again about picking a name for myself. It's been about a month since the team got me out of Cadmus. From the moment of my birth, which I like to start when I got out of my pod, I was known as Superboy. I've been looking at baby name books, online, and have been reading everything I could get my hands on but nothing seems fitting. So whenever she asks all I feel is my stupidity, that I can't decide a name. I know she's just trying to help, or trying to start a conversation but all I feel is embarrassed. This last time she asked I was debating on whether or not to ask for help, instead of voicing my frustrations I just walked away.

I know this was childish of me, but sometimes getting things off my chest can be harder than lifting a cement mixer (which I have done).

I can solemnly say that I am horrible at talking; in any aspect of life to friends, acquaintances, and of course random people. I would rather talk to all of those people than talk about the difficulties of picking a name with Raven. Those big eyes just looking up at me, asking with that friendly expression I just get tongue tied. I really don't mean to come off mad, but I'm just frustrated with the whole ordeal.

But enough of that.

Floating on the ocean is relaxing, but can be boring. So I start to use my 'super-human' hearing to eaves drop on my friends. Robin and KF were splashing in the water. I could vaguely hear them arguing over Robin's decision to where sunglasses into the ocean. I quickly decide that I should focus on Raven and Kaldur's conversation instead.

"…we could have dealt with it in a healthier way." I hear Kaldur say. I sit up and look over to them. Raven was sitting on her purple beach towel with Kaldur. I feel a burst jealousy but that melts away when I see blood on Kaldur bare chest. Raven's face was lying right below his head in a strong embrace, her shoulders were shaking and I think she might be crying.

I jump out of my inner-tube, grab it and run up to the shore. Robin shushes KF and they quiet at the sight of Raven crying.

Once I'm within a couple feet of them I freeze. How am I supposed to help someone in a situation like this? Before I know it I was just staring at them. Kaldur looks up and gives me a pitied look, as if he understood my dilemma.

I finally work up the courage to say "Uh… "But then Robin buts in with a "Raven are you okay?"

My face twists into anger and of course that's the exact moment when Raven looks up. Her pale face covered blood; she looked as if she jumped out of a horror flick.

Her expression contorts into anger, but then she replies with "I'm fine." She then wipes her face and walks angrily up to the Cave.

"What up with her? Is it PMS?" Kid says stupidly. I then hear Robin face palm, and I have to agree.

 **Robin P.O.V.**

I had been looking forward to going to the beach for the last week. Living with a paranoid driven night owl doesn't leave a lot of time to hang out with friends, or have the opportunity to make friends in general. Thankfully I was able to make friends on the job. Wally and I clicked the first time our mentors worked together, and the rest is history.

This leads me to what I'm doing right now, hanging out with friends. Raven, Wally, Superboy, Kaldur, and I were all at the beach right behind Mount Justice. I personally brought a towel, sunscreen, my trusty shades, and of course a bucket. One of Batman's rules is to always keep my identity a secret, I haven't told anyone my name and that just makes me incapable of getting close to anyone. I want to change that, I actually want friends.

At the moment I am in the ocean, and fighting with Wally. We get into this argument at least once a month; it's what my identity is. I haven't told him anything yet, and I've known him the longest. If anyone deserved to know it's most definitely Wally. In the beginning we were actually arguing but now we were just splashing around. He kept trying to take off my sunglasses, and failing each and every time.

It may be wrong but I love it when I beat Wally, it really just makes me feel good.

My eyes get called away when I see Raven rest her head against Kaldur's chest. At first I thought they had some kind of relationship or something. But then I see streams of red liquid run onto Kaldur's chest, like he had a cut on his chest.

"Hey… Hey wally stop it." I say as I push him towards where they were sitting.

"What. Oh…"

We then walk slowly over. Superboy beat us to them and just stops there.

By the time we get there I hear him say "Uh… Raven are you okay?"

I then realize that she was crying. I remember from when that whole 'rae' fiasco when she mentioned later on that she cried blood.

Why was she crying?

I hear her mutter "I'm fine." Into Kaldur's chest.

Then Wally says in all his intelligence "What up with her? Is it PMS?"

Raven's head lifted up, her eyes were dark blood seeping down her face. Then Wally flew back, he went about 10 out in the sea, hitting the water with a loud thump. Once the deed was done she returned her head to its former position.

At this moment Superboy and I are just standing there with our mouths hanging open. Kaldur glances at us and then whispered something into her ear. He then picked her up bridal style and walked her inside.

Wally appeared at my side once again and muttered to me "I think Raven just had a nervous breakdown."

"For once I believe you are actually right." I say as we watch Kaldur slowly walk her.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see that I had suddenly appeared in my room. I also noticed that all of the boys were sitting in chairs they dragged from the living room. They all seemed to have nodded off, even Robin fell asleep. They were all quite cute and rather innocent looking while asleep. Superboy looked at peace, which is most definitely a new expression for him. Wally looked like the little kid that he and the entire team knows is true. Kaldur looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time, he really does carry the weight of the world on his shoulders sometimes. Robin looks so much younger, his sunglasses were slipping down his nose and if he just opened his eyes I could see those cerulean eyes I've missed for so long.

It was honestly a very touching scene, until I realized that I was still in my bikini. Its odd how different one feels wearing a two-piece bathing suit at a beach or a pool to how it feel wearing it at home. I feel like I'm just wearing underwear and in a room full of boys that just feels weird.

I get up and put on a beautiful purple silk robe and then start to make my rounds waking them up. Superboy pretended like it never happened, Kaldur looked refreshed, Wally looked more tired, and Robin jumped up as if he was shocked. I got a small glimpse of his eyes and quickly avert my eyes because I knew they were starting to tear up.

"Hey, Raven. What happened out there?" Robin asked quietly.

Wally scooted away from me. Ah, I remember now. I kind of chucked him out into the ocean, I really hoped he didn't land on his stomach. It would have been the worst cannon-ball ever.

Superboy was the exact opposite. He tried to look nonchalant but I could tell that he was interested. Kaldur tried to look supportive but I he looked worried, but he covered it pretty well.

After my meltdown they deserved answers, I guess it was time for me to come clean "I think it's time we had a talk."

[_[-]_]

Surprisingly it was Wally's idea to make a bonfire. He said it was how family liked to do discussions around; I think that story is total bullshit. He was just trying to have an excuse to make s'mores. But it was a good idea none the less.

Superboy tried to help and literally smashed a tree into pieces. Kaldur and I picked out the usable pieces while Wally ran to the store and picked up stuff for s'mores. Robin was making a pit of sorts and put chairs around where the fire would be, I think he was really excited. I thought back to my Robin, from what he told me he never really did a lot at the beach. This was most likely Robin's first time make a bonfire. By the time we all finished it was about 8 o'clock and it was pitch black outside. We let Robin do the honors of lighting to fire, he really happy, its times like this where you try to give him these moments cause Azerath knows that he hasn't had many happy memories like this.

"I'm going to treat this like a circle of confessions. I'm going to get some things off my chest and you guys can ask questions and if you feel comfortable enough you can share some things too. Sounds good?" They looked slightly uneasy at the thought of sharing something that intimate but thankfully Kaldur came to rescue once again.

"That sounds like a great idea. You said you had some things to say Raven?"

"Well, I'm going to start from the beginning. But guys please keep an open mind. I've dealt with a lot of wacky shit over the years."

"Open mind? Come on. I can run like a bolt of lightning, Superboy is literally super, Kaldur is from Atlantis, and Robin is… Well he's flexible, I guess." Wally ended sheepishly.

"Just giving you guys fair warning. You know of the possibility of other realities. Like one decision different and a whole word could be changed kind of thing. Well, I'm not from this reality. In my world we had a team just like this but it was about 5 years ahead of this one, and I was dating Robin."

"Wait. Hold the phone, you come from an alternate reality. Like in Doctor Who?" Wally asked.

"We were dating? I mean, that great… ah I mean that's interesting.. . how am I supposed to process this. Do you know my identity?" Robin said at a speed I only thought Wally could achieve.

Kaldur and Superboy just sat there, waiting for me to continue. Kaldur I was fine with, while Superboy was kind of setting at ease.

"Yep, Robin. You know you can be a real Dick sometimes." I gave him a wink trying to laugh of the tension emitting from the group. He just stared at me with an open mouth, but at least he believed me now.

"I am the daughter of the Demon Trigon and Aurelia. My mother was of earth but after she pregnant with me she fled to Azerath for sanctuary. I was raised and trained there. They taught me how to control my emotions. I was punished for the slightest display of emotion, even for crying when my mother died. She died when I was only 7, and I didn't have full control of my powers yet. I brought down the tower in which held my mother's funeral, that was the last time I cried for almost 10 years.

My father, Trigon had given me a purpose and unfortunately it was something horrible. On my sixteenth birthday I was supposed to be used as a portal for Trigon to come to wherever I was and destroy that place. I found out about the prophecy when I was 14 and I was still in Azerath and I freaked out. My powers imploded and I ended up destroying the entire city. Instead of staying I fled to Earth.

I ended up in Jump City. It turned out that there was a team being set up by none other than our Boy Wonder. Our group would consist of Cyborg, a football player turned robot. Next is Starfire a warrior alien princess who had a messed sense of taste. Then last but not least, Beast boy the youngest and most rambunctious, he was green and could turn into any animal. These people would become my family over the next 4 years. I ended up dating Robin, and I lost him the day I ended up in this world. He was shot by a sniper and I ended up killing the sniper. I never wanted to kill anyone but I lost control once again. One of the hardest things coming here was that I'm never going to see my family again, and I've been moving so quickly that I haven't been able to grieve properly and it kind of just hit me today. That explains why I had my mini meltdown this morning. "I tried to be as brief and I just wanted it to be over. I look around our little circle and I just see everyone taking it in.

"Wait, what happened to the world endy prophecy?" Wally asked once he recovered from my bombshells.

"Oh, yeah. My team handled that a couple years ago. I'm 18 by the way. We killed Trigon, so we're good on the evil demon aspect." I quickly explain trying to end this portion of the conversation over with.

" You dated Robin?" Superboy said kind of out of context. I could almost laugh at how confused he looked but I just smiled instead.

"It was the Robin from my reality. We dated for a year and half, and it was the best time of my life." I ended it with a sudden stop. I ended up crying silently, I could feel the tears running down my face.

"My name is Dick Grayson and my parents were murdered while they were doing their routine at the circus." Robin admitted. We all just stared at him, I never expected him to talk about his family like this. It was a good while into our relationship when he admitted his past to me.

"Batman offered me the chance to get justice for my family, and I took it. The rest is history." As quickly as he offered his information he stopped. He took off his sunglasses and smiled as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

" I guess it can be my turn. I don't know if I should stay or should I go home to Atlantis. Like Raven I literally had to leave my world to join this team. I'm worried that our team will never get that traction. What if we never acquire it? But I am willing to wait a bit longer before I make any decisions." Kaldur says, and as he's talking I can see the tension that I didn't even know he had just ease off. Sometimes we don't give Wally enough credit; this was a great team bonding idea.

"I take over this side show now. Everyone knows my name, and I don't have any major issues. I may be the class clown but I never lost anyone or was faced with the choice of leaving my world to look for something new. Is this where I belong? Will I be able to live up to my uncle and my grandfather? Just another day to day worry and all I can do is just do my best and hopefully things will turn out. You know?" Wally says his goofy facade fading a bit; I could see the want of acceptance in his eyes. He was truly unnerved by the fact that he feels like a square peg in a round hole.

So far this confessional was going in a clockwise direction. We only had one person left, Superboy. Like the graceful group of people that we are we were just staring at him, waiting. I eventually just leaned over a whispered to him "It's your turn."

"What do I say?" Superboy whispered back.

"Anything that is bugging you?" I say back a little bit louder.

"Then I guess it's my name. I'm embarrassed that I can't even think of a name for myself. I mean come on who can't think of a name? I know you're trying to help Raven, I do appreciate the help. I just end up being frustrated and I never get to an answer. "Superboy admitted.

I nod with understanding. It all makes sense now; I'll try to back off on the questioning. I smile now that we all got something off our chests we can learn to bond more efficiently. I smile at Superboy, catching his eye. He looked relieved that he could finally talk about his issues. He gives me a small smile, and I feel all warm inside. I'm finally getting to him; maybe staying here with him won't be as abrasive as before.

We were all drinking soda, hot chocolate, and tea. I'm personally drinking some oolong tea. Everyone looked a little looser and a little happier all together.

I stand up wrapping the blanket I brought around me like a shawl. I glance at the guys and say "Okay guys I would like to make a toast. Let's raise our cups to new team, no… new family and to the hope that we will fight one hell of a fight. I came to this world alone, scared and grieving. Meeting all of you saved my life literally and emotionally and I can't thank you enough. To us!" With those last words we raise our cups, coffee mugs, and soda cans.

At moments like this I feel like nothing can get in our way.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in the last couple weeks. I'm also sorry for how short this chapter is I will get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. I had midterms last week, and I unfortunately thought it would be the best time to make a non-scripted chapter. A mistake I won't be making for a while now. Next chapter will be back on track. Thank you MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 7: Drop Zone**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

At the moment I was flying the Bioship over the Caribbean. It's been kind of getting me doing nothing for 3 hours, so I allow my mind to wander. The beach talk really brought our team together, we finally had that cohesion. With our training exercises we were getting better and better. I was noticing that Superboy was smiling more, Kaldur was noticeably less tense, Robin was comfortable enough to take off his shades when Batman wasn't around, and Wally was basically the same. Now that I got that, well everything off my chest I was finally able to be myself again. I haven't cried since that day on the beach, and I can honestly say that I'm feeling at least somewhat happy.

Now back to the reason that we are flying over the Caribbean Sea. We were finally given our own mission. I along with everyone else on the team was extremely excited. We could finally prove that we were meant to be a team, and that this team was a good idea. We were all wearing our night outfits, Kid and Kaldur had to adapt their uniforms for darker colors. The only alteration I had to made was to make my leotard a suit, my pants went down to my ankles underneath my boots and my sleeves went down to my middle finger where it was looped around so that my sleeve wouldn't slide up. My cloak was the same as ever, but I did braid back my hair to keep it out of the way.

A voice called me back to reality "Are we almost to Santa Prisca?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, within an hour everyone get ready to land" I tell him and the group.

[_[-]_]

I was thinking back to earlier today. We were called into the entrance hall. Batman was ready to announce our first mission. It looked as though Robin and Kid just came from school, but I knew that Dick went to a private school that had one of the most uncomfortable uniforms known to man. Wally brought a snack to the briefing. I was wearing jeans, an ACDC t-shirt and some converse. Superboy was wearing his signature of superman t-shirt and dark pants and dark sneakers. Kaldur was wearing his favorite blue jacket, dark pants, and sandals.

"This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength- enhancing drug, sold under the street name Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity… but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." With a mission coming so suddenly with not a lot of warning I can assume that Dick has been bugging him to hell and back about going on a mission. Got to love a persistent tween.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked. I just want to smack myself in the forehead, now that we are all comfortable with one another Robin want to climb up to be the leader of the group. I'm not sure if it was because I told him that the Robin I knew was the leader of my team or that since he was Batman's prodigy. I guess I just see how this turns out, but I'm for Kaldur being leader.

Batman quickly glances at Red Tornado and then back to the group before he responds with "Work that out between you."

Within an hour we were up in air and back to the present.

[_[-]_]

"Drop Zone A in 30." I tell the group, I started to see Wally doze off.

Kaldur then stands up and touches the Atlantian symbol on his belt; it turned his uniform to a mix of gray and black. He then responds back with "Ready."

"I'm going to put the Bioship into its camouflage mode." I say mostly to myself. I don't know why but saying something out loud just kind of feels right.

As we come within a mile of the island I open the bottom hatch and allow Aqualad to dive into the sea. He dives with the grace and experience of his Atlantian heritage.

Within a couple minutes we get a transmission from Kaldur saying that the heat and motion sensors were patched through, and that the data was on a continuous loop. This was the all clear sign for us to move in. We make it quickly over to Drop Zone B, I am trying to keep this mission as close to text book as I can. If we do this mission right we should be getting a steady stream of missions in the near future. But if we bomb this one we could get disbanded, basically evicting Superboy and I. Cords drop down from the ceiling. Wally touches the lightning bolt on his chance, his suit turns black.

"How cool is this?" Wally tells me, he's always going to be the flirt.

I play along "Well since I just saw Kaldur do the exact same thing, it's kind of ancient history." I hear a burn from Robin's direction. I just smile and attach my hook to my belt.

"Hey, Supey. Not too late to put on the new Stealth-Tech." Wally taunts.

Superboy hits back with "No capes. No tights. No Offense." He is most definitely not a tights guy, I almost laugh at the thought of him in a brightly colored suit similar to Kid Flash's.

Once we all attach our cords, I open the same hatch I used for Aqualads drop off. Robin, Kid and I landed softly but Superboy jumped down, and made a mini crater when he landed. I cringe when I see him pick himself off the floor.

Robin immediately responds "And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." quite angrily I might add.

I looked around and lifted my hood to cover my hair. I then use my earpiece to communicate with Aqualad "Aqualad. Drop B is a go." I'm trying to keep all the protocols are in check, because I know something will, one of our many hot-headed teammates to break. I want to be able to look at Batman when we get home and say we tried to follow the rules for as long as we could.

Aqualad responds with "Head for the factory. I'll track you GPS and rendezvous ASAP." From the way he was talking I could tell that he was on the same mind set as I was. Being the oldest of the team does have its disadvantages, we essentially became the mother and father of the group.

"Roger that." says Robin as he pulls up a map of the Island. He really is trying to lead the group, and for the moment he's doing okay but the mission has just begun. As I approach the group I rest my hand on Superboy's forearm, letting him know I was there. I have been told that it can be kind of frightening to have someone sneak up on someone, especially when that someone has super hearing and expects to hear everything. He looks up and he immediately relaxes once he realized it was me, and I gave him a small smile as a hello. Living with a fellow introvert allowed us to expand our nonverbal communication. As his usual response he gave me a small smile back and took my hand and gave it a small squeeze and then we both looked down at the screen together. Robin then took lead and led us deeper into the jungle like environment of Santa Prisca.

Everything was going great until I notice Superboy's back stiffen. For the most part I was floating at his speed roughly at his height. He raised his arm and stopped me to let me know something was up. To let the others know he asked "Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no. Wait, is this a super-hearing thing?" Kid Flash responded but then started to become more cautious, and began looking into the pitch black foliage.

"I'd imagine so. Can you tell what direction it came from?" I ask but he just shook his head and I grabbed his hand and gave him another smile. It kind of worries me how comfortable I'm getting with him, but in all honesty why should I stop this when it feels so right.

"Okay, Rob, now what?..." Kid asks, trying to be a good supporter of his best friend. But like a couple missions before we find out he's missing once again. I groan and drop Superboy's hand and rub that hand along my face, I swear this team is going give me gray hairs. "… Man. I hate it when he does that."

"You're telling me." I respond and I notice Superboy trying to laugh it off and just ended up doing the mirror response of what I did and ran his hands through his short hair.

Thankfully we were interrupted by the sound of Aqualad saying "Superboy, kid. Switch to Infrared. See if you're being tracked." Thank Azerath that he's stepping up, I would have been the next choice being the one with the most experience.

Kid puts on his goggles and then says "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Then Superboy moved forward and then says moments later "Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us." I put my hand on his shoulder as a somewhat use of positive reinforcement, he looked back real quick and smiled. Then we started to hear gunfire and then Kid says "No super-hearing required now." He always has to have that witty remark, for annoying habits that is somewhat manageable.

"Swing wide. Steer clear." We hear Aqualad say on the comm.

But Kid responds with "Yeah, yeah. As soon as I find Rob." Then speeds off to the gunfire, but then I hear Kid yell comically and he ended up interrupting the two groups. "So much for being stealthy." We hear softly on the radio.

"Ready to go save his ass?" I ask lowering my hood getting ready to fight. "Ready as I'll ever be." He then literally jumps into the fight. Kid is using his speed to draw gunfire. Robin of course uses this precise moment to jump in and start reprimanding us by saying "What is wrong with you guys? Remember cover? Why didn't you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle?"

"Honey, that wasn't a lead." I say as I approach the scene, not in a total rush because I know Superboy uses times like this vent his anger. In our line of work, this is probably the best way to do it.

"That's what you were doing? Uhh. Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers, you know. Or I'm not, anyway." Kid responds to Robin angrily. He glanced at me when he was finishing up his rant. At that moment I was using my shadow hand to through a couple guys at a tree.

"You know I not to do that. But you might just tempt me." I say with what beast boy used call my evil grin. Superboy notices and gives a fighting laugh as he goes at his opponent. Then thankfully Aqualad arrives on scene finishing up the last guy.

A little while later once we checked and double checked the area we finally began to regroup. We ended up tying the guys to the trees, a pretty effective way to restrain prisoners. Robin started the conversation with "I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned … if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation. " Kaldur responds with, trying to stay loyal to the Justice League as a whole.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons… I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin replied.

I can tell that Kid was being worn down, "We get it. Kobra wanted super-cultists. Mystery solved. Radio and we'll be home in time for…"

Robin butted in trying to assert leadership with "These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hording the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until you know why?" Kid demands saying what the rest of the team was thinking, we can't afford to have our leader get power, more like knowledge hungry on our very first mission.

"This team needs a leader." Robin says as his justification.

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Kid demands back. Robin was the youngest, protégé to reclusive Batman, and the ambition of a politician in Washington.

"Heh, heh. And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got." Robin retorts.

I asked Superboy "Do you want to lead?"

"Not really. You?"

Superboy and I looked at each other and then almost simultaneously started to grin and laugh, at first Superboy was glaring at me but then he started to grin and then I started to laugh. I was trying to imagine myself or even Superboy as the leader of the team. It would be a horrible sight.

Then I see Superboy tense up as if he was listening to someone or something far away. I stop laughing and signal to the other to shut up and see if we could hear that something too, but with Superman's hearing we might not be able too. Superboy caught my eye, and then pointed at the prisoners. Apparently they were awake and talking to one another in Spanish.

Kaldur listened to me but Kid and Robin were still going at it. Kid Flash was almost yelling "Yeah, you don't even have superpowers."

"Neither does Batman." Robin yelled back, waking up most of the prisoners I assumed.

"Tscha. You're not Batman." Kid reminded Robin, a harsh truth that Robin seemed to have forgotten about. He's a confident kid and I could tell that having this much difficulty running his first team was really putting a damper on his leadership skills.

"Tscha. Closest thing we've got." I could almost see Robin's facade crumbling, but he was keeping a tight hold of that bravado.

One of the Spanish prisoners, I skimmed his mind to find out that his name was Bane. He started laughing and then says "Such clever niños. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance." I felt like he was playing us but at this moment there was nothing we could do but tread carefully.

"Raven, can you try to see where the entrance is." Kaldur asked gently, knowing that this could become highly invasive.

"I'll try but I won't break him… There is an entrance, he wasn't lying. But he's also hiding something…"I say to the group.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy." Bane says confidently.

"Unfortunately he's encountered a psychic before. He's reciting football scores, in Spanish of course. I can break through it but I rather not, it would leave permanent damage." I say, I really rather not mentally damage someone so severely, but if the team needs this I do it.

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane says truthfully. Kaldur gives a nod and decide as a group to believe him and see where it takes us.

We untied him and followed closely to make sure he doesn't escape. Bane leads us to the edge of a cliff and then point at some buildings down below, there were lights and we could definitely tell that there were people there. He was apparently telling the truth. Robin uses his binoculars to look down at the factory, and he mutters "Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then…"

Kaldur finishes for him by saying "We need to identify that buyer."

Kid agrees by saying "Just what I was thinking." As he puts on his goggles.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin says, accusingly. I frowned at him; all that leadership training was going out the window. He's reverting to childish tactics, and it's going to blow up in his face if he keeps pushing Kid Flash and the rest of the team.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." Now even Kid is trying to keep Robin on track, man this mission is going to shit. Now all I want to do is get done with this mission and get back home with no one getting hurt. But I know that probably won't happen.

Bane walks up to a boulder, and lifts it away. That boulder covered the entrance into a mine shaft, with lights and everything. He then says "Answers are this way."

As Bane walks in first Kid follows and comments by saying "So now El Luchador is our leader."

Robin's response was to push him into one of the walls of the mine. The team follows Bane to a control panel with red lights, he then presses the button closest to him and the red light on the wall turns green and opens. This leads us directly in to the factory. Bane keeps leading us to the next location but all Robin wants to do is but in and try to get there before Bane.

At one of the last doors into getting into the main factory Robin peaks his head around one of the doors Bane opened. He quickly tells the team "All clear." Before dashing out, once again leaving us without direction or a leader. By now the rest of the team is somewhat used to Robin's response, but Bane isn't.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asks.

Kaldur takes it upon himself to respond with "No, he just does that."

Then Kid says "Stay put. I'll get our Intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." And then dashes off, now it's a competition between Kid and Robin. I sense that explosion coming, and I become uneasy with the whole situation.

"Wait, kid…" Kaldur says trying to give the team some bearings.

At the same time I say "No Kid stop it… Now they're both gone." I run my hand over my face again.

As if to taunt us more Bane adds "Great chain of command." Though we can't really deny how badly organized we were it wasn't really on my list to have that pointed out by a master criminal. It made the rest of us feel uncomfortable, which of course was visible to Bane. We as a team grimaced as a whole and decided to just focus on the task at hand.

"It's a massive shipment." Kaldur said to try to change the subject, and it worked. We all take the hint and look back at the factory floor.

Superboy continues the conversation with "Yeah, but they're only taking new product off line. They're not touching this Venom."

"Maybe the freshness of the drug makes a difference with the performance." I add, but I don't really know because I never got into the drug world. Thankfully.

Superboy grabbed my hand suddenly and I look at him "Helicopter's coming." I feel as though I visibly relaxed, but that's still an issue we have to deal with. I squeeze his hand to say thanks for letting me know. Having this friendly physical bond is beneficial for both our socialization skills in general, and I was making the effort to try to keep encouraging this … well whatever it is. It made me feel comfortable, and even sometimes safe.

As we were waiting for the helicopter to land, Kaldur raised his hand to put the other to his ear to try and listen to his comm. "My comm went static. I think we're on our own now." As he's saying this he wipes a hand across his face, I guess he picked that up from me. This job more than stressful, and to the leader position is slipping to him and I can see it affecting him already.

"How about I go check out the helicopter and then let you guys know what's going on." I suggest since I'm the only one who can turn invisible (ish).

"That would be great but how will get in contact?" Superboy asks in his usual blunt fashion. His hand tightens around mine, admitting that he's worried but not willing to voice it out loud.

I give him a soft smile and say "If I have your permission I can make a telepathic link with you guys. It might be uncomfortable at first but you'll get the hang of it." I try to sound confidant and at ease with the whole situation but this type of bond is serious and no something that can just be removed without great difficulty. They all give me a nod and I raise my hands to my temple and reach out and lightly touch their minds. "Picture a door and then imagine it opening it for me, it'll make the whole transition better." Then almost immediately I am given easy access. I give Superboy's hand a quick squeeze and kind of pat Kaldur on the shoulder and raise my hood and went invisible.

It felt nice to be on own in the air and invisible. I came into the conversation when Kobra and Sportsmaster were talking about the Kobra-Venom. Of course he rants on about how that 'now he can go head-to-head with the justice league, blah blah blah'. I decided that now was probably a good time to contact the boys.

" _I see Sportsmaster and Kobra, and from the way they're talking I believe Sportsmaster is the buyer in this relationship."_

Almost as soon as I tell them I hear a ruckus come from inside the factory. I'm not the only one who noticed, and each side began to take interest. The man who seems to be the example of the Kobra-Venom seemed to take this as his point to jump through the window and enter the fight. I hope the boys can take hold of this, because I can't just leave the rest of the evil masterminds out here. I follow them at their pace into a keep to the background. Sportsmaster is extremely observant so I keep behind him during the fight. I mask my shadow hands by grabbing the minions and throwing them into the shadows. I notice that Sportsmaster knows something is up, so begin to slow my attacks and keep to the shadows. Then during the fight Kaldur contacted, well more like he yelled at me telepathically to link up Robin and Kid who now approached the fight.

I raise my hands to my temples and say "Kid, Robin imagine a door opening. It'll give me an easier access to your mind." Then I connected the whole team together to make a telepathic group chat. _"Okay, everyone online?"_

Superboy is the first to respond _"Yeah"_ he tried to sound bored, but I've known him enough to know that he's actually worried about the whole situation.

Kid of course is the next to respond _"You know it, beautiful."_ I groan, why does he always have to flirt with anything that looks remotely female. I hope to Azerath we get another girl on the team to even the playing fields or least someone who would literally kick his ass. This is really getting on my nerves.

Aqualad tries not to get involved in the issue and tries to refocus the group by saying _"Good. We need to regroup."_

But then Robin starts to blow everyone off by saying _"Busy now."_ I feel as though he's not taking this leadership role he so desperately wanted seriously. It's not going his way and now he's frustrated.

" _I agree with Aqualad let's retreat and make an actual plan before we go back out there."_ I tell the boys. Robin stopped responding, so the rest of us regroup despite Robin's aloofness.

Aqualad tries again a little more forcefully "Robin, now." From what little I am getting from Robin's mind I know that he won't listen, so I stop bugging and started to regroup with Superboy and Kid.

Aqualad continues with his instruction with _"Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path."_

To my surprise Robin actually listened to Kaldur, maybe this is where Dick becomes more of himself and less like what I remembered. We all dashed into the door at the side of the factory that leads directly into the mines, and Superboy was the last to come in. He had the hardest time pushing off the Kobra-Venom experiment.

"Superboy, the support beams." Aqualad orders and we all follow his lead without complaint. This is what our team desperately needed, an actual leader.

[_[-]_]

Once the rock made a wall between us and the minions, Kaldur cracks a glow stick. We all take a minute to catch our breaths. Kid is out of breath and out of fuel, this was supposed to be a simple recon mission so he didn't pack enough energy bars to last him an entire mission. Or at least one this active. Superboy is frustrated by the whole mess of things, but is patient enough to wait for our next order. Kaldur is coming to the realization that he just stepped in as leader, and it's actually working out. Robin unfortunately is still in denial that he as any kind of control over the team, and is disappointed with himself and the team.

Robin takes his ranting stance with his hands on his hips and begins to say "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

Kaldur is going to attempt to negotiate a change in command. He starts this long conversation with "You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts is an unknown plan. "

Robin gets offended and argues back with "Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands…Who am I kidding?" Then Robin takes a surprising change of direction. "You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

Kid tries to elect himself by butting in with "Please, I can run circles"

"Wally, Come on." Robin stops him before he starts on his own rant. He then continues with "You know he's the one. We all do."

"You know he's right Kaldur. This position was made for you." I say to him encouragingly.

Superboy agreed with as few words as possible "Could have told you." He even smiles to prove his point. I smile at Superboy; he really does look the great when he smiles. Wait, what am I thinking. .. Damn this is gonna get dicey I cannot start to like Superboy. That's just a mess waiting to happen, but somehow I think I won't have a choice in the matter. I keep smiling and hope no one is reading my mind and return my train of thought back to the situation at hand.

We all kind of stare at Kid until he says "Okay."

Kaldur walks up to Robin and says to him in all seriousness "Then I accept the burden…until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now. But soon." I literally could not have phrased that any better or anymore respectfully. He gives us a moment to accept the situation.

Then he jumps in and says "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

Robin agrees and says "Funny, I had the same thought."

[_[-]_]

Robin begins to explain the Kobra Sportsmaster relationship, while running, and working on his arm held computer. "Sportsmaster's the supplier-slash-buyer. But it doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbluster formula or to go get Kobra to do his dirty work. "

Kid continues with "And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbluster with Venom. That took some major nerdage."

Kaldur then says "I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg.'" As the team came to a stop. I couldn't see why we were stopping and I ran into Superboy who caught me around the waist as I fell over. He kept his arm around my waist as we see our road block.

"Halt, niños…" It was Bane and he stole and took the Kobra-Venom, and not just one vial they were all over the floor. That guy Superboy was fighting just looked like pure animal, and I was truly terrified at what was going to happen. I leaned back into Superboy's arms and he tightened his grip on me as if to pick me up and put me out of danger. I get this overwhelming feeling of safety in his arms, but I knew that danger was coming just around the corner.

"…I'm feeling explosive." We then looked up to see bombs covering the archway that was directly above us.

Kaldur then asks "You betrayed us. Why?"

"I want my factory back…"

But then Kaldur did something that solidified my confidence in him he telepathically told us _"Kid, you'll need a running start."_

"…I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." But before he could press the Deadman's switch Kid got it out of his hand.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid says with his usual quirky response. As a team we were finally getting our groove back, and was also extremely beneficial for the mission over all. Bane started to charge at Kid, but before he even touched him I grabbed him with one of my shadow hands. I slowly began to lift him up higher and higher. A hand then rested on my shoulder and I turned to see Superboy.

He smiled at me and said "Finally drop him." So of course I did; but I gave Bane a little more of a push on the way down. Superboy then gave him a punch of a lifetime, and he dropped.

Once Bane was on the floor I turned back to Superboy who was smiling back at men. Then in the heat of the moment I ran up to Superboy and jumped into his arms giving him a tackle hug. He started to laugh, not just a small chuckle, but a belly aching laugh. I then started to laugh too, for the first time in a long time I finally feel like this team thing was falling into place.

[_[-]_]

Once we got Bane under control we devised a plan to stop the Cobra-Venom from getting on that helicopter. I saw Sportsmaster begin to walk towards the now operational helicopter that was the signal. Kid then raced down the minions, trying to divert the attention away from their departure.

"Take the shipment." Kobra says too Sportsmaster while he just waits for the fight to come to him. The giant monstrosity was standing next to him.

"Go again?" Superboy questions, almost sarcastically. He only gets an animalistic growl in response, and starts to charge at him. Kid runs and takes out a couple more minions and then Aqualad shoots Superboy's attacker with a giant jet of water.

"Sorry. Not the plan." Superboy says while walking towards another fight. But before I stop him Sportsmaster starts to shoot laser at Superboy's back. I turn myself invisible and try to grab him with one of my shadow hands; unfortunately I was standing to close to him. When I say that I turn invisible I really mean I turn into like a shadow, so I you really looked you could see where I was and today that meant Sportsmaster could see me. He then had his arm holding my shoulders in place, and he was surprisingly strong. I kept trying to get out of his hold but I just panic. All those years of training with Robin just went out the window, and all I could do was just try to pry his arm off of me. I used this state of visible panic to my advantage; I slowly began to levitate the bomb onto the cargo hold behind me. Sportsmaster was to focused on Superboy and keeping me still to notice a floating black box in the dark.

"Thanks for the workout, but I gotta fly." Sportsmaster says and then he throws me at Superboy. I mean I literally barreled into him and we both collapsed. His shit was in shreds and after our collision it came off completely. I feel my face blush and try to focus on getting up and then offering him a hand to help him up. Once we were up the helicopter was running and making altitude. I then smiled at him as I brought up the dead man's switch from my cloak. I pressed the button and light on the device flashed red and we saw a large explosion in the sky. The wave of relief I felt when it crashed into the factory making an even larger explosion was indescribable.

We regrouped in front of Robins fight with Kobra. It seems as though we came at the end of it. "I am plagued by mosquitoes." Kobra was using his foot to hold down Robin, but I could see the wheels in Robins head turning. "Good. Because this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain." Robin then with ease of an acrobat escaped Kobra's hold. We were all now standing and waiting to fight Kobra together with confidence of any experienced team and it felt good.

"Another time, then." Kobra says quickly and walks backwards into the jungle. Robin runs up to where Kobra once stood but he left no trace.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin says with a laugh, and I have to agree I would not want to be the one to explain this mess of a mission. I start to laugh and then everyone follows along. Everyone knows that a very uncomfortable conversation was coming up, but we were all happy it wasn't us explaining it.

[_[-]_]

The next morning came quicker than we expected or would have liked. I flew the way back and once we got back to the cave it was all just a daze and I just woke up in my bed with no memory of getting there. I got up quickly and put on some black yoga pants and w purple tank top, today was going to be a lounge day no question about it.

Not long after we woke up Batman called us into the center room. "A simple recon mission. Observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing you mistakes. Until then, good job…" That last little part took us al by surprise, but a pleasant surprise none of the less."… No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

For our first mission I think we did alright. We watched in awe as Batman left us, and we stand there for a couple minutes.

Then kid asks "You guys want to do a movie marathon? I'm free till 3."

"Which one? Cause I'm voting for Indiana Jones." I say, Superboy still hasn't seen all of them yet.

"Why not Star Wars? And same for me Wally, homework's a real bitch." Robin asks.

Wally reply's with "I know right."

We continue our banter as we walk back into our living room, relaxing into a peaceful do nothing day.

 **A/N: I trying to catch up on all the weeks I missed earlier. But I really enjoyed to the chapter before this, so the next one coming up after this will be another in between episode chapter. So let me know if you'd rather have the traditional episodes or if you like my filler chapters. And to answer Alaska, I'm sorry but I don't see her going back to the titans. But should I have one of the teen's titan appear in the young justice world. Let me know while I still have time to alter and adapt the story line. I just want to say thanks to silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 8: Movie Night**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

So instead of watching a movie marathon we decided to just watch one movie. Wally and Robin had to go home in the afternoon. Apparently homework in this reality is more extensive than in mine, or maybe I just forgot how much time homework took up. But now that I think about it, I never grew up in the cookie-cutter life. I never went to school, I was mainly self-educated. Now that I'm hearing about all the issues in Wally's normal life I'm kind of glad I didn't have one. But that desire to settle down with a couple of kids never really goes away; it just becomes more and more unlikely. A distant fantasy that will most likely never come true, but hey a girl can dream can't she.

It took Kaldur, Wally, Dick, Superboy and I close to a half an hour to decide upon a movie. We finally, well I just took the reins and said we were going to watch the Princess Bride. The Princess Bride is one of my favorite movies of all time. I love the banter between Wesley and his opponents and especially the fight scenes. I probably more know trivia about this one movie than I do about math.

To get ready for our movie we rearranged the furniture, well I pointed and Superboy moved. He would literally just pick up the couch and set it down. The couch was in front of the coffee table which was directly in front of the t.v. There was an arm chair to the right of the couch and a bean bag to the left. I grabbed some blankets from around the cave, mainly mine. Wally started making his abnormally large amount of popcorn. While it was a normal movie snack, but I never liked it, it always got stuck in my teeth. Kaldur offered to get drinks; water for himself, lemonade for Robin, Gatorade for Wally, and jasmine tea for Superboy and I. Up until this point I never knew that Superboy liked tea, but he just said "Ditto" and gestured towards me when Kaldur asked him. By the time we settled down in front of the t.v. it was 11:30.

"Okay, who's seen the Princess Bride?" I asked as I got situated underneath my death star blanket. Only Robin raised his hand. He was lying on his back in the bean bag chair which he kind of claimed that as being his own spot.

"Well the rest of you guys are in for an awesome ride." I love introducing people to awesome things; I probably try Doctor Who next. But one step at a time.

The scene starts out with the boy being sick, and not dying sick but sick enough to skip school. The grandfather comes in with a large (as in a lot of pages) old- fashioned hard cover book. This seems as though this is a good introduction as any to set the scene for a fairy tale story. The first time the boy interrupts the grandfather Superboy leaned over to me and asked "Does he really intend to read the entire book in one sitting?" I looked at him, he was sitting up and leaning towards the center of the couch. So I sat up and leaned towards him and whispered back "Yeah, who tells just half a story? Now shush and watch?"

We both reposition ourselves so we were leaning against each other. It took a little while to get comfortable but our result was me leaning against his chest, his arm around my shoulders. My legs were tucked under a blanket and his feet were on coffee table. The sound of his heart beating underneath my ears was soothing. I couldn't remember a time when I was more comfortable than this. With the dim lights, the sound of a heart beating, and a warm blanket and body to be next too it was really no surprise to me that I was falling asleep. In the first time in a very long time I let myself completely relax.

[_[-]_]

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

I had no idea what the Princess Bride was. It sounded like a story that a 7 year old girl made up. I had no desire to see this 80s fairy tale movie but that all changed when I saw how Raven was talking about it. Her eyes lit up, and she was smiling.

I love to see her smile… wait what?

I may have come to terms about my feelings towards Raven, as in I realized that I felt something slightly romantic in nature towards her. I have no idea what to do about it, but I think the best plan of action was to just go with the flow. Which is bizarre to my character, I mean come on. I have perfected the glare, I rarely talk to anyone, and I'm literally less than a year old. Who would want to date me? But then as time went on as I began to warm up to Raven to say the least. She was the only constant in my life. If she wasn't here I don't know what I'd do. She's patient, kind, and has this dark mysterious past that makes me feel like I'm not alone. Living my life among people with extraordinary abilities has made me feel more at home with mine. Raven makes me feel at home, as if she was my home.

So if she wants to see this cheesy 80's that's fine by me.

Raven thought it would be best if we rearranged the furniture to accommodate the t.v. more, to make some popcorn, and get drinks before we sat down for the movie. I opted for the furniture moving, the benefits of having super strength makes moving things around really easy. Kaldur took drink duty, big surprise. Wally made the quickest bag of popcorn that I've ever seen, and then did about 10 more times. Robin just got comfortable on his little bean bag.

I plopped onto the couch when I hear Kaldur calling from the kitchen, asking what I wanted to drink. Raven was walking toward me with a fresh cup of tea. When she wasn't around I would make a cup of my own, I kept it a secret because I didn't want to try something new in front of Raven and figure out that I didn't like there by insulting her favorite drink. So I tried it a little while ago, and it turns out I do like tea. But now I was faced with a new dilemma of sorts, how do say 'I would like a cup of tea' without implying that I stole some of her personal stash. But I'm really over thinking this, like really over thinking this. So I'll just go with an over simplified answer of "Ditto".

Raven gave me a blank expression, and then gave me a soft smile. I smiled went to go grab the cup from Kaldur.

Raven and I took the couch when we the movie started. I took a corner of the couch and then Raven took the other. When she got all settled she looked and felt so far away. So I decided to take the first step, I leaned over to her and asked "Does he really intend to read the entire book in one sitting?"

She then leans over to respond with "Yeah, who tells just half a story? Now shush and watch?"

Then she repositioned herself so that she was leaning against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her as she fixed her blanket. Even though it may sound like a cliché she feels like a missing puzzle piece. I feel the tension that had been mounting up over the mission finally dissipate. It eased off with every passing minute she was in my arms. The movie went on, Wesley fell down the hill, Humperdink planned a wedding, and Wesley and Co. crashed it. Right around the moment when Wesley and Buttercup were making out did I hear a snore come from my right.

I looked down to see raven curled up in my lap. Her hair looked like a birds nest and I gently set my hand on her head, slowly running it through her hair. She sighed as could have sworn I saw a smile on her face. I then smiled because she smiled, and this cycle went for another 15 minutes or however long it took the movie to wrap up. I didn't realize the movie was over until Robin turned on the lights.

"Wally wake up, we need to go home. I don't know about you but I have homework to do, and I live with the overly paranoid bat parental figure who expected me home 5 minutes ago." He said with a yawn. It turns out that Raven wasn't the only one tired after last night's mission.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Wally says after he stands up.

"I should probably head back home too. Thank you for the movie invitation; it was a lot of fun. Let Raven know when she wakes up." Kaldur says in a whisper, paying mind to the fact that Raven was still sleeping. I nodded in thanks, and within a few moments Raven and I were all alone.

Instead of waking her up, I grabbed the remote and put on live t.v. I put on Hawaii five-O. I've heard of the Islands of Hawaii but of course I haven't been, so might as well live vicariously through the show characters.

I was probably 2/3 of the way through an episode when I feel movement. Raven for the past hour or so has been facing towards the t.v. and in a tight ball. I wrapped the blanket back over her shoulder, seems as though she shrugged it off. I run my hand through her hair, and I hear her sigh.

Relaxing like this is always something to be treasured. I lean my head against the back of the couch. Finally let myself surrender to the exhaustion that had been plaguing me since I got back.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I hear the sound of a Hawaiian folk song.

Why would I be hearing a Hawaiian song at the cave?

I open my eyes to see people surfing; well at least they were on surfboards. They were all sitting in a circle. Then I see them tossing ashes into the water. Oh, it's a Hawaiian funeral… that makes sense I guess.

I look around to see that I'm still in the living room, but everyone left. Then I realize that my pillow just moved. I looked down to see a pair of knee, and then I look up to see Superboy's sleeping face. His mouth was open and he looked so childlike, like didn't have a care in the world.

I sat up and leaned towards his sleeping figure. I've never seen him so at peace. I raised my hand towards his face. Not really knowing what I was doing but I was betting on the fact that he was fast asleep. Thankfully I'm not a betting woman because before I could get close to his face his hand grabbed my arm. When I glanced back at him to see that he was very much awake, then before either of us knew what was happening I kissed him.

I don't know if it was because he had that adorable look on his face. Or that… It just felt like the right moment.

This kiss was warm, passionate, comforting, exciting, and a bunch of things I couldn't think of in 10 seconds. His lips were soft and gentle and also surprisingly talented. When I tried to break it off Superboy put his hand on the back of my head holding me in place. So I obliged and thus starting the best make-out session of my life. His other hand was on the other side of my face while I put mine around his neck.

When we came up for air we just kind of stared at one another. I broke the silence with "Wow"

He responded almost immediately with a " I know right?"

I smiled. "Well, what happens now?" now my smile is turning into dread. What if he doesn't want a relationship? I know we just kissed but what if he didn't really like me that way. All these unhelpful thoughts were running through my head stopped when he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Whatever we're ready for. We'll take it slow. Sound good?" He said with more confidence than I could muster at the moment.

I then let out a sigh of relief "Sounds great." I give him another kiss, lingering for only a few moments.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow." I move to get up, but then Superboy grabbed my hand and pulled me back down into another kiss.

"Night." He says with a smirk on his face.

[_[-]_]

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

I have no idea what just happened.

But I have to say that is the best way to be woken up. I was half asleep when I felt something move around me. When I grabbed it I realized it was an arm. I opened my eyes to see Raven awake and trying to touch my face.

Then she kissed me, and I swear I felt fireworks. There was this electricity between us that made it exciting and comforting at the same time. She tried to break away but I pulled her back into the embrace. Up until this moment I don't think I've been this happy. Eventually we stop and she says "Wow"

So I say stupidly "I know right?" I cringe when I think back on that moment.

I felt like I was channeling Kid Flash, or some other idiot. I mean come on who says that after their first kiss/make-out whatever.

She smiles and then her face pales.

Raven then asks "Well, What happens now?"

I can tell she's beginning to overthink the entire situation. I have to give her credit for initiating the kiss, because I probably wouldn't have for at least another month or so. But I'm game for whatever she wants to do. All I want to do is make her happy; I would honestly give anything to keep her smiling.

To ease her mind I say "Whatever we're ready for. We'll take it slow. Sound good?"

I know nothing about relationships, but I'm smart enough to pick my battles and to know when to appease you girlfriend (or whatever the affiliation is). Apparently it was the right thing to say because she gave me another smile and then leaned down and gave me another kiss.

It was shorter than I would have hoped but she then says "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Before she leaves the couch completely I pull back into another kiss. "Night"

I'm really starting to like this kissing thing with Raven; this seems like a start of something good.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Once I close my door everything starts to come into light. Superboy and I just kissed, and we just started a relationship, I think. It's exhilarating, confusing, and comforting all at the same time.

I smile as lean back on the door, taking in everything. I'm actually excited for what tomorrow holds.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you guys like where this story is going. If guys have any ideas on where is should go, let me know I'm happy with all kinds of input (but please be kind). This chapter will be going back on track to the episodes. And as usual, I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice, I just love the characters. So without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 9: Schooled**

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

Today started out great.

I woke up, Raven was in the kitchen with a bowl of cheerio's and a cup of tea. When she noticed I was in the room, she smiled at me. Not a small one, but a pure joy. Then before I could say good morning, she kissed me on the cheek and offered me a cup of coffee.

This surprised me, because all I've drank in front of her was tea and water, "How did you know I wanted coffee?"

"You didn't think I didn't notice dirty coffee cups in the sink? I just thought it would be a good way to greet my boyfriend in the morning."

I didn't miss her mentioning the word 'boyfriend' and at that moment when she was saying it I was taking a sip of the coffee. I paused, and looked back at her. Her face had a somewhat worried look on her face, as if I wouldn't agree with her or something. To ease her mind and to surprise her somewhat I quickly set down the coffee cup and with the biggest smiler I ever made and picked her up and spun her around. When I set her back on the ground I kissed. She looked somewhat breathless look on her face and she said almost as a whisper "So you're good with the whole boyfriend thingy?"

I kept my arms around her, wanting to give comfort when I say "Of course I am. You literally just made my day. "

She then smiled back at me and kissed me one more time before letting me go to go back to now soggy breakfast. I start to put together my usual cereal combo of cheerio's and banana's, when Raven says "We cannot tell the team about this."

I go over to grab the milk from the fridge and try to stay calm and not freak out and say back "Why not?" Was she ashamed of our relationship, while I can't estimate my body's age I may seem a little immature being less than a year old and all.

But thankfully she answers back quickly "How do you think Wally and Robin are going to handle it? At least for now, let's just keep it between us. I am also in no way ashamed of you; I never want to hear you think that again. We are just taking it slow; you're still good with that right?"

"First of all, did you just read my mind? Second of all, you don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that. Thirdly, I couldn't agree with you more about Wally/Robin thing."

"I may have read your mind, but I only did that because you looked upset. I won't do it often, but I'm not going to swear it off completely because then I would be lying. I never want to lie to you."

After that, we both went back to our breakfasts. We sat on the couch, she put on some cartoons. I was introduced to Looney tunes and Scooby Doo. She patiently explained any question I had. Like why was the dog talking?, did she have them in her world?, and how old were these?

Then what seemed like out of nowhere I blurted out "I want to meet Superman." Being the clone of the man of iron is not some walk in the park. I remember the first time he looked at me, a mixture of confusion and disgust clouded his features. I was an accident. People talk about me and Superman as if we were father and son, but we are most certainly not. Even though he knows I'm not his son and I know he's not my father that figure we're each of those things. Either way I need to be able to talk about this, whatever we have, I need to know how we should go forward.

"You are in Mount Justice go find out where he is." She says to me supportively, she understands the need to get answers, and that is the one of the many things I liked about her.

"But what if he's busy? What if he doesn't want to see me? I don't want to just tossed aside, I want to actually have a conversation with my somewhat, kind of, something like a father."

"Make him listen, don't let your anger take lead. You're Superboy whether he likes it or not, he is your father figure. I happy to come with you… if you want?"

"No, you stay here. This is something I should do alone. But thanks for the offer." I grab her hand and give it a small squeeze and then go back to my room to get ready for my meeting with Superman. I have a feeling that this day might make a turn for the worse.

[_[-]_]

So where do I find him?

I plan on finding him by helping the people of his city. Then like in every city that houses a superhero there was something happening at the moment.

All the action is taking place on one of the bridges in Metropolis. One of the best ways to travel, that I can manage, was to do my giant jumps. So I bounded up on the bridge, unfortunately that kind of shakes the bridge but I try not to think about it. I run up and go to one of the cars that was falling off the bridge. Next I go to the school bus, which of course is actually a lot harder that the small car was. Instead lifting it up myself it began to lift itself. At first I was surprised but then I saw that it was Superman lifting the entire bus off the edge and up and above myself.

But instead of being calm and collected like I was planning to I say "I had that."

He replies with the same gusto I had "I didn't wanna take the chance. As it is, your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge."

So I pointed out "It didn't."

Then he threw back "But it could have. We don't yet know the limits of your powers."

This is the perfect opening, so I try a little more carefully "Well, maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out." Damn that came out horribly.

He gave the look, it was hard to describe but it looked as though he was a million miles away , it felt like forever and then he said "Batman's got that covered."

I try to keep this conversation going with "Yeah, I know, but…" then I was cut off.

"Superman. Wait, Arrow, slow down. What's attacking. No, I'm definitely available. Coordinates. Acknowledged. On my way. Sorry, Superboy. Duty calls."

Listening to his conversation just made my heart drop. The longer it went on the more I realized that this learning opportunity was gone. He didn't care about me, or the struggles I was having. It may seem like I'm handling having super strength and overwhelming feeling of bearing the name associated with the great and mighty Superman. It's a lot to live up too, and I don't think I can do it.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

To say the least. Everyone was really, really bored.

At this very moment we were playing virtual air hockey, well I guess it's more like holographic table air hockey. I don't know but it's the thing you see at arcades but in holographic form. Its Kaldur verses Wally and the game just finished up when Superboy finally came back.

Everyone wore their battle gear; a training session was coming our way sometime today. But until then we were playing games, not fun exciting games, no just arcade games.

At the end of their game we heard the sound of Superboy coming back.

I didn't tell anyone where he went, this was definitely something he had to do alone. Robin would just try to use his Bat connections to try and lean towards Superboy's favor. Wally would screw it up, but his heart would have been in the right place. Kaldur would say too many deep things, and it would honestly scare him into not doing what he planned to do. So to them it might look like he's coming back from one of his walk-about.

Instead of having one of the boys say something completely stupid, I decided to grab the bull by the horns.

"How'd it go…" I asked cautiously. He had this look on this face that could melt glass.

He gave me a small glance, his face softened slightly and said back "Not now…Just not, ugh… now." Then he just stormed back to his room, or at least he was trying to go there. Before he could leave Black Canary and J'onn came into the room.

Black Canary broke the ice with "Ready for training, everyone?"

Then the Martian asked me "Raven, How are you doing?"

"I'm all right. The team is transitioning well into an organized machine. In a matter of time we'll be able to do missions with little to no issues." I answer back warmly. Superboy was trying at his escape, and from the way he was acting it seemed like he really needed a cool-off.

But canary had other ideas. She asked calmly "Stick around. Class is in session." Being our team trainer, she was like our teacher. She stepped into the center of the computer, the same one we were playing with earlier. Once she was at the dead center the platform began to glow.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you…everything I've learned from my mentors, unh… and my own bruises." As she was saying this she was taking off her jean jacket and revealed that her left bicep was injured. The bandaging went down to her elbow high fingerless gloves.

Wally saw her discomfort and asked stupidly "What happened?"

Robin, who was standing next to him, elbowed him in the ribs. He said in his know-it-all voice "What do you think? The job idiot." Wally blushed slightly, and Canary smiled knowingly.

"Correct. Now, combat is about controlling conflict… putting the battle on your terms. You should always acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner. "

Wally took a step forward, but Robin used his arm to push him back. He shook his head, as in a not right now, kind of look. Wally pushed his arm aside, and said to canary "Why not? I'll give it a go. Now you'll love the moves I got for you."

I groaned and ran my hand over my face, sometimes wally is so stupid it hurts.

He walked towards her and put up his arms in a mock fight way. Canary put him on his back in less than 3 seconds.

It was hilarious and slightly gratifying.

When I looked back at the group I started to laugh. Kaldur actually looked genuinely alarmed. Robin looked at him with a look of pity and a 'seriously…ugh' look.

Wally laid on the floor for a minute before saying "Oh, man. Hurts so good."

I walked over and offered him a hand and said " You idiot. Don't be so cocky."

"Yeah I'll make sure to remember that." Wally replied weakly.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Black Canary asked once we went back into our loose formation of a line.

Robin was first to offer his ideas with "Ooh, he hit on teacher and got served?"

Wally blushed again, a lot harder than before and moaned out a "Dude, come on."

She tried to keep everyone focused on the lesson by continuing with "He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

Superboy cut her off and said "Oh, please."

I groaned again. Superboy is going to get a rude awakening, and there's nothing I can do about the bruises to come. He earned this ass-kicking, and he's going to take it like a man. I decided there and then that I'm just going to stand by and watch.

"With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

Black Canary didn't look phased and threw back "Prove it."

We all take a step back; this is going to be ugly.

The first time Superboy gets thrown on his back, Robin bursts out laughing. I smirk but thanks to years of training I was able to keep a straight face. Since coming to this world, I've been letting my emotions go. But at times when like this when your boyfriend is getting his ass-whooped I'm able to control my facial expressions.

"You're angry. That's good. But don't react. Channel that anger into-" But Canary's words fell on deaf ears. Superboy just growled and attacked again.

And he just got put back on the ground. With his short temper I was surprised he lasted as long as he did when he said "That's it. I'm done."

Canary tried to wheel him back with "Training is mandatory." But I knew he was too far gone for that. Thankfully he was saved from further failings by a transmission from Batman.

"Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." That explains why Black Canary is injured.

Wally commented on this with "Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire League?"

Batman barely pauses to let Kid Flash finish what he was saying before continuing with "In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android."

"An android? Who made it? T.O. Morrow?" asked Robin.

Surprisingly Batman answers Robin directly with "Good guess, Robin but Red Tornado doesn't think so." It made sense that he played favorites with our team, or at least he only liked Robin. But at least he had the courtesy to let the person who was speaking speak.

Martian Manhunter added "The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo."

Then Aqualad then helpfully comments that "Ivo? But Ivo's dead."

Black Canary answers him with "So we all thought. Or hoped."

Once Canary was finished Batman continued with "To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks. "

Batman barely finished speaking when Wally butted in with "Yes, road-trip!" Even though he only mentioned the just getting out of the cave, I'm pretty sure he was excited about going undercover too. I know I am, but I wonder what exactly that would entail.

Apparently Superboy did not share our enthusiasm "So now we take out you trash?" It seems as though his day is going from bad to worse. Once we have a moment of peace I'll try to talk to him.

Batman quipped back with "You had something better to do?" That really did stump him. We've been really bored all day, and even though we're just guarding the transport. It's a lot better than doing nothing.

Kaldur breaks the awkwardness by saying "Coordinates received. On our way." With that we all start to head towards the exit. I hang back so that I can talk to Superboy. This has to be the worst first day of a relationship, anyone has ever had.

I grab his hand, and to direct his direction to me "Hey you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The trip to Metropolis went a lot worse than I would have hoped. "

"I know we have to go but you know that whenever you want to talk I'll be here. Right?" We all have our issues, and I'm going to try to be as supportive as I can.

"Yeah, I know." He gave me a quick smile before checking to see if anyone was around. I could sense that no one was around, so I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. He gave me this surprised look when I kissed him but he quickly got over it. He then put his hands on the sides of my face pulling me in closer but we had to get going so we broke away. We were both slightly breathless, but both smiling. He then kissed me quickly on my bejeweled forehead. Even though we were heading towards the team we kept holding each other's hands for as long as possible.

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

Is it just me or is Superboy and Raven acting weird?

There always glancing at one another, I even think that I saw Superboy smile at her once. The weird thing is that even after having the horrible day we all know he had, he still smiled. This weirdness all started when they joined us after the debriefing, their hands were hovering around each other.

Were they holding hands?

She's only been here for roughly a month. She told us at the campfire that my other self died when she came over. Did she really get over the other me that quickly? Did she really get over a relationship that was a year and a half strong?

Hold-up.

I think I know what's happening. I may or may not have had a small crush on her. I probably am over-thinking everything. I don't even know if there is a relationship, and even if there was it's none of my business. Being in this line of work, we have to live in the moment. So if she was able to find happiness with Superboy I guess I should be happy. Finding happiness is hard.

Either way I shouldn't be thinking about this now. We were at the site to where we would leave with our trucks to their S.T.A.R. lab locations.

The League gave us motorcycles and leather jackets and pants. Kaldur was riding dark gray and red motorcycles, and wearing a dark blue and black outfit with a dark blue and black helmet. Wally had a yellow bike and a yellow, red, gray, and black riding out fit. I had a red motorcycle with a red, black and yellow helmet and riding outfit. Super boy was riding his larger red motorcycle with his red, gray, and black outfit and helmet. Raven had a black bike with purple accents, her outfit and helmet was also black, purple, and royal blue.

I kept my sunglasses on, because that was how Batman taught me to be around my team. My identity was my biggest secret, and no one should know it.

Well that rule went completely out the window. After the bonfire, I may be more relaxed while I'm alone with the team. But I still have to keep up appearances with Batman around.

I could also feel the tension between Superman and Superboy. Was that where Superboy was this morning? I should probably ask raven about this later.

Superboy and I went to the right while everyone else turned left.

This is going to be an interesting mission.

[_[-]_]

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

A good portion into our drive Robin tried to bring up conversation. After those awkward whatever I had with Superman while we were and the starting point.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

I know I should probably say something back, but I just not don't want to deal with him right now.

Apparently he was expecting something, "Uh, clearly, you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" I really shouldn't play poker than, because it seems as though everyone can read my emotions.

"Canary. What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?"

It's not the issue, but I'm not telling him my issues with Superman. I may be pulling this out of my ass but there's no way in hell I'm going to actually talk to him about my 'father-figure' issues. I'm honestly going to probably wait till I'm alone with Raven to discuss where I should go from here. Now that we are in a relationship of a sort, it seems as though she would be the best person to talk too. She even offered. As soon as we get back to the cave, I need to talk to her before I explode.

Robin then tries to work with what I gave him. "Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman, and, well, me."

I just sit there. I'm not sure what to say anymore.

[_[-]_]

 **Kaldur's P.O.V.**

"Raven, is everything okay with Superboy?"

Raven seemed as though she would know what was going on. It seemed as though she and Superboy were getting close to one another living at the cave together.

"I'm not sure at the moment. But I can tell what you mean; the anger was coming off of him in waves." I may not be completely comfortable with top-siders way of life, but I can tell when someone is trying to avoid the question. I'm not sure if I should question it further or just let it go, because it's honestly not a big deal.

"Surfed that wave. Just give him space. Me? Stick as close as you want." Always the flirt. I could see the irritation on Raven's face through her helmet shield and in the sunset. She definitely won't take any of his games.

"Kaldur, I'm sure if we give him some breathing room he'll be okay. But I'll talk to him when we get back to the cave." Raven says, trying to appease my curiosity.

It doesn't work, shouldn't Canary be the person we should go to for advice. "Shouldn't Black Canary be the one who talks to him? He may need some professional help."

"Superboy is very proud. I'm going to try but if I'm not getting anywhere I'll ask Canary to take control." I can see that Raven was taking this topic personally. So instead of pushing it any further I decide to keep an eye on both of them.

"I'm sure this quiet mission will help clear his head." I say back to her positively, but honestly if this mission goes wrong I feel as though he might explode. With super strength and anger issues exploding at someone might lead to more harm than good. I guess I'll have to just wait and see.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see these flying monkeys, not real monkeys but robotic ones with little jet-packs and neon green lighting. They came over to the armored truck; obviously they were after the robots parts. They snap on to the truck like magnets, and I start to see them cut into the truck with little saws attached to their hands.

It may be a little late but I think alerting to others might allow them to take more precautions. "Robin. Superboy. Our truck is under attack."

Robin responds first wit "Kind of figured." Sometimes I just want to smack that boy on the back of the head. In times like this, his sass is not appreciated. At least not by me.

My plan of attack is to use my water batons to whip the monkeys off, and at minimum draw their attention. With one swipe I was able to cut about 4 or 5 of them in half. Unfortunately they jumped over me onto Kid Flash and Raven. Raven fly's off her bike and goes towards the truck. Kid jumps off and starts running; both of them leave some of the monkeys on their bikes while they crash on their own accord. I notice a green light coming from on top of the truck. The monkeys were using lasers from their eyes to cut the metal. They get a section open and some drop in, the rest are thrown off by raven, while Kid runs around the truck trying to get them off the sides. I keep working on cleaning off the back of the truck, being the only one who is still on their bike.

It seemed as though there was an endless supply of mechanical monkeys working on the truck. I saw them vaporize a hole through the metal and fly out a box.

We failed.

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

This mission sucks.

There were monkeys. Not cute monkeys at the zoo, but evil metal monkeys that glowed green. If there's one thing I learned by watching Disney movies it's that lime green means evil.

Apparently somewhere throughout the struggle Superboy fell off or something.

It's up to me to protect and guard the parts. At the moment all I have left is my two batons and I was about to go in when Superboy pounces onto the truck. Leaving an indentation, I might add. He is not that happy with the situation at hand, the monkeys that were clawing at him. His eyes seemed damaged as well.

This is not a good day for him.

Then the tires blew on one side. Yay.

The truck was now swerving back and forth and thankfully years of training as an acrobat have come into play. This is getting way too dangerous for civilians. So I lean over the windshield and tell the driver to "Get out. Look out."

I realized that the truck was going to fall so I opened the driver's door and pulled him away. We jumped/flew to the corn field that we were driving by.

Once the truck stopped sliding there was an explosion. I then see the monkeys fly away with a box which I can assume has the parts in it. I see them fly off as I carry the driver to the road, to where the main crash is.

I hear Superboy; he seemed to have been underneath the truck. His breathing was heavy and he was brushing off debris but other than that he seemed fine. Got to love Kryptonian genetics.

He tried to catch the monkeys in the sky by jumping at them. I try to stop him by saying "Superboy!" But he was too far gone.

I try to work on the computer stand point while I'm stuck here. "So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target? Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal. Which means I can track them with one I captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on…Gotham City."

Kaldur responds back with "That far south? Raven and I won't get there any time soon."

That doesn't make sense "Wait a second, Raven don't you have that teleportation thingy?"

"Yeah, but I used up a lot of my powers while fight off the monkeys. And if I did teleport there now, I would be to drained to fight." Raven explains.

"I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."

I use my armband to wake up and retrieve my bike. I comes over to me like a remote control car.

"Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the 'dis.'" I say to no one.

Ugh. This is going to be a long day.

[_[-]_]

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

You know how in Indiana Jones he says that he hates snakes, and that his father hates rats. Well I hate monkeys.

Well at the moment I was following the monkeys that carried off the boxes of robot parts. I've been following them for so long that the sunset. They took the boxes onto a train, so I leapt onto the compartment that held them. I then ripped a hole in the ceiling of the compartment. I went inside to see a little man with the monkeys.

He greeted me with "Oh. Hello."

This is weird "You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed."

He responds with "You're one to talk. Now since when does the big blue Boy Scout have a brat?"

This really gets me going, after the day I just had and the issues with Superman I will not take this. Not today. "He doesn't."

Ivo just seems, well… odd "Yeah. If you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optimal-Neutral-Quotient Infiltrators?"

With that last word all his monkeys shoot across the room at me. And I hit every one of them. It feels good to actually accomplish something, especially when it's supposed to be a simple task.

Ivo doesn't seemed that amused "And after all of the trouble I went through finding an acronym for M.O.N.Q.I."

I smash two more monkeys, and then I hear a new sound. "*Access Captain Atom*" Then before I could move I was shot in the face by some kind of laser. F.Y.I. that really hurts.

Ivo walks over to me, and me being on the floor makes that a lot easier for him. "Since Professor Ivo's magnificent M.O.N.Q.I.s don't float your boat maybe my Amazing Amazo would better suit you. Or better slay you."

This gigantic robot with glowing red eyes and greenish skin tone comes out of the darkness. Honestly all I was thinking at the moment was 'Fuck' , but I pull myself together.

I rather go down fighting, "Give me your best shot."

"Please. My android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" Ivo should not have mentioned Superman. My sight goes red. I rush at Amazo, and at first it seems to be going well. I even get a few shots in, but this robot is fast.

Ivo taunts at me with, "Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more." He really needs to shut up now. I don't want to deal with Amazo and my Superman issues in one sitting. The robot then knocks me across the room.

"*Access Black Canary*"

I get a canary call right at my head. I was thrown back once again.

"*Access Flash*"

He then starts throwing punches all at my face, with the speed of Flash. I then hear Ivo mutter in the back ground "Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing justice to the old S-shield, are you? Ha."

"*Martian Manhunter*" Amazo then phases and my punch goes right through him. But as soon as he was ghost-like he punched me with his full force. Then suddenly I was outside of the train compartment.

"*Access Superman*"

Then he picked me up and punched me literally off the train. When I landed I hit a building. Not a small one story building, a large old fashioned stone building.

Ugh, you know what I think I'll just stay here for a second or two.

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

As a tween I shouldn't have any experience driving, let alone driving a one wheeled motorcycle. But as a robin, it's a necessary need. But at least with this long ride back to Gotham I can have some time to think about what's been going on with the team.

Kaldur has really warmed up to being the team leader, even though I intended on leading the team, he's doing a really good job. But I do think he's trying to hide something, but I think it's just that he's homesick. I couldn't what he's going through, I know I couldn't leave this world. I'm not Ariel's daughter Melody.

Oops…Disney reference.

Well Wally is being Wally. Happy go lucky kind of guy. He tries to worm himself a more permanent spot with the team by trying to form relationships with them. He hides his true emotions by making jokes. Since I've been friends with him for so long his walls come down when we're alone. But I have a feeling that in time he'll eventually open up, and I mean actually open up.

Raven is really adjusting quite well. I think that is really contributing to the little campfire breakdown. It took a lot of courage to admit to us that… well…everything. I don't know how to deal with her dating my doppelgänger from another reality, so I try to think of her in a sisterly way. After seeing me die I'm sure she feels somewhat similarly. But I think another thing that's helping her is her relationship with Superboy. While they are doing a really good job at hiding it, I can tell. There are some perks about being raised by the world's best detective. But I'll wait until the opportune moment to burst there little bubble. She doesn't have any brothers so I'll take the job of hazing the boyfriend.

Speaking of the bird's boyfriend, Superboy was having one of the worst days on record.

First he had a horrible mystery morning, and then he got one thing after another. I think that the laser beam to the eyes is probably top of the list. He is not a mellow guy in general, so as a team we are used to his temper tantrums. Raven takes them the best, and I didn't know why until I saw them with their hands together earlier today. Another benefit to wearing sunglasses all the time, no one knows where I'm looking.

I looked to my left and saw Wally's figure running beside me. I say through our comms "So you changed too." We both changed into our normal mission uniforms. Now that we basically on our own and no longer 'under cover' we can where our usual outfits.

Wally jokes back "You kidding? I feel naked in civvies. Still tracking the parts?"

Well duh, "They were heading through Gotham. But they veered." I then checked their location again; I couldn't believe it I know where they are going. "Wait. Dude, they're at my school."

[_[-]_]

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

Turns out I wasn't done with Amazo. I was rethinking not just spending the day with Raven in the living room watching t.v. or just cuddling, anything other than what's happening right now. And at this moment I was being chucked at a display case. If you ever want know what that feels like all you really need to know is that it hurts, and that's about it.

Next thing I know I'm being thrown at a set of lockers, I think I'm at a school. I see a locker door open to see a doodle of Superman, and that just makes it worse. I get angry and try to fight again. The same response as the last dozen times, pain.

Now I'm in a cafeteria, and on the floor. I try to brush it off by saying "That all you got?"

"*Access Captain Atom*"

I was now in the Gym. More specifically the basketball court. The only thing that was new about this venue was the sound of clapping. I look up to see Ivo slowly clapping in the stands. And most unfortunately he had a couple of his monkeys.

"I don't usually attend these things in person but, heh, this was too good to miss."

"*Access Superman*"

Here we go again. The fight is back on. This time it feels more like a spectacle, it was as if I was a gladiator in the colosseum fighting for someone else's amusement. Not caring whether I live through this or not. Before Amazo could do a really big smack, I get pulled away.

Wally says playfully "Yoink."

This is probably one of the only times I am actually happy to see Wally in my entire life. Wally pulls me over to where Robin was. Robin tries to through some things at Amazo, but is interrupted by "*Martian Manhunter…Access Red Tornado*"

He then makes a tornado that throws everyone in different directions.

"*Access Captain Atom*"

It is honestly getting harder and harder to get back after getting repeatedly smacked back down. All I really want to do is just go back to the cave and hold Raven while I fall into a peaceful sleep. But I can't do that yet, still got this 8 foot tall metal issue to deal with.

While Kid is runn ing around I here Amazo saying "*Access Black Canary, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Martian Manhunter*"

We keep trying to coordinate our attack, but it doesn't really work out right. But randomly I see an arrow in the floor, and it had green feathers. Odd…

Amazo keeps going "*Access Black Canary, Superman, Access Black Canary*"

Then I start to think maybe can start and try to confuse the machine, and maybe that might work.

Ivo apparently is not amused "Oh, yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle. But what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals."

That is something we can agree on. We don't like to be called sidekicks especially now that we have our own team. But unfortunately that just gets me angrier. It seems as though my anger has a mind of its own. So I say back angrily "So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry."

So jump at Ivo instead of Amazo, just to change it up a bit. I keep my one-sided conversation going "Wanna see me channel that anger?"

With my super-hearing I could hear Wally whisper "Great. He's gone ballistic again." But thankfully Robin knew where I was going with this "Maybe not."

Ivo said while freaking out "Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha."

"*Captain Atom*"

I then take the hit while Robin then sweeps in to deal with Ivo. "Anyone wanna play keep away?" Wally keeps it going by saying "Ooh, ooh. Me, me."

"*Access Superman, Martian Manhunter, Superman*"

Between Amazo's transition between Manhunter and Superman I was able to jump in and put my fist in his head. So when it went into a solid form he exploded. The mission is finally complete.

Now it was time to deal with Ivo.

But Robin thankfully Robin was still on point. "Help me disassemble him. Now!" Though Wally occasionally has a couple intelligent things to say and added "Dude, the guy has no head."

Then I heard Aqualad come in "Don't take any chances."

Then raven came into view and said in general "Hey, is everyone okay?" I start to look at everyone, Robin looked fine but he might be hiding something but he knows when to quit, Wally was holding his arm and he might be seriously hurt. I was mainly tired but overall okay.

I look at Raven longily, all I want to do is hold her but we both agreed to keep up appearances. She smiled sadly but looked back to Wally the only one who was seriously injured.

"Wally let me take a look."

"Just go on and kiss him already your just making us all antsy." Wally says waving me off. Robin quietly laughs as he continues to disassemble Amazo, Kaldur was also smiling as he helped Robin.

I stood up as she came over to me. Her smile was contagious and I couldn't help following suit and I picked her up and twirled her around and she put her hands on each side of my face and her lips gentle caressed mine. But she was being gentle mainly just to benefit the other awkward kids around us. When I put her down I kept hold of her hand. She was blushing and pulled up her hood, but her grip on my hand was a constant firm but warm hold onto mine. I must have looked like a happy idiot, but I honestly didn't care anymore. It was out in the open and I couldn't be happier.

But then Wally was actually the one that called us back to reality who said "Where's Ivo?"

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

We had to of course talk to some of the League members once we got back to the cave. Even though the rest of the team knew about Superboy and I we all decided that it would probably be better to keep it to just us.

Kaldur took lead on relaying the story back to the League because of his role as being team leader. "The Amazo android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. Labs. But Ivo escaped. And since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android. "

Black Canary is the first to respond "Capturing the professor will be a League priority."

Then Martian Manhunter continued by adding "But we understand your mission encountered other complications. "

But surprisingly Batman was the member who said the most reassuring thing by saying directly to the team "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League. "

I glanced back at Superboy who quietly asked Batman "The whole League?" We all know that he was wondering about Superman. He's been so worried about his father figures opinion of him, and it was driving him to madness.

Batman caught on and responded back hopefully "Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads. Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually. " That's about as good as its going to get from Batman, and that was good enough for Superboy who visibly relaxed at this comment. If there was one person to trust on the League it is most definitely Batman.

Robin of course, who was used to Batman's talks, jumped right into it. "Please. If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin held up the green arrow that we assumed belonged to The Green Arrow.

Robin then continued with "You were following us. Babysitting. You still don't trust us." His rant was then cut short when Green Arrow examined the arrow and Batman said "We didn't follow you."

Green Arrow then pulled an arrow out of his quiver and they were visibly different. Robin then said "And that's not your arrow. But that means…"

Wally then jumps in hopefully "Speedy."

Kaldur continues "He has our backs."

Wally then runs up and grabs the arrow that we found out of Green Arrow's hands and declared "Souvenir."

Black Canary then cleared her throat "Ok you guys you've had a long day time to go home or in some cases just go to your room." She emphasized YOUR ROOM, and she glanced and Superboy and I. I blushed and Superboy pretended ignorance and looked in another direction.

We all said our goodbyes, and in about 10 minutes it was just Superboy and I. Superboy let out a sigh and reached over and picked me up. I then wrapped my legs around his waist and I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I could feel him smiling and he carried me back to him room. He is surprisingly good at walking basically blind. I took off my cloak and boots. He took down my braid and I moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair. But as soon as we got to his bedroom, our make out session was cut short. Once we were both sitting on the bed we kind of mutually agreed to go to sleep. I went under his covers and called him back over to me. He smiled and tiredly took off his shoes and cargo pants, and left on his boxers (just to let you know). He wrapped his arm around my waist and had his face in my hair. We both sighed and within minutes we were both asleep.

This would end up being the best night's sleep we've both had in months.

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I will be changing the theme for one of them to Romance. Its honestly a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Thanks again to to M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm going to keep things going as they have been. Superboy and Raven will be their adorably cute selves. Without further ado, let's get the story going.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 10: Infiltrator**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

The team decided once again that a Beach day was in order. The sun was shining and at the moment we didn't have a mission.

Unfortunately Wally was the only normal guy in the group. So he had school.

Sucker.

We all walked down onto the beach with our swimsuits on, our towels and sunglasses with us. Robin stopped us before we could get into the water.

He jokingly says to the group "First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade."

Everyone just stayed quiet. Since I graduated in my world I felt no sympathy for him, everyone has to do their own time. Kaldur I assumed is done, but I have no idea what Atlantian school systems are like. Superboy was artificially given enough education to simulate a complete education. Robin may be highly intelligent, but he still has a long way to go. But he was smart enough to find a way out of school today.

It seemed like enough time had passed when I broke the silence "Okay enough time on that. Let's go in the water."

I dropped my stuff and then floated over to the water and did a cannon ball into the water. Superboy laughed and dropped his stuff and did a gigantic jump and landed right near me.

The water was cool but the hot weather made the experience pleasant. I then saw Robin push Kaldur slightly to get a head start and ran towards the water. Kaldur was the last in but he seemed the most at peace, and was happy overall. I could feel his positive energy and it just made everyone's mood better.

I don't know if it was all the time I was spending with Superboy or if it was the finally feeling like I belonged in this team, but I feel good. I have a wonderful boyfriend, I'm on a beach at the moment, and my team is safe.

The time just flew by.

Kaldur just threw a jet of water at Superboy who flung back about 20feet. I laughed and started to swim out towards him. I meet him half way, and he pulls me to him. Since we were kind of far away from the shore, I took the risk and gave him a kiss. Thank goodness for his super-strength and that he could keep the both of us afloat. Superboy responded quickly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my fingers went through his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my back.

As soon as it started, it had to end. We both leaned back, my arms rested on his shoulders as we caught our breaths. I gave him a quick kiss and unhooked my legs and he just smiled back at me. We swim slowly back and once we get to the shallow end, our hands went back together. Our fingers intertwined and we just stay in the water a little longer.

Robin then called out "Hey let's make some lunch, I'm starving", so we unfortunately we had to let our hands go.

Superboy answered back "You just read my mind." And then he said quietly back to me, "Aren't you glad that I brought the little grill, and hot dogs."

"You have no idea." I say back with a smile.

[_[-]_]

 **Wally's P.O.V.**

School sucks.

Let's make that clear.

Now, having to go to school while the rest of your teammates are off at the beach is just cruel. That just ruined my first day of sophomore year. Then one thing after another, just made this day unbearable.

Having to keep my powers in check is extremely hard. I have to stay still as I get water from the water fountain on my crotch. And then again I have to stay still as I get a dodgeball thrown at my face, that freaking hurts.

Then when the school bell finally rang, I bolted as fast as I could to the cave. But when I got there it was dark. That didn't stop us last time so it shouldn't stop us now.

The first thing I say when I get to the cave I say "The Wall-man is here. Now, let's get this party star—Unh!" I tripped, and of course the whole team was in there uniforms with Red Tornado and Batman. They looked as though they were getting ready for a mission.

"—ted."

So I obviously missed everything, this day is a total let down.

I noticed that there were a couple others joined the usual Cave guests. The Green Arrow was there and this girl, who looked to be a fellow archer and somehow attached to G.A. I could tell by her forest green shirt, pants, and half-mask. Her quiver and bow seemed to match as well, but the colors of the feathers on the arrows were a light green that matched different parts of her outfit. She also had long blonde hair; it reached down to her hips and was tied together in a ponytail. Even though she is smoking hot she instantly gets on my nerves by saying "Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

I instantly feel out of the loop, so I ask "Uh, who is this?"

Instead of one of my FRIENDS answer she buts in with "Artemis, your new teammate."

So I go "Kid Flash, never heard of you."

Green Arrow decides to jump in now and tell not just me but the entire group "Um, she's my new protégé."

No, that's way too soon. So I decide to try and defend Roy "What happened to your old one?"

Speak of the devil, the computer then halts the conversation by saying "Recognized: Speedy, B06." Roy immediately goes into what he had to say "Well, for starters, he doesn't go by 'Speedy' anymore. Call me Red Arrow."

Green Arrow tries to talk to him by starting out with "Roy, you look—"but he was cut off by Roy when he said "Replaceable."

Green Arrow then continues with "It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." Trying to justify himself.

But Roy responded quickly with "So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

Artimas, probably feeling offended, responds back with "Yes, she can."

But I'm still completely lost on who she ACTUALLY IS! "Who are you!"

But suspiciously they both answer at the same time "His niece." They obviously planned that, so they aren't niece and uncle.

Robin catches this and says, laced with attitude, "Another niece?"

Aqualad enforces what Green Arrow says by adding and also clarifying "But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team. And we have no quota on archers."

I follow up supportively (I hope) "And if we did, you know who we'd pick."

But _Artimas_ had to add. "Whatever, _Baywatch_ , I'm here to stay."

Thankfully Kaldur called us back to Roy himself by asking "You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

Robin immediately goes to work on researching at break neck speeds on who she was "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago."

Roy corrects him "Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows."

Robin turns out to be super psyched "Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Which I have to agree with and I say "Hardcore" then Robin and I do our signature fist bump.

Roy then crushed our dreams by saying "I already rescued her. Only one problem, the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it The Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows providing them access to weapons strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

Artimas is the first to talk after Roy's monologue "Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

Pshh. "Like you know anything about the Shadows." How can a newbie like her know anything about the League of Shadows, which is high level bad guy stuff. Not something she would know. Then she gave me ANOTHER look and I yell again "Who are you?" but all she does is smile. Why won't she answer?! Ugh!

Roy continues "Roquette's working on a virus to render The Fog inert."

Robin then responds with "But if the Shadows know she can do that …"

Roy then finishes his sentence with "… They'll target her. Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the high school's computer lab."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to do because Green Arrow said almost immediately "You left her alone?"

Roy reassured him "She's safe enough for now,"

Green Arrow tries to keep it an archer thing by saying "Then let's you and I keep her that way."

But Roy wouldn't have it "You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

Green Arrow wanted to keep going but Batman had enough, and stopped and gave him a look.

Green Arrow got back on track by saying "You brought this to the team. It's their mission which means it's hers now too."

Roy didn't seem to share his view "Pfft! Then my job's done."

We all watched him leave. The computer began to say "Recognized: Speedy—" Roy stops it and updates the computers data base by saying "That's Red Arrow, B06. Update." And then he was gone.

We hadn't seen him in a month, and when we do he's like this. He's distant, angry, and rude (not that I'll say that to anyone).

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I don't really know what to think of our new addition to our team. I can already tell that she's strong, that much is definitely clear. But the attitude might become an issue, especially with Wally who she seemed to have already caused an incident with earlier. Though there is something off about her, I'm not sure what. The Justice League did give her the okay, so I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. I can't help but be a little happy that there's another girl on the team.

But all this has to be put aside; we did actually have a mission to due.

At this exact moment the team was at the Happy Harbor High School only a couple miles away from the cave.

I was stationed as a look out on the roof, on patrol. Superboy was also somewhere on patrol, but he took the ground, obviously. I was in the sky's to keep watch on everything, but unfortunately that left a lot of time to think.

My relationship with Superboy obviously came to mind. Everything was going great literally. In my relationship with Robin earlier, it took a long time and a lot of inner convincing. But with this relationship it felt like a breath of fresh air. I don't feel awkward or rushed. The only thing that kind of worried me was if he felt the same. From the beginning I swore to never read his mind, but sometimes it's so tempting.

"Raven, link us up." Aqualad's voice came over the comm. He continued with "We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comm."

We've been practicing connecting each other's minds, so it only took seconds. Slightly longer this times because of the new addition, I welcomed them with " _Everyone online_."

Artimas was the first to respond with " _Oh, this is weird_."

replied next with a bitchy attitude that rivaled Blackfire. " _And distracting. Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen, think in my skull._ "

Thankfully Kid Flash spoke his mind " _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Unfortunately he was responded to quickly by the new snarky teammate Artimas. " _Pot, kettle. Have you met?"_ The conversation between the two continued with Kid Flash added " _Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_ After I heard this I couldn't stay quiet, " _Kid, that was uncalled for_." Artimas threw back almost at the same time, sounding sincere and hurt, " _That is so not on me_."

Roquette then interrupted the 'private' conversation by adding " _Fate of the world at stake_."

Kid Flash then stupidly said " _She started it."_

Artimas feeling dejected then suggested, " _How about I help Raven and Superboy patrol the perimeter?"_ I then try to comfort her by saying " _We would love to have you_."

Aqualad seemed to feel my sympathy, " _Good Idea."_

Apparently I wasn't the only one who felt like Kid was being incredibly hard on Artimas. Robin then added only a couple minutes after the mental scuffle " _You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your ass against Amazo._ "This was news to Wally who says " _What? No, that was Speedy's—I mean, Red Arrow's arrow, right?_ " Robin broke it to him by saying " _Not so much_." Kid who was having a hard time grasping this, because he said in response was " _Huh. Well, still not giving her the satisfaction._ "

Kid forgot a very important detail in this conversation. Mainly that it wasn't a conversation but telepathic messages, especially that everyone could listen, and that included Artimas. Who artfully responded " _You know, I can still hear you_." We all hilariously heard Wally's response of " _Argh!_ "

Then we heard off in the background of our minds our mission being even bitchier than before " _I couldn't get the Justice League_."

Aqualad then took lead with dealing with her, because honestly no one could have that kind of patience. He then asked her directly " _The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?_ " She responded back with " _My Utility Fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon_." I could hear the worry in her voice, even though she disguised it well with bitchiness. Aqualad of course knew the right thing to say to her to calm her down enough to continue working by saying " _We will protect you._ " We all then braced for impact when she said " _Tracking The Fog now_."

We increased our rounds, it helped a lot that Superboy and I gained Artimas.

Everything was quiet and then we heard something rustling outside the back-gate. Superboy there unsurprisingly came here only seconds after Artimas and I.

Then Artimas made the unfortunate mistake of saying " _Mm! That boy…"_

I then feel a flare of jealously and say " _I have to agree. Thankfully I snatched him before anyone else could._ "

" _I'm not a piece of meat over here_ ", but I could hear the humor in his voice. I think he might be flattered that I'm jealous, either way it reassures my faith with him seeing him so relaxed about the situation.

" _My statement doesn't change. That is one fine boy._ " She said this; thankfully I could see in her body language that she understood that he was mine. If I for some reason wasn't reading her right, I would soon let her know, and I would not be as kind in my next discussion.

Thankfully Aqualad stepped in once again as referee by saying " _Raven, has located The Fog. Bring over the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue._ "

I only had to call the ship telepathically and it landed and appeared in the field next to the school.

" _The ship is here and ready to go when you are._ " I say mainly to Robin and Superboy.

Once they were gone it was just Artimas and I guarding the back entrance. I could feel the tension in the air. Artimas was the first to speak " _I didn't mean to step on any toes. I didn't realize that you two were a thing._ " I knew she was being sincere, and was just trying to keep up her appearance. " _I know you didn't but do not make that mistake again._ " As I said this I tried to intimidate her, mainly by making my eyes glow red, and darkness just seemed to flow out of from underneath my cloak. My efforts payed off when I saw how paled she'd gotten, and that she was a couple steps from where I saw her last. " _Don't worry the message was received loud and clear… So how is he—_ "I know she was just testing my boundaries, but I just want to reinforce my territory. " _Don't even go there_."

After a few moments I break the silence again. " _So why do you always challenge everyone? I'm not trying to offend you I'm just honestly just curious_."

" _That's fine. Well where I come from that's how you survive_."

[_[-]_]

 **Wally's P.O.V.**

So I was patrolling the hallways inside the school. I spent all day at school and now I have a mission at a school. When can I get a break?

But thankfully I was in my stealth mode suit. I was able to blend into the shadows.

Everything was going as planned. As in no one has come into the school.

Then I heard something in the next hall over. Which turned out to be the indoor pool.

I go over there to investigate and of course at my usual speed. But there was a trap; I think there were round stones or maybe even marbles, either way I ended up on the floor.

As I recollect myself I see a woman. She had black and gray leg guards, a green Asian like tunic that just barely covered her but, black crazy hair, and one of the creepiest masks I've ever seen. Her voice was as intoxicating as her attire; it just pulled you further down the rabbit hole.

Then it was lights out.

[_[-]_]

 **Aqualad's P.O.V.**

Everything was quiet. The Doctor was steadily working on The Fog. I made sure to keep an eye on her, she was abrasive in nature and needed to be reassured.

Thankfully I was standing by her when I felt something go towards her. I was able to stop the projectile, but now she was vulnerable. I got up and went back over to her and was able to push her aside. Unfortunately I got 3 of the projectiles, now darts, in my left arm.

Then the attacker came in. Once she entered the light I could see defining features so that I can identify her later to the League but at this moment I have no idea who she is.

As she's rushing towards us she says "Hmm, that had to hurt."

The fight has begun, and with that the banter begins. "Atlantean skin is quite dense." I grab with my right hand my baton, my magic is coursing through that arm and my marks are glowing in response.

"And my shuriken are quite poisonous." She says as we go head to head, with my two batons, which have formed into swords against her two shurikens.

I take the time to call the team telepathically " _Raven, Kid, Artimas, we are under attack in the computer lab_."

Artimas replied immediately " _On our way_."

As our fight continued, I had difficulties keeping it between the attacker and I and to keep her safe. But the task was becoming more and more difficult. She had tossed her shuriken at Roquette's head, and only missed by a couple inches. She then said afterwards "Almost."

She then inquired "Poison slowing you down?"

The pain was almost non-existent, so the poison must be aquatic in nature "Jellyfish toxin. I'm largely immune."

She then pushed me to ground and said "Largely", and was about to make a kill shot but was thankfully interrupted. Artimas shot at her and said "Don't move", which jarred the attacker enough to stop. That gave me enough time to stand up and get ready for another attack. I position myself between the Doctor and the attacker.

The attacker looks at Artimas and I and says "Heh. This gig's getting interesting."

Then Artimas shot straight at her, but the attacker easily dodged the arrow with her sword, which seemed to have magically appeared out of nowhere. Unfortunately these blocked arrows came at the Doctor. Kid Flash and Raven both appeared in time to stop the arrows from doing any damage.

The attacker then said as she looked at the team "Maybe a little too interesting." It was almost eerie how calm and collected this woman was, it added to the mystery with the mask and costume. She grabbed something out of her belt and Kid tried to run and grab her. In less than a second a bang went off, dark smoke appeared and Kid was sent flying at Artimas.

Once he stood up he was the first to realize that she was "Gone".

I looked at the group, and everyone seemed safe. Then I hear the grating voice of the dear Doctor saying, no screeching in my ear "She's getting away. You're letting her get away."

Kid then turns to Artimas and start yelling at her saying "This is your fault. You were on perimeter. How'd that Shadow get in?"

I had to give Artimas credit; she just stood there and took it. But then Raven came in and told Kid "Don't go bagging on Artimas. If you need to blame someone blame me. It was my responsibility to watch over her, this being her first mission with the team and all. I should have been more observant."

"I don't blame you. I just don't think she was pulling her weight, and let a Shadow sneak through our barriers. I could never blame you. _You gave me mouth-to-mouth_."

Everyone via telepathy said " _We heard that_."

He then said intelligently "Damn it."

Raven then continued with her pep-talk and says "I don't blame you. First missions are difficult, and overall you did a good job. I know you've been new to this… business. The fault is on the team not on any one member."

This is may be beneficial for Artimas, but we need to keep the mission going. I say to the team "Focus, everyone. The Shadows will be back."

[_[-]_]

 **Superboy's P.O.V.**

I felt bad for leaving Raven alone with the others. I could almost feel the tension between her and Artimas, especially after her flirty comment towards me. I honestly hoped that she would have enough faith in me to know that I would be 100% faithful to her and only her. On a brighter side the mini mission that Robin and I were on was going well so far, we were in the air and almost to the location. He then chose this exact moment to alert the rest of the team on the comm system "Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target: S.T.A.R. Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. S.T.A.R. Labs is cutting-edge science. Now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

While he was relaying all this information back to the team, I was witnessing the destruction. The building looked like it was almost professionally demolished. All I could do at the moment was just wait to hear from Aqualad.

"Rescan the Fog. We are moving the Doctor."

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

We were in a cabin in some random place. The Doctor had her computer, or at least a computer to work with. After Wally's argument with Artimas, they were just glaring at one another. And apparently even Aqualad was being affected. He finally said after what seemed like forever " _Stop it both of you._ "

Then of course they responded at the same time " _What?_ "

Even though Aqualad was not even in the building he could feel the awkwardness and he admits this by saying " _I can hear you glaring_."

The plan was for me to imitate the Doctor; with my shapeshifting abilities it would be quite simple. Thankfully I was able to stop the arrows from the same attacker from earlier, before they hit home. I then here her (the attacker) say "The Dark one's here. It's now or never."

I then try to 'escape' and she then 'stops' me. I was on the floor and then to kind of freak her out I phase through the floor and come back out upright with my eyes all glowing and darkness just oozing out of me.

"We've been duped."

I break the news by saying "You'll never be able to find Dr. Roquette in time." This was also part of the plan, to keep them talking. We have to waste a lot of time to keep them from their actual goal.

So far so good, the female assailant takes lead and says "Never is such a long time. Pursuing target. Keep them busy." She then darts off through the doors of the building.

Artimas takes initiative and says to Kid and I "Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down."

Kid of course has to have the last word by saying "You are so not the boss of me."

She answers right back "Just do it." It may be the wrong moment during the middle of a fight, they would be good together. Right. Sorry… Back to the fight at hand. I was dealing with the guy with the extendable metal arm. This fight was going longer than we could stand so I tell Wally " _Hey Kid, we need to stop this, now._ "

He then replies with " _It's like you've read my mind_."

I quickly throw the guys own arm at his head, instantly knocking him out. I say "Mine's out. Do you need any help?", as I descend to the floor. I actually take a good look at Kid and his attacker. Wally was covered in a sticky red stuff, but thankfully his guy was on the floor, passed out. Wally then responded with "Kind of. Do you know what I'm even wrapped up in? It smells gross."

It only took me a couple minutes to unravel him and once we did that we went onto the street to meet the others. We found Artimas, looking confused holding her bow. There were arrows stuck in the floor, and a mask left behind. The Doctor and Kaldur came out of a near-by building. Even though I could tell he was in pain all the way over here he was still on 'duty' he asked "Artimas. Where is the assassin?"

"She, uh—She got away." She looked extremely disappointed, and something else. I couldn't pinpoint it at this moment but I could swear she is hiding something.

Wally then wasted no time rubbing salt in her wounds by saying "Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise. Notice, we got ours."

It took me a while longer to get to the rest of them because I was responsible for tying up the guys. I levitated them to where the team seemed to convene.

As soon as Kid was bashing on Artimas he was looking at something else, more specifically a mask on the floor. He then claimed it by saying "Cool. Souvenir."

Kaldur then walked up to him, taking a harder look at the mask itself. He then inquired "Her mask? Unh! Did you see her-? Her face?"

Artimas then got all defensive and said back "It was dark."

Kaldur mistook this as shame from failing at a mission, but I could tell it was something different. But same as before I couldn't pin it down. He then says to her reassuringly "It is fine." He then continued with "Robin and Superboy neutralized The Fog and is safe thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team."

I know she'll tell me when she's ready. Being the only girls on the team, we'll bond whether we like it or not. Being away from other female company close to my age, is kind of wearing on me. So I try to put my best foot forward by saying "Seriously good job. I know we'll be close someday soon."

She then replies thoughtfully "I always wanted a sister, it would definitely be a new experience for me." I then take it upon myself to smack some sense into Wally by elbowing him in the gut. He then gets the message my responding with "Uh. Yeah, welcome." They even shake hands on it, I call it a win in my book.

[_[-]_]

It was almost morning when we got back to our rooms. I walk into our living room to find Superboy sitting there dozing off. His shirt had a gigantic hole in it. He looked absolutely exhausted.

I take off my cloak, and drape it over one of the trays. I then unravel my French braid, letting the day just ease off my shoulders. I take off my shoes and leave them near my cloak.

I then walked over to him; I gently woke him by calling his name softly.

"Superboy, wake up. You're going to ruin your back if you fall asleep like that. Come on wake up."

He wakes up enough to follow my instructions, and I lead him back to his room. Once I get him to a sitting position on his bed I take off the remnants of his shirt and then his shoes. I push him pack onto his bed and he was able to pull up the covers. But before I left the room, I hear him say softly "Stay, please."

I nod and turn off the lights. I climb into his bed, and he wraps his arms around me. I use his shoulder as a pillow and fall asleep to the sound of his heart beat. I wasn't completely sure if I imagined it or not but I felt him kiss my forehead and I nuzzled his chest.

I always sleep better with him by my side.

 **A/N: I know you guys have been asking for more chapters, and I have been cranking them out as fast as I can. But I have been loving all the reviews. To address BetaZackFan, I'm thinking about bring Beast Boy during his orgin part of the original story, but instead of him being created I'll have him be appear into this storyline, but I'm not 100% on anything at the moment so if you have any compelling cases let me know more. Vee thank you for giving that positive reinforcement, it is very much appreciated. And to Rose I hope this answers your desire. If you guys have any ideas that you would love to see, let me know. I might be able to squeeze it into one of the upcoming chapters. Many thanks to Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm tried to work on this chapter as quickly as I can. I will be spelling Artemis correctly from now on. I don't own any of the characters, or anything. So without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 11: Denial**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of breathing. It wasn't me, but the subtle sound of air being moved around belonged to the person lying next to me. He was still asleep, his arm was wrapped around my waist, and I try to stay perfectly still. We've both had trouble falling asleep lately, not because of other things. We are both plagued with nightmares. Superboy dreams about waking up back in his pod, as if all that has happened was just a dream they had concocted. I had nightmares about my Robin, the other titans dying without them knowing what happened to me, and most of all meeting my father again.

"Hey." I look up at his face. His hand ran up my back, gently waking me up.

"Hi. Morning." I gave him a quick peck on his lips before getting up myself.

He takes a little longer actually getting up; I walk over and pull him into a sitting position. I give him once last long kiss, which finally wakes up to and I then feel his hand on the back of my neck. I run my hand through his hair and then pull away, "See you in a few in training."

I move to leave, but he pulled me back and gave me a little kiss. "Breakfast first, okay. I heard it's the most important meal of the day".

I laugh as I go back at to my room. Once I go back to my room I change into some black capri workout pants , black sports bra, and navy blue loose tank top.

Within 5 minutes I was in the kitchen cooking some eggs. I ended up putting about a half dozen eggs into the pan. I take about 2 for me and Superboy takes the other 4, but of course this is all guess work its all scrambled together. Superboy then comes out and he makes, well cooks, toast and then pours the orange juice.

This morning routine has been our usual routine for the past week. Being this close to one another was therapeutic for the both of us. We both have to be professional when the others are around so we tried to be as close as we could while we were alone-ish in the cave.

But now it was time for Training.

The sound of the computer says "Initiate combat training. Three, two, one."

Artemis is in her civies, just like the rest of us. I know that she's trying to a little friendlier towards me. She even tried starting up conversation by saying to me while Superboy and Kaldur were sparring "Kaldur's, uh, nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding."

I respond with "It seems as though you forgot something very important. I'm already called for. Now what do think about say… Wally?"

She looked over-all embarrassed, and a little bit confused. "Wally? I… I don't know?..Why do you ask?"

"A little birdy told me that he might feel the same way." I say just trying to stir the pot of emotion in the Cave. It honestly bugs me how she was eyeing Superboy all the time, even if she didn't say those feelings out loud anymore.

She started to come up with excuses like "No, I can't do that. He just…he's so full of...of…"

"It." We both just started laughing after I said that.

Okay maybe this friendship thingy could work.

We got called back to the training exercise by the computer's voice saying "Failed. Aqualad." When saw that Aqualad was lying on his back and my very shirtless boyfriend was standing in front of him, looking smug as all hell. He was literally wiping his hands and says to Kaldur "Black Canary taught me that."

There little post-fight talk was interrupted by the descent of Red Tornado from the ceiling. Which I assumed was where his room was, I've never seen anything different.

Wally takes this opportunity to ask "Do you have a mission for us?"

Red Tornado then replied that "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

Wally then came back with "Yeah, well, the Batman's with the Robin, doing the dynamic-duo thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date? Or a mission?"

Kaldur even took a stab at trying to convince Red Tornado with "If we can be of help."

That seemed to have worked because he then instantly pulled up a case that he already had prepared. He starts with "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

Wally then sneaked in a comment to Artemis "Guy doesn't look a day over 90." But was completely ignored by her.

Tornado continued with "And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society the precursor to your mentors' Justice League."

Kaldur apparently knew about this "Of course. Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was ."

Wally goes again at Artemis with "Pfft. More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows advanced science and "Dumbledores" it up to scare bad guys and impress babes." Apparantly he has no faith in magic, therefore me. I need to seriously reconsider how he views me, am I just a fraud to him. This has probably ruined my day, and I'll be damned if we can't find this alive and well. I respect all forms of magic, and this lack of faith from my team mate will not distract me from the mission. I feel my expressionless face come back on; it's been awhile since I had to use it. I notice that Superboy realized that I was now annoyed, or at least bothered by Wally's statement.

Life went on and Tornado continued with "Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the doctor's mystic might. And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

I take my turn to convey my past into the conversation, being the only other magical being on this team. "He reminds of my days in Azerath. I was taught by people such as Kent, to help tame and maintain my magic. I would love to help you find your friend Red Tornado."

Superboy then put his arm around my shoulder feeling my discomfort from across the room. He then said to Red Tornado and the team, "I'll help too, of course."

Wally then came in from the back saying with 'enthusiasm' "Me too. So honored I can barely stand it. Magic Rocks."

Red Tornado didn't see any of the sarcasm and continued on "Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

[_[-]_]

We were now on the Bio-ship flying to where Kent was last seen. We were all in our civilian clothes, so we could blend in with the locals. My mood was still a little on the dark side, and Superboy was trying to keep me at bay. He learned the hard way that when I get upset (thankfully it's not often) that my magic tends to be on explosive side, and one time a light bulb above his head and he stepped on some glass. So it was nice to see him at least try to keep me calm. He was constantly talking to me in a calm voice about the smallest things, and the rest of the team seemed oblivious.

I was also paying attention to the interactions between Wally and Artemis. I honestly had a feeling that something is going to happen between those two. Artemis started a conversation with the very interesting starter of "So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?"

And he took this topic with gusto "Well, I don't like to brag, but before I became Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." We didn't know who he was trying to convince but we could all see that he was lying. So we all came to the consensus that we will ignore all his 'pro-magic' comments, because we knew when he was only telling the truth back in the briefing or at least the beginning of it.

So I say in a stiff, emotionless voice "We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but –"

Superboy finished my comment with "There's nothing there."

Aqualad then made the final decision and told the team "Take us down." That's exactly what we did. Smack dab in the of the street, because literally no one was there.

I took the Bioship down, it turns out we are in Salem, Massachusetts. We began looking around, for anyone or anything.

Wally explained it all in one word by saying "Nothing" after looking around the fields and streets with his super speed. He continues with "This isn't simple camouflage." It looks as though he was starting to get frustrated, and I notice that he only speaks truthfully too Artemis. Maybe it's because she's the only normal person on the team on this mission, or maybe it's something else.

She sees how serious he is and decides to go forward with it and inquires "So, what do you think? Adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined with phase-shifting?"

I even see the spark in his eyes when she starts speaking science-y, he then responds with "Absolutely…" he then sees everyone's face he adds "not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

Whatever he's trying to do, it's not working.

I walked away from the group, and was staring at the skyline. We weren't doing anything so I didn't see any harm in taking a little break from Wally's stupidity. I'm called back to the world by Kaldur. He was given the gold skeleton key by Red Tornado. He then has a burst of brilliance and says "A test of faith. Stand behind me."

He then plugged the key into thin air, and opened a door. Once we heard the door unlock, a tower appeared. It was a large stone structure, with a large wooden door.

We all went through the door way and Superboy brought up a very important question. "Uh, where'd the door go?"

A hologram of Kent appeared and began talking to the team "Greetings. You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally decided to show his 'faith' by taking lead with saying "We are true believers, here to find ." Even the hologram looked disappointed with him, and that's when disaster hit.

The floor broke away, and we all fell into a pool of lava. But we were prepared and no one was burnt alive. Artemis caught Wally, and I caught Superboy and Kaldur. I had to use my magic to hold onto Kaldur, I was basically giving Superboy a piggy-back ride. Oddly in the struggle Superboy lost his boots to the fire and Superboy made the cutest comment after their demise, that "Those were my favorite boots." He then continued with "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

I tried to reassure him by saying "Do it for me then". I twisted myself so I could give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Can you guys stop being so romantic. It's making me nauseous." Kid said, from across the chasm.

After a little while, the heat was starting to ware on me. That and then with holding up two people, one with magic and one without led to me losing most of my energy.

"I'm having trouble maintaining my altitude. I'm not sure I can do this much longer." I say to the group, but mainly to Superboy and Aqualad who are directly depending on me and my magic.

I looked at Aqualad and saw that he wasn't looking to good. He saw my worried look and said "My physiology, and Raven's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must try to climb out quickly."

Then I had an idea. I then said out loud "Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe."

Apparently that was the right thing to say because then a floor came over the lava that was cool to the touch. This happened just in time because my magic shadow hand faltered and then disappeared. Aqualad then fell but thankfully he landed on his feet, and gave us a thumbs us for the rest of the team to be able to land on the platform. Then I fell, but Superboy got the brunt of it. I sort of landed on him; he just made this grunt sound but smiled when I stood up. He gave me another kiss, to show he was okay and to make sure I was okay in the process.

Aqualad then tells the group "This platform, it should be red-hot, but it is cook to the touch."

Kid then went off with "It's alright girls. I gotcha—"

"Enough! Your little impress-at-all-costs game nearly got us all barbequed." Artemis said with enough force to send chills down the rest of our spines.

But all Wally could say was "When did this become my fault?"

Artemis continued with "When you lied to that whatever-it-was and called yourself a true believer. Because we all know that you aren't."

This broke the dam for Wally and just went off, "Fine. Fine. I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie. A major load."

Kaldur came back with "Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin-icons that power my water-bearers."

That was obviously not good enough for Wally and he went on quite rudely with "Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today, it's all a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis added.

He continued with "That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

By this point I was fuming. After all we went through he still didn't belive in me, or my powers which were based in magic. I spent my childhood with the people of Azerath which was strongly tied with magic. My own father was a demon, a magical creature. How could he not believe in magic by know. Kaldur seemed to agree and he apparently had enough and said to him "Let us test that theory." He then went to pull back one of the sheets of metal that the floor was made of.

Wally was starting to panic and say "Wait, the back draft from the lava will roast us alive."

But to all of our surprise, snowflakes came flowing out. There was a winter wonderland underneath the metal now. This mission is going to MAKE Wally believe in magic, even if it might kill him.

I said quietly to Superboy who had the same look on his face that I did. "It's snow." I caught a couple snowflakes in my mouth and then Superboy kissed a snowflake off my nose. This was of course a way to get my mind off of Wally's stupidity, but I'll never turn down a make out session with my lovely boyfriend.

I was a little more than happy when Artemis threw at him before we entered the snow "Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Once we all jumped in the world was off, but we all fell onto our feet. The door then disappeared with a gold glow, leaving us alone in the Fjord like landscape.

Artemis was standing there staring him, waiting for his two-cents. "Well?"

His only response was "Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension."

Artemis seemed even more annoyed by his demeaning tone of voice and I agreed with her "Ugh!" I then made a shadow hand go across the snow and pull on his pant leg as he moved, which made him fall on his face as if he tripped. I made sure to look as if I had nothing to do with it. But I knew that at least Superboy could see hidden smile.

I was the first to see that there was a cane just floating there without anything holding it up. I say "Hey, guys what's that?"

Wally was still being an asshole by saying sarcastically "Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." But then both Wally and Artemis grab the cane and say at the same time "I got it…Uh, I can't let go." The cane was then starting to glow gold and pulled them above us. All we could say was "Whoa!" as the disappeared with a spark of gold light.

Essentially leaving us in the cold.

So we started walking, and then we got on to talking. Kaldur made the mistake of asking "How are you, with the Wally incident?"

So I went on a little rant on the situation.

After about 10 minutes of walking around in the snow and me yelling about Wally, I was stopped by Kaldur who seemed sympathetic. He simply raised his hand and said "Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of the control."

Thankfully I vented enough to where I felt more relaxed and ready to endure more Wally. We walked a little more through the icy landscape. I hoped that Superboy wouldn't get frostbite from walking on the snow for such a long time. But before I offered to levitate him to the location of, where ever we needed to go. A door and set of stairs appeared in the distance.

 **[_[-]_]**

 **Artemis's P.O.V.**

Wally and I appeared on a hard surface both gripping the cane. We looked from across this Hogwarts like staircase system. We saw Kent on the floor with two other figures; it looked like he was smiling so at least he is not in immediate danger. Then both the cane and Kent began to glow, then he flew over to where Wally and I were laying. He grabbed the cane and said quickly "In here." And predictably doors appeared and we walked through.

It was an elevator, and thankfully doors closed before the monochromatic dude shot his magic at us. We seemed to be going up. It was kind of awkward in the elevator but I at least held my appearance. Wally just looked impatient and honestly kind of uncomfortable.

Our silence was interrupted with "I'm Kent Nelson, by the way."

Wally had the gall to say "No duh. Ow." I elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up, but I know that can only stop him for so long.

I then introduced ourselves "I'm Artemis. Miss Manners here is Wally."

"Well, Artemis, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Kent informed us. Wally then said sarcastically "Abra Kadabra? Huh. Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

Kent surprised me by saying "Right you are."

I couldn't help but blurting out "He is?"

Kent continued with "Abra is a charlatan. But Klarion the witch-boy the kid with the cat, he's an actual lord of chaos. The ultimate enemy of a lord of order like Dr. Fate."

"Right, you're a lord of order." That was beyond Rude! How did he survive in this world, super and normal? If we weren't on a mission, and in front of Kent I would have kicked his ass. What I really want to do is just pin him to a wall with my arrows and watch him squirm. Robin made the misfortune of telling me that Wally can't phase completely without getting a bloody nose. It maybe a little dark but it would be effective.

But Kent took his attitude with grace by responding with "Oh, no, not me. I'm just an old coat Fate used to put on until my wife, Inza, convinced me there could be more to life. Ah. She was a real pistol, that Inza. Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

The elevator then dings and we continue our little adventure through the magic tower. Now what do you think is in most towers? Well it wasn't a huge surprise to see a gigantic gold bell. Once we got on the platform that held the bell, a door appeared on the ceiling and out came Superboy and Aqualad, who fell face first onto the ground. I smirked at the fact that Raven let her boyfriend fall, and that she just floated down to the ground.

As she descended ,I got to see her full dark glory. Her black cape and hood covered most of her face. She was wearing black military boots, skinny black jeans, and a white tank-top with a navy blue raincoat. She had this weird clash of modern and medieval style. I sure she is the only person I know that can pull off a cloak in today's day and age. I learned not to rub her the wrong way when I flirted with Superboy. I could really see that demon heritage when her eyes glowed red.

Kent said "Friends of yours?" as I ran to them. They seemed to have had a rough fall, so I checked them over to make sure that they were okay.

Wally then said "Friends of YOURS?" I heard a blast and saw that they two attackers located us and started to shoot bolts of electricity at us. We immediately got into battle mode. In the midst of the fight I saw Kent and Wally walk into the Bell. The bell was glowing and it sounded like someone hit with something made out of metal, I would bet that Kent hit it with his cane.

Now how are we supposed to get out of here?

 **[_[-]_]**

 **Wally's P.O.V.**

It was all a rush. One moment I was sucking a bolt of electricity the next I'm following Kent into the Bell. It was as if we were teleported, because now we were on the roof of the tower. On this roof there was only Kent and I, and this random floating gold helmet. The helmet looked almost Spartan like, but there was no mouth opening only the openings for the eyes. Kent was about to grab the helmet but then he was zapped by this red bolt.

That shocked me right out of whatever state I was in. All I heard him say was "Aah!"

Then all I could muster was a weak "Mr. Nelson." Thankfully he didn't seem to be that damaged by this. I felt as if I was frozen when Kent started to chant in Latin, and then with the pound of his cane a gold bubble erupted around Kent, the helmet, and I.

I felt a little satisfaction hearing the witch boy scream "No!"

I was called back to reality, or whatever I'm in when Kent said "Not bad for a former Dr. Fate, eh, kid? The bubble will give you just enough time to do what you need to do."

I began to panic, Kent was starting to look really bad. Apparantly he put up a good front, and now he's... he's. "I have no idea what I need to do."

"Have faith in what you can't explain. Believe in what you can no longer deny." He can't die. I don't know what to do. How can I do this?

I go into auto-pilot and start to do CPR, I keep muttering the count "28, 29, 30. Come on, come on." All while I'm doing this the witch-boy is still trying to break in; I'm not sure how much longer this bubble will last.

The witch-boy is screaming at us "I want that helmet and I want it now." He sounded like a spoiled child, and all I wanted to do was to just shut him up so I could think. Then I see the helmet, maybe I could somehow access the powers that the helmet held. I was debating with the pros and cons when I got a message from Raven saying "Wally, we're in trouble. Tell Kent that we need Dr. Fate."

Then within seconds I heard her scream in pain.

Then the witch-boy creates giant hands, similar to raven's, and the nails grip into the bubble. Then I realize that the cane started to burn up, like a candle.

"A test of faith." I then grab the helmet and to put it on, my teammates are in serious trouble. But then the witch-boy just had to input his two-cents and says "HEY stupid boy. You put that on, you may never get it off." I take risks like this on every mission, at least this time there's a positive that I can help people by doing this.

The bubble broke, and I was about to be washed over by a wave of red. I put on the helmet, and the world went black.

I appeared in this place, where there was single spot light on myself. This may be some kind of inner mind thing but I could tell I was alone, at least for the moment. So I do what anyone else does in my situation, I start talking to myself.

"Okay, okay, no problem. I'm not here, I'm just delusional."

Then I hear another voice "Still don't believe? Seriously, kid, how'd you get so bullheaded in 15 short years?" Kent's image came forward.

That almost broke me, I started stuttering "But you're—You're—"

"Yep, but don't feel bad. Soon as this little brouhaha is over my spirit will ascend, and I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza."

"Uh, o—Okay." There's not much I can say, he seems really content with the whole situation. But then I thought , wait how are he and I talking "Wait, does that mean that I'm-? "

But thankfully Kent answered quickly "Ah, you're alive. But your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the helmet. You put it on, and my soul got sucked in. Probably because I spent so many years serving its master."

"Master?" That caught me a little off guard, that sounds really medieval and kind of 'against will' type of situation.

"Nabu, the real . One of them lords of order I told you about. He's the guy controlling your body now. Wanna watch?"

It was unlike any experience I've ever felt. I didn't really know what was going on but I could hear Klarion yell "Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century."

Nabu then answered "This battle is pointless. You sought to take the helmet before it gained a host. But you are too late."

The witch-boy whined "Shut it, you old fart!" The fight continued on, rock was flown, nabu was floating, and stuff was always happening.

Nabu then said "Brat." Then a moment later, I had this blazing pain in my back, Klarion must have hit Nabu/me in the back.

So I ask Kent "What gives?"

"Well, it is your body."

I try to bargain with Kent; maybe he has a little pull with Nabu. "Then let me control it. With Fate's power and my speed—"

But he stopped me "Sorry, kid, doesn't work that way. But you can see why I haven't put on the helmet in 65 years."

"And if Fate loses this fight?" I really don't want to know the answer, but I have to.

Kent just put it simply "You see Inza before I do."

I was called back to the fight at hand when Klarion says to a fallen Nabu/me "You're out of practice, Nabu. And that pathetic host body, zero affinity for the mystic arts… Ooh. Rainbow power. I am paying attention, you stupid cat. Case you hadn't noticed, I'm winning."

Thankfully Nabu was able to wiggle his way out of his predicament, "It is difficult for a lord of order or chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane. I am bound to the helmet and use a human host. But that is not your way."

"You're babbling, Nabu."

"Am I?" Nabu then shot a bolt of energy, not at Klarion but at his cat.

"Teekl!" screamed Klarion, after he realized that Nabu hit his cat, his tether to this world. I'm happy that that worked, but did Nabu really have to hit the cat. It just didn't seem right.

Apparently Klarion felt something a little more severe "I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat."

Nabu defended his actions by saying "We both know that creature is no cat, witch boy. And without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."

"Bully. Killjoy. Geezer!...Holy carp. We're getting out of here."

YAY! We won. Now I have to go free my friends. Which was pretty simple, all Nabu/me had to do was just remove the electrical nets and removed all the clothing (we left his underwear on, thank god) off of Abra Cadabra.

Superboy summed it off perfectly by saying "Show's over." He then knocked him out cold.

I was a little more than happy "Yes! That's how we kick it on the earthly plane… Uh, it's over, right? So why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet?"

Nabu himself actually responded in the form of a floating helmet, in the dark room where Kent and I were in"Because the Earth needs Dr. Fate. I will not release this body."

Wait, what! "He can't do that. Can he do that?"

Kent then said "Can't, but shouldn't. Nabu, this is not the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery."

Nabu came back with "True, but I do not appreciate being permanently hidden away useless and isolated for decades at a time. Chaos must not be allowed to reign."

Kent tried to appease him by saying "That won't happen again. The boy will take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use."

I can totally do that, "Yeah, totally."

Kent then continued on with saying "And in the meantime, I'll stick around, keep you company."

How can he do that "Wait, what happened to you ascending, seeing Inza?"

I let on more than I wanted too, and Kent caught on "So you believe now, huh? Don't sweat it, kid I'll spend a few millennia here, and then see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity, it's eternal."

Nabu finally said "The bargain is acceptable."

Kent then gives me a little advice by saying "Some free advice before you go. Find your own little spitfire one who won't let you get away with nothing. For example that-"

I was finally able to take off the helmet. My surroundings were so still now that everything was said and done. I walked over to where Kent was laying; he looked so peaceful as if he was asleep. His pocket-watch of Inza was lying about a foot away from him, so I put it back in his hand.

Sometimes this job asks for too much.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

This mission was ruff. For me it was a little heavy on the emotional side. But for Wally, it was completely over the edge. He made a personal connection with Kent and Nabu, and now that Kent is gone I know that he feels some sort of guilt for the whole thing. I want to tell him that it's not his fault, but in that particular mood nothing really helps. But I did see Artemis walk over to his little 'souvenir' room. I hope she'll be able to get through to him.

I give them enough space to hatch it out.

I change into some PJ's and then go looking for Superboy. It's pretty late, but I for need to do something to wind down. I'm going to see if he's up for a movie or maybe can just watch the food channel, something to fall asleep too.

I looked in the living room, not there. I looked in the kitchen, not there. I finally checked his room; he was there fast asleep face first on his bed. I would have left him alone if I didn't see that that he still had everything on.

This isn't completely out of the norm after missions. So I tried to wake him up enough to get him ready for bed. After about ten minutes of trying to get him up, I just took off his shoes and pushed him under the covers. I thought he was completely out, but apparently I was wrong. When I was about to leave he jumped up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Superboy, knock it off. It's late." As I say this I try to keep a straight face, but I failed. I burst out laughing. He put me down next to him and kissed me. After what seemed like only a second he leaned back and said "Your right. It's time for bed. "He gave me once last kiss before he turned the light off. Superboy still had his arm around my waist, and I wrapped my arm around him. We seemed to fit like two puzzles pieces, and I couldn't be any happier.

But I was wrong yet again, because right before I fell asleep I heard three words that if I was more awake I would have responded too.

"I love you."

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. But start to expect this time between chapters as a norm. I love all the positive input. Thank you FlopsyTheStingyDingo for catching my misspelling errors. Thank you for reading this story, I'm still enjoying writing this so keep expecting more chapters. Many thanks to FlopsyTheStingyDingo,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**

 **Seriously if you guys have any ideas about how this story should go. I would love to hear your ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize for having all those mistakes in the last chapter. Unfortunately it will probably be awhile till the following chapters come out. I don't mean to send stories with a lot of mistakes in them. I just want to say thank you Martenzo for bringing them to my attention especially the Dr. Fate thing, and the misspelling of rough. And to Arella's question, yes Robin is really dead, but a teen titan character will be making an appearance in a future chapter. I love positive reviews, so thanks Arella. This chapter will be going a little on the actual chapter and more a 'Raven's Birthday' day celebration. I don't really care if her birthday was said in Teen Titans, or the comics, I am doing my own take on it. That also applies to this chapter, because it was an Aqualad based episode and this is a Raven centered story. Sorry and without further ado, let the story begin.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 12: Downtime**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I woke up suddenly.

My eyes were still closed but I slowly became aware of my surroundings. The room I'm sleeping wasn't my own, but then I realized it was Superboy's room. It was cool, but comfortable. Due to both of skin durability's we tend to have an affinity to the cold and the heat, but I like cold rather than hot personally. The covers were resting around my waist, which leaves my arms in the cold because I was only wearing my tank-top and some PJ shorts. But my legs were nice and toasty because they were currently tangled around Superboy's legs. Who knew that Superboy liked to cuddle?

I started to recover my bearings and realized my head was resting on his chest so I could feel each breath he took, but then I noticed that his breaths were inconsistent. Which meant he was awake.

I opened my eyes to see his black t-shirt and glow of various lights from various chargers and etc. I stretched my arms and legs to let him know that I was awake as well. He then says "Good Morning".

I respond with a yawn and a "Morning… How long were you awake?"

"Not long, but I wanted you to get some rest. You seemed really tired last night."

Then everything came back to me, especially what he said last night. _"I love you"_.

I know that we've been dating for a while now, and I was expecting this sometime soon-ish. This whole deal just hit me by surprise. Did he say that phrase as he was falling asleep, or was he saying something else? Either way this is something that can't really be pressured or rushed without repercussions. So until he says it fully conscious and with me fully realizing him saying it and I might just say it in return. I don't want to be the first one to say it because of my recent… well what happened to my Robin. If I'm speaking truthfully I have to admit that I am terrified of this new level of this relationship. I think I love him but I don't want this to be a rebound relationship. It's not—

"What do you think about pancakes?" I was called out of my thoughts with the sound of Superboy talking.

"Huh,… what?" Ugh, I was thinking about all of that stuff while he was asking about breakfast. Oops.

"Still waking up there? … Well I'm going to take this awkward silence as a yes." He quickly jumped out of bed letting me fall onto the mattress, slightly disoriented. He then turned on the turned on all the lights. I groaned as the light burned my corneas.

"Well, well, well. Look who's not a morning person. I'll be back in a bit, just _stay_ there." And with that he gave me a quick kiss and left me to my own devices.

So I sat up, and I ran my hands through my long purple hair. Currently it's a rat's nest. I quickly tried to finger brush my hair and put it into a braid. It's a lot harder than you think. I have knots from top to bottom, and somehow they developed overnight. I put my hair into a single French braid, and once I put the rubber band on I saw that Superboy came back in.

He had an adorable little girly apron on, flour on his face, and a tray full of random breakfast things on a tray. But the most distinguished part of his whole image was the smile that graced his face. He looked so proud about the meal he just made. I was excited to taste it but I'm also kind of worried about the state of the kitchen. I love him to death but he's no Chef Ramsay.

But all of this treatment has me a little worried.

"This looks great! But what caused all this? Did I miss an anniversary of something?" I ask out of honest curiosity and slight confusion. I'm racking my mind on what happens today but my mind goes blank.

His face turned puzzled and he said in a slow voice "Its August 27, your birthday, Right?"

Holy Azerath! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. I feel like my face just dropped. I guess I've been too busy with everything to remember it. During my time with the titans they would always do something for me, but before I never expected anything to be done now. After I accepted that I forgot the one thing most 4 year olds knew, so I just ended up muttering "Wow! I can't believe I forgot my own birthday."

Superboy just set down the tray on the bed, and sat next to me with a gentle look on his face. "Hey, it's okay. You've been busy, but the good thing is that you realized now, instead of… say Wally finding out."

"Yeah, your right. Thank you so much for all of this, it looks amazing." I gave him a peck on the lips before moving the tray and motioning for him to join me on the bed. I couldn't just have him sitting there staring at me while I eat, that would just be weird. "Here share this with me."

He starts to back up with his arms put up defensively "No, I can't. It's your birthday breakfast."

"But I want to share it with you, and thankfully you made a portion that could feed a giant. So you better help me finish I am positive that I can't eat this all by myself." I say flirtatiously.

"Well if you insist." That was all the encouragement he needed.

We sat hip to hip, laughing and eating syrup covered pancakes and sharing a large glass of orange juice. Surprisingly the pancakes were perfect and then Superboy let me in on a little secret.

"I looked up how to make pancakes on YouTube."

I almost missed him saying this, but I just kissed him and said back "It doesn't matter where you learned how to make the pancakes. They still came out perfectly."

Once we finished our breakfast, he moved the tray to his bedside table. "I love you, Raven. Happy Birthday." I felt the biggest smile on my face and I … I might have tackled with series of excited kisses. Once we came up for air I said "I love you too Superboy—" He then put a finger on my lips stopping me from completing the statement and said quietly "Connor."

I leaned back and then gave him a positively curious look, "What was that?"

He gave me tentative smile and said a bit louder "I chose a name. Connor Kent. What do you think?"

I kissed him and told him with more emotion than I thought I could convey "I love you Connor Kent."

Best Birthday Ever.

[_[-]_]

"We should probably go out there." I say, our duties of being the only people in the cave were starting. As in we were hosting out own little get together with the team.

"No, let's just stay a little longer." Connor whined.

But before we could continue our flirtatious banter we hear distantly " _Recognized: Kid Flash-_ "

"We have to move now." I say quickly. Connor nods, and we jump into action. Thankfully that only meant readjusting clothing and cleaning up my breakfast. I grab my tray, and he bolts out to the living room. I was able to rush into the kitchen with the left over dishes and Connor jumped onto the couch when Kid strolled in. He had this smirk on his face which made me extremely worried.

I know that everyone knows about Super—no Connor and my relationship but they don't know the extent of our relationship. Because honestly they were all still kids, and some more than others. While Connor is only like a year old, but he is mentally and physically 17-19 years old. This is roughly the same age that I am.

Now back to the present.

Wally walks in and wittingly says "So, what's going on here?" It was like he could sense something new between us. But more likely he was just hoping that he walked into an awkward situation since it was just us and him.

"Ah… Nothing. We're just hanging out right now. Just waiting. Uh…waiting for you guys, of course. "I say, curse my overthinking mind. Why can't I keep a steady voice, I've never had this issue. What is wrong with me?

"Well that's not weird at all. Is it a PMS thing, cause—"He only manages to get that far because I was able to through a book that was on the kitchen counter at his head. Which he of course ducked. Stupid super-speed.

"It's not a PMS thing, you asshole. When are Robin and Artemis coming over?" I say this trying to change the subject. Which worked; sometimes this is way too easy.

"Why would they be coming together, are they…you know, you know?" He asks in a drastically different voice. Hook, line, and sinker. I have known for a while that Wally has some sort of interest in Artemis. So I played his insecurities about his 'relationship' with her to get him off the topic of Connor and I. I let Connor know I was playing with Wally's mind by winking at him, this only made Connor smile. He, and most of the other members of the team, has gotten annoyed by Wally's antics one time or another.

Revenge is so sweet.

"You didn't hear? Wow, I really thought you knew the ins and outs of this entire team. I guess I was wrong." I say this in an obviously sarcastic voice, tempting him to figure it out.

"That's not true. I do know everything that goes on in this team. Did you know that Kaldur was going back to Atlantis during our little break? Or that Artemis is hiding something?" Wally says as if he was proving that he does know _everything_ about the team.

"What? Artemis is hiding something? Well, I never." Which Connor says in a southern accent, well at least that last part. Which about does it for me.

I burst out laughing with Connor following shortly after. I ended up with my stomach aching and I was leaning up against the counter. Connor was laughing so hard that he fell off the couch. Once we settled down, I walked over to where Connor was on the floor and gave him a hand up. I wiped a happy tear from my face as I sat on the couch next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned back into his chest relaxing at his touch. Today was a day to relax, and Connor and I will most definitely take advantage of break.

"What is wrong with the both of you?" Wally says. I looked back at him and see him in the same spot as he was five minutes ago. He looked mildly shocked and really confused. You know how when you get tired sometimes you get deliriously happy, well that's the stage of exhaustion Connor and I were in. Even though we had a full nights rest, sometimes missions are more wearing than others.

"I'm pulling your leg Wally. Artemis and Robin live in the same city, so they usually arrive around the same time, kind of like carpooling. That's why I asked." I say, cutting the act short.

"Well thanks a lot. You almost gave me a heart attack." Wally says this as he walks to the couch. He then picks up a remote and puts on the science channel. Wally may act goofy from time to time but he's actually quite smart. He has a passion for science that rivaled Cyborg's love for mechanics. I got slightly down for a moment, but with a slight squeeze of the hand by Connor I was brought back to reality. Wally thankfully found that there was a Mythbuster's marathon. That's where we stayed for a very long time, and sometime in the midst I fell asleep cuddled up against my lovely beau.

I was woken up with a gentle shake. I looked up at Connor whose hair was adorably disheveled and whispered into my ear "Artemis is here" and with a quick kiss on the temple we both sat up. Since I was closer to Wally I kicked him to alert him of Artemis's presence. "Wha. What." I gestured towards the entrance to where she was standing and made a 'oh' sound and sat up and fixed his hair quickly. Artemis's cheeks were flushed, and she was holding a watermelon and a beach bag. "Sorry I'm late. You have no idea how hard it was to fins a watermelon in Gotham."

I was feeling kind of bored anyways so I jumped at the chance to actually do something, even if it is just cutting up a watermelon. "Hey, hand it over. I'll get started on it. You look exhausted, sit down. We're watching Mythbusters, it's one of the duct tape episodes."

"Sure thing. Here you go. Ooh I love Mythbusters, who else is here?"

"Just you, me, Superboy, Wally and Robin should be here any second."

"Wait you like Mythbusters. It's my favorite show."

We all looked at Wally who went from excited to shocked, and then back to silently watching the show. I smiled, he did like her. Connor looked at me like I was crazy and I mouthed 'later' and he nodded. I levitated the watermelon to a cutting board I set on the counter that had a clear view of the television. I then cut the watermelon into triangle pieces and then put them in the fridge for when we got to the beach in a little bit.

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

I'm so late.

Homework has been a bitch, and I lost track of time. Going to Gotham Academy is not just some walk in the park. I'm in all advanced classes and then juggling my 'extracurricular activities' makes my free time rather short.

But today I had to make time. It's Raven's Birthday today and I'm one of the only people who knew about this.

[_[-]_]

 _FLASH BACK_

" _Raaaven please tell me." I begged while we were alone on the beach. The others were doing various things in and out of the water._

" _No."_

" _Please, I won't tell Wally. I just want to know for future notice." I keep pleading, I know everyone's birthday. It's kind of a hobby of mine, and when I say 'everyone' I mean the entire league and our own team. Now that we have new people on the team I had to find out._

 _We were all there when Superboy was born, which is really weird to say about a guy who physically looks older than I do. The guy who could also very physically beat me up if I did mention how he's the equivalent of an infant in age._

" _It's August 27, since you really needed to know."_

 _She seemed oddly defensive. What was it about birthdays, especially her own birthday that gets her to be that defensive? "Is there something wrong about your birthday? You seem rather defensive."_

 _Raven just gave me this uncomfortable look. Not uncomfortable for me but uncomfortable for her. As if she really rather not say this._

" _I promise not to tell anyone, I swear. You can trust me."_

" _When I was born I lived in this like bubble reality called Azerath, I could go into more detail but I rather not get into it. My mother's name is Arella, a human who became a priestess of Azerath. My father is the demon Trigon, destroyer of worlds and many other horrible deeds. Then my father, the demon that he is, gave my mother no choice in the matter of my birth. There was a lot of chaos and evil that went along with my birthing process. Then once I was born there was a prophecy told about me. That I was destined to be used as a portal for my father to come into the world I was residing in and destroy that world. This was supposedly supposed to happen on my 16_ _th_ _birthday and so I was trained by the followers of Azerath so that I would be ready. My emotions are strongly tied to my powers and so I was trained from a very young age to show no emotions. Then the worst had happened and my home was destroyed. Through the chaos I somehow made it to the world I was at earlier. I never told anyone about the prophecy and when my sweet 16 arrived I almost didn't make it. But the titans were able to defeat my father, and all was right in the world again. Even though I had no permanent damage, there were some lasting side effects. I can't age, but my hair still grows normally. So now more than ever I really don't care for or even like my birthdays. Between the three worlds I have resided in and the time jumps I honestly have no idea how old I am. How sad is that? I don't even know my age, that's why I avoid anything associated with age really. That's also why I don't have an issue dating Superboy who like me, is timeless. That's why I have issues with my birthday."_

 _Not to sound cliché but that honestly explained everything._

[_[-]_]

I was juggling a birthday cake, candles, ice cream, and her present when I arrived at the cave. But surprisingly I tripped when I came in and everything went flying. The cake went all over me. Icing got in my hair and completely covered my sunglasses which I'm always supposed to wear. My shirt is covered in mashed cake and icing and to make it better I fell flat on my face. I just sat up in the cake and took off my sunglasses to contemplate my humiliation and I only paused when I heard something.

I looked up to see Raven, Superboy, Wally, and Artemis who were all in different states of laughing.

"Hey, how's it going? Happy Birthday Raven." I say to try to divert the attention from my little 'accident' and thankfully it works.

"It's your birthday?" Artemis said almost immediately.

"Wait, what? Birthday? I'm so confused." Wally said this almost at the same time as her.

I was able to get up and start to wipe off a good portion of the icing off my glasses and my shirt. I left the rest of my stuff where it landed and I went to go grab some new clothes. When we first moved to the cave I made sure to have some clothes for after missions and stuff like that. But all I had was an old black t-shirt and some gray sweats. Superboy just gave me a nod, and I quickly left the growing conversation. Superboy and I had a good nonverbal relationship. We had this mutual respect that didn't need too much talking.

When I came back to place of the accident everything was cleaned up and my stuff was gone. So I just walked back to the living room to see everyone on the couch. I catch only a couple words but come to the conclusion that she's going over the whole birthday story thingy. I decided to just to go grab a glass of lemonade to give her time to finish her story. While I was minding my own business I heard a Wally holler "Dude?".

I feel like I had a deer in head lights look, but I came into the living room expecting some kind of confrontation. Wally never liked to be left in the dark, and since I was his best friend I should have told him. But Raven gave me a lot of trust by letting me know this, and I know not to get on her bad side. She freakin terrifying when she's angry.

But I digress.

The first thing that Wally said once we were off to the side was "Dude you knew her birthday?"

I really do hate lying to him but it's time to face the music. "Well, yeah."

Wally just looked dumb founded and asked "How?" I'm thankful that he totally looked past the fact that I didn't tell him about it.

"I asked her. It's not that hard." I said simply. I'm trying to say this in a calm way, but to also say this in a way to confuse him.

"Really. And that worked?"

"Yep."

"Well it makes sense with your whole birthday thing. You know that can be creepy right?"

I just shrugged in response as I sat down on the couch. Somehow we all managed to fit on the couch comfortably as we watched the Mythbuster marathon progress.

Today is most definitely a lazy day.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

So we ended up not going to the beach. This was fine by me, while I did love the beach I didn't really feel like going today. Some people would say that dong nothing on your birthday was a waste of time, but for people like me days like this are rarer than vacation days. Because usually when we have a 'vacation' we usually get interrupted by some force of evil. You know how it goes.

The entire team (minus Aqualad who was still in Atlantis) was all sitting on the couch, still watching t.v. We were on episode 4 of the marathon. Artemis was apparently so tired that she fell asleep. The funny thing about this situation was that in her sleep she not only accepted being in contact with Wally she somehow allowed Wally's legs to be draped over her lap.

Sometime during this episode I muttered to Connor "Hey Connor, what do you want to do for dinner?"

Connor who was rubbing his hand up and down my back soothingly said back to me, "Well it is your birthday, so what do _you_ want?"

Wally who was still lying across one side of the couch with his legs draped over a sleeping Artemis's lap. "Wait, who's Connor?" As he said this rather loudly he sat up and woke up the sleeping Artemis, and it took her a second to realize the predicament she was in before she decided to push his legs off. Wally ended up falling on the floor, and while everyone was looking at Wally I was looking Artemis who was blushing at the whole situation.

Obviously it would probably be a good time to explain so I nudged Connor to speak and he told the group "I finally figured out a name. Connor Kent." He then gave everyone a look as to say, **don't ask anymore questions.**

But then Robin decided to say "Nice name, I think Superman would like it. Clark Kent and all." The tension I felt when he explained himself faded away with the compliment, while he would never ask for someone's approval he truly feels better when he receives it.

Wally then said as he was standing up rubbing his head which he hit on the floor when he fell "Ditto, good pick. Now on to more important things, FOOD. I vote pizza."

Artemis gave a disappointed look towards him and retorted "He didn't ask you, he asked Raven. But I have to agree with Robin and Wally, good choice in name. I think I speak for all of us when I say we all wish that we could have picked our names."

We all comically nodded and looked down glumly.

Connor broke the silence with "Uh, Raven we still have to pick your birthday dinner." And now everyone was staring at me.

I felt my cheeks blush, so I hid my face behind Connor's back and muttered "Ugh…Let's do Mexican."

Wally groaned but Artemis cheered as if she won a bet against him, which I wouldn't put past her. I chuckled at the two of them. Randomly I thought that they'll be the next couple of the group. We got all the orders situated and then found a good delivery Mexican place, which was a bizarre in a New England coast city. But we were able to call within a half hour of deciding on which food to order. They said that they would be there within a half hour.

The thing about living in a superhero compound was that we had pre-approved take out places. These places have had back rounds done, the food is consistently checked, and are allowed to deliver to the door of the cave.

Which they did at 5 o'clock on the dot. Having dinner with the team actually felt like a family dinner. For people like Connor and I who have never had a family, so times like this feel nice.

After dinner, we were back at the couch and were now watching the movie "The Pirates of the Caribbean". The main reason behind this choice movie was because it was one of my favorites, and since it was my birthday my say goes.

About a half-hour into the movie Artemis left and came back with a small cake with a candle in it.

She came back into the room singing:

" _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday dear Raven_

 _Happy Birthday to you_ "

Wally then tried to continue with:

"And many more on channel Four—"

Thankfully Robin jumped in and was able to stop him "Stop, shh…"

I blew out the candle, and everyone did that awkward polite clap. Connor then leaned over and kissed my temple and asked "What did you wish for?"

"You know I can't tell you. It would jinx it."

But of course I did think of something, I mean come on who doesn't think of something when you blow out a candle. I wished that my life would stay this way that nothing bad would happen to me and my loved ones. But of course that couldn't happen, at least not in this line of work.

You can't blame a girl for being hopeful, right?

 **A/N: These chapters will be coming out in slower pace. I really didn't mean to send out mistake filled chapters. But I would like to thank Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Back to the usual way of things. Without further ado let's get back to the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 13: Bereft**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

My eyes opened.

I'm in an unfamiliar place.

Blink.

I was in a desert.

Blink.

It was night.

Blink.

Where were my titans?

Blink.

Azerath my head hurt. But I can't focus on that right now. I have to find my team. Thankfully it was a full moon.

Why do all night events happen during a full moon? It's weird because they always seem to happen on nights like this.

I'm getting off topic, so I began to check my body for any cuts or bruises that I may have missed. I see that my hair was in a braid and reached down my back, and it was rather long.

Now I can't help wondering how much time has gone by?

But before I could go into any sort of detail my thoughts were interrupted by an explosion of sand. As the dust settled a man appeared, he wore a black shirt with a red superman logo on it. He had piercing blue eyes and pitch black hair, and while he was fit he wasn't enormous. Though there was something unique about his appearance? He was growling.

I of course was just staring at him stupidly. My mouth hung open slightly with shock, and my body was filling up with adrenaline, ready for fight or flight.

To calm down the situation I decided to talk it out "Hey, hey are you okay?"

He started panicking and started to rip his shirt apart, he was clearly breaking at the seams. The man then said in an angry whisper, "I don't know."

His voice seemed very familiar. Maybe he had something to do with how I got here. Or maybe he's from my recent past, I guess I'll have to stick around and find out. But he seems just as confused as I am. I don't know why, but I feel as if I should keep an eye on him. He's someone important, either to me or just in general.

So I start off again by saying "It's okay. Can you tell me your name? My name is Raven. I'm with the teen titans."

"You look familiar. Why can't I remember anything? Was I in an accident?" He has this utterly confused look on his face, and I can't help but be empathic.

So I respond with "Maybe, but then I would have been in that accident too. Because you look familiar to me, and I also lost a good chunk of my memory."

There was a awkward pause, and then he said with a hint of anger "Wait did you say a good chunk? As in not all of your memory. Because I have no memory, of anything. Is there something wrong with me?"

I could see that some form of panic attack was about to happen. His already pale skin turned ashy, his breathing began to accelerate, and his eyes began to quickly look from side to side. So I took a leap of faith and I grabbed his hand, which stopped us in our tracks. It felt familiar, and oddly comforting.

"I don't know why you don't have your memories, but I promise you I'll help you figure it out. Now let's stick together and try to find some help, okay?" I say to him. Trying to calm him down, I rub my thumb gently across the back of his hand. He looks at our hands and then back at me, and I can physically see his breathing get back to normal. He looks into my eyes and says

"Okay."

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

I have no idea how long I've been wandering this desert.

The sun was definitely not helping. It was beating down on my back like an oven.

Though my head was pounding I was able to gain my bearings rather quickly. I quickly realized that there was a vehicle approaching. I was able to get to high ground before the now confirmed military vehicle passed by.

Talking to myself has always brought me to focus more on the situation. "Those are Bialyan Republican Army uniforms." I bring up my wrist computer and start to research the area, "But what are Bialyans doing in, uh… Bialya? Okay, better question: What am I doing in Bialya? In September? What happened to March?" Now I'm really starting to panic.

For one last ditch effort "Better radio Batman."

 _Flash Back_

 _Batman then continued with, "Maintain radio silence at all times."_

"Or not."

So then I begin to start to analyze my surroundings.

On a pile of rocks about half-dozen feet away I saw a torn t-shirt. It had a red Superman insignia on it. I have no idea where it came from, but I'll just stash that away with everything else.

I just have to keep looking.

[_[-]_]

 **Artemis's P.O.V.**

Some guy said,"Hey, beautiful, wake up."

Ugh, my head.

I was lying on dirt.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in this building of sorts. The guy was sitting in front of me. He had red hair, blue eyes, and he looked about the same age as me. He was wearing this weird black and red superhero suit. Those aren't good guy colors. Then he smiled at me.

So naturally I freaked out.

I leapt back to try to give some space between us.

But then he started saying "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know, Kid Flash."

So then I respond back with "Seen Kid Flash on the news. He doesn't wear black." While he does actually look like the Kid Flash from the t.v. I wanted him to give an explanation.

Which he did, well of sorts "Uh, a little unclear on that myself. What about you? A Green Arrow fixation?"

Wait what?

I looked down to see that I was wearing green crop-top, green pants. I had arm guards, a mask, combat items, and boots. He must have had something to do with this, I mean come on. No one else is here. "Who put me in this?"

His face went blank "Wow, I am not touching that with a 10-foot, uh… So, uh, do you know how to use that bow?"

Thank god, I had my bow. At least I have some form of weapon. "Yeah, my dad taught me. Dad. He must have done this. Another of his stupid tests." That made so much sense. He's trying to 'prepare' me. Ugh, why does he keep doing this, I have school and a life. I can't keep doing this.

"What king of tests?"

Knowing him it's probably more extreme than my last test. So I just told him straight "He probably wants me to kill you." While he is cute I would complete the task to get out of this hell hole.

But before anything could happen, we both heard this swishing sound above head. Thankfully one of us was actually thinking and the Kid Flash guy grabbed my hand and we high-tailed it out of that shed. We were just able to get out before it was hit and exploded. The explosion threw us 20 feet back. The shed was completely gone, and there was a crater in its place.

We were able to find our footing when we both saw a swarm of vehicles coming toward us. They looked vaguely like army vehicles; with their tan colors and guns on the roof. But I knew that they most definitely weren't one of ours because they were speaking in some kind of Middle Eastern language. So we started running of course, but I decided after a few hundred that we weren't going to out run a car. So I flipped and crouched on the ground a fired an arrow at the approaching enemy car. That said car blew up and flew over Kid Flash and I.

But there were more bad guys, and they were shooting at us with tanks. And unlike me they were shooting with giant ass tank bullets or something like that.

Then that jackass (the Kid Flash dude) came out of nowhere and picked me up and sped out of the line of fire. While I do enjoy being alive, I don't like to be picked up by random men.

It was like he read my mind or something because the next thing he said was "Sorry. They've got bigger arrows."

I looked back at the wreckage and then realized that I wouldn't have survived going at my normal human speed. Damn.

So I in turn say back "Thanks."

He responded back with "Hey, I told you. Good guy. Now, uh, not to pry, but, uh, what's your name? Oh, and what's this about you killing me?"

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Something is off.

I'm not sure what but, something is wrong.

Right now, let's just call him John Doe and I are traveling through the desert. I was flying, and he was… well, jumping. Apparently he could jump far distances, odd power. But knowing that he has a power puts him on the same level as the titans or maybe our enemies. But since he hasn't done anything yet I'm going to treat him like one of the good guys, for now.

Flying for long periods of time is EXTREMELY BORING. So while we were heading, well…nowhere, I start drift off and before I know it my mind goes blank.

 _Flash Back_

 _I see the John Doe standing in front of this machine._

 _An unknown voice then said "Good idea. Go."_

 _Then J.D. then gave me a soft smile and said "Be careful, don't forget I love you."_

 _"Love you too Connor."_

 _Then the memory changed to seeing Connor in a bed, and I was cuddling with him or something and he whispered "Love you, night."_

 _Then I said back as I nestled myself into the curve of his shoulder and said with a yawn "Love you too."_

 _The memory changed then once again and I was in a completely different room. I was sitting on the ground and I was stretching, I looked to my left to see a girl in a green get-up stretching alongside me. But we weren't the only ones, this Connor guy was to my right, a young Robin was to the right of him, and a kid with red hair to the right of him._

 _My mind immediately got called back to Robin, he didn't look right. His suit was all wrong, and he was a lot younger than me._

 _Was I in a different world?_

 _Because nothing is making sense._

 _A voice that I will always remember started talking, Batman said on an over speaker "Team, report to the mission room."_

So I guess, these people were my team members. Good to know.

Wait what happened to Robin? Why was I kissing this guy, Connor, why was I kissing Connor? Why was there another Robin?

I'm so confused.

[_[-]_]

 **Wally's P.O.V.**

Once we got far enough away from the bad dudes, I almost immediately setting her down. Not because she's fat or anything because she most definitely isn't. She might be the hottest girl I've ever known. And this isn't because I held her in my arms for a long time or that she threatened to kill me.

So I say as a quick explanation "Sorry. Running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in a while. Been out here over 24 hours, or my cupboards wouldn't be bare." I usually have an extremely high calorie energy bar in a compartment on my arm. But the bar is gone, so I must have eaten it already.

Then out of nowhere this dude comes throws me against the canyon wall.

Stunned I didn't have a chance to fight back. But thankfully Blondie back flipped out of the situation. And of course she looked amazing while doing it. NO. She is a mysterious enemy person, definitely not hot. She then shoots an exploding arrow at his chest, he's still unscathed. So she kept firing those arrows at him, but he just kept going.

A female voice in the distance yelled "Hey, uh… terminator, calm down. I think their friends."

I heard this whooshing sound, another bomb. Apparently I wasn't the only one who heard this, because I saw the black shimmery bubble encase this guy. The bomb then hit the bubble and exploded. The force shot Blondie back.

I saw in that the tanks have found us once again.

"Get the tanks!" My head whipped around to see a petite woman come into picture. She had long purple hair in a simple braid, with a black cloak, combat boots, stockings, and a blue long- sleeved leotard that hooked on her middle-finger.

He then responded with "I got it."

Then all hell breaks loose. He rips the first tank apart, and then moves towards the guy from inside the tank. This guy was using a very large gun at him, but of course it didn't affect him physically. He just grabbed the gun and ripped it apart with his bare hands. He then continued to go at the tank, but failed to realize the second tank was aiming at him. The girl floated down the cliff face and simultaneously raised a shadow shield. His head snapped to where the tank was and then started to tear it up. I was so caught up with the fight I didn't really focus on myself and blondie.

"Whose side is he on?" I turned to my personal damsel.

So I told the blonde "Wanna stick around and find out?" Cause I really didn't. This situation was getting really confusing. Apparently we are friends with these to weirdos, and we were being chased by guys in tanks.

So I picked blondie up and we went running into the dunes, but unfortunately I hit a rock and we went tumbling down a very large sand dune. As we got up some planes went flying over us, and they started to fire. I screamed "Get Down!"

We watched as the planes flew away from us I saw this cloak zoom by after them. And then the planes suddenly smashed into one another. The cloaked figure stopped and flew back to us. When she showed her face I realized she was the girl who was with that guy.

Before I could get a comment out she asked, quite nicely I might add "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope can't say I do. But now that you mention it, you look oddly familiar." I say, and I'm surprised about how honest I was being with her. It just flowed out.

"Same here. How did you do that by the way?"

"My name is Raven by the way. My angry friend back there is part of our team, but he was taken by those soldiers and I'm going to need some help to get him back. By the way I'm a half-demon who has the ability to be telekinetic, telepathic and I can also teleport at some times. I've regained enough of my memory to know that we were a team. Other than I don't really know who you are, either of you."

This made sense, but I didn't want to believe her just yet.

But before we could delve more into this little revelation. We saw smoke come up from behind us. Big plums of black clouds emit from an explosion of sorts, the remnants of our little scuffle from before. Thankfully the trucks were following the smoke and not us.

"I guess we need to keep moving. Since we're all 'friends' now, I can tell you all the stories I told Rob a millions times. You're going to love this one,…"

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

I've been wandering the desert for like a _really_ long time. When I first woke up, I was high noon. Now it was night, but that isn't so bad I've got the full moon to guide me a bit.

And I still don't have my memories. That's what's bothering me the most. How am I supposed to function correctly if I don't have the memories from the last 6 months?

So I continued to talk to myself as I moved across the God- forbidden desert. On my map there was only one marked spot, so I thought why not go see what's at the spot. So that's what I'm doing "Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here."

I came up to the spot in question, and there was something there. A metal box. So naturally I freaked out, and ducked behind a rock for cover.

And of course I continued talking to myself "Huh. Guessing that's why."

So I then decide to go over to the mysterious box, and investigate. But before I could get even within a half dozen feet of the box, men suddenly appear. The men have large guns, face masks, and a symbol on their helmets. Then they start talking in a language I couldn't understand. It seemed to be some kind of command or something, because they started to rush me. As a precaution I used one of my smoke devices to confuse them. The fight had begun, I used a few of my gadgets at them but that only seemed to piss them off.

As I started my departure they shot at me, those bastards.

But then a familiar sequence unfolded. A blur went to each man and grabbed their guns. He also said "I'll hold that. Thanks."

The fight continued. I got a couple, my quick friend Kid Flash got a couple more. As I was about to get the final two a mysterious force threw them back.

A girl then appeared, she was floating. Odd. But I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. So I go back to the fight at hand.

Kid then takes care of three more guys. And then a green arrow just came out of nowhere and got the last guy who was unfortunately running away. I look around for Green Arrow but all I see is this blonde teenage girl, in a green arrow outfit with a mask, and a bow. Now who's she?

To break the ice of awkwardness I feel approaching I say "KF. Man, it's good to see a familiar face."

"Hey, Rob. Memory loss?" Damn he got straight to the point on that one. He does have the tendency to do that. But at least we didn't have to beat around the bush.

"Six months. Let's hog-tie these creeps and compare notes." When in doubt I like to take charge.

The hog-tying didn't take very long, and so we started to talk. That's when things began to get interesting. The first statement that really seemed to sink in was that I was in a team.

So that's what I said. "So we're a team?"

That's when the pale girl, who I've been recently re-introduced to as Raven, came in and said "The four of us, and this shirtless guy with blue eyes. "

I raised the fragments of the t-shirt I found from earlier, "Then this must be his."

Raven then said "Yes. Did you see him? He was captured by those men, and we need devise a plan to get him back."

I looked around at the team. Artemis was the first to speak up and said "I think we did."

"Feral boy? Some teammate. He attacked us." Ah, he such a way with words. But you gotta love the honesty. Thankfully the yin to his yang responded with "He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are."

Then I remember my little flash back from earlier, "I remember Batman ordering radio silence. Our team must work for him."

KF of course had something to say back "How do you know we don't work my mentor? Whoa this is so cool." I looked at him; he was touching the lightning bolt on his chest. Which turned out to change his black and red suit into his usual yellow and red suit. And now he is playing with button.

"We look ridiculous. Quit touching yourself. We need our memories back." I couldn't argue with any of these comments, even if they are in a nagging tone.

Raven then comes up with a great idea, "Hey guys is it okay if I try something?" We barely mutter out a yes before I got this sudden pain in my head. Another flash back started up again.

 _Flash Back_

 _Batman was standing in front of a map, in some sort of cave. He was obviously debriefing the team, "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site. What landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the league's U.N. charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Qurac, on Bialya's border, two klicks from the hot zone."_

 _The scene changed to where we landed and I say "You good, Connor. All clear." Ah I guess the angry guy's name is Connor good to know._

 _The scene changed again, I was with Artemis and we were looking at this operation. She then whispered "The Bialyans control the site."_

 _The scene changes back to the landing, but I heard Aqualad's voice say "Set up here." Wait Kaldur's here, uh oh. The scene then shifts forward, I'm typing on that large object I saw earlier. I say to the team "We'll be up and running in no time."_

 _Kid then says "Jack pot!"_

 _I then continue saying "This site's lousy with Zeta-Beam radiation. Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent."_

 _Raven then offers " I'll go check that out."_

 _Connor then says "Be careful." Raven walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek, and then turned invisible and floated off into the distance._

It ended and we all say "AQUALAD!" at the same time.

I then start blurting out all these questions like "Where is he? What happened next?"

Raven looked exhausted, and kind of pale. She said in a sad and tired voice "I don't know. That's the last thing I – well, we remember."

I glanced back at KF and Artemis who were holding hands, and once they realized what they were doing they quickly acted like they weren't. It was hilarious. KF then states to break the silence "Uh, we landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, that's not good for a guy with gills."

I checked my map for his signal, thankfully I saw him. But he wasn't moving. So I make this news known to the group "He's close, but he's not moving."

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

Everything has been a blur. A mixture of pain and confusion.

I distinctly remember a guy in a white lab coat saying "Raise to shock level four."

It was hard to differentiate my screams from the sounds of the machines that surrounded me. The desert heat was making this experience a million times worse.

Where was the girl from before? Raven.

She was so nice, and patient. To the best of my knowledge I had never had this type of treatment before. But despite all that she seems oddly familiar and comforting.

Will Raven come back for me?

 **Raven P.O.V.**

I'm so happy that we found Aqualad. Since I'm the person with mind related powers I was checking over him mentally and physically. I tell the team who have been patiently waiting my diagnosis "I can't restore his memories in his current condition. He's highly dehydrated, and without medical attention things can get even more severe."

Robin then asks "Can you call the Bioship from this distance?"

I raise my hands to my temples trying desperately to call out for the ship, but I got nothing. "I'm sorry. The ship seems to be out of range. Kid can you carry him there?" This option seems like a long shot, but it was worth asking.

He gives me this uncomfortable look and admits that "He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her."

Artemis smacks him on the shoulder, and then asks me "Why not just levitate him back?"

"After all the restoration of all your memories, and the dehydration. I don't think I would be able to make all the way to the ship. But before I give out we should probably find Connor. Azerath knows what they're doing to him right now." I say grimly.

Kid Flash said logically "Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now."

Just as he finished his sentence I was overcome by unbearable pain. I got only flashes of images of Connor being tortured with electricity. I know that Connor and I had a special connection, but this was something completely new to me. I never had something like this, not even with my Robin. Once I come out of my daze I say "I can feel Superboy's pain. He's being tortured this very instant. We need to go get him, now."

Robin shakes his head "We need to stay together. "

I decided right there and then that I had to go get him. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

As I fly off into the distance I can hear them yelling after me, but I have to at least try to help Connor. I instantly find the tent where they are holding him. I know that if I just float in and start fighting off everyone I see it would just end in disaster. So I decide to look at this situation cautiously. I double check my visibility. I'm still in my shadow mode, good. So I float around the outside of the tent to where Connor was being held so that all I needed to do was float through the canvas and grab him when they weren't working. I began to feel the minds of the workers within tent, to gage their locations. But that in lies my mistake, there was someone in their who also has telepathic powers.

The only warning of his presence that I got was his voice in my mind, which is extremely hard to do I might add. He said "Well, someone's certainly a glutton for punishment. Psimon says…Forget."

My vision then goes blank.

Suddenly I'm in the Tower's common room. Beastboy and Cyborg are playing some video game, and I'm in my usual spot. But I know this doesn't feel right. I hear his voice again "That's it. Forget like before."

I start to feel drowsy, but before my eyes completely close I mumble "Before…"

The scene suddenly changes, and I instantly know it's a flash back.

 _Flash Back_

 _I'm floating into the tent. The same tent where I had that intuition to not go into it directly, now I know why._

 _I hear myself on the mental comm link say to the team "I'm in."_

 _Aqualad is the first to warn me "Good. But tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible."_

 _"They're testing something, it looks like a metal ball. But that's not the odd thing, it's alive. And in pain."_

 _But before I could do anything about the situation I hear the sing-song voice say "I can see you. And a open mind is a dangerous thing."_

 _I cursed my lack of mental sparing and for leaving my mind open, like an idiot. I quickly let the others know "Someone hacked this link."_

 _The voice then came back and a guy with a gray hood was now facing me. He then slowly dropped his hood as he was saying "Psimon can't catch you, but he can make you all FORGET."_

 _Then the image changed and I saw the entire team screaming in pain, and then wandering off in random directions._

Now I was back in the Tower and there was this white light closing in. I scream "NO! This isn't happening again."

A pulse blasted out of my body and pushed back the light. I raised my hands for more focus, and the light started shrinking faster. But before it could disappear completely the face of Psimon came through. With his see-through head his brain was completely visible, he had pale skin up to his forehead, and also had angular lines of skin wrapping around to the back of his head. He was most definitely not a pretty site.

"Not really your call, little girl."

A black beam hit my body and I was flung across the room. I used my own black beam to start fighting him off. My mind has been spent doing all these things over the past 48 hours, how am I this weak. I used to have these amazing psychic powers, now I barely competent. I'm think that not testing my abilities have com e to bite me in the ass. As soon as I beat this guy I'm training with Martian Manhunter as soon as possible and as often as he can.

Psimon kept taunting me, saying "You have potential but you're too raw, too untrained. And not at all in my league." Now that was just insulting.

I felt a brush on my leg, which was weird because I was in my own mind palace of sorts, and I was floating. I look over to see Connor here. I instinctively grab him into a hug. Psimon then laughs, and I lean back but I keep my hand in Connor's. I never knew how much liked moral support. "You look so relieved. Is that mindless creature supposed to save your mind?"

"No, I'm going to save his." I grab Connor's face with both hands and kiss him. While doing so, I give him back all the memories we've shared together. His escape, the team in all its forms, our first kiss, and our relationship. In doing so, this gave his mind full access to all his memories not just the one's we shared.

We finally broke apart and he just smiled. Our foreheads were pressed against one another's and he just whispers "Kick his ass."

Psimon doesn't think so "By all means. Kick my psychic ass."

I release a new wave of power at him, this time it comes directly from the jewel on my forehead. We start fighting a mixture of psychic rays and physical punches. That last one was mainly from me. At least I'm not lacking in this area of my training.

I feel pressure on my hand and its Connor again.

"Hi Connor, how's it going." I say calmly.

"Not bad. I know tired but I know you can do this." He's says as he ran his thumb across the back of my hand.

"I got this. How can I say know no? Together." We raise our hands.

"Together."

"Now get the HELL out of my head." And in a flash of white light the world in which we were fighting in shattered like glass into reality. A neon green vortex surrounded Connor, Psimon, and I and it grew until it destroyed the tent. The first and last thing I saw was Psimon being sucked into the vortex.

The world suddenly went dark, and all I could think about is did I finish the fight.

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

Once we got out of Raven and Psimon's mind things began to wind down. Psimon got sucked into the Tornado of light. And Raven fainted, which totally understandable she just demolished her first mind duel. Once she collapsed the tornado disappeared and the tent blew up, and thankfully being in the eye of the Tornado allowed us to be able to not feel the force of the explosion.

I caught her on in my arms, which if I do say so is pretty heroic.

We were about to kiss, but then that metal came and interrupted our moment.

Even though we've kissed many times, it would have been memorable. You know what I mean.

But this ball started making R2D2 noises, and even though it interrupted what would have been the kiss of a life time. It came pretty handy in the fight earlier. So I ask Raven "Can I keep it?"

[_[-]_]

We were able to make it to the Bioship pretty quickly.

It didn't hurt that Kaldur was kind of freaking out at the moment due to his lack of memories. But once we got that settled, and I got a new shirt on we were able to cuddle on the way home.

This mission definitely turned out okay. I even think we got to know ourselves a little bit better once it was done.

 **A/N: I just want to explain why it took so long for me to write this chapter, I had finals. And I also have more bad news there won't be any chapters during the 23** **rd** **of June and the 22** **nd** **of July, I will be on vacation and will have no access to a computer. I'm sorry this isn't coming as fast as you would like but I still working on it. Thanks for your patience, and I hope you keep reading. And I would like to thank Rae, lissim, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I told you guys about the month that I'll be gone but I wanted to squeeze in one more chapter. This chapter will the go off of the usual episode, without further ado let's get back to the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 14: Targets**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

As I arrived back to the cave Aqualad greeted me with a kind "Raven, how was your—"

"Not now."

I feel kind of bad for being so harsh to Aqualad but today was a bad day.

First off, today was my first day with Martian Manhunter.

After my scuffle in Bialya I felt that I needed to improve my psychic powers, and training is the best way to do that. The day after we got back I was able to get into contact with him, and since I had worked with him during my probationary time it was like meeting an old friend. He agreed, but only when he was free. Which was fine by me.

Now back to today. I went to him hopeful, ready to train, and over all positive.

Then we got started.

We were floating in front of one another for about 2 hours, and feel horrible now. I shouldn't feel like this, during my time with the titans I was the strongest Psychic around. Now I just feel pathetic and weak. How can I protect my new team if I'm not at my strongest?

J'onn agreed to keep training me when our free times over laps. Which is something I desperately need.

Right now I am hiding behind one of the pillars, hyperventilating. Thankfully I had many years of training learning to be very quiet, while doing basically anything.

I stop when I hear Aqualad begin to talk.

"Red Arrow. Checking…Cheshire is 1.67 meters. Um, she is 5-foot-6, and exceptionally dangerous. Do you require backup? Just our computer. Good luck, my friend. Aqualad out."

I wonder what Red Arrow is getting himself into, but since he's kind of an ass I don't really think about it too hard.

I start to wander around the cave looking for Connor.

I find him in the water entrance area. It has a large platform which Connor uses to fix up his machines. He's taking a real liking to fixing up his motorcycle. Which is what he's doing now. But now that we have the new addition (the R2D2 robotic ball thing) Connor has had his time monopolized from his usual things. I hear him talking to the ball "Jealous much? All right, all right."

I then hear a voice I thought I was done hearing for the rest of the day.

J'onn is here in the cave, what?

I started to float down from my hiding place, I gave a quick glance at Connor who was trying to not smile, ah got to love a boyfriend with super-hearing. I notice the Red Tornado is also accompanying him.

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well."

Before I could stop myself "Wait, what?"

Connor started rubbing his hand across his neck and said ''Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing."

"I'm going to school. I'm done. I finished my schooling years with titans. Why am I going to school?"

Aqualad took lead in breaking the bad news "We thought that since Connor should attend at least some time in a public school system that you should be there in case anything arises. "

Now I kind of got defensive, you know bad day and all "What exactly would arise?"

Aqualad looked at me in a 'trying to calm you down' way and then said "Someone may think he might be superman, even though there is a significant age difference they are clones. It might happen. And now that we have that covered, you should probably change."

Superboy just looks down and shakes his head as he says "I'm good."

Then they all look at me. I'm in yoga pants and a gray tank-top. After my little snippy-fit from earlier I just say "Just give me like 10 minutes for a shower. Sorry."

I then quickly float to my shower. Then I put on my dark purple loose sweater, blue skinny-jeans, and my white low rise converse. I grabbed a black back-pack I had lying around and put a random notebook and some pens into it along with my wallet and phone. And before I left my room I changed my skin tone from an ashy gray into a pale white, since the change was very slight I should be able to keep it the entire day. Yes I do have a phone. And within 8 minutes and 42 seconds I was back with the rest of the gang.

Surprisingly they were talking about how well Connor's motorcycle was coming along, and Red Tornado was even giving him tips on how to keep the paint gleaming.

I didn't realize before but J'onn was holding two lunches. That was nice of him.

I cleared my throat to get their attention "Ready to go?"

Connor then replied with "Yep just let me grab a helmet for you first. And then we can be off?"

"Sounds good. And for names I thought Raven Roth would be okay and Connor can just use his name since no one knows it."

Aqualad thought it over and said "That sounds good, let me know if anything happens."

"Okay, see you guys later." I say as I grabbed the helmet from Connor and put it on.

Now I know what you must be thinking. Riding a motorcycle to start your first day of school, well you know what. Whatever, we are going to school with the only transportation that can be accepted in the normal world.

Thank Azerath that we are seniors this time around.

The ride itself was relatively short and uneventful, but once we got to the parking lot that's where things got a little testy. As Connor and I were walking to the building we heard the yell and Connor who is starting to feel a little grumpier, just grabbed the poor kid from his jacket, stopping him in his tracks. The kid in question just said "Ugh, whoa!"

Connor then saw his shirt, but before he could examine it further I grab his arm. He looks like he want to pound something into rubble, so I say "Put him down."

Connor does and then whispers "But his shirt—"

"Means nothing, it's just a random shirt. Now let's go. "Before we leave the kid, I tell him "Hey sorry about that, he has a weird thing about ... uh moving people."

Then the kid then looks confused as he grabs his skateboard and says "Doesn't he have a motorcycle?"

"Sorry... again but we have to go."

Then a guy about 5 feet away asked "Why did you pick up Marvin?"

Marvin who followed us towards the school, with skateboard in hand responded with "I don't think he likes my t-shirt."

I look at him with a 'you caused this' face. And he just wipes his hand over his face and says "Your shirt is fine. Everyone's shirt is fine. You happy now?"

I smirk at his minimal attempt, and give him a kiss on his cheek which makes him smirk as I say "A little on the grumpy side, but okay."

The guy who asked about Marvin was about to walk up to us but was interrupted by what I think is a teacher who said "Okay. Time to get to homeroom, gang."

Someone then touched me on the arm and it was one of the cheerleaders, she seemed to be friends with Marvin and she said "I was new last year, so I know how hard it is to fit in. But you look like instant Bumblebee material to me. Cheerleaders. The Bumblebees. Tryouts are after school."

"Uh… Thanks, but no thanks. I… uh I'm really clumsy and I'd just hurt myself or someone else so I'm going to pass. But thanks for offering."

By the look on her face I could tell she was a little disappointed but understood how much I didn't want to be a cheerleader, and was just trying to diffuse the situation as nicely as possible.

She kindly responded with "Yeah, we are short a couple girls this year and we wanted to ask all the new people to see if any were interested."

Marvin then decided to walk us to the office, and as we were walking he told us "Dude. Facing down Mal Duncan? Fierce. Not too bright, but fierce." Apparently the guy who questioned about why Connor picked up Marvin was the infamous 'Mal Duncan'.

Today's going to be a lovely first day isn't it?

Gotta love High School cliques.

[_[-]_]

Guess what we did in class today?

Watch the news.

Connor and I should be out doing missions, not sitting in a dark classroom watching the news. This all just waste of time.

While I am upset about the lack of doing much of anything I'm surprisingly curious about the news we were watching.

Miss Grant the newscaster was talking about the Rhelasias

 _"If Lex Luthror's unknown strategy for peace fails the two Rhelasias are looking at all-out war before morning."_

Then our teacher turns off the broadcast, and asks "Who can tell me more about Rhelasia? Marvin."

Don't you love those teachers who call the kid who's almost asleep? The reactions are priceless. Marvin's was "Huh! Well, um, Mr. Carr, it's better that Fakeasia."

There were a couple giggles but it was an overall silence.

So Mr. Carr asks another time "Anyone else?"

I was surprised when I heard Connor speak. My head whipped around to see him spouting information like he was an online dictionary. This was from his time in the pod and Cadmus, but information was accurate. He told in a dead voice "Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Bokun dynasty until it was divided by the great powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II."

I grabbed his hand underneath our table and he relaxed a bit. It looked as though he was nervous about this whole situation, but only someone who knows him would realize how tense he was.

Mr. Carr then said "Very good."

Connor then asked "But why are they fighting. They're all humans…I mean, Rhelasians, right?"

"Right on both counts, actually."

[_[-]_]

 **Aqualad P.O.V.**

Red Arrow called me to help me on his personal mission. He told me that he may have been in a little over his head. Usually I would have had a mission or training to do with my team, but sine everyone is at school I thought it would be okay. I even ran the idea of helping Roy out past Red Tornado, and he was fine with it.

So after a little bit of travel I was able to get into the conference with the Rhelasians and Lex Luthor.

After waiting for something to happen for quite some time, I finally found her. She was disguised as one of the ceremonial tea pourers, in traditional garb and makeup. The only way I could tell it was her was her height, and her facial structure.

I called her out "That is far enough, Cheshire."

And that is when everything went out of the control.

Cheshire pushed a cart at me after she triggered some kind of timer. I grabbed my two water controlling batons and I was able to grab the water from the glasses behind me and made a water wall. This was protected the officials when the cart hit the force field. The force of the explosion was jarring to say the least and it literally tore the jacket I wore to cover my tattoo's. But my water bubble still held. But I was thoroughly exhausted afterwards. It felt like I ran a marathon.

I saw that Cheshire was still moving so I pulled off the rest of my jacket. All that was really left of it was a vest like contraption; it only would have gotten in the way.

I could hear Roy prepare his arrow directly at her, waiting for her to do something. He then said "It's over, Cheshire."

As she stood up she said "You would think so."

Then suddenly a helicopter appeared behind her and over half a dozen men in black armor came out. Sportsmaster was leading this force. They are still working together, that's odd. But that is just a brief thought in this whole mess.

Agents started rushing agents. I heard Roy from my right say "Take Sportsmaster, Cheshire's mine." It kind of sounds like he's taking this personally, but it's the price of the job. Sometimes things become personal, and one of the best ways to get over it is to finish the deed (as long as it's legal).

Cheshire was also seeing what I've seen "So territorial, and only our third date."

And the fighting began.

I jumped over Cheshire and went straight for Sportsmaster. He was currently battling a couple of the Rhelasians agents. I caught his attention with a hit of my water whip with a barbed ball on the end. As our fight continued with flips, kicks, and jabs I could hear Roy's fight go on.

I was much more talkative than mine. I could hear Cheshire say "You called one of your little sidekick friends. But didn't you tell me they weren't in your league?"

That comment caught me off guard, and I paused. That's when I was hit by the arm of Sportsmaster. And I flew backwards. He had enough time to get a stone spiked ball with a chain attacked to it. I was fortunate enough to roll over quickly enough to dodge being hit in the face by it. After I cut the chain of the ball, he pulled out a rapier. So I morphed the water into two cutlasses.

Then something odd happened, Sportsmaster talked. He said "Not bad, lad. Better than our team did at Santa Prisca or Bialya."

"How did you-?"

"Let's just say I have an inside source. Very inside." That isn't good. But I need to focus at the task at hand, if I keep losing focus something worse could happen than being hit with the arm of an assassin.

As I'm moving in on my next move I hear Roy say "Aqualad let's end this." And then the sprinklers went off, and I got a heck of a lot more comfortable. I was able to rip off the caps from the sprinklers and form a vortex of water in the shape of a snake around me that I shot directly at Sportsmaster's men and then finally at him. But by that time Cheshire jumped in front of him and threw a grenade at the mouth of the snake, which destroyed my water snake and made a smoke screen. This made Roy and I cough uncontrollably but in the midst of this I heard Luthor say "Mercy." And the man who leapt from the fog directly toward the officials was shot down by the robot that was hidden in plain sight. Luthor's assistant was one of his products, now his mediation makes total sense.

While Roy and I were distracted the smoke cleared, the helicopter was gone, and so were Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

Luthor then starts his new pitch "Gives new meaning to the arms race doesn't she?" He of course says this while 'Mercy' retracts the gun back into the appearance of a normal arm.

The North Rhelasian leader approached Luthor first by saying "That technology is most impressive, Luthor."

Then the South Rhelasian leader then added "We owe you our lives, sir."

Now Roy is getting angry that Luthor stole the limelight by firing the last shot which finished the battle. He first starts off with "They owe him their lives?"

[_[-]_]

Now we are walking towards the entrance of the building that held the conference. And Roy is still crabby about the whole situation. I can hear him wine from behind me, he's saying "I can't believe we just did a solid for Lex Luthor."

I reminded him "Not for Luthor, for peace. Beyond that, if Ra's and League of Shadows wanted to sabotage the Summit the signing of the treaty renders their contract moot. It is over."

Roy then pauses for a second and says "Is it? I heard what Sportsmaster said. Do you really think there's a mole on your team feeding him intel?"

I have to face reality now, "I cannot rule out the possibility. I will investigate quietly." I need to alert the League, at the very least Batman and Red Tornado.

"Not tell them?"

"I do not want the unit unraveling over baseless suspicions. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off." This is most likely the safest route for the team. As in the best way to keep them together, keep them on point, and to keep them safe.

Roy chuckles and mockingly solutes me and says "Good luck with that."

There was one thing that still bothered me, "One moment, my friend. Tonight, you could have called Green Arrow for help or the Justice League. Instead, your first instinct was to call the Cave."

Roy pauses, but doesn't turn around when he says "You're right. The team deserves—has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff. But if you need me, I'll be there."

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

As we walked back into cave's living room I plopped onto the couch and groaned.

"I never believed Robin when he said how horrible school was. I don't want to go back Connor, please don't send me back." I complained in a joking matter. Connor just smiled and walked over from the kitchen. Once he reached the back of the couch, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. In which he sighed into.

When the kiss ended, I asked while holding his hand "Hey, how are you doing after your first day of school?"

While holding onto my hand he sat down next to me. "It was okay, learning history from humans (Which sounds very odd out-loud) is very different from what I thought it would be. But I think after a little time I can learn to adjust into normalcy."

I squeezed his hand and leaned into his shoulder as I said "I know you'll be fine, in whatever you do. I'm just worried you'll bottle it up, and explode and that I won't be there to put an impenetrable bubble around you." I say semi-jokingly. But I do spend a lot of time worrying about him, but thank goodness for his 'man of steel' quality. Since my Robin died the way he did I can't help but worry.

My thoughts were interrupted by Connor asking "So , speaking about 'bottling things up' what happened this morning after your training with J'onn?"

I nuzzle into his side, and he wraps his arm around me "It was okay. I have a lot of work to do. I didn't realize how far behind I was. How did I manage all those missions with you guys being so weak? I may be panicking a bit about how far I've fallen since my time with the titans."

Connor sat and thought about the situation for a bit. He finally said "You had no use for those particular powers these last couple months. Did you train everyday with the titans? Yes, you did. You have maintained your powers so that they weren't non-existent but you have lost some of your ability's. You are extremely determined, and very stubborn you WILL be able to regain your former power status. I have complete faith in you. So stop worrying, we'll be fine."

"Thank you." I say as I kiss his cheek and then go back to cuddling with him.

"Anytime, Raven." He kisses the top of my head as he grabs the remote and puts on the first Star Trek movie and we relish in the relaxation of the situation.

Roughly half-way through the movie a very tired Aqualad came in. "Hello, Raven and Connor. May I join you?"

"Yes, of course." Connor says. I watch in ah as he plops down on the love seat and took off his shoes and grabbed a pillow to curl up in the chair. I would glance at Kaldur every 15-20 minutes and he was still very much awake, but surprisingly still looked a little tense.

When the movie ended and Connor moved to go do his homework. I pulled Kaldur aside to ask what was wrong. Kaldur did the smart thing and decided to be honest with me and said "I can't tell you but would it be all right if I came to you sometimes with moral questions. "

I loved how honest he was being so I respond with "You can tell however much you want. I can promise you I know how to keep a secret. And if things are getting too hard for you please come talk to me before you explode. Okay?"

"Okay." With that I give him a quick hug and he leaves for bed.

Overall today wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

 **A/N: This is very weird guys, turns out when you have a lot of free time and are filled with guilt you can writer pretty quickly. So here you guys go, another chapter. Sorry if it's a little short but nothing really happened in the original episode. I'll keep trying to crank out more chapters before I go. So chapters should be coming a lot quicker than usual. I would like to thank Rae, lissim, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I know that the last was pretty short, I am planning for this chapter to be as long or longer as the chapter before last. I also know that things may be a little slow at the moment but I am also planning to change that too. Now without further ado let's get back to the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 15:Terrors**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

At the moment I am flying the Bioship to New Orleans. Now this may seem like a odd way to start off, but let me explain.

Today started off normally.

I woke up first, and it was still pretty early.

It was surprisingly warm, and then I realized that Connor was wrapped around me. I felt his arm was around my waist and I felt his breath on my neck.

I only panicked for a second when I got confused about the date. Was today Friday or Saturday?

Thankfully I was facing the clock, which for this particular reason displayed the day, date, and time. Today was Saturday. So I decided it was okay to relish in the warmth of my beloved boyfriend. I nuzzled back into his chest, and I could hear him sigh. I smiled at our mutual comfort.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I knew there was an alarm going off, and I was awake immediately. We shared a brief look of worry and then proceeded with getting ready. It took us only a couple minutes to grab our gear and meet in the conference room.

We were met by Batman and Red Tornado.

They explained how they needed some undercover agents. Apparently Connor looked enough like the guy to pass, and since I was a shapeshifter I was obviously the next person. Thankfully the person I was imitating was a girl, because shifting into a guy is always kind of awkward. I would have done it if they asked, but I am extremely happy I'm not.

The plan was now set, we then spent over an hour fixing Connor up to look like the male Terror Twin. We had some League make-up artists come in and work on him, and he was uncomfortable the entire time. How do I know this?, well his expression was priceless and I could feel the awkwardness come off him in waves of uncomfortableness. I was given an image of the female Terror Twin and worked on making her form look as real as possible. Surprisingly we ended up finishing around the same time.

Now back to the present.

We were working alongside the Justice League. As in they were taking lead and we were hiding in a warehouse, waiting for the twins to come crashing through the roof.

Which they eventually did, but it was sunset now.

The twins were both have extremely athletic, white-blonde hair, and blue eyes. They were also wearing white shirts, red-suspenders, and dark bottoms.

When they crashed we had a few seconds of their confusion to put on the anti-power collar on them and make the switch.

Aqualad took the brother; he put up little to no fight and only said "Hey!"

Red Tornado handled the sister who didn't put a fight until the collar was latched and working. Shifting from powers to no powers is kind of jarring.

"That don't feel right. My strength. But I done just gone toe-to-toe with Superman."

Connor then interrupted the confused Terror Twin and by saying "Congratulations. That's more quality time than he's ever given me."

Azerath I love it when he gets all dramatic on me. I walk up to the sister, whose name is Tuppence by the way, and transform into her image in front of her. This was an awesome scare tactic I learned once I discovered my shape shifting abilities.

Connor continued in a southern accent "Got your inspiration, sister Tuppence?"

I respond with a similar accent "I believe I do, brother Tommy."

The real Tommy then asks "Somebody tell me what's going on?"

I walk over to Connor, and then Batman comes from behind us and clarifies "It's simple, they're under arrest."

With that last word Batman snapped on our collars, to complete our disguises. And then we were off to do one of the weirdest missions I have ever done to date.

[_[-]_]

We were now on a prison transport to the prison Belle Reve. At the moment I am supposed to be powerless, which is honestly kind of hard to imitate. I keep clenching and unclenching my hands to look like I was trying to test my powers only to have them fail. The cuffs that were on our forearms have a red-glowing light. Even though I can't see my neck I can tell by looking at Connor's neck that our collars have red lights on them too. Why does it have to glow red? I mean come on it's kind of a bad color for trying to promote a calm prisoner. But hey, what do I know?

In the vehicle with us are two ice villains, one with an ice suit who is more commonly known as Mr. Freeze and one who was much younger and had blue skin that was known as Icicle Jr.

Speaking of the blue skin guy, he made a kissy face at me. That gave me chills, and not the good kind. I literally think I threw up a little in my mouth. Ugh, I hate guys like him.

 _Flash Back_

 _In the center room were most of our debriefings happen, Batman began talking about the mission. I was accompanied by Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Aqualad, and Connor._

 _Batman started out with "This past Fourth of July four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks , Icicle Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended. Perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve penitentiary a federal prison designed to house super-criminals. The 17-year-old Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility. to his cell in Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both await transport to Belle Reve which seems to have been the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in to find out why."_

 _Aqualad talked first, and since he was the team leader this has become one of our norm's after we are debriefed. He asked the League members "Who inside the prison will know their true identities?"_

 _Batman replies without missing a beat "No one. We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised._

That last part keeps me worried. We are going into the mission basically blind. But since this plan was devised by Batman and the League gives me a little more faith in situation.

Speaking of not entirely liking the plan, we will have to deal with guys like Johnny Frost. The guy in question was currently bugging Connor by saying "Dude. Dude. Your sister is sweet. Put in a good word for me." Thankfully he was interrupted by an angry guard who hit him in the shoulder with the butt of his gun.

The guard then said "Sit down. We're here. Welcome to Belle Reve."

Once the guard walked away I said in my southern accent "First of all I'm right here. Second of all disgusting! And thirdly never in a million years."

The car stopped and we were given an escort to where we will addressed by the warden. I read her file, not a nice lady. I was called back to the situation when I heard a voice from above.

It was her, Amanda Waller. "I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller. I am not your mother, your maiden aunt, or your friend. I am your warden, and you are my prisoners. The proprietary collars you wear are custom-designed to inhibit your specific meta-abilities. No strength. No ice. In addition, the collars can and will be used to discipline inmates. A con breaks the rules gets one warning."

We were all then given a violent shock, it's unfortunately not the worst shock ever had. But it was pretty high on my list of shocks.

Waller continues with "If order has not been restored the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know. We checked. No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever will."

Before she could continue this dainty cough from behind her stopped her from speaking. A bald man came forward with tinted circular glasses and a gray goatee.

She then introduced him "Oh, this is Professor Hugo Strange. He is your maiden aunt."

"Actually, I'm the prison psychiatrist and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation. "

Waller then follows "Because we know you types are all about sincerity."

Ugh, that last part gave me shivers. I know that intimidation works because if you scare the shit out of people in the beginning they are less likely to do anything.

Then I am separated from the boys. My heart quickens slightly being away from Connor, especially when we are about to go into a unknown dangerous situation. I then whisper into his mind through a pre-existing psychic connection I made a while ago. _"Be careful Connor. Do not let your anger get the better of you, and don't blow your cover"_

 _"I won't Raven. Love you. "_ He gives me a wink as he walks away.

I say _"Love you too."_ As I walk to the women's portion of the prison. That will be the last time I'll see him in a very long while.

Ugh this is going to be tough.

[_[-]_]

 **Tommy's(Connor) P.O.V.**

I am now walking with Jr. to our cells.

Thinking back to the drive over here all I wanted to do was strangle Jr. He was flirting with Raven, even though she was wearing another body it still brings out my jealous side. I loved it when she shot him down, hard. Then look on Jr.'s face was priceless.

The mission itself didn't seem too bad. There weren't too many things I needed to do. I just have to keep my accent and to keep calling Raven Teppence, nope that's not right. It's Tuppence, what a strange name.

We were stopped in front of this jail cell, and unfortunately I was sharing a cell with Jr. The guard then said "Home sweet home."

And of course once the gate closes Jr. quickly says "I call top bunk."

Lovely.

[_[-]_]

 **Tuppence's(Raven) P.O.V.**

After I was taken away I was shoved into my new cell. It looked as though the room was empty, but I was sadly very wrong.

As I sat down on the bottom bunk I heard a voice from above say "Mm. You're cutting into my beauty sleep, little girl. And if I don't get my eight hours, I'm a real killer."

I don't know who she is but I immediately hate her.

So I respond "Seems like you need a lot more than eight hours but I know, being a little ol'country girl like myself. And by the way, if you don't leave ME alone, I can also be a real killer. You got that honey." The southern charm just oozed out my comment, but apparently that didn't go on well with my new roomie.

She jumped down from her bunk and was about to get into my face, but I was able to grab her neck and pin her to the wall. I then whispered as menacingly as I could muster in this form "I can and will pummel you into oblivion if you cross me so listen to me carefully, Leave Me Alone!"

I then pushed her to the ground and went to my bunk to go to sleep. Since I still had access to my powers I was able to go into her mind to induce her fear of me, while I was in her mind I knew she was debating on whether to rush me or not. So I quickly took care of that issue, and she just crawled up to her bunk and an uncomfortable silence took hold of cell.

I'm not sure who fell asleep first but I knew that this mission will require mental and physical intimidation that I hope I can keep up.

[_[-]_]

I was brought into the yard, which was actually indoors but we did have a glass ceiling so it kind of felt 'outdoors'. There was a platform about 20 feet above us that held guards and high-powered guns that were on us prisoners at all times. Both then men and women were out at the same time, we were only separated by a glass divider.

My cellmate and I walked in without speaking, and I walked up to the glass to see if I could find Connor. There was a bench extremely close to the glass, and when I sat down I didn't get any noises of disagreement. So I settled into Connor and Jr.'s conversation.

I enhanced my hearing and I heard Jr. say "Stick with me, cellmate. I'll show you the ropes." It seems as though he is getting along with his cellmate.

Connor then said "Oh, who you kidding? You ain't been in Belle Reve before. You're liable to get me hanged with them ropes." Is it bad that I think his southern accent is kind sexy? But I really shouldn't be thinking about that now, so I try to keep focus on Connor's conversation.

Jr. continues by saying "I may never have been incarcerated here, Tommy but trust me, I know where of I speak. For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain. The big dog. The prison capo. My father."

That totally catches Connor by surprise. Connor is pretty sensitive about the whole father figure issue. He never go the chance to actually talk and form a relationship with him, and he's still kind of tender about it all. I try to talk to him about it but I also didn't have a good relationship with my father so there wasn't much I could say about the situation in general.

But back to the situation at hand, I could see that Connor was trying to stay in character and it was evident when he said in response "That's your fa—That's your pa?"

"Yep. Icicle Sr. Reeks when your dad is the man, you know?" Ooh, that must have struck a chord with him. Connor's face turned serious when he said "Believe me, I know."

Then some random prison dude came over to them and said "Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Icicle Sr. responded gruffly "No one cares, Nigma."

The dude immediately backed down by saying "Of course not, boss man. I just thought if you're having a powwow, you might need my know-how." Two guys who looked combined like the size of a small mountain started to growl at him and he backed off.

A guy with red skin and white hair then commented "Get a load of Riddler, trying to run with the big boys. Riddle me this, doofus, who's the biggest hoke in Belle Reve? And it ain't the Joker."

There was a round of chuckles. I glanced back at my side of the room and I couldn't locate my cellmate. I looked for a couple minutes until I found her as close as she possibly could to her father.

I hear Jr. start to talk again so I look back at them by the time Jr. says "Here goes nothing." But before he could even approach his father he was talked by a guy with a partially metal head. The guy had a fist raised, ready to punch when he nearly yelled "Hello, Junior. I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths."

Jr. tries to play it off by saying with a smile "Ojo, buddy, pal, mi amigo-" Connor then comes to the rescue, stopping Jr. in his tracks by pulling 'Ojo' off of him and exclaiming "Get off of him." And he gives him a punch in the helmet to prove his point.

But apparently that was the wrong move because the red guy says "Boy, that was not wise."

I start to freak out, and I approach the glass.

Men start to circle around Connor. I look up at the guards to see if they would stop. But the guard Wilcox waved to stop the guy from stopping it. I even heard him say "New fish needs to learn."

I look back towards Connor. The red guy grabs him from underneath the arms, and holds the back to his neck. This basically immobilized him. Then the guy said "Free shot, Ojo."

And Ojo was about to do it too, but he stopped and said "Wait, I know him. He's—" That's when Connor chose to grab the red guy from his jump-suit and threw him over himself and at Ojo. Connor was about to go at him but two of the red guy's henchmen grabbed his arms, stopping him. The red guy says again "Not wise. Not wise at all."

Ojo tries again by saying to the red guy "Don't you understand? He's—"

I couldn't let the mission turn to dust, we were in here blind. They would eat us alive. So I grabbed his mind and said _"He's Tommy Terror."_ I also erased all sense of doubt that he wasn't Tommy from his mind.

Ojo then finished saying "He's Tommy Terror." The red guy wasn't having any of it and as he was getting up he said "He's road kill. Ugh."

But thankfully Icicle Sr. stepped in, figuratively, and said "Enough. Kid's got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son." The guys holding back Connor let him go, and the guy holding back Jr. let him go as well.

"Ugh. Great to see you too, Dad."

Sr. then said in a gruff voice "Come over here. Not you, Terror. Just Jr."

Once all the ice powered people were together Frost said "Okay Icicle you got us all here"

"Now what?"

Icicle elaborated by saying "Now we put the final pieces in place to bust every single con out of Belle Reve."

[_[-]_]

We were brought back to our cells.

The little feud between my roomie and I seemed almost forgotten. I think she respects the boundaries between us now.

The mission itself was to discover the plan for escape, and since I was a telepath I didn't actually to make the effort to become her friend. I just run through her memories when she's asleep, this is almost all the time. She takes lots of naps. It seems as though the mission is wrapping up already. We just got new uniforms to put on. As I was putting mine on I hear Connor say through our link _"The break is coming sooner than later."_

I responded telepathically with _"Updating Aqualad."_

Aqualad, who is stationed on the Bioship replied very quickly with _"Time to pull you out. Call in the league."_

But before he could do that I interrupted him _"Icicle would postpone. We need to learn how they're busting out or they'll just try again."_

I could feel through the connection how worried he was about the whole situation but he finally said _"Agreed. We remain on alert."_

[_[-]_]

Now I'm in family counseling. Even though both my mother and father are dead and my boyfriend is pretending to be my brother. How nice is that.

So I'm in Doctor Strange's therapy room with Connor, who is sulking at the moment, and listening to Strange say "Here's my concern your anti-social tendencies are a roadblock to rehabilitation and are often the result of a conflict with the mother figure. Hmm?Hmm?"

Azerath he's creepy. But since we are basically getting a free therapy session I might as well bring up Connor's situation with his 'father'. So I say to Strange "It's really more of a father figure thing." I then say telepathically _"Just give it a chance. Might as well take advantage of the free therapy session."_ Connor then gives me a look and then goes back to glaring off into the distance.

"Interesting. Expand on that."

"Or don't." Connor says, obviously not wanting to discuss his issues. Which he explains _"I don't want to talk about it, just drop it."_

Strange then continues with "Healing requires open dialogue, Tommy. Go on, my dear."

Oh shit, now he's giving me the reigns. The best lies have seeds of truth. So I start vaguely talking about our reality "Well, he won't admit it but Tommy really wants to be like his—our father. Be able to fill Pa's shoes, you know? But Pa's distant at best. Refuses to give Tommy the time of day. It makes Tommy feel unworthy of-"

"Or maybe Tommy refuses to live in Tuppence's stupid fantasy world where every problem has an easy solution."

Now that hit a little below the belt.

He knows that I have had to deal with a lot of issues. Sorry if I wanted him and his 'father' to get to know one another better. I can't see my parents ever again, because they are dead. If I had the opportunity to talk to my mom even for one more second I would do whatever it takes. Does he really think that I'm being just a naïve little girl living in her own fantasy world. I mean come on. If that's what he thinks about me just trying to help him , we have a lot more issues.

"Excellent. I think we made a real breakthrough today."

 _"I'm sorry Raven—"_

 _"Not now Connor."_

 _"But—"_

 _"Not now."_

I made my eyes glow red for a second to show him I'm being serious. That comment really hurt and if he thinks he can just gloss over it, no chance buster.

[_[-]_]

 **Tommy's (Connor's) P.O.V.**

Well that session was horrible.

When I look back at what happened during the session it's kind of a blur. It all started to go downhill when Raven brought up Superman. She talked about how he was like a father to me, that I wanted to be like him, and that he never really gave me the light of day. Which I guess is all true.

I am made in his image. I have some of his powers. But I'm not him. I'm not enough.

How can I be like him? I'm a weapon made in a test tube. How can I …

Ugh, I don't want to think about it anymore.

Focus on the mission.

I have my tray of food and I look around the room for a safe location to have my meal. I see Jr. sitting separately from his father.

"So how come you ain't sitting with your pa?"

"Because my pa is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me. But I try to live or die over getting his approval, you know? So tell me about your sister"

What is with Jr. and 'Tuppence', she already shot him down. Hard. Can't he take a hint? So I respond "What? Oh, she's a pain. Why?"

"Dude, she's hot. You can't see it because you're family. But I look at her and think: 'That chick gets me.' And really, that's all you need. Someone who sees the psycho that you are and likes you anyway." Now I just want to strangle him again. But he gives surprisingly good advice. Raven knows me so well, that she can see that I needed some kind of way to deal my Superman connection. She knew that I am not just a copy, I'm a whole different person. And she loves me for that.

And I also just screwed that up, royally.

"Yeah, you're like an evil genius." I need to finish this mission and find some way to make it up to her. I glance back a Jr. who looks like he just discovered gravity or something.

He just looks at me with a smug look and says "Word." Then we bump fists, solidifying my 'friendship' with Jr. symbolically.

But before we continue our conversation and meal Freeze says "That's it, old man. I'm done genuflecting. Belle Reve needs a new capo."

A guard then starts pressing the remote that controls the electricity in his collar and says "This ain't Arkham, Freeze. We don't put up with prima donnas. Take him to Waller."

The other guards just dragged Freeze away.

Something was happening, Raven and I just need to find what it is.

This 'attack' was planned. Sr. didn't fight back at all, he just watched like it was supposed to happen.

[_[-]_]

As Jr. and I were heading back to our cell Sr. came over and cornered Jr. He said quickly and quietly "There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost."

So I try my luck "Excuse me. I couldn't help overhearing."

Sr. just snaps back with "That'll happen when you eavesdrop."

"Yeah, well, I can help. I go this mind-link with my sister."

Sr. is skeptical at first. "I know your stats, boy. Super-strength only. No telepathy."

I then continue with "It don't pay to advertise when they're slapping collars round your neck. But we're twins, see? Got the psychic thing in utero. So you talk to me, I talk to sis, sis talks to Frost."

Hook, line and sinker. "All right, send the message. It's going down. Now."

 _"Hey, Raven I know you're mad at me but I got a message from Sr. to give to Frost. It's going down now."_

 _"Okay Connor."_

 _"Wait, Raven—"_

 _"Not now Connor. We'll deal with that afterwards."_

 _"Love you."_

 _"…Love you too. Be careful."_

[_[-]_]

Suddenly the cell doors opened.

All the prisoners started bursting out into the hallway. I ran out to find Jr., he was with his father and they were freezing off their collars.

Jr. told me that "Strength should be back, dude."

It only took me a second to respond "Right, right." And I easily crushed the collar off my neck, and looked at Sr. as if I was waiting for orders.

Sr. eventually said "How things going with Frost?"

[_[-]_]

 **Tuppence's (Raven) P.O.V.**

The guard was pushed onto the floor. She Begged to Frost "Please, I have a family."

Frost put her hands on her hips and smiled as if she was enjoying it and responded back with "Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way."

I can't allow her to kill the woman so I explode the ice off her hand and screamed "NO!" I know that I only have a few seconds to come up with a reasonable explanation for this but before I could explain myself Frost said "Well, Tuppy, aren't you just full of hidden talents?"

I need to alert Connor _"My cover is blown—"_

[_[-]_]

 **Tommy's(Connor)P.O.V.**

 _"Raven. RAVEN!"_

I try to control my emotions. I just come up with some lie that reassures Sr. It works. We then put the guards in the cells, and now we are working on a way out. But that's kind of difficult since Waller put the whole prison on lock down before Sr. was able to get to her.

Waiting around for any news about Raven is agonizing, but the quicklest way for me to find out what happened to her is to help Jr. and Sr.

I just stood back as 3 ice villains shot at the door, which made the whole room covered with frost. Then 2 super-strength guys came over and broke through the solid iron door.

I couldn't tell who was saying this but one of the ice villains said,"Excellent. At this rate, we'll have our exit in 10 minutes." He said this as the strong guys continued to work on the door, apparently there were many layers to it. The ice guys would apply ice, then the guys would hit the area, and a lot of progress was made.

I stood next to Jr. who said "Genius, huh?"

I was unfortunately thinking about Raven and it again took me a couple seconds to respond "Uh. Yeah." I've tried contacting her a couple times, but so far no response. My thoughts were then interrupted by Sr. "Hey, kid. Still in touch with your sister? Everything copasetic in chick central?"

"Yeah, copasetic."

"Then why you both standing around?" Apparently this was a typical response from Sr. because almost immediately Jr. responds with "We're on it, Dad."

We then walk over to the laundry room and stat doing what the others were doing on the main gate.

Jr. then explains "This wall adjoins the women's wing."

"Uh, oh, yeah." So I walk up to the wall and start to hit it.

Jr. then continues with "We work it from our end while Frost and her ladies work it from theirs. Then the babes cross over into our wing, and we all walk free together."

After a while of punching a wall I come up with the idea to give a fake message from Tuppence "Jr., listen. I just got me a warning from Tup. Collars are turning back on in women's wing. Could happen this side any minute."

Jr. believes me completely and says "Oh, man, we better tell Dad."

But I then offer an alternative option "Or you could show some initiative."

We then head over to Waller's office which was guarded by 3 guys. The same guy I had an issue with earlier he told Jr. "Freeze said no one goes in."

Jr. then responds back with "Dude, you want your collar to turn back on?"

But this was going to slow so I took initiative and said "We don't have time for this." I punch the head guy and Jr. takes the other two.

So I tell him "Keep an eye on them. I'll make sure collars stay off." But then the idiot guy with the metal helmet from earlier says "Fool. He's using you. I remember him now. He's-" I take him out completely, he's passed out cold when I leave to go into Wallers office.

I only get a minute or so before Jr. comes in and says "How's it going?"

So I say "It's done."

I know that Jr. still believes me when I hear him say "Dad's gonna love this."

We head back to the laundry room and continue to do our original plan. We are then interrupted by Freeze and a couple of super-strength guys came in and said "I went back to the warden's office. Hook and Abra were taken out by ice before their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time, so…"

Jr. then replies with "What are you talking about? We stopped the collars from turning back on. Oh, and you're welcome."

So I come in and whisper "Don't you get it? You heard Freeze in the mess. This is his power play. He's taking what belongs to your pa."

Freeze then yells "Traitior!" and both Jr. and him engage in a duel of ice powers. I take care of the other guys who honestly didn't put up much of a fight.

Freeze then starts to taunt Jr. by saying "Amateur. You can't possibly hope to beat me at my own game." But unfortunately my guys popped right up again so I suggest "How about we trade dance partners?"

Jr. responds without a second thought with "Deal."

I punch Freeze, which breaks his helmet. Freeze then says "No, no. My suit is breached. Can't survive unless—" Then he freezes himself.

I turn to Jr. who says "I got mine, but I don't know if that ice will hold them."

My patience is wearing thin and I just say "Just keep at it. Pile on the ice. I'll finish up."

I just ram into the wall Jr. and I had been working on and it broke down. I was met by Frost who was with her Super-strength gal. Frost then says "Well, well, well, it's the brother. Care to share Tuppy's fate?"

I turn to see Raven incased in ice. But as I look at her and I see her blink, weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Unfortunately I have to act like my sister is frozen so I start attacking Frost's companion. I hear "Get out of the way. Oh, fine, I'll ice you both."

As she shoots I use my opponent as a shield. And then throw her at Frost, which knocked both of them out.

"Dude, what are you thinking? Oh. Aw, dude, I'm sorry. And she was such the total babe too."

But before he could say anything else she went through the ice and shifted back to her natural form. I feel like a total idiot so I start off talking "I am so sorry. I didn't mean what I said before, you were right. Completely right—" She then stopped my rambling with a kiss. Which didn't bug me at all. We were then interrupted by Jr.'s rambling.

"What? Who's she? And you are? Oh, Dad's gonna kill me."

Raven then says as she ties up Jr. with her psychic powers "It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." It kind of helps dating a psychic when you're having a bad day, because they always know how to make you feel better.

Maybe I didn't completely screw up my entire relationship with the best thing that's ever happened to me. So I just picked her up and she teleported us to Aqualad who called in the rest of the league.

Everything was kind of a blur until we made it back home.

We were on basically on auto pilot until we went to bed. After spending all this time worrying about her during the mission, I'm just so glad that I get to hold her now. No missions, no projects, just us together.

Maybe everything is going to be alright.

I hope.

 **A/N: I will be gone for the month so sorry about the no updates. Thank you for the review from Vero. I would like to thank dannyboi2, Anime hotty lover.18, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, lissim, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am finally back. Now without further ado let's get back to the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 16:Home Front**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Things have been amazing lately.

Not that I would admit this to anyone other than Connor. Obviously I still have a reputation to uphold.

It's easier to deal with people when people think that you don't care about anyone's problems. Which is true, I really don't care but sometimes I like to dabble in making other feel better. It worked with the Titans and it's working again with this new team.

We've had a couple bad experiences of people interrupting us, so we have come up with a couple of plans. And if someone needed one of the first couple places they would look is in our rooms, so we have to get a little adventurous but also close enough to leave at a moment's notice. Most of the time we use the 'working on the bike' excuse, and that's works a majority of the time.

Since I used help Cyborg out with his many different toys I am actually able to help him if he really needs it. But in all honesty Connor does a fine job fixing his bike on his own, and we've never got caught.

Well,… until today.

Connor and I were in the middle of an intimate,… well you can use your imagination. Then basically out of nowhere Wally came walking towards us. But since he has super-speed this kind of situation happens more that you would think.

Thankfully one of us was actually paying attention to our surroundings, because I certainly wasn't. One moment we were up against a wall with our lips locked against one another. Then all of a sudden Connor pulled us apart and by then I could finally hear Wally coming and so we started to situate ourselves around the bike. We barely had enough time to look less flustered when Wally said "Hey, guys. You two sure spend a lot of time working on his bike. Obviously you need the Wall Man's expert help."

I just gave Connor a knowing look before I said "We are doing just fine thank you very much. We just like to take our time." As I say this Connor wraps his arm around my shoulder. I then leaned into his embrace, trying to mentally push Wally away.

Ideas then began to click in Wally's mind and then he blushed. The little dumbo finally realized what he interrupted. Wally started to slowly back away while he said "Sorry…I'm just going to go." I mentioned earlier that he's done this interrupting thing before. Well I didn't react as well as I did this time, and before I had gotten kind of violent. At least now he's wary of interrupting us on purpose.

Connor just chuckles and once the coast was clear he pushed me back against the wall we had just left. He easily picked me up as if I weighed nothing. My legs instinctively went around his waist and my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as I told him at a near whisper "You know I love you, right?"

He said with a quirky adorable smile on his face "I know." And with that he kissed me with a new intensity that I couldn't get enough the fear of getting caught is part of the thrill of it all.

[_[-]_]

 **Artemis's P.O.V.**

First thing I noticed when I came to the transport location was that Robin was there. But of course I didn't realize he was there and he had the opportunity to scare the living daylights out of me.

"Artemis?"

Now I have to explain myself. Because I'm supposed to live near my 'uncle', I knew this was going to happen I just hoped it wouldn't have happened so soon. Ugh. "Robin? I, uh…"

Robin kept talking in his normal little cocky voice "How random that you're in Gotham City instead of Star City where your Uncle Green Arrow lives."

He sounds like he knows somethings up. But if I keep playing like nothings changed maybe he'll leave my personal life personal. I doubt it, but hey why not give it a shot. So I play stupid and say "I'm, uh, here to see my cousin. She was in the state spelling bee here in Gotham City."

In the same exact voice as before "C-O-O-L. Did she W-I-N?"

This shit is getting old. So I decided to end this little banter by saying "N-O."

But of course that didn't bother him. I mean having Batman as your teacher/guardian kind of makes you impervious to lots things. He just continued and said "D-R-A-G."

"Yeah. Let's just go to the cave." This day already sucks and I just want it to be over with already. Robin's normal annoying attitude wasn't helping anyone. But you know, what can you do. Especially when it comes to Robin.

"Ladies first."

"Your town. You go." I don't know why I had to reaffirm that I DIDN'T live here, but it just kind of slipped out. And with that Robin went through the abandoned telephone box and disappeared. I waited a few seconds and then followed him to the cave.

But when I got to the Cave I was surrounded by chaos. There were explosions everywhere, fire covered most of my line of sight, and smoke almost immediately filled my lungs. It was disorienting and terrifying. But I was called back to reality when I heard Robin say "Get down."

I narrowly dodged a jet of fire and Robin and I were cornered near the entrance. Robin started throwing things from his tool belt, and they hit metal. So I started shooting arrows, hoping I would hit something. Anything.

After another bolt of fire came towards us I yelled "Who are we fighting?" I didn't even try to hide the frustration in voice. But all Robin could say was "Don't know, but we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit."

I know I may be new at this whole hero business but why does Robin always try to become the leader during stressful situations. It's annoying because most of the time he's right. Like now. Ugh. Don't you hate those types of people.

But then the exit was flooded. Crap. It was as if a dam broke and the water was heading straight for us. So Robin in all his wisdom said "Or not."

We were suddenly covered by water and washed back against a wall. We then started running, really fast towards any safe-ish location. But we did eventually make it to a semi-safe area. Which oddly enough turned out to be a gym, unfortunately that didn't last very long.

While the chaos seemed to settle a bit Robin took a chance and tried to contact the team "Robin to team. Come in. Aqualad!"

I even tried to contact Raven through the psychic connection. "Raven, can you hear me? Are you there?" It was a Hail Mary but I had to try every possible means of communication. Unfortunately that didn't work.

We were then interrupted by the door that we were heading towards erupted in flames. Which was alarming to say the least. The explosion turned out to be a fire tornado and it was heading right to us so we started to head right towards us. We started running towards the exit, which was the entrance we just ran through about 5 seconds ago.

Robin tried again to contact someone through the comm system "Robin to batcave. Override RG4. Cave calling Justice League. H-O-J slash watchtower. B-0-1. Priority ray. Com is down. Locked. .."

While Robin was doing this we ran to the showers and started to turn them all on. Because what beats fire better than water. The Fire Tornado was still following us, which means that it's intelligent or being controlled by someone or something. I assume there's some sort of villain either in the Tornado or nearby so get my bow and arrow ready for battle."… At least the water's helping." But right as he says that, pipes begin to creak. He just had to say that. Great.

Once again Robin says something completely pointless "…Or not."

The knobs that controlled the temperature of the water exploded. Then the same thing then happened to the shower-heads and water began to fill up the room like a pool. I am now literally floating right now. Not cool. Not cool AT ALL.

But thankfully Robin's amazingly annoying mind was still working. He attached one of his many nick-nacks from his tool belt and put it on the shower wall. It exploded and we fell into a hallway. It led to the kitchen. As we ran into the room Robin said "We need to get lost."

Thankfully my mind finally started working, and I suggested "The air vent!"

"Good. Go!"

I hopped over island and then onto to the stove and pulled the grate off of the fan above it and I look back at Robin who was on his little arm held computer. We should we running not standing so I ask somewhat nicely "What are you…"

"Downloading cave blueprints. Could come in… Go! Go!" Well that's actually quite smart. But I would never tell him that. Unfortunately I went up first. So from behind the little hormonal teenager was telling me where to go. I hope to god that he isn't looking at my ass, but I've got other things to worry about. Like not getting lost in this ventilation system, drowning, or being burned alive. Little things like that.

"Go left."

Fire went down the tunnel we just turned from. Robin then kind of whispered under his breath "Uhh. Too close…"

Then after a little while longer of crawling he then said a little louder to me "Take the first right. There should be a vent cover right in front of you."

Surprise, surprise there was a vent exactly where he said it would be. Sometimes him being right all the time can be kind of frustrating. We slid down and I kicked open the vent at the bottom. We landed on a raised grated walkway in the boiler room. I was taking the room in when I heard Robin's voice from my left say "This way."

It brought me back to the situation. We ran down the grated stairway right before an explosion went off. Why are there so many explosions? A woman shaped figure incased in flames started to direct the fire to the ceiling. We jumped down to the floor from the raised walkway.

When we stopped we were ended up in front of the main panel for the boiler. On the monitor that showed a bar that should always be green was turning red, and to really put another nail in the coffin the screen cracked. Robin then said "That's not good."

We then started running out of the room as the pipes started to burst. Robin ran slightly ahead of me and I barely missed the shots of fire that the mysterious fire lady was throwing. We stopped behind a random piece of machinery and so that Robin could check the map again. After a moment of looking he then said "I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere."

But of course while he was dilly-dallying I decided to actually look around and after he finished his declaration I told him "You mean this one?" I then opened the grate in question and jumped down into it.

I started crawling again. God I wished I wore knee-pads. But then before we got too far Robin said "Hold on." He then plugged into the wall of the tunnel and connected to the Cave's system. I just sat there and watched him as he started going at it. I may be tech savvy but I will never be at his level. After a little bit he said "Locking out cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."

I decided now was as good as ever to re-ask "And I ask again, who is the enemy?"

Robin just grinned and said "Let's find out. Downloading cave security footage. There."

As I see the video I see Connor, Raven, Wally, and Kaldur were in the 'garage' of sorts. They were working on Connor's bike. Well Wally seemed to be taking lead on it. Wally then asked for "Torque Wrench. Thank you, Raven bo-baven."

Raven then responded by smacking him on the back of the head and saying "Never call me that." But she also levitated the wrench to him. Connor just stood there looking at them and laughing silently. Ah, they looked so happy together. I wish I was in a relationship like there's, not that I would ever admit that to anyone ever.

Kaldur then asked as he approached the group "Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?"

Both Raven and Connor say simultaneously "No."

Wally then added casually "Juggling's just one of my many talents. Socket wrench." Raven levitated another tool to him.

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Kaldur asked cautiously. Wally immediately responded with "Nah, she'll manage alright. I mean, how much more hostile and annoying…" I did not like how Kaldur phrased that, not at all. What Wally said after at first was a little surprising, but then he became his normal irritating self again. But right after he said that an explosion happened which destroyed the camera.

Which kind of took me by surprise to say the least, so I said "What happened?"

Robin seemed equally as shocked but kept it together way better than I did and replied with "Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle."

On the second angle we saw that tentacles of water came out of the water entrance and hit the team without warning. I saw them get up before the camera went out again. So Robin then silently switched to another angle and we saw them retreating back into the cave before it went out again.

Robin then broke the silence by saying "That's it. All four are dead."

What! Robin then recovered by saying "The cameras. I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are okay. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar."

"Yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers. They can handle it." I say quietly to reassure myself.

[_[-]_]

We jumped down to the top of the staircase in the library. It didn't take too long to get here, but we are here for another reason.

Robin takes lead as we maneuver our way through the darkened library. He says in a quiet voice "There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases."

Is he serious? "Seriously? Cliché much?"

"You should see the batcave." He said with a verbal smirk. I can't believe he's serious. Batman is cliché? Who would have thought? But before we could find it we heard a door open and close.

A familiar metallic male voice said _"Artemis, Robin."_ This voice immediately reminded me of our den mother, Red Tornado. So I stupidly said "It's Red Tornado." Then I went to go greet him, but I suddenly realized that it wasn't him. A red robot with yellow stripes with arrows, definitely not Red Tornado. Robin then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me underneath a nearby table. While doing this he said "Yes, on the red, no, on the tornado."

The robot then smashed the table we were underneath so we started running. But we were stopped by a female red robot it a single line that went all over her body, both her and the guy robot had red glowing eyes. Not a very nice feature. So we veered right and of course that was right before she started throwing fire at us.

I thought now was as good as any to ask "Who? What are they?" We were now on top of the bookcases and hopping from one to another. And since there was fire the sprinklers went on, which doubled the difficulty level of everything. But despite that I tried shooting an arrow, the female disintegrated it. Then she punched the bookshelves and they knocked over like domino's. So we jumped down and by that time I saw that Robin was pulling at books from the bookshelf in front of us. We only had enough time to duck into the passage way before it was covered by the bookshelf and the books from within it. We went down the darkened staircase we didn't even look back.

My mind then went back to the robots. So I enquired while we ran "Uhh! Did you know Tornado had siblings?"

Robin responded as if he was channeling his inner Batman by saying a flat "No."

We met at a four-way path and Robin was about to go left. But I grabbed his arm and asked "So now what? Red Tornado is one of the power houses of the league. How are we supposed to take down two of him?" We literally have no idea what to do or at least I don't. We need a plan. And I'm freaking out a little bit.

Of course Robin came up with a witty come-back, "They do seem pretty user unfriendly."

Ugh. "Don't joke. They…"

But before I could finish I was interrupted by the intercom saying in Red Tornado's voice _"Attention, Robin. Attention, Artemis. You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."_

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

We were captured.

Aqualad was being kept in a fire cage. So he was stuck, and physically in danger since he dehydrates quickly. Wally, Connor and I were being kept in the metal blob. Connor and Wally are both dependent on physical attributes while I had a different kind of power. But there was something in the substance that made it incapable for me to phase or teleport out it.

We were being monitored by the female robot, the fire one.

The guys were still struggling but there's nothing we can physically do to get out of it so I whisper to them while she was busy with Aqualad. "Stop struggling. Save your energy while I try something. Okay?"

Connor nodded. Wally "Raven please hurry, I feel like something bad is going to happen. I mean really bad."

"I know. I'm not going to tell you exactly what I'm planning just in case they can hear us." I say in a whisper.

"Yeah, you're probably right I'll shut up now."

But our silence was short lived. I saw the male water robot come out of the water entrance and he started to raise the water. As he came out of the water he said in what seemed like Red Tornado's voice _"Nine minutes and 45 seconds."_ They are going to try and drown us, and apparently in nine minutes.

I need to hurry.

I start moving metal debris around to hit our mound. I had to use a lot of focus but after what seemed like forever it hit the rock we were in with enough force to crack it. Thankfully Wally caught on to my plan and coughed loudly to cover up the sound. The crack was aimed for Connor's portion of it since he's the strongest out of us. Rocks begin falling out of cracks as he works on wiggling out it.

We are making progress, but will it be fast enough for us and Aqualad.

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

" _8 minutes."_

That annoying voice is now counting down for us. Artemis and I are now running around like chickens with our heads chopped off. But I came up with a plan during the midst of all of this.

"We can access the hangar from here."

But before I could say anything else a wave of water came crashing down from the hallway we just left.

Oh shit. "Or not."

In stressful situations I talk. It's not always welcomed but it keeps everything straight for me and most of time the people surrounding me. But Artemis wasn't having any of it; she almost screamed "Will you please stop saying that?"

Oddly enough Batman trained me for sudden lack of breathable air scenarios. When the wave eventually overwhelmed us I grabbed the mouth piece of breathable air and took a breath then handed it off to Artemis. But while we were preoccupied by finding a way breathe we didn't see the water robot come up from behind Artemis. He grabbed her ankle and Artemis lost the mouth piece. She started panicking when he grabbed her arm after she started hitting him. I managed to get ahold of one of her arrows and shoved it in his head. I wrapped my arm around Artemis and used my grappling hook and got us out of there. I also left a couple presents behind for our robot friend. They exploded in a line and should give us a little more time.

It didn't take too long to get to the water entrance of the cave.

I then heard Wally's voice out of nowhere say "Look out!"

So I started swimming and managed to miss a giant bolt of fire. We then swam over to where the others were being held. I noticed Connor break out of his position and he began to work on Raven who looked like Death warmed up.

Once I got close enough I whispered "You guys okay?"

Connor then whispered franticly "I'm getting Raven, but she's not looking to hot. You should work on Wally." He was literally pulling the rocks away to free her. Dedication.

"Rob, Kaldur's up there and I don't think he's doing so well. "

Artemis then tried calling "How are you doing Aqualad?"

He responded weakly "I fear… I cannot survive much longer."

Before I could work on Wally the fire robot came at us again. Artemis and I unanimously decided to swim towards the steps. Somewhere along our journey I lost my cape, which felt kind of weird. But I kind of need to focus. Artemis grabbed her collapsible bow and an arrow and was ready to go. But the water robot came up from behind us and then the fire robot was there in front of us. This is a 'between a rock and a hard place' kind of situation. Then Artemis dropped the bombshell of the century "I'm almost out of arrows." Great, just great.

So I just say something straight from my experience and instinct "Distract her, now."

I take the water robot and Artemis has the fire robot. I start throwing discs at him. But they bounced off of him and almost hit Wally in the head. But I kind of planned that oddly enough. That particular disc works like a phone so I can keep in contact with him. Which is kind of helpful when he's supposed to be dying. It was almost as if we timed it. Artemis and I dived to my right and a beam of water hit the beam of fire. We then dived down to the grate at the bottom of the entrance and took it off to go through that particular system. It would lead to the ventilation system and we once again we had to crawl.

" _6 minutes."_

Artemis then asked as we regained our breaths. "What do we do now?"

It was kind of obvious what we had to do now. So I just told her "We save them. That's how it works. Hopefully Connor will be able to get both Raven and Wally. We really need to worry about Aqualad."

She just said "Maybe that's how it's supposed to work but those robots already took out our four super powered friends."

So I decided to state the obvious for some reason, but it just kind of came out. "You seem distraught." But I's kind of true, why is completely falling apart now? Wasn't she trained for this? We need to keep a level head.

Her face turned surprised as she almost screamed "Distraught? Kaldur is dying. We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course I'm distraught."

That got me a little angry which was evident when I almost yelled back "Well get traught or get dead."

"How can you be so calm?" she asked in a hurt voice.

I told her with a negative voice as we began to crawl through the vents "Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine."

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machinces?"

It all makes sense now "Oh. Duh! They're machines. And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

She then responded sarcastically said "Great, except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver."

So I jokingly say back "I'm fresh out. But I'm betting we can make one. What do you say, K.F., doable?"

Wally then responded with "Totally doable…"

" _5 minutes."_ Interrupted the robot.

"…You know, if you had more time." He finished dejectedly.

We finished crawling through the vent and I took it down as Wally continued to explain where to go. "Med lab, X-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vircator that converts high energy pulses. Reprogram the unit's microwave conversion from X-rays to EMPs with a cascading energy vector directed outward."

And I of course did everything he was saying. There was literally no time to screw around. But everything he was mentioning was beginning to make sense. "A ripple effect like dropping a stone in a pond."

Wally continues with his instructions with "A stone with 10 to the twelfth power of wattage, yeah."

Ah. So thinking out loud like I usually do I said "So I'll need to hook it up to the cave main generator."

Artemis then asked "Which is where?"

" _4 minutes."_

"Back with the others. We have to go." I say to Artemis. I then head back to the ventilation system and we then head up instead of down. We eventually come out of right above the situation. I can see that the flames that are keeping Aqualad were increased. He was now collapsed on the floor from the heat.

I use my comm then to tell Kid "Okay. Make with the distraction."

I see raven start to make monsters out of her shadows and having them mess with the robots. I smirk at the idea of Raven practicing making things out of shadows like shadow puppets.

The plan is finally coming to an end. A couple more steps left. I whisper to Artemis "Cover me." She gets her bow ready with her only arrow and I zipline about 20 feet to put the finishing touches on the plan. Once I lock in the device I whisper to both myself and Wally "Rerouting power now. It's not working. The circuit's incomplete. I need something conductible. A piece of metal or…"

I was then interrupted by the screaming of Artemis saying "Robin, look out!"

A tsunami like wave came and knocked me down off the tower. And everything else went to darkness.

[_[-]_]

 **Artemis's P.O.V.**

I am panicking big time right now.

After losing my only arrow I crawled back through the tunnels. There was this jagged opening that I could see everyone through. I saw Robin in a column of water, and he didn't have his mouth piece from before wasn't there.

" . . . .no… I surrender. I die with the others. But if I find a way out of the cave out of the mountain I can get help call in the League."

I've been wandering the tunnels now for a little bit. But my rambling was cut short by falling down the shaft and ending up in the trophy room. The room where Wally keeps his souvenirs. So many memories.

" _3 minutes."_

The key to getting through tough situations is to talk to yourself, which is exactly what I did. "Uhh. Who am I kidding? Best I can do is hide hope the League finds me before the Reds."

I got up and walked over to the bookshelf. It had Cheshire's mask on it. This life is so demanding, sometimes you just miss having a family. So I decided to talk to the mask next on my long list things that would certify me as crazy. "I know you understand." I pick up the mask as I reminisce about our childhood mainly about the time when she left us. She said that in our family it was every girl for herself and that always bothered me. "That might have been true about our family but I found a new family. And here, we're all for one and…"

" _One minute."_

I looked at the rest of the souvenirs I saw my arrow. Ooh I have an idea, and that fits perfectly. I made up my mind, I'm going to pretend to surrender and once I get a good vantage point I'll make my shot. But now I have to make it look convincing.

I take the elevator down. As I walked towards them I hold my bow out as if I was going to hand it over. I say in a loud voice to alert them "I surrender. Stop the clock."

I glance at the group. Aqualad rolled over to try to get a good look at me. Superboy and Raven were trying to get Wally our while not drawing attention to themselves. They kept glancing at me and working. Robin is now on the floor still covered with water and I can't tell if he's breathing or not. None of this is good. But I have to keep up the act or else they could all die.

Once I get in front of them and I basically use the both of them as a spring board. I then make the shot mid flip and I make it.

I made the fucking shot.

The reds then collapsed and the water started going down along with the fire cage. Raven and Connor drop to the floor. I see and hear Connor make one swift punch and Wally then collapsed on the floor next Raven. I ran over to Robin, and once I put a hand on his head he starts gasping and coughing.

I hear Kaldur ask "How is Robin?"

I respond loud enough for the entire group to hear "He…he's breathing, too."

Robin then turns his head and says quietly "Ahh, way to get traught."

I finally sit down. Everyone is okay.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Today has been a weird day.

I felt totally useless. I was literally stuck in a rock for most of it. That saying 'stuck between a rock and a hard place' totally fit the situation Connor, Wally and I had today.

We gathered around each other and started comparing notes on what happened today. Right now Robin was relaying his tales.

"Figured my only shot was to surrender pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out, though."

Now I understood what happened mostly. But there were a couple things that were still a bit fuzzy to me. I would like to say I know enough about tech to manage but I definitely don't know enough to even compare to the likes of Wally, Dick, and Cyborg.

So I ask, somewhat timidly I might add, "So what exactly does the EMP thingy do?"

Artemis was kind enough to start explaining the basics "All machines in the cave aren't going to work. EMP shuts down all the machines."

A voice that is very familiar especially after today's events "All machines present at the time. What has occurred?"

Robin goes first and says "Had a little visit from your family."

Artemis then adds "Your extremely nasty family."

Even though Red Tornado was a robot even I could tell that he was surprised when he said "I was not aware I had relations."

Connor then asked "Where have you been?"

He responded with "Monitor duty on the watch tower. When it became clear cave communications were down I attempted to investigate but your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

The ball that has becomes closely attached too finally popped out of the wall and that signified something. Both Wally and Robin said "The Pulses went off!"

I then saw Red Tornado try to tough one of the fallen robots. Then his eyes flashed red, and then the robots eyes flashed red as well. Then Red Tornado started to making tornado's with his hands that sucked all the air out of the room. One by one we all collapsed. I was one of the last to fall, and it was utterly terrifying.

Somehow I found Connor before I completely lost consciousness and I wrapped his arm around me as way to protect myself and feel some sort of comfort as the darkness consumed me.

[_[-]_]

"Raven…Raven, can you hear me?"

The voice sounded similar so I took a chance and said "Connor?"

"No… She's alright. What happened here?" The world suddenly came into focus. I now saw I was staring at Superman. Ugh, awkward.

Artemis took lead and said in a VERY annoyed voice "What happened? The Reds happened. Tornado and his… Wait, where are they?"

Robin responded quietly "Gone. All three of them. Gone."

Okay we are now in some serious shit now.

Oh no.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. But I'm going to resume my random but slightly more consistent spitting out of chapters. Thank you to lissim for the review, and I promise that it won't happen. Same thanks for the other review from Anime hotty lover.18. I would also like to thank 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know the last chapter was not really based on Raven. But if I want to actually tell the story it's needed in multiple points of views. I really want to thank Anime hotty lover.18 for the nice review. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 17: Alpha Male**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Ever since the attack at the cave happened I've been having nightmares. Which is to be expected, but that doesn't really help me. Trust me I've researched the hell out of trauma after home invasions.

Not just my everyday run of the mill nightmare. It hits home, hard. The scenery changes every night but the message is still the same.

No one is safe.

I would see my team, both past and present. It hurt a lot to see Dick again. I thought that maybe in time it wouldn't hurt so bad to see him again. It didn't. It made me feel guilty for moving on, for being happy.

This is where having a boyfriend who is willing reassure you at 2:34 a.m. that everything will be alright comes in handy.

 _Flash Back_

 _I woke up suddenly._

 _I sat up and I was breathing hard and I was sweating all over._

 _I couldn't differentiate my tears from sweat but I had a feeling that I was crying in my sleep again._

 _While I was getting my breathing under control I didn't realize I woke up Connor. I felt his hand run up and down my back soothingly._

" _Hey, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"_

" _No, no I'm fine. Let's just go back to sleep."_

 _I look at him, his hair was all messed up and I could see that he was slowly starting to wake up. "You sure?"_

" _Yeah" I lay back down next to him and pull the covers back over our bodies. His arm wraps around my shoulder and I sigh with relief. I curl back into a little ball. It always comforted me to be wrapped up in his arms. Just as I began to close my eyes I heard him whisper "You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

" _I know. It's just my usual nightmare. All of you die, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."_

 _His arms tighten slightly around me. "I know that there's nothing I can do to ease your mind, but I promise to try my very hardest to stay alive. I will also try to keep everyone else alive. But other than that , that's all I can do. "_

 _I pick up my head enough to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You always know the right things to say. Love you."_

" _Love you too."_

 _End of Flash Back_

I think fondly of this memory as we work on the reconstruction of the cave. Memories have been coming consistently while we've been helping out, most of them are not good. But I just take it one day at a time, and that seems to be working. So far.

At the moment we have League members helping with our reconstruction project. Green Lantern is working on moving large items with a green crane. After working for 3 hours straight we now have light back in the cave.

The damage done during the attack had been extensive. It had taken 2 days to get where we are now. The backup generator had kept some lights going, but it was it nice to have some normality back to our lights.

Martian Manhunter was working with the computer system. He was working with another hero but I didn't recognize him.

" _Synchronizing key security protocols with watchtower mainframe."_

Unfortunately the progress we have been making with our home was not going at the same rate as trust we needed to rebuild with the League. There was anger and confusion going through our team. Some were a little more vocal about their unhappiness than others.

Green Arrow set down a bowl of pretzels down on the table we were sitting at waiting for our next assignment.

Kid started the discussion that had been brewing for days by saying "Thanks, but no thanks."

Robin then took the reins and said "Yeah, what we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings. I think we've waited long enough."

Kid then blurted out "Exactly!" for no particular reason at all. But then when Green Arrow tries to take the bowl he flips a switch and says in a softer tone "Leave the bowl."

Kaldur was talking to Batman, and I know that Connor is trying to listen in on their conversation. But knowing Batman I know that they are far enough and whispering enough to not be overheard. And by the look of frustration on Connor's face I can tell that it's working.

I grab Connor's hand and pull him to come sit next to me at the table. I don't want him to get in trouble because of his temper again. While I know that he's been trying to work on his 'out bursts' but in all honestly the best thing that works is me pulling him away from those types of situations.

Once he completely sat down he whispered to me "But I can hear them. Please we have to know what's going on."

"Okay, fine. But you better not get caught."

He kissed me on the temple and turned so he was facing Batman and Kaldur but was still sitting at the table. I leaned against his arm and focused in on them, because I am honestly kind of curious.

Kaldur said "It was during the Tai Pei mission with Red Arrow Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team. In light of last night's attack Tornado would appear to be the traitor. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still…"

Before I could stop him Connor was rushing towards the both of him. Oh shit. I got up as quickly as I could, and used my powers to grab him so he won't hurt any of them. I literally had to dig my heals in to stop him a good distance away.

The others were called to the situation at hand when Connor basically screamed "You knew! That android and his maniac family nearly killed Raven!"

"Connor, sweetheart you need to calm down. Please…" I say in a calm voice. Trying anything to stop him from critically hurting anyone.

"But Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!"

I was about to say something else but Robin walked over to where I was standing along with Wally and Artemis. He said in a disappointed voice "You knew?" Wally continued without missing a beat "And didn't tell us?"

Kaldur then tried to start and defend himself by saying "I sought to protect the team from…"

He was then cut off by Artemis when she said "Protect us from what? Knowledge that might have saved our lives?"

I then said in an effort to defuse the situation by saying calmly "You guys we need to all calm down. We need to let Kaldur explain himself before we do anything. Okay?"

Everyone stopped and then Batman who was accompanied by Green Arrow, Captain Marvel and Black Canary looked as though they needed to say something. Batman started off with "Thank you Raven. With Red Tornado missing the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift. "

The Captain walked forward and introduced himself by saying "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

I then hear Connor whisper to Kaldur "After I dismantle Red Tornado you and I are gonna." But I stop him in his tracks with a strong and quick jab to the ribs. Ugh, his temper is definitely going to be an issue during this mission.

Apparently Batman was also listening in on their conversation too because he added right after my jab "Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team."

Batman pulls up some newspaper clippings and Wally reads them off. "'Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerilla Gorilla'?"

" _Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?"_ Connor and rarely use our telepathic connection to talk to one another, but know was a good enough time as any. I always keep Connor and my connection up, the others I reattach when it is needed.

" _I think you need to focus on this before you break someone's neck. And I won't be as nice as I was earlier."_ I say this a little more harshly than probably needed but I he had to know that I was not supporting his little temper tantrum. I understood the difficulties of running a team, and handling a potential mole situation is never good. There is honestly no gentle way of doing it, and since no one's gotten hurt yet I think Kaldur has been handling it pretty well. So in this argument I'm on his side.

Robin was the only one who dared ask "Batman, please! Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Even though everyone was thinking exactly what he declared no one had the balls to ask the Bat himself. Despite his lack of powers Batman was more intimidating than any other hero in the Justice League including Superman.

With his typical straight face and serious monotone voice Batman said "I never joke about the mission. I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

As we leave to go to the Bioship I hear Wally childishly say "Hmph! Your team."

Ugh, boys. This mission is going to suck.

I stay a little behind so that I can talk to Aqualad before we leave. Connor walks ahead and then looks back at me, I nod and then he shrugs and walks off with the others.

"Hey, Kaldur you know that I'm on your side on all of this. I know the struggles of being the team leader in stressful situations like this. You are doing the best that you can do. It's not your fault, never forget that."

He just stares at me for a second before responding "Thank you Raven. I did not know how much I needed to hear that until now."

"Anytime. I'm always here if you need to talk. I'm pretty good at listening and keeping secrets if need be."

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

In my very short life I have experience d many things. Anger, disappointment, love, joy, and now I can put distrust to the list. I had put all of my trust into my life at the cave but now that's not even safe anymore. Mentally I thought I was doing okay, but that all went out the window after this morning. After almost losing Raven and then finding out that there could have been some way to prepare…

How am I supposed to recover from this?

Surprisingly Raven had been taking this very well. I love her to death but sometimes she kind of terrifying with her all-knowing attitude towards situations like this.

Unfortunately this whole mole situation left me in a very bitter mood. So when we made it to Northern India, it was night and I just wanted this to be over already.

Robin and Artemis dropped down first while the Bioship stayed afloat.

We then landed the ship a couple dozen feet away. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Raven, Captain Marvel, and I walked off into the jungle. Robin then came and met back to us when he said "All clear."

Aqualad then said "Switch to stealth and we'll review mission parameters."

Thankfully I didn't have to do anything. But Wally had to press a button on the front of his suit, which then made it dark. Aqualad seemed to do the same thing and he switched his shirt from red to black. Raven shifted her outfit to have a blue leotard and black tights and black cloak. She then started to braid her hair, and honestly it looks kind of sexy that way. But she knows that.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters." Wally said rudely.

Without losing a beat Robin continued the rant with saying "It's recon. We know what to do." And with that they started to walk off into the jungle. I know the anger they are feeling right now. But on the flight over Raven and I talked a lot about the situation at hand, and of course it was telepathically. By the end of it I had to agree with Raven, it wasn't Aqualad's fault. There's no good way to handle… something like this.

All Aqualad could do was wearily call out "Kid, Robin…"

But before he could finish whatever he was trying to say Robin interjected "The three of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us."

Wally continued "Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?"

I looked around and then my gaze rested on Raven. She looked like she was about to explode "Enough you guys. When there is a mole, you tell no one. Because you don't want to alert the MOLE. Aqualad was doing the best he can. You need to cut the crap and grow up a little. Your snippety attitude won't help us complete the mission."

They just huffed and walked off.

Once they left I asked in a whisper "Please let me come with you. I can protect you." My worst fear is that I'll lose her, and I almost did.

But before she could tell me an answer Artemis put her two sense into our private conversation. "Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health."

She responded in my mind with _"I know you are just trying to help. I'm going to go watch after Artemis so that she won't do anything stupid. Please watch over Aqualad, he's putting up a front and that may crumble at any moment. Love you."_

I simply responded with _"Love you too."_ She is most definitely the smarts of our relationship, and 9 out of 10 times I agree with her and her plans.

And then Artemis and Raven walked off in the opposite direction of Wally and Robin. I was left with Aqualad and Captain Marvel.

The captain then said after a few minutes of awkward silence "Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?"

"No. Superboy can you handle some recon on your own? Captain Marvel and I will go in the opposite direction. Sound good?"

"You got it." I say. I then bound off into the distance.

[_[-]_]

 **Kaldur's P.O.V.**

During the flight and my time alone with Captain Marvel.

We have been wandering the jungle for about an hour or so. Thankfully we had a full moon tonight so we had some natural lighting to guide us. We stopped before a path and it looked as though it had some tracks on it.

Captain Marvel said "Guess this is where Mayor Hills' monkey business went down. So at least we've confirmed his story, right? Aqualad?"

Something in the distance was drawing my attention, but thankfully I was called back to the conversation.

I say "My apologies, Captain. I am…plagued by doubts. Perhaps I was wrong to withhold."

Maybe the man with the Wisdom of Solomon can help me with my problems. Before we can delve further into …this, a something from within the trees. Then the ground started rumbling, and rocks on the ground began to shake. Then from within the trees came an Elephants. But something was off about this particular Elephant. It had barbs and its skin was broken open and it's eyes glowed red.

Captain Marvel began to fight it dead on. It began to use it's trunk to swing him around, and then he was flung into the trees.

I turned around to see another one of these Elephants was coming at me. So I began jumping out of its way. I knew that I couldn't fight these two elephants with sheer strength. While I was trying to get out of there way I landed on the floor rather roughly. Thankfully I landed in front of Captain Marvel. Unfortunately that was also in front of a tiger with a color with red lights on it.

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

There is no secret that I was hurt by Kaldur's actions. Wally and I had talked about it, and we had decided to keep this front for as long as possible. The longer we hold our position the more likely he'll never do this again. There is nothing we can do to change the past but we can try to change our futures.

We had been doing our recon for the last hour or so. Then out of nowhere three giant vultures came at us. We had to hit the floor to miss their giant talons.

I yelled to Wally as we got up to run "I thought vultures only ate dead meat." I flung one of my explosives at them, and of course it did minimal damage. Damn it.

Wally then responds back with "Yeah , these are some very proactive scavengers."

So I say "Proactive and super-sized. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Kobra Venom?"

Unfortunately he was right "Yeah."

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

We had been following this river for the past half hour. We had been wandering at least an hour. Then out of nowhere either alligators or crocodiles, I have a hard time differentiating the two, came and started to attack us. It then pulled Artemis below the water.

It took me by surprise and I moved over to rescue her.

I float over where I last saw her. I use my shadow arm to reach down and grab her. She was breathing heavily and soaked but looked okay. She gave me a thumbs up and I set her down safely away from the scrimmage to recover. I then punched the crocs (I'm still not sure but let's just call them that) unconscious.

I floated over to Artemis and she said "Okay nearly drowning twice in a week is way less fun than it sounds."

[_[-]_]

 **Aqualad's P.O.V.**

The fight continued with the tiger and the elephants. I then realized that beside the fact that their outer appearance they were wearing collars.

So I used my water to rip off the collar. The elephant immediately became docile and walked away.

I then yell to Captain Marvel "Remove the collar!"

He replied it "On it."

The Captain quickly removed the other two elephant's collars and they acted the same way mine did. They headed off after the other elephant into the jungle. As we watched them go the Captain said to "Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars."

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk."

So I turn on the comm. and ask "Team, report status… Ugh. Comm is jammed. And Raven failed to set up a telepathic link before we split up."

Captain Marvel corrected me by saying "Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set."

"They would not listen!"

He just looked at me and said "I guess. But back at the cave Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word."

How can he realistically compare me to Batman "Because Batman is…Batman."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But… I never disobeyed an order and that's probably what kept me alive."

Something clicked in my mind "Batman takes command. He has to… for the food of the League. Thank you for helping me understand."

He just shrugged and responded with "Hey, Wisdom of Solomon."

"Aqualad, can you hear me?"

Ah, thank goodness. "Yes, Raven. Report."

"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those used on convicts at Belreve prison."

Captain Marvel interrupts my train of thought by informing me "Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!"

That's not good. I try to catch him "Captain, wait! Hey, Speed of Mecury."

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

"Raven… I need a telepathic link-up with the entire team, now."

I raise my hands to my temples and begin to focus on each individual mind.

 _Me: "The link is up."_

 _Artemis: "Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?"_

 _Kaldur: "Listen, please."_

 _Wally: "Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that."_

 _Robin: "Hey, Kaldur, K.F. and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course, since we're moles you probably think we attacked ourselves."_

 _Artemis: "If he did, he wouldn't tell you."_

 _Me: "You guys shut up, and grow the fuck up and move on. Connor is everything okay?"_

 _Connor: "Busy. Call back later."_

 _Wally: "What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us."_

 _Robin: "He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant."_

 _Me: "Robin shut up about the chalant."_

 _Artemis: "How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?"_

 _Wally: "Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?"_

 _Robin: "We've known each other for years!"_

 _Me: "Trust is a two-way street, and until you guys are in this position you have no right to KEEP bagging on him when there's nothing anyone can do. Just knock it off already, it's exhausting. And I'm not even the one being constantly be yelled at by the people who were supposed to be my friends and teammates."_

There was a silence that overcame our telepathic link.

 _Kaldur: "Thank you Raven. Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him."_

 _Wally: "Hmoh. Under your Leadership? I don't think…"_

 _Kaldur: "This is not up for debate. You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here."_

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

We met up in front of the structure. There were electrical fences and lots of technology surrounding the complex itself.

 _Me: "I'll fly over."_

 _Wally "Negatory. The field extends like a dome over the whole compound."_

 _Robin: "Pylons are insulated but one good shock could cause a momentary gap."_

 _Artemis: "I see a target."_

 _Kaldur: "Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you."_

Aqualad jumped down and threw water at the fence. He slowly made an opening big enough for an arrow. Wally gave the all clear.

 _Wally: "Now!"_

Then Artemis shot her arrow that would hit the electrical box that was on the wall next to the main entrance into the building. Artemis of course hit her mark and the electricity went down. But before we could make it all the way to the entrance a baboon on the roof started yelling and the alarm went off. Then we started fighting a troop of baboons.

Kaldur then called out during the fight "Remove their collars!"

Robin then complained as he was working on 2 baboons "Sounds easy when he says it."

I become invisible and wait for the door to open. A giant ape comes out with a red beret and a machine gun. I try to sneak through, but somehow he finds me and grabs me by the waist and throws me on the ground.

And while I was still recuperating Wally unfortunately came to my rescue. Shit, I will never live this down.

He bellowed as he raced over "Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape."

But before he could complete the deed he bounced off the ape he tried to ram. I sat up and then began to float. I felt my eyes go black and my shadow hands came and grabbed the ape in question. I threw him through the building wall, which conveniently gave us an entrance to where Captain Marvel was. I could literally see him strapped to a surgical table with a saw above his head. While the others stood there waiting the inevitable encounter by the villain I went and grabbed Connor out of the jungle. We planned on hiding his existence from the enemy in case we got captured.

Wally then in all his wisdom pointed out "It's the brain!"

Artemis gladly shot down his enthusiasm by saying "Uh, I can see it's a brain."

Wally combatted with "Not a brain, The Brain."

The Brain the introduced himself by saying "In the flesh, so to speak. Mallah." Oddly enough he had a French accent.

The electrical poles came out from underneath the floor, as if they knew the team was going to be there. They immobilized us almost immediately and one by one they collapsed onto the floor. We had been waiting in the background for the right moment.

Kaldur: "Raven, Superboy, now."

I mentally grabbed the remote and turned off the immobilization.

Then all hell came down on the ape. This included Connor and his new friend, a giant white wolf. It took a little while but we were able to round them both up.

Kaldur then broke the collar off of Captain Marvel. Who happily said "Thanks. Now, one good turn deserves another."

The Captain jumped off the table and broke the collar off the collapsed tiger.

The ape gave an intimidating roar and Connor responded coolly "Try it. I hate monkeys."

The Brain then decided to talk and say "No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo. Au revoir, mes amis." Things began to come out of the 'body' of the brain and Wally yelled "Get down."

The lights turned off, and a second later when they turned back on they were gone.

Damn it.

Wally then brought everyone out of the silence once again by saying "Wait, that big weapon thing was… a light switch?"

[_[-]_]

We now about to board the Bioship, and I was resting on a nearby rock watching everyone settle down. Artemis and Wally were having their usual argument style conversation.

Artemis asked him "What are you grinning about?"

He responded with "One word. Souvenir."

She retorted "Two words. Gorilla lice."

"Huh? Oh, man! Uhh…"

Kaldur, Robin, and the Captain were removing the collars off of all the animals. They removed a collar off a baboon and then the Captain leaned down and asked the tiger "That's the last of the collars?"

The tiger roared and the Captain responded as if he understood him and said "And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?"

The tiger roared again in response.

The Captain then told him "Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise. I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny."

Connor who was sitting next to me was explaining his new friend. "The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doin' here?"

I say "I think he like you and wants to stay."

Connors life lit up at the possibility and asked with childlike enthusiasm "Can I keep him?"

Wally who apparently overheard us said with a laugh "First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you sure make a habit of collectin' strays."

I say as I wrap a arm around his shoulder "Well I don't see a problem with it." I kiss his temple and he just smiles up at me as he pets the wolf.

Wally then brought up a pretty useful point "Well, he's gonna need a name. Uh, how's about Krypto?"

Connor says "Pass." After his wolf growls at the thought. I then say after I think about the name for a minute "Isn't that name already taken?"

I watched Kaldur board the ship and Robin confront him. Robin asked calmly "Look, I need to know. Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

By this point we were all just standing there now waiting for the answer. The team needed to know, they needed this closure.

Kaldur then explained "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

Artemis then butted in with "What? You can't trust him!"

Kaldur simply replied "I do not. It seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

Robin then added "And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes. As leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor."

Robin then admitted "Hate to say it, but… makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down." Everyone knew that he took this job gritting his teeth, this was only supposed to be temporary until Robin was old enough.

Wally then asked the group "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?"

And everyone raised their hands. Good or else I was going to smack some people.

Captain Marvel then said as he boarded the Bioship he said as he rested a hand on Kaldur's shoulder "Guess it's unanimous. See you tomorrow."

He then walked back off the Bioship and Kaldur asked "You're not coming back with us?"

He responded quickly "Nope, gotta fly."

I turned and asked Connor as we walked aboard "Have you thought of a name yet?"

He just simply said "What's wrong with wolf?"

"Sounds perfect." I say as I kiss him lightly on the lips and take hold of his hand.

 **A/N: Guess what guys. I'm working on a new story along with this one. It's Raven in the Harry Potter universe, tell me what you guys think of the idea. I want to thank Anime hotty lover. 18 again. Thanks to 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Not much to say, but thanks. Without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 18:Revelation**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

It took a while to get over our 'home invasion' but things have finally gotten back to normal. Both Connor and my nightmares have decreased dramatically. I have finally been able to move all of Connor's stuff into my room and we are officially 'living together' and it's pretty great.

We spend our mornings doing our own thing. I read a book with a cup of tea while Connor plays with wolf. Things have been good, well at least so far. We always have to be on our toes living the life that we do.

But today was special, everyone was here for training day.

Right now things were wrapping up with Robin and Kaldur were going at it in the ring. They were both in there civilian cloths and point scores appeared after contact was made.

Captain Marvel and Zatara were there to manage them, and the Captain himself was eating a chocolate bar. I was sitting between Connor's legs reading a book and leaning against his chest. He played with my hair as he listened to everyone's conversations. I only began to listen when I heard Kaldur say "I believe I knew before they did."

But then Wally and Artemis came walking towards the group and I heard Robin ask "Do we tell them?"

"It is not our place." Kaldur responded simply.

Wait, they think Artemis and Wally would be a good couple? They both have passion and are incredibly smart. Wally puts up the class clown persona but is actually quite a sweet and caring guy. Artemis is definitely hiding somethings but once she starts to open to the rest of us not just Wally things will get a lot better.

I can see it work.

Wally declared to the group as he was entering the room "So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week why is he still here? And why is he eating my snacks?"

But before he could say anything else he was interrupted by the computer saying "Recognize Batman. 0-2" I set my book down and Connor and I moved to the center of the ring to where the others were.

Without missing a beat Batman orders "Computer, national news."

Cat Grant the news reporter from Metropolis was saying "The initial attack was short-lived but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League there seems to be no end in sight."

Footage of a giant plant the was destroying down town Metropolis was playing and Justice League members like Green Lantern and Superman were seen either saving people or trimming the plant. Once there was a pause Robin asked Batman "Should we get out there?"

"No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."

Wally then followed Batman with "Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra venom."

Then Robin says "Which the Brain used to create his animal army."

Connor then supplied "And upgrade Wolf."

I then added "The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at 'Belle Reve'."

Artemis who looked worried asked "Batman, is it possible that plat thingy's on Kobra venom too?"

He then responded as he typed "I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant."

Kaldur then stated "These cannot be coincidences. Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

Batman just simply agreed by saying "Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of Secret Society of Super-Villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

Robin who was also on the computer agreed by stating "You got that right. Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Tai Pei…"

But then the screen cut out. Wally then exclaimed "Dude!"

"It wasn't me. Someone's cutting into the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

The Joker appeared onto all the screens.

Ugh, I hate this guy. Dick from my universe would have nightmares about him all the time. Sometimes the sound of his laughter will send him into a state. I seriously hate his laugh. Hopefully this Robin doesn't share that with mine.

The Joker begins his monologue by saying "Ladies and gentlemen we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement from the Injustice League." He shifts the camera to show 6 other super-villains.

Count Vertigo then begins talking from the center of the group "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer your governments wait…"

Then Joker turns the camera back to his face and says "The more we get to have our…jollies." The camera cuts off with him laughing.

Oh no, this isn't looking very good.

Not good at all.

It was awkwardly quiet until Batman responded to his comm "Roger that Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that."

While Batman was talking Robin went through the video, trying to find anything to help find out where they are. But while he was doing this he was muttering "Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, and Wotan. Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced."

Wally just plainly pointed out "There's your secret society."

Artemis then added "Not so secret anymore."

Kaldur then suggested that "Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer."

"Yeah. That was their mistake. Right now I say we go kick some plant creature ass." Wally added positively. He's always good at bringing up team morale, even if he does it in a stupid manner it still works.

Batman then told us "The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team."

Wally then mistakenly said "Oh, man." Before being elbowed by Artemis who gave him a stern look that projected disapproval.

Batman continues without recognizing Wally's statement "With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

Surprisingly Zatara added to the conversation after being quiet for most of the day. "You realize what you're really asking them to do."

"They're ready." Batman says to him quietly.

Wally's curious nature got the best of him when he asked "Ready? Ready for what?" But thankfully Artemis hit him again, shutting him up. Or so she thought because he then muttered "Ow! Will you cut that…"

"Hello, Wally. If the big guns are fighting plants who do you think we'll be fighting?" She was trying to point out that we'll be fighting the actual 'Injustice League' this was a serious issue.

Once again Wally's intelligence was nowhere to be found when he said "I don't know. I guess we'll…Oh-h-h."

Zatara was still talking to Batman as he concluded with "Well, Batman, I trust you're correct."

Batman comes back with "I trust **you** can locate the enemy."

"Indeed. Wotan involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide the holo-map I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity. _Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros._ There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

Robin who was looking up the location told the rest of the team that the "Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou."

Kaldur then announced "We are on our way."

We all started to get ready but I heard Batman talk so I slowed down to overhear what they were talking about. Batman said "Captain Marvel, for this plan to succeed the entire Justice League must be seen fighting the plant creatures. You, Zatara and I are needed elsewhere."

I then ran over to join the others so that we can get dressed for the night mission.

[_[-]_]

We are now in the Bartholomew bayou, and the sun is just setting. We were fortunate to be arriving here in the darkness, we can use that to our advantage.

I'm really nervous. We haven't even been even a team for year and we are expected to fight these super villains that the League even has problems defeating. I don't want anyone on our team to get hurt while we handle the League's arch-nemesis.

While we were getting ready to land Wally asks "What's in the duffle?"

Aqualad looks uncomfortable but tells him "Plan B."

Flying the Bioship has never been hard, and I kind of enjoy having this job. But as we approach the landing spot I start to feel nauseous, like REALLY nauseous. I moan a bit involuntary, and Connor who up to that point was day dreaming out the window asked "Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm good. I just got a wave of nausea." I explain to the others, but for some reason that is incredibly surprising and they all turned and looked at me.

Robin then exclaims " Half-demons get airsick?"

Wally responds to his comment by saying "Well she does look a lot paler than usual."

"Shut up." I use my shadow hands to smack them in the back of the heads. And they did a synchronized 'Ow!' Connor chuckled a little bit and then asked "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." I say as I grit my teeth trying to hold back another groan. My stomach was killing me, but I just have to get through this and then I'll go to the doctors. I begin to focus on the point of origin of the nausea and then I realize that it's not coming from me. It's coming through the ship. It was messing up my telepathic link to the ship and I was losing control.

The ship began to rock and I yelled to the team in a gruff voice "Brace for impact I'm losing control of the ship."

We pass over a couple people; I believe they were Count Vertigo and Black Adam. But then again I could be mistaken out fall happened pretty chaotically. As we fell something rammed the undercarriage of the ship and we started flying horizontally. We started bouncing against the ground like a rock being skipped across the water.

Once we landed there was almost no time to recover before the next thing happened. There were green vines that encircled the ship and was pulling it under. Black Adam began to tear a hole into the ship and I shooting pain ricocheted in my skull. Since I was still connected to the ship I felt what it felt, so when she was in pain I was in pain.

I was able to mutter out "He's hurting her."

Connor literally leaps into action and hits Black Adam in the face. The ship begins to fill up with water and Artemis says "No. No way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row."

She grabbed her underwater breathing mouthpiece. After the past couple near death water experiences we all have this type of mouthpiece on us at all times. We put all of our mouthpieces on, well almost all of us did. Wally didn't get the memo and didn't have one. But guess who had an extra? Artemis.

She offered her extra too him and he responded with "Wow. Uh, thanks."

Aww they are so cute.

Damn, I got distracted by their cuteness. I quickly lower the hatch and disconnect my telepathic connection. I instantly feel better. I then set up the telepathic connection with the team.

I test it out by saying "Can everyone hear me?"

They all nodded and then Aqualad ordered "Out. Everyone out."

We all made it out of the ship with relative ease, and that included Wolf and Wally. I could only watch as my Bioship is pulled to the bottom of the bayou. It can't have water damage so once the mission is over I'll try reconnecting with it. I tell the team "She should be fine, but I don't want to attempt a reconnection until after the mission."

Once I finish my sentence a wave of Count Vertigo's telepathic power. We all hit the floor instantly. Wally could only muster "Vertigo."

Vertigo responded in a douche-y tone "Count Vertigo to you, peasant." He had this upper-class aura to him that just made you want to smack him. I have no guilt in wanting to take him down. Connor then tries to tackle him but in turn gets tackled by Black Adam. He gets knocked out. I check on him by asking "Are you okay?"

He responds quickly with "Just faking it. Go on with the mission. Love you."

"Love you too." I say while trying to focus on the situation.

Wally then declared in our minds in a dejected voice "You know that everyone can hear you, right?"

"Do you think we care?" I say.

Aqualad who was being very proactive and washed Vertigo away with a powerful stream of water gave me a look before saying "Robin, Raven, disappear. We will keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective."

I nod and instantly turn invisible. Robin basically did the same thing but without powers, and I think he might be more effective than I am. I would not put it past him.

As we progress through the swamp I tell Robin "I blocked contact with the others. Should we…"

But before I could say anything else Robin cut me off by saying "Sorry, that's not the gig. This is. The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna to control the other plants worldwide."

"Well, hello…" A voice from behind made us turn around. It was Poison Ivy, I am not surprised that she is involved. I mean come on there's plants everywhere. She quickly grabbed the both of us with her vines, when she grabbed me I became visible. The act was up, I no longer needed to be invisible.

"…And goodbye." I then look beyond her to see a white gorilla holding a sniper rifle. I use my shadow hand to grab and squish the gun so that it could no longer be used. This gave us or at least Robin to get out of the vines.

I thought we were in the clear but then I heard Ivy say "Sorry, Boy Wonder. I am putting an end to this little reconnaissance mission."

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a golden light cage to Vertigo saying "They awaken. You're certain this will hold them?"

Woten who was creating the cage and flying all us, Count Vertigo, but not Robin and Raven said "The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping." Ugh he called me out. But I have to remember the mission. I have to keep my cool and fake unconsciousness a little longer. Beating them down will be so satisfying.

I can't wait.

Aqualad who even I could tell was a little peeved by the fact that magic was being used to contain all of us basically yelled "You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." He then tries to use said magic but he was too drained and collapsed back onto over cages floor.

Wotan just chuckled and said "Please, Atlantian. Do not pretend you're in my league."

Ooh that's got to hurt.

Then out of nowhere the Bioship comes and knocks our captors out of the sky. The team falls into the water. I see Black Adam go after Vertigo grunt "Not me. Stop those delinquents." I'm not sure how I feel about being called a delinquent by a villain. Is that a good or bad thing?

Whatever. I have bigger things to deal with.

Such as a giant gray gorilla holding a machine gun in front of us. Wolf started growling, good instincts. All I say before my attack is "I hate monkeys."

While I focus on Wolf and my attack I hear Artemis say "Ah. I feel naked. And not in a fun way." The idiotic boy in me just had to look, I saw that both her and Aqualad were up against Ivy.

"We will make our own fun as we have been trained. Maneuver seven." He says in a no nonsense manner as he dodges Ivy's vines. He then launches her up into the air using his hands like a cheerleader. Artemis summersaults in the air and lands a kick to Ivy's face.

KF goes for Vertigo who just landed along with Black Adam. Vertigo uses his power to slow him down enough for Black Adam to knock him out.

He then asks rhetorically "Where are Robin and Raven?"

Everyone was fighting there villain, wolf and I were taking a hit from the gorilla. I vaguely heard Ivy say "My baby."

I glance up at the plant monstrosity and I could see lights littering the form. I knew from the plan that Robin planted his entire supply of little explosion devices all across it. Then they all went off and each individual vine fall down covered in burns and craters from the explosion.

Even though I was about 100 feet away from them I could hear Robin smugly say "Timber."

Nice.

Ivy tries to shoot more of her vines at them but my beautiful Raven destroys them. Damn she never looked hotter. But unfortunately while I was admiring my girl the giant monkey I was fighting landed a sucker punch.

I have got to learn to be more focused on the tasks at hand. No matter how hot my girlfriend looks.

But then a ray of light shoots at her. My heart stops. But then I can see that she went what I like to call 'ghost mode'. I see that radioactive guy and the Joker and the Joker had the nerve to say "Children? Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable! That last one might not be a word. So sue me."

I paused like everyone else did during the explosion. I was called back to my fight when I heard Vertigo order "Kill them. Kill them all." Shit.

I see that Raven and Robin made it safely to the ground, good. Then my whole world turned sideways. I was being body slammed by Black Adam. We hit a tree and It's time to start punching, and punching hard.

Somewhere close by I hear Wally yell "Leave her alone. Uh!"

Then I heard a booming "Enough." But then I heard a explosion, someone probably got whoever that was.

I continue to hit and dodge Black Adam. Wolf is doing his best and is grabbing and tearing whatever he can get his teeth on. It may just work as a distraction, but I am taking every advantage of it as I can. The butt hurt guy who started to shoot what looked like to be silver lightning.

Raven landed right next to Kaldur who were the least effected by the lightning due to their magical knowhow. Even though the roar of the lightning is loud I could still hear the chilling sound of Kaldur saying "Time for plan B."

She nods and then her eyes go dark. I slowly begin to move toward them. But it was a hard an slow process.

A bag then falls from the sky, and I know it's from the Bioship. Kaldur then pulls out the helmet of fate.

Even Woten knew what it was and declared in a mystified voice "The Helmet of Fate." He stopped his magical lighting in confusion.

Wally recovers and yells "No, Aqualad! Don't !"

Black Adam then through at a tree so I in turn sucker punched him in the jaw. While my back was turned Kaldur put on the Helmet.

KF said in the distance "Oh, dude."

Doctor Fate flew up to Wotan and declared in a deep voice "Wotan, you are mine." He shoots Wotan with gold glowing chains and locks him to the half of a golf ball structure they were once residing.

I then here to my right the Joker say "Wonderboy, you are mine."

I remember what Raven told me about how her Robin had nightmares about his Joker. I don't think our worlds, or at least from what she told me, are that different. So confronting him must not be a walk in the park. And from what I know about Batman he doesn't really have anyone to talk to about it. Because I can talk to Raven when things get tough, but he had no one. At least no one to my knowledge.

I hear the Joker laugh and then say "Always wanted to carve this bird."

I then hear a booming voice from above say "Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor."

Kaldur had Wotan, I had Black Adam, Raven had Ivy, Robin had Joker, Wolf had the monkey and Wally had Count Vertigo. But how long were we going to last.

I could hear Ivy declare to the darkness "I can't see you, Raven but perhaps I'll hear you scream." But then Vertigo adds "And perhaps I can be of some assistance."

But before he could land his pulse on raven Wally comes and turns him around, and also tears his cape. Artemis then comes from above and hits him in the face with her muddy shoes. That must have been rewarding. Vertigo got landed on Ivy. Artemis grabbed the section of cape from Wally but then he complained "Hey, that's my souvenir."

She just said hold still. As I peeked between the trees I could see her making a sling with it. Apparently he hurt his arm. But before anything could happen Wolf was thrown on top of her. All I could hear was Wally yell "Artemis!"

I was still jumping and being punched around by Black Adam. The tough thing was that we were pretty evenly matched, so we were at a stalemate of sorts.

I could hear from above "Surrender sorcerer. You cannot hope to defeat a Lord of Order."

"I can defeat you and I will."

Zatara and a bunch of League member came in and wrapped things up quickly. The next few steps were all kind of a blur. I was just glad to be finished.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

With the League here things finished pretty quickly. I look over to see everyone having a looks of relief or indifference but then I see Wally. He looks furious.

So I ask as calmly as I can "What are you thinking?"

"How could you let him put on the helmet? Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside forever."

But of course as he saying this Kaldur takes off the helmet.

Wally asks him in a curious and slightly confused voice "Nabu let you go?"

"He almost did not. But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello."

I walk over to where Connor was sitting with Wolf. He smiles and I sit on his lap and lean back on his chest relishing in his warmth. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tight. I could tell he was worried about me during this fight but we are more of a silent couple and are okay with just enjoying his company.

But our silence was cut short by Batman ordering "We're done here. The Super-Villain Secret Society has been neutralized. As for your performance…it was satisfactory."

I smile again because I know that that's about as good of a compliment as it gets with Batman.

[_[-]_]

After most missions we each have to go to a League Doctor, especially when there is a lot of fighting involved. For the most part I was fine. The female doctor who was checking up on me was a familiar face at the cave. So I didn't feel as intimidated as I would with a stranger. There was still something that was bugging me from earlier in the mission. I waited till the end of the visit to ask "Doctor ,Can I ask you something?"

"Is it medically related? Because if it isn't I can't help you there."

I smile nervously not knowing what to do with my facial expressions. "It's definitely medical. I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and I was wondering if that had to do anything with my… you know."

"You want to know if you can have kids?" She says with a soft look on her face. I could see realization slowly grace her motherly face.

I continue talking as she walks around the room gathering her equipment. "I never even considered that one day I might be comfortable enough to have kids. But after that pain from earlier I began to we concerned about if that is even possible. I'm half demon by the way and I have no idea how different I am from the normal human anatomy."

As I tell her my life story she completes the exam.

"Honey I'm going to run those test they should be ready in about an hour. You can wait in here if you want since you are my last patient. "

"Thank you." I get dressed back into my jeans, black converse and hoody. I am happy I brought my book but I am too worried to focus on reading. This is the longest and most agonizing hour I have experienced to date.

It seemed as though an eternity has gone by when my Doctor comes back in the room.

I try to read her expression but I can't determine whether it's positive or negative. She has a chart in her hands, but as she moves to go sit down in her chair I have the overwhelming feeling that it was bad news.

"I'm sorry Raven. Your body is capable of having children. If you have any questions I do encourage you to ask." She patiently waits as I process through the information.

Once I finally felt that my voice could work I asked "Is there nothing I can do to change it?"

She shakes her head.

I slowly get up and gather my things I say "Thank you" as I leave the room.

My world seemed to be closing in as I made the short walk to my room.

Even though we had never talked about having kids I feel as if the opportunity was stolen away from me. What is Connor going to think about it? He has been kind and supportive throughout this relationship and I just don't want to be a disappointment. And I know he won't be disappointed but I just feel as though this proves that I was never meant to be a mother. Never meant to pass my knowledge down to my family. That I was never meant to have a family. I mean come one how is a half-demon raised to have no emotions supposed to have a family, at least the one that is bonded with blood. I also never thought I would have to deal with something like this at my age…

My train of thought was cut off by my arrival to my door.

I wiped my eyes and opened the doors. I see Connor lying on top of the bed with his hands behind his head. Wolf was on the floor fast asleep.

The moment I step through the doorway I see Connor's head snap to my direction. His face goes from cheerful to concerned in 2 seconds flat.

"What's wrong?"

"I just came from the Doctors and I have some bad news." But before I could say…it. He jumps up and wraps me up in a hug and kisses my temple. And I break down. I start bawling. But I have to get a hold of myself so I can at least tell him why I exploded with tears.

I lean back and say "I can't have kids."

His expression looked shocked and he then picked me up in a hug. He kept whispering over and over as he carried me to the bed "It's okay, it's okay."

It took us a couple hours but I finally finished crying. By that point I was just in my t-shirt and it was covered in my tears. So now both Connor and I need to take a shower since my tears are blood. Connor quietly guided me to our shower. When we usually take showers together it is filled with passion and love but this shower was just methodical.

Once we got back to bed I had calmed down enough to tell him what happened yesterday. "I had some sharp pain in, well you know where. So I started thinking about what could be wrong. And that leaded to kids and then I thought about us. And how I can't see being with anyone else and now we can't have a family and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault it's just the cards we've been dealt. I never cared if we had kids, as long as your in my life I'm okay with whatever happens. Okay? "

How does he always know the right things to say? I nod as I say "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. And I love you too." He kisses my head as we go underneath the covers. I rest my head on his chest and his arm encircles my back. His hand moves slowly up and down as he calms me to sleep. I actually think we'll be okay.

As long as I stay positive.

Just stay positive.

Positive.

 **A/N: I want to say thanks to everyone, and of course Anime hotty lover 18. Mainly to charge phantom, Brooke Vengence, Bagel the cat, 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Anime hotty lover 18 you are the best. To my guest reviewer, I'm not really basing her off of either. I initially based her off the Teen Titans show and just kind of went with the flow after that. She is a bit of my own creation not just straight out of fiction. Now without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 19: Humanity**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I have been having a rough time lately.

While the doctor and Connor know I haven't told anyone else. And that's mainly because how could they help me feel better. They are all on the younger spectrum of teenager-hood. Who has to deal with being baron at the age of … well let's just go with 18. That's another sucky thing I don't even know how old I am anymore. Everything seems to be spiraling out of control. But in this line of work one doesn't have time to wallow in self-pity. For being so mature for my 'age' things to be happening so quickly that I feel like my life is slipping away.

But on the other hand the normal thing is to except support from loved ones and move through the stages of grief. The grief that I will never able to have children of my own, this really just sucks. I have tried to be open with Connor. He's been so kind and understanding I just don't know how to deal with this.

The thing is that Black Canary offered to the entire team that if we needed to talk to anyone that her metaphorical door was open. She is an adult, and she would have more of an understanding of my situation. But what would she say? Would she say that I'm being overly emotional? That I should focus on the team and not the future I may or may not have.

I don't know what I should do anymore.

But thankfully no one has notice my sudden change of moods. I'm probably coming off as my usual monotone self.

I've been trying to focus on other things, and I mean anything.

I am currently attempting to read one of my favorite books. Key word in that is attempting. I am not the only person in the cave who is suddenly doing something different. Wally has been a grade A pain in my ass with his broken arm. And the worst part is that Captain Marvel is just eating it up.

I am trying to read my Sherlock Holmes novel and I keep getting brought out of my zone by the Captain saying "Pineappel juice" or "Snack?"

Ugh, his arm is broken not his legs. Not his ability to move. But if he keeps acting this way he will be.

"Ahh. Just what the doctor ordered." Screw it I'm not going to be able to read here.

I get up from my little out cove and pick up the blanket that I grabbed from my room and move to go into my room for a little privacy.

"How's the arm doing, Wally?" I hear the Captain ask as I walk away. I shake my head, he might have the Wisdom of Solomon but he is most definitely naïve.

"Well, nothing nachos can't cure."

"Nachos? Oh! I'll go get you some." There he goes again. Wally is just going to run that kid ragged. But then again he is incredibly hyper so go ahead Wally.

But before I could make my mistake Black Canary walks into the room with the rest of the team. I totally forgot today was sparring day. I'm about to go fly to my room to go change into my uniform when Canary asks "Raven why are you wearing …PJs?"

"Uh… I forgot we were supposed to spar today. I'll be back in a couple minutes." And with that I zip back to my room and quickly put on my black leotard, my blue boots, and my blue cloak. I then quickly start to braid my hair as I walk back to the ring. And once I got there I saw that Connor and Robin were going at it while Canary was with Artemis and Kaldur was waiting for me to come back. I whisper to him "Thanks" as we begin our fight.

The team does this for about a half hour or so.

We only end when Black Canary says "Good work, everyone. In fact, it's been a very productive week."

Artemis then adds in while staring at Wally "Yeah, for everyone except kid malingerer."

Wally retorted with "Hey! Arm broken in combat against the injustice league here."

We here a chuckle and we turn back to Black Canary say "I enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week."

She was then interrupted by the computer saying _"Recognized: Zatara, One, One. Access Zatanna, Zatara. A-Zero-3. Authorization: Zatara, one, one."_

We all gathered around the entrance for this new arrival. Zatara then introduces "Zatanna, this is the team. Team, this is my daughter Zatanna."

She was between Robin and Artemis's age. She had beautiful long black hair and was wearing what looks like her school uniform.

We all kind of stood there for a second before Artemis said "Hi, I'm…"

But then Robin buts in and says "Robin! Ahem. I mean, I'm Robin. Heh. She's Artemis, and that's Wally, Raven , Kaldur, and Connor."

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur says calmly, bringing down Robin's hyperness.

Zatanna breathes a sigh of relief and says "Thanks."

Robin then tries again and asks nervously "So, uh, are you joining the team?"

But before she could answer her father jumps in and says quickly "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit. But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit."

This is very odd and I ask through our telepathic link " _So what do you guys think of the new girl?"_

" _Well I definitely don't mind having another hotty on the team."_ Wally says in a douche-y voice.

Then Artemis comes in and says _"Ew. Don't be a dick. We don't even know if she's going to be on the team. Didn't you hear Zatara say that she was just looking around?"_

But then Wally comes back with _"I doubt that. He's just trying to get her to not do something stupid."_

Connor then joins the mental conversation by saying _"You really think that?"_

I respond to him by saying _"Yeah, it's kind of inevitable. She's a teenage girl on a mission. I say she's going to be on the team within a month."_

But before we could continue with our conversation we were brought back to the outside world when Zatanna asks "Are you guys having a psychic conversation? Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

Connor then jumps in a saves us from **actually** being rude by saying "Fine, we were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything."

I whisper a _"thanks"_ into our personal mental link. He gave a quick and subtle smile and continued to look questioningly at Canary and Zatara.

Canary addressed all of us when she said "The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the cave and their creator, T. . Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above." Said Robin, now everyone is actually focused on this particular situation.

Canary continued with "Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this."

Zatara then offers "Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, a tour of the cave?"

We then looked around for the girl in question and she was petting wolf who finally woke up and walked away from the new person. Captain Marvel chose this time to come in, he then says "We are giving a tour? Cool!"

Connor then asked the Captain "Actually, I was hoping you'd take wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few."

The Captain seemed equally excited for this venture, he replied with enthusiastically "Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, wolf." He then ran off with the nachos in hand. I smirked at the fact that Wally lost his slave.

The selfish boy in question muttered "What… My nachos!"

Connor grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the direction the team was going. We walked to the kitchen first. As we walked I heard Robin stutter "When did you…How did you…?"

Zatanna cuts him off by saying happily "We're not really taking a tour, are we?"

We stopped and turned and we made a circle of sorts. I could see the anger boiling in Connor's mind. He told them in a determined voice "No. We're hunting down that robot."

Aqualad agreed by responding "Yes, we are."

Zatanna just stood there looking amazed at the determination in the boy's eyes. She told the rest of us "Oh, wow. Out loud and everything."

Artemis then asked a very important question "What about new girl?"

Robin replied with "I'm sure she won't tell." He had that look on his face that everyone else that he would do everything she told him to do. He was most definitely falling for her.

The girl in question told the rest of us "I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me."

Artemis smiled and put her hands on her hips when she said "Oh, she's going to fit in great."

[_[-]_]

We made it to the Bioship and we were on our way to finding Tornado.

But before we were home free we got a page from Canary "Raven, the Bioship wasn't authorized for departure."

I happily replied with "We're kidnapping Zatanna… to show her the surrounding area. We'll be back soon."

She responded back to us by saying in a dry voice "Roger that. Have fun."

We had smooth sailing after that.

Well until Robin asked "Where are we going? Batman is the world's greatest detective, and he searched for tornado and morrow in every logical location. If we're going to do better we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea."

Everyone was looking at Wally now. He comically looked at us surprised. Then he reaffirmed his stereo type by saying "As a matter of fact, I do have something in mind. Let's head back to Belle Reve and see if we can use our favor from the warden. Maybe we could talk to some of the prisoners."

Robin was the first to respond and he basically spoke for all of us when he said "That sounds surprisingly good."

"I agree. I'll set course for Belle Reve Penitentiary."

It doesn't take us long to get to the prison. The Warden was happy enough to fill the end of the bargain and we were granted access to land nearby and to talk the prisoners, mainly Ivo.

I talk directly to him, and it's kind of nice to lose myself in the work. It's therapeutic in a way to follow this information train to wherever Red Tornado and his siblings were. Even though it happened a while ago it still leaves scars on our teams psyche. "Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us 5 minutes with you."

Connor continues the interrogation of sorts by asking "Spill, Ivo. How do we find T. and his reds?"

Ivo responds with "Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?"

Wally then takes a whack at it "Because…and here's a truly dumb idea you're morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?" He seemed proud of his idea and it showed when he was asking Ivo. When he is confident he appears intelligent and insightful, and that is incredibly useful in this line of work.

Ivo folded his hands and said "Ah. I see your point. So let me rephrase: Why in the world would I tell you how to find morrow?"

Kaldur walks from the back of the group to the front of the desk that Ivo was sitting at. He tells him "He knows. Do what you must."

I know that he's asking me to probe his mind. But that doesn't feel right to me, at least right now it doesn't. "I'm going to try something a little different, but it should have the same results." I only tap into the fear center of his mind. I'm not digging through it or invading his privacy but it should scare him straight, and if this doesn't work I will dig through his mind to get what we need.

Ivo starts off my doing a scared laugh of sorts and saying "Oh, please." But then his face turned pale and he began to scream. I walk closer to the desk and lean over so that I could whisper to him "All you need to do his help us find him? And then all of this will stop."

He nods his head and I take the images away. Ivo whimpers for a little bit but I slam my hand on the table to focus his attention back on the task at hand. I also ask "Ivo, talk."

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone national park, 100 meters south of old faithful." He looked scared and also shocked that he admitted that information.

I then tell him sweetly "Thank for your cooperation."

As we walk out I hear him say "Wait. What just happened?"

I just smile, I finally got out some of my pent of anger. Zatanna walks up next to me and says "Are you okay? Because I could done a spell to get him to say that, and that was kind of dark."

I feel kind of bad now "I know, I've had a really rough week and all that stuff just kind vented through …that. I don't usually do that."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I have excellent ears and they love to listen."

That was very sweet of her to offer, but no. "I'm good, thanks for the offer."

Once Zatanna walks ahead Connor takes her spot and grabs my hand. I give it a squeeze and he just looks at me and says through our personal connection _"Are you sure you are okay?"_ His big blue eyes were pleading for me to be honest, because I knew that if I wasn't he would have us all head back. Damn I love him so much. _"Yeah, I'm okay. We can talk about it more when we get home."_ He smiles that I called our little room at the cave that we share with a giant wolf home. It reassures him that we are a family and that he in fact has a home with me. I smile as we walk back to the Bioship.

We are now off to Yellowstone National Park.

[_[-]_]

As we approached the park Aqualad informed the team "Black out all external communication. Soon, canary and Zatara, Batman, too, I imagine will know of our visit with professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

Robin then attempted to sound cool by saying "Listen, I'm trying to be all nonchalant here."

Zatanna cut him off "Why? Be as chalant as you like." Ooh that was good, I can definitely see a future for those two.

Artemis continued the line of thought "I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

"…or create peace on earth for all time? Zatara couldn't even do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled our ship. That silence was broken by Connor who asked me "What's our E.T.A. to Yelllowstone? I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor." While his anger was seeping through out his body right now, over all he kept a pretty good lid on it. Or at least for the most part. He almost yelled the question at me.

I gave him a stern look and before he could say anything else Kaldur asked him "Are you so certain he betrayed us?"

"Aren't you?" He actually yells.

"I am not convinced. And even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming. Certainly, he deserves a chance to prove he's more that the weapon others designed him to be."

I decide that now was as good of a time as any to ask him telepathically _"What was that? Are you okay?"_

" _I don't know. I think my frustration from…you know, is coming out now. And just didn't want to yell at you, because it's not your fault. For any of it. I think we both need to vent our anger out, and this mission is a good opportunity to do that. That sounds reasonable right?"_

" _That sounds perfectly reasonable. I kind of had burst anger at Ivo back there, this is exactly what we need. I love you."_

" _Love you too."_

" _Oh and we have about an hour until we land."_

" _Thanks babe."_ Even though we were each facing different directions I could tell that he was smiling. This is one of the reasons why I love him so much. We are both going through some intense stuff right now and it's nice that we can lean on each other. Even if it's metaphorically at the moment. He's my rock and I'm his anchor.

We fly in silence. At least for Connor and I we were comfortable at the moment. But we were also full of energy, and that was aggressive energy. We were about the perfect kind of fight to get rid out it.

We get refocused when Aqualad tells the rest of the group to go into "Stealth mode."

I shifted my blue cloak and leotard into a black one piece that had blue stripes that encircled my arms, legs and back that looked more like snakes than solid blocks. I've had a long time to redesign my stealth mode outfit. Kaldur, Artemis and Wally pressed there buttons on their suits that turned them both into blacks and grays.

I landed the Bioship and Kaldur opened the hatch. Zatanna was waiting expectantly, he then told her "I recommend you stay behind."

She came back with "Is that an order?"

"No. You must do as you see fit."

"Good." She then changed her outfit to something that resembled a magician's assistant. She had a yellow vest, a white bow tie, and a black winged jacket with fishnet stockings.

We all nodded and headed out. We rushed to a good stopping point for Robin to check his computer "Ivo was right something's down there." And with that we were off again. We were then stalled by a giant gust of wind. One by one we were all thrown down to the ground. It was a little farther down for me since I was flying at the time. I was just happy that I wasn't knocked unconscious this time. We looked up to the person we were looking for.

Red Tornado.

Kaldur yelled at us "Message received."

This was referencing earlier when he said that he wasn't too sure if we should immediately be at arms against Red Tornado, but since he's attacking us right now I guess that's all out the window.

Connor who was completely angry by now screamed "Who cares why? Nail him!"

Kaldur just shook his head and yelled back "Superboy! Maneuver 7!" That meant Superboy would throw him up into the air, but that backfired literally. Red Tornado hit Kaldur which in turn hit Superboy, knocking them both out for the next few minutes.

Artemis then took a turn at it. She shot two arrows at him but Tornado threw them back again. They were of course exploding arrows that almost hit her and Robin. I heard Robin scream "Look out!" and then they both dove for cover.

Wally was next and he declared before running at him "That does it, red. You're not the only spin doctor around here." I can see what he's trying to do. He's creating a distraction by making his own tornado. I come in from behind for what was supposed to be a sneak attack. But he turned around before I could deliver the blow. He then grabbed my wrist and threw me at Wally. His cast was not very forgiving, and hurt like a mother.

I vaguely heard Zatanna try to say something, but while she said the spell she stuttered and it fell flat. But when I opened my eyes I saw that Red Tornado had her by the throat and was then thrown next to the rest of us.

I feigned unconsciousness and I overheard a male metallic voice say "Quite a performance, brother, but we both know that's all it was." That shocked me and really had to focus on staying perfectly still. The voice continued to say "I have all your memories, Tornado, plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do."

I feel the earth begin to shade and I slowly start to get up. I look around to see that the others were doing the same. I saw an android that was glowing red and yellow. The red weaved through the surface of the android like veins the yellow was a triangle on its chest. I could tell it was another sibling of Red Tornado and that he said it earlier. This android in question was somehow controlling a chunk of the earth that had 'Play Dead' written on it. This new android then scoffed and said "Blowing a message into the sand?" He then shattered the slab and I immediately tried to stop the rocks from hitting my team members. Both Aqualad and Connor jumped up and started cutting the larger pieces before they hit the ground. I tried to control their descents but after I heard an 'Umph!' I then heard Robin ask through my mind "Zatanna?"

She only took a second to reply "I'm good. The Red Tornado's getting away."

Artemis then asked "Is he abandoning us?"

I was flying now, in pursuit of the androids. I told the others "I don't think so."

We then heard the android in question say rather loudly to Wally who was running up the side of a column "You stand no chance against me, humans."

So Connor and I timed our moment in the air so that we could attack him together, and head on. We gave a battle cry of sorts "We're not human!"

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is meat bags." As he said this he raised two columns were brought up and smashed together. The only thing that stopped us from being smashed was my bubble of magic that instinctively surrounded us.

I heard more rocks crumble and then I saw Kaldur and Artemis disappear into a newly formed hole. But then that hole began to close and I started to panic, but as tore my vision away to focus on controlling Connor and my landing. I looked back to see both of them panting on the ground with Artemis's grappling hook next to her.

Robin was next to attempt at attacking the android, but he caught Robins little explosion and basically scoffed it off. "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move."

While he was focusing on Robin Zatanna did another spell and she stuck the landing with it. She then told him in a smug voice that mimicked Robin's "Tornado never knew my moves."

Robin continued with "And I bet you've got some good ones. Whoa. Sorry. That may have come off a little to Wally."

She just smiles and chuckles "I don't mind."

Connor and I were sitting and trying to regain our breaths. With me using my powers this often is making the recovery times longer and longer. I was leaning up against Connor's chest and we were both staring at the android on the column. He began shoot red lasers out of his eyes and then the mountain behind him exploded. A stream of lava shot out like the lasers from his eyes.

Everyone jumped into action.

The lava stood up to its stereotype, it moved very slowly.

Wally told us "He's activating a stage 2 eruption. It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye." You can always know that the situation is serious when he gets scientific.

Kaldur then ordered the team too "Hit him from all sides."

We were all trying and failing to make an effect on him. But everything was just weighing down on me and the android got the better of me. He grabbed hold of my throat and I tried to phase out of it but he shocked me every time I moved. "I know what you can do as well."

I heard Zatanna do another spell. She then said "I used a scaled-down version when I want to sneak out of the house."

I was then grabbed by Wally. He set me down next to Connor, and I said "Thanks Wally" .

But then a giant jet of water came up hit the android in the face. When we glanced back at Aqualad who looked at shocked, because it wasn't Kaldur who did that. Robin congratulated Kaldur by saying "Nice hit!"

"The hit was not mine. Look!"

Red Tornado's brother was there with his arm raised. I glanced back to the android who was now in the lava was being continuously knocked back into it by the water which also worked as a coolant which hardened the molten lava.

Then both Red Tornado and his sister came out nowhere and they were fighting the android. The android in question was trying to negotiate with his siblings "Sister! Brothers! Stop!" We saw Red Tornado push the android into the lava with his legs. He was now sinking into the lava and it didn't look like he was getting out, at least not without help. I look at Connor and he nods, he always understands. He jumps and grabs Red Tornado, and we can see that his legs have melted off.

Wally tells "Tornado, Listen! We're on the verge of a stage 3 supervolcano eruption. There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure, fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it. Triangulate around the pressure locus."

Robin immediately went to action and responded back with "Right. There, there, and there." He had a map out and was pointing at the specific points we needed to relieve. Artemis took one look and shot 3 arrows that exploded on impact on the correct points. Red Tornado went up and directed all the ash up and out of the atmosphere.

Once the ash was cleared the lava began to cool and it finally felt like everything was winding down. Wally let a celebratory "Yes!" with a raised fist.

Red Tornado landed with a thud because he just kind of fell. We all rushed over to him.

Was he okay?

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

Even though for the last…I don' t know how long, I've been angry at Red Tornado. But now all of that doesn't matter. He was our den mother and he helped us when we really needed it.

So when Raven gave me a nod I felt a sudden sense of relief.

And once we got the situation dealt with we found Morrow's laboratory underneath Yellowstone. It wasn't too hard to find it, and we really didn't need to hurry because Red Tornado's a android. But we treated him as if he was a living member of the team. So we rushed down so that Robin and Wally could help him enough so that we could bring him back to the cave.

When Robin finished I was sitting with the others so that they had enough room to do their work. We started walking over when Robin said "There. That should do it."

Red Tornado responded with "Yes. I can speak again."

Aqualad was the first to inquire "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet."

"The planet would have survived. It is humanity that was saved… though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

Aqualad continued by saying "My point is this… You were never the mole, never a traitor."

"No. I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, morrow."

Wally chose now to declare stupidly "Cool. Souvenir." He was holding some kind of machinery and I only know about cars and motorcycles nothing advanced.

Then Robin said "Reddy, we can rebuild you better than you were before."

"I do not believe I should be repaired."

Something was bothering me about this whole situation, so I asked Red Tornado "Why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?"

"I was pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep I have no secret identity or second life to live."

Wally then actually said something that wasn't completely idiotic "But you do have advanced A.I. programming designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

My lovely girl Raven then said something that of course was very smart "You wanted to be human." I wrap my left arm around her shoulders and she leaned into my chest. We've been going through a rough patch and it's been even harder for her. And today she was totally spent during the midst of the battle, we need to work on endurance. But I'll just tell her that later when we are both in a happier moods.

I was brought back to the conversation at hand when Zatanna followed what Raven was saying and said "And you couldn't do that with league."

Artemis added "They're stiffs."

Robin jokingly supplied "You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me."

Aqualad finished with "Then the cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well."

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to…care about you all."

I joked around when I told him "See? Practically a meat bag already."

Raven thankfully recovered enough to fly all of us home. I don't think anyone else realizes how exhausting flying us on the bioship was. She was using her telepathic powers to control the ship not a natural Martian connection that the ship was made for.

While on the flight I heard Robin asked Zatanna "So, good kidnapping?"

"Actually , yeah. Best ever."

He kind of chuckled when he said "Heh. First of many, I hope."

Zatanna immediately got down when she said "If my dad doesn't ground me for life."

After that things went very smoothly. But we got to bed very late that night. I've been worried about Raven and I lately. Ever since she found out that she can't have children she's been worried about our future. I made sure to let her know that I really didn't care about having kids and if we really wanted some we could adopt. I think she's just feeling insecure about our future. I'm going to be reassuring but also not overwhelming.

We were getting into bed when I asked "Hey babe. Are you sure you are okay."

She looked slightly annoyed when she answered "I'm fine. It's was just a tough mission."

"So there's nothing you want to talk about?" I say. I'm trying to stay serious but she's giving me this look now that's making it extremely hard to not smile at. She moved from sitting on top of the comforter to kneeling in front of me. She was wearing my t-shirt and now I know exactly what she has in mind.

"Well not talk." And then she kissed me. This wasn't a fast and aggressive type of kiss this was the kind that was slow and meaningful. Before I lose myself completely I say "You know I love you right? I will always love you I don't care if we don't have any kids or if we adopt a hundred. I will always be here. You understand right ?"

I look into her eyes as they start to water. Which is something I never see, but unfortunately I have been seeing it more. She nods as she wraps her arms around my neck and runs her fingers through my hair. "I love you too, and more than you know."

We continue our kiss with a renewed passion that finally reassures the both of us that we will be alright.

 **A/N: Thanks, thanks, thanks everyone. Anime hotty lover 18 you are the best. Thanks to jair d, Feathery Assbutt, charge phantom, Brooke Vengence, Bagel the cat, 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To answer your question, I don't plan on bringing Melvin, Timmy, and teether into this universe. But you should be excited about who I am bringing from that universe. Don't fear if you really want them here can you supply an opportune situation I might use something like it in the story. And this goes for all of you, if really something in the story just ask and it might happen. Anime hotty lover you are still awesome and thank you for all of the nice reviews.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 20: Failsafe**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I knew it was a dream, because I've had it many times before. But something was different about this, it felt …real.

The scene opened up to a dark cave. Fire seemed to come from every direction and a shadowy figure appeared. "The time has come once more. The prophecy has been fulfilled, but a chance has arisen. Tonight at dusk, when the planets are aligned. The portal will be opened. I shall be free from this fiery prison and this earth shall be mine."

It's Trigon. He's back.

I wake up quickly and I'm breathing heavily. The nightmare was still coursing through my mind. I sit up and peel the covers back. They are soaked in sweat and surprisingly I haven't woken up Connor. He was fast asleep on his stomach with his arm hanging off the side of the bed.

I look at my arms and legs, they are covered in those marks. The marks I had dreaded my entire life. They are back and I know exactly what that means.

But his can't be happening. I defeated him, this must just be nightmare. It can't be happening again. I don't know how long I can hold him back, so I decide to get as far as I can. I can't even teleport because I would most likely pass out, and that wouldn't be good.

I get out of bed, as quietly as I can to not disturb Connor and Wolf. Well wolf lifted his head from the covers and just stared at me as I left the room. I put on my boots, cloak, and leotard. This is going to be a hell of a fight, so I should dress the part. I also morbidly think that if I wear this they could identify my body.

Last time I tried to hide it from my team. I made attempts to be closer and even nicer to them which in hindsight must have been a warning to them that something was off. My behavior that fateful day was incredibly similar to that of someone who was suicidal, and I kind of was. I had always believed I would only live 16 years, and that there was nothing I could do to change that. But it turned out there was something I could do.

That day was supposed to be the end of the world and without the help of my friends it would have been. They did something I never thought was possible. They became my family, and that was something I desperately needed in my life.

Many things had happened that day; I opened the portal, I was transformed into a younger version of myself, and the world was saved from my father. I was only called back to my true age when the Titans lives were in peril. I used white magic to defeat him before, maybe I can do it again.

White magic is the purest sense of magic. My usual magic is black, but in the moment I was able to channel the love (which is a type of magic) from my family and was able to use that against my father. It does sound cheesy when I put it that way, but oddly enough it's true.

I leave the cave in a hurry. My body is steadily becoming more and more weak. It takes a lot of energy to stave off the inevitable, but I have to get away from the town. The people would be totally taken by surprise and there would most definitely be a lot of casualty's.

I fly to the top of the nearest mountain and my control begins to slip. The marks that are glowing on my arms and legs leave my body and begin to encircle me. A chant that was burned onto soul starts to come out of my mouth. I try to stop myself from saying the words, but nothing seems to work. They just keep slipping out.

I think of my new family. Robin, Artemis, Kaldur, Wally and Connor. Could they do what titans did? I wish the titans were here. They would able to help my new family survive. I can't lose them.

I feel my legs begin like lead. I sit down on the ground. The sun is coming up over the horizon. It's a shame it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day.

The world begins to fade into black. The last thing I hear and see is the chant and the markings moving around my body.

Here we go again.

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

Batman was called to another situation. It seemed really bad, so the team (my team) was supposed to be ready in the wings in case something happens.

The information about this particular incident was very limited. All I could find was that there had been a dimensional shift that opened up. And that something came through that was burning everything around it. So while I waited for the others to meet me, I started to do my own little investigation. I pulled up cameras that were facing the battle. It looked like a giant satyr creature with red skin that was the size of a skyscraper, it had 4 eyes, stumps where antlers would probably be, and was shooting lasers from its eyes.

I then notice that Connor was freaking out. I pulled my eyes away from the screen to see him pacing back and forth as the others trickled in. So I ask him "Connor, calm down what's wrong?".

"Raven she's not here. I can't find her … I know who that is." He's pointing to the screen behind me, and by now the rest of the team has finally all there.

Kaldur asked him "What is it?"

"That's Trigon the Terrible, the true embodiment of evil, and Raven's father." As he said this his face became paler and paler.

There is a silence that has seemed to wash over all of us. The severity of the situation was becoming clear. All we could do was watch the League battle it out with him, hoping they would win. The Titans could do it why not them.

But we were wrong, and we just stood and watched as our mentors and relatives got vaporized by Trigon. Zatara immediately contacted us "Did you…".

Red Tornado who had been a silent partner in this whole exchange up to the is point, answered him "Yes, Zatara, we saw. We must initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative. See you in the field." The screen closed and we were left with the empty back wall of the cave. Tornado then turns back to address us "I must join the League. We will protect the Earth at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

Kaldur responds with all the weight of being the leader in this dire situation clearly when he says "We stand ready."

[_[-]_]

We were ordered to remain at the cave.

But of course I didn't do that.

So I snuck out, though I did make sure to stay away from the main activity.

I only thought to escape because there was another dimensional opening close by. It was interesting because we haven't heard anything from the higher ups about it. So I made the executive decision to check it out. As I was trying to walk out I heard Wally yell "Wait for the rest of us."

"Well, it's just me. Connor and Kaldur wanted to stay here." Artemis told us after she jogged up to meet us. She had all her gear with her and a determined look on her face. I knew that the only reason she was coming with us boys was because she wanted to make sure Wally was safe. Even though they both denied it we could tell that they have feelings for one another. Especially with all the chaos happening around us, they needed to keep an eye on one another.

"Alright let's go." I knew there was no way to actually get rid of them, if you can't stop them join them. And with everything going on I needed to stay distracted from the reality of the situation, which meant I was completely focused on the mission. It's kind of an oxymoron but it works for me.

It didn't take us long to maneuver our way through the wreckage to get to the interdimensional opening point.

We didn't talk much due to the morose mood that encompassed the group. The mood changed when we finally arrived on the site. The point ended up being in an empty field about a half mile south of the town. But the scenery wasn't the odd thing it was what was placed in the middle of the location that got us of center.

There were 3 people passed out and were tossed next to one another in a half hazard manner. But they weren't just normal looking people they each had something different about them and that's not to mention they were wearing uniforms, as in superhero uniforms. There was a cyborg that looked to be of African descent, a young man who completely green in both complexion and hair, there was only one girl and she had an orangey complexion.

They also looked very familiar.

"Does anyone else feel like they know these people?" Wally asked as he walked to the opposite side of the pile that I was on. Artemis was on my right with a mystified look on her face. "You guys know these people?" She wasn't there when Raven described the Titans to us. Now we know who they are, and I'm positive it's them because I later confirmed with Connor that she only described them to the group that one time.

"There features look familiar…wait I know why we know who they are. Remember Raven describing her friends, I think they are the Titans." I tell them, kind of explaining to Artemis somethings that she may not have heard from the other members. I could see some clarity grace her face and she gave me a soft smile of gratitude and I just simply nod in response. Even though things were starting to fall into place I couldn't figure out where Raven is and why the titans are here now.

"Wow, that's so weird. They look different from what I imagined." Wally told us while ate a banana, I stopped asking where found food suddenly came from with him. And since he had one of the highest metabolism known to man it's kind of surprising he isn't eating more.

So I just shrug off that line of thought and move forward to try to wake them up. When Raven described her transition over to our world she said she felt as though she was in a deep sleep so waking them up in a normal manner should work.

I move toward who I assumed was Beast Boy because he looked as though he wouldn't have as bad of a physical response to waking up. I shake his shoulder and he just mumbles something about 5 more minutes and roles into who was most likely Star fire's side. So I try again shaking his shoulder harder and he opens his eyes. But then he closes them again and mutters "Robin go away its Saturday we get to sleep in." I then see his body tense after he says this. He opens his eyes again his face turns to absolute joy when he screams "ROBIN!"

He jumps up and tackles me, or at least he tried too. I quickly jump back before his arms completely surround me. Even though I know he's just trying to hug me it's still a reflex of sorts and I really couldn't help it. He stands up "Robin I can't believe you're alive... wait you look weird man."

Apparently he was being a little too loud for the other Titans because Cyborg grumbles "BB shut up." So this was a common thing, he barely looked fazed by the sound of Beast Boy being loud and rambunctious.

A look of confusion started to grace Beast Boys face. Slowly things began to make sense for him because after standing still for almost a full minute he began to shake awake Cyborg and Starfire. "You guys wake up Robin is here, wake up!"

Cyborg was the first to sit up and say as his eyes began to slowly focus "Robin's dead go back to sleep."

"Cyborg is correct, continue to sleep Garfield." Starfire mumbled.

Once Cyborg completely woke up looked confused as he stared at us "You're not Robin. Who are you?"

But Star Fire said at the same time "Robin why are you so young?" We all looked at her with a strange looks. How could she make that connection so quickly? But now that I think about it Raven did tell us that Starfire was strangely perceptive about these things. And then everyone started asking questions and no one could really understand one another.

Artemis thankfully brings the situation under control by yelling "You guys shut up. We'll answer your questions once you answer ours. Got it?"

We all stopped moving and cowered like we were being scolded. She had one of the meanest looks I've ever seen and I live Batman the Dark Knight himself, who NEVER smiles and that's saying something. I knew I wasn't the only one to mutter sheepishly "Okay."

"Robin you go first." She said to prompt the conversation.

"Well I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Robin. You all were transported somehow to a different dimension. We know this because Raven came here that way. We don't know if there's any way to get back to your dimension but you guys are welcome here with us as long as you match up to what Raven told us about you guys. Unfortunately Raven herself can't identify you, she went missing sometime last night around the same time you three appeared hear. There is a planetary event happening and we are trying to look for her while this is happening but … Well, any questions?"

They all looked in varying stages of confusion, hope, and sadness.

Then Beast Boy raised his hand. I felt like a teacher, but the method did work well enough to organize the series of questions. So I told him "Yes , Beast Boy?"

"Um… So you're not our robin, but you're **a** Robin from another dimension?" I nod and respond with "Raven told us how he was involved with her and that he died tragically. I've also been told that I look a great deal like him with only a few details off."

Then Star Fire raises her hand and says "You know our names, but we do not know yours. Can you please ease our worries and introduce yourselves to us?"

"This is Kid Flash and Artemis. We are only part of the team that is sort of like team b of the Justice League. The Cave of Justice which was the old Justice League headquarters is now our base of operations. Superboy and Aqualad are there right now waiting for news from the League."

Then Cyborg asked a question but he was mature enough to just say "Well I've got another couple questions. What happened to Raven? What exactly is this planetary event? And what does Raven have to do with it?"

I glance back at Wally then back to Cyborg before I answered with "Raven came to us a while ago. She was discovered after helping us during a mission, back when the team wasn't even formed yet and it was just Kid Flash, Aqualad and I. After that she joined our team and eventually after we gained her trust she told us about her past. By the way she's also dating Superboy and they quite honestly quite cute together if I do say so myself. And according to Superboy Raven went missing sometime over last night, and since we've been in a bit of a crisis it's been extremely challenging to look for her. So unfortunately we haven't been able to search for her physically until now, and I was kind of hoping that your alarm would have something to do with Raven. "

Wally then steps forward and continues by saying to them "We thought it was Raven because we found a inter dimensional opening at the events starting point. So when a similar reading happened here we decided to go against orders and investigate it ourselves. I am psyched that it's just you guys and not some kind of monster because that would honestly suck. We as a team can positively identify you guys at least physically because Raven gave a pretty good description of you guys. But we can confirm it with Raven once we find her and this is all settled. So what do you say want to help us out?"

Cyborg looked incredibly tense but tried to show it when he said "Well why didn't you say so let's get a move on."

"Cyborg are you sure?" asked Beast Boy in a quiet voice, I could clearly see that he was trying to ask this privately with his leader. Star fire was also looking at him, waiting for a response. This positively shows that Cyborg was their leader after Robin died. Which isn't surprising from what Raven told us about him. God it's still weird to think about myself in a different dimension that died. It gives me shivers every time I think about it. It's odd chance to deal with my own morality in a strange way, but this makes me more determined to stay alive. That I have things to live for. Not to say that I'm suicidal just that I shouldn't be reckless.

Cyborg then turned to face us and said grimmly "Titans Go!"

[_[-]_]

Once we got back to the cave and after greetings were made. A game plan was beginning to take form, but before it got to far our attention was called back to the screen. A view on almost all of the League member was shown, and some even from multiple angles.

Then one by one we watched our mentors and relatives die in flashes of light.

I couldn't let my mind dwell on the fact that Batman, the closest thing I had to a father was murdered. That people I've known for years were all being murdered by this …thing. But before I can morn my father again I will take down the creature that took him down.

"We are earth's heroes now." Aqualad acknowledges morosely. His voice was on the verge of cracking from the sheer emotion he was feeling. The same feeling I was experiencing myself. But we must stay focused on the task at hand. Saving the earth

Then Connor says something hilariously out of context that cut through some of the tension in the room "So what are we waiting for, a theme song?"

Aqualad then shakes his head and says "A strategy. We need to combine our knowledge about Trigon to defeat him. And since the Titans have been in a situation similar to this and survived we need all the help we can get. "

Cyborg nodded and started to go through our computer system, for what I assumed was get a lay of the situation. Since his background and the majority of his body is technology it must be a comfort in some way to go through a new system and take a feel for event at hand. Cyborg then said after about ten minutes to Kaldur who was patiently waiting for his response "Earth's weapons aren't working. And we also can't do a direct attack, obviously. Let me check the satellite, nice by the way."

An image of the Earth appears in the center of the room and the lights also dim automatically.

I also join him on the computer "Thanks, I've highlighted where Trigon's beasts are."

Connor pointed out "What about this one? Did it get lost?" He was pointing at a red dot in the middle of an empty space.

I knew why they were there. Batman pointed that out years ago. "That's Superman's fortress of solitude."

Connor sounded surprised when he said "Superman has a fortress of solitude?"

Then Cyborg jumped back in by saying "They must have been attracted to the power source. At least it interested Trigon enough to send a small pod to investigate."

"Must be some fortress." I heard Connor mumbled as he stalked off in an even more dejected than before. This guy is having one of the worst days of his life and now his on again off again father figure die in front of him and now he feels even more than he did than before. Why am I being so emotional about this?

Kaldur then suggested "I suggest we target the lone pod."

"Yeah, break it down, build more hit those ugly creatures with their own mojo, ow!" Wally said before being stopped by Artemis hitting him in the arm. But then while Artemis wasn't looking Beast Boy gave him a low five. For some reason I always thought their personalities would always go well with one another.

At least now we have a plan in motion.

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

Superman's Fortress of Solitude was in the artic. So naturally we all wore some kind of artic equipment, well except me. Well kind of. I was wearing light blue cargo pants and a long sleeve white shirt with my usual Superman logo on it. Everyone else was wearing varying shades of white and light blue.

Wally told us the plan while we making our final decent "Let's try find any way to use some of their technology against them, they must have something. "

"Thank you Kid Flash. Be careful, be quick, and be efficient." Kaldur said before we dropped him off at an opening to below the ice.

When we finally arrived at the Fortress of Solitude we saw six of the flame creatures encircling the entrance but about 10 feet above it. There was a buzz coming from them as thought they were chanting. They were using magical means to attack places and things, not just lighting them on fire with their bodies. I wish Raven was here, she would know what to do. Lately I've been checked out. It seems almost impossible to actually function normally without her. I keep on going through the motions hoping that some kind of clue about her location would show up soon. But until that happens I just need to focus on the task at hand.

I was called back to the severe situation because we needed to stop those creatures immediately, so we landed the Bioship and camouflaged it.

Aqualad shot at one of them with rods of ice out from underneath the ice, as to surprise them and to also signal the other to start as well. The creature immediately turned to ash once the rod went through its chest. Robin threw a device at him the exploded which worked quite thoroughly and it too turned to ash. Artemis shot one of her explosive arrows while Cyborg shot one of his lasers out of his hand that had turned into a canon of some point. Star Fire also shot one of her energy bolts at them and within a matter of minutes we were alone.

We were now able to approach the remains of the creatures. Wally zoomed up and then started to curse. He was so sure that they were using some sort of technology to do what they did. And now that we knew that they didn't have any, all of his plans were starting to fall apart.

"What are we supposed to do now? We can't use their technology against them because they aren't using technology they are using magic. " I ask Kaldur and Robin.

"Cyborg and I will analyze the ashes to see if we can create some long range weapon to take them down without getting close enough to get zapped. "Robin says this as he crouches next to the closest pile and scoops some up to put into a couple containers. I shrug and start to head back to the ship because there wasn't anything else I could do. And I wasn't the only one who felt slightly useless because Beast Boy, Star Fire, and Kaldur were also coming back with me. I climbed on top of the ship so that I could watch Wolf run around. He sniffed on of the piles and then walked away.

But then over the horizon I could see a ball of orange flame, and it was getting bigger. It was another pod of flame creatures. I alerted the others by yelling "Guys, we got company."

Everyone started rushing back to the Bioship. Wolf was next to Artemis and they were unfortunately the farthest away.

Two of our best long distance shooters thankfully were prepared to attack the oncoming force. Star Fire and Cyborg began to shoot at them, hoping to take at least some of them down. And they were able to eventually get all of them but not before they took some of ours.

They shot Artemis and Wolf during the heat of battle. It seemed as though both Wally and I realized at the same time. Our screams of anguish seemed to meld together.

"Wolf!"

"Artemis!"

I had just watched as another thing I loved was taken away from me. Wolf was my best friend and he just disappeared in an instant. I looked over at Wally which I assumed was yelling at the loss of possible of love. But before we could exact our revenge Star Fire finished them all off. And I'm kind of glad she did because if they weren't I would… Well it wouldn't be good.

I turn to look at Wally who starts to say angrily "They are all going to die, every last one of them. If it's the last thing I do." I could see the tears leak out of his eyes. I can't do anything to help Wolf anymore, but I can help Wally who's in a world of pain right now. And surprisingly I'm one of the only ones who can somewhat relate to him at the moment. So I rest my hand on Wally's shoulder. I could feel his shoulders begin to shake. I lead him back to the Bioship where he collapsed against the wall and began to sob. The others slowly make it back on board and no words were said as Kaldur started up the Bioship so that we could head home.

Even though Star Fire barely knew him she went over and wrapped her arms around him and began to murmur soothing words. And from what Raven told me about her personality it fit her perfectly to be that comforting.

But with thinking about Raven just makes me more sad, because without Wolf who do I have.

Am I completely alone.

[_[-]_]

 **Kaldur's P.O.V.**

I decided to take us to the Hall of Justice. The world needed to know that there was someone out there to protect them.

I could tell that Connor was becoming more and more and more frustrated that we couldn't put aside some time to go look for Raven. I had to make the call to save the Earth rather than just save one person.

I felt horrible but we had to think of the greater good.

And while he was upset he understood the situation. But that didn't mean he was happy with me about it.

We got the Capital Building just in time stop three pods from attacking the army. I allowed Connor to drop through the floor of the Bioship to attack one of the pods. It was a good way to vent his anger and frustration.

Starfire also flew out to take care of one of the other pods.

I then opened up a window so that Cyborg could shoot. It was nice that the Bioship would listen to the telepathic commands of the driver. We landed once all of the pods were destroyed. Surprisingly the troops were actually cheering by that point. So I turned off the camouflage and we all exited the ship. The General came forward and introduced himself "My name is General Eiling I just wanted thank you kids for saving our skins back there. We thought we saw you, Superman, die out there. Glad you proved us wrong."

Connor face turned dark "I'm not Superman."

"You were the S and you got the job done. You are good in my book." He says honestly. Connor grunts and walks away. Even though Superman did in fact die he still didn't like to be mistaken as him.

I then told the General "We are with the Justice League and need to go to the Hall of Justice. Is it still there?"

The General then said in a serious tone "Yeah but it's not what it used to be. I wish you guys all the luck in the world."

"Thank You General, and good luck to you too." I say respectively.

We re-board the Bioship and fly about 5 minutes to where the Hall of Justice is. It was incredibly depressing to see this once proud structure was now in ruins. I felt horrible just trying to find a place to land, there was so much debris everywhere.

It wasn't much different inside the Hall of Justice. The statues that surrounded the entrance into the different member only rooms were toppled over, the windows were shattered and the sky was so cloudy the room was bathed in darkness.

It was a small possibility but I thought it would be good if we checked for survivors. "Check for survivors."

We began to move rubble around and check for blood stains. I began to think this was all for not when I heard a moan coming from underneath the Martian Manhunter statues' head.

"Connor, Cyborg, can you help me lift this? I think I hear someone underneath, hurry!" It was extremely hard to move even with the three of us having above human strength.

It was the Martian underneath, and he looked relatively unharmed. "J'onn we saw you die on the monitors. What happened?" I ask him as I help into a standing position.

Robin then came forward and inquired "Is it true that the others are gone?" I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was trying to stay calm and serious, but it wasn't working. I put my hand on his shoulder and then ask again "What happened?"

J'onn had been holding his head while were struggling to ask him questions. "I remember being with the others and I remember the beam hitting me but I don't remember how I survived or how I got here. But I feel as though I was supposed to tell you something."

Wally who had been mostly quiet tuned in and suggested "Maybe you were density shifting and the beam went right through you."

Robin then jumped back in and said "That would explain the confusion and memory loss."

Something was bothering me "But then how did you get here?"

Star Fire who I guessed was feeling a little out of place suggested "What if the beam was not death but a way of teleportation. That would explain how you got here."

"Then Artemis is alive." Wally said in disbelief and hope.

Robin grimaced and looked pained when he said "We shouldn't jump to conclusion and have false hope."

I knew he was talking from experience and he was right. "I agree let's explore this thoroughly before we invest too much of our hope."

I was about to walk out but was then confronted by General Eiling and his troops. They seemed to be falling back, I could see over the horizon that there were at least 6 more pods coming our way. The small glimmer of hope of getting back to the Bioship disappeared when I saw them ignite it on fire.

"We're cornered. Do you know any way out of this place?"

"I might know something. Follow me." I say and lead them to where the Zeta portal is.

I ask J'onn as we head back "Can you use your ID to sign us through so that we can head back to the cave."

"I believe so, but I can only sign one person at a time." He says wearily.

I don't even think about the options, civilians first. "Take the soliders first."

"That's a negative. You guys are assets we cannot afford to lose." Ugh, we don't have time to argue.

"Override Martian Manhuner 0-7." And thankfully it went through with the computer. Robin, Beast Boy, Star Fire, Cyborg and Wally go first.

I literally had to push Wally through the portal because we were interrupted by an explosion. Some debris landed on one of the solidiers and Connor and I had to delicately pick up the slab of concrete. The injured solider and Connor went through next.

The flames began to trickle through and started to zap everyone. I knew it was only a matter of time before they got to us so I hurried up the transport process. I picked up J'onn and told him "They need you more than me."

I got one last look at the enemy and then the world went dark.

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

"Ugh! I feel so useless." Beast Boy seems to flip out once we go through the Zeta. He punches a wall and his girlfriend moves to comfort him. I don't hear exactly what she says but he then yells "No, I can't do anything. I'm not smart like Cyborg and Robin. I can't help with this. They are flame creatures all I would do is get burned."

He just storms off leaving his girlfriend in tears but within a couple seconds running off after him.

Kaldur isn't here anymore so I take charge. "You guys huddle up."

It takes about a minute to gather everyone who was at the cave. "If we want to believe that the beams are teleportation…"

"…Which we do." Wally butted in.

"Then the only reasonable place for them to be located is where Trigon is." Cyborg said in continuation. I nod and say "Correct, right outside the city limits. Ring any bells?"

I direct this question J'onn who is still struggling to remember anything that could help us. But so far he's come up blank.

"No, I'm sorry."

The show must go on. "Connor are you up for being a distraction."

"Wait, let me. I'm really good at being a distraction. Please." Beast Boy asks desperately. I could tell that if I don't include him in the plan he might just get hurt being somewhere he shouldn't be.

"Why don't you both be distractions? The rest of us will strike from different angles all at the neck. It seems as though that would be his weakest point. We'll look for the others once we deal with Trigon. He is the number one priority. Agreed?"

They all said in unison "Agreed."

[_[-]_]

We loaded up and were ready and the bottom of the mountain by the brink of sunrise.

"Star fire can you stick with J'onn he still seems a little iffy." She nods and then I give the dreaded command "Team A go!"

That included just Star Fire and J'onn since they were the only flying members of our group. I then heard Star Fire through the comm _"We are in position."_

I then nod at Connor and BB, who bounded out began to draw the attention of the pods of flames. Beast Boy shifted into a T-rex and Connor began to jump on top of their structures being annoying and drawing their focus.

I hear a booming voice say "Are you guys Raven's little friends? She tried so hard to protect you. It's a pity you have to die."

Connor then said through the comm "Raven is here. It's now or never."

I then hopped onto Wally's back and we zoom behind him and then up his back so I can leave some C4 explosives on his neck. Cyborg followed by flight. Within a minute we were on his neck placing the bombs strategically. Trigon tries to get up and wipe us off. I feel as though I'm battling a giant from legend.

But we were too fast for him.

We came back down and into the building that held Raven and the people they zapped. Cyborg was left to push the detonator and to continue fire until his head completely falls off. Just to make sure.

"Push the detonator." I ordered through our comm link.

We heard a large explosion and felt the aftershock. Then a sudden thud afterwards. "Nice job Cyborg… Cyborg? …Cyborg!"

"Robin, friend Cyborg got caught in the explosion. But Trigon is no more. We must stay alert to finish off the fire creatures."

"Thank you for informing me, and I agree let's stay focused. We are almost there." I say knowing that this mission will most likely be our last. Having so many die …it feels like the end. But we cannot stray from our course, the Earth needs us. That's what we signed up for when we began this job, and I will continue to do so until I no longer can.

We were navigating through the labyrinth of hallways when I got the message "Hey Robin Connor's gone, he got zapped. What should I do?"

"Keep distracting. But be careful." I tell him and then turn to Wally and say "Let's hurry this along, can you run ahead and eliminate some of the rooms."

"Yep, be back in a jiffy." And with that I was alone.

But not for long Martian Manhunter appeared through the wall right next to me. I was about to question him before he cut me off by saying "Star Fire left to go after Garfield. I went to find you, I have remembered something. The death rays from those creatures are just that. There is no detaining center. They are all gone."

I try not to let myself feel the grief that encompasses my heart when I say "No matter. Our mission has not changed. We need to find Raven and destroy all the Fires."

We continued to run down the dark hallway to find a room that was filled with wires and they all led to someone I was very familiar with. It was Raven, all the cords were connected into her cap that was probably controlling the fire creatures. I take a cord from my arm computer and start to investigate my suspicions. I was right, if we disconnect her from this computer they will cease to exist.

But if we don't disconnect her correctly this whole place could go, but both will achieve the same thing. The creatures will be gone.

I begin to disconnect the wires to the best of my ability but this alarm goes off and I see Raven's eyes open and then there was a flash of light and then there was nothing.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I was in a trance like state.

Images passed me without meaning.

I only had a moment of clarity when I saw Robin, Wally and J'onn standing around a computer of sorts. But then there was a flash of white light and I woke up on a cold metal slab.

I was in the cave.

All of my team members were on similar metal slabs. And they were all in some state of grogginess. I zeroed in on Connor and tried to walk to him. But my whole body was incredibly weak and I gripped onto the table to keep myself upright.

I wave of dizziness passed through me.

What happened?

Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking this. Batman who was next to J'onn asked him "What happened in there? And who are they?"

"The exercise, it all went wrong."

Robin looked up at him from where sitting and said "Exercise?"

"Those are the surviving Titans." I say weakly, as I try to sit back down.

Batman continued by saying "One problem at a time. Try to remember. What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the six of you within a artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still, you were aware nothing was real including the deaths of the entire Justice League. That is why you hardly grieved."

J'onn continued by saying without missing a beat "…even when wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died. Though consciously Raven knew it was not real her subconscious mind couldn't make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control."

"But she wasn't even there." Wally pointed out.

J'onn continued, gaining more strength with every word he said. "She was connected telepathically to all of you and in her drugged state was able to see subconsciously what happened to all of you. This made all of you forget what was real or not."

Once he was finished they all looked at me, and that included my groggy Titans. Things began to start and over whelm me and I feel my fragile emotional walls start to crumble. I just say "I..I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. I didn't even know I could bring other people over. I'm just…sorry."

Connor just looked at me sadly as if he could physically see my walls come tumbling down and told the others "She didn't mean to do this. It isn't her fault. Was there not a way to stop the exercise?"

J'onn shook his head and told us "We tried. But Raven had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to rest control from Raven's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly…to remember why I was there. The death of Aqualad, Cyborg, Superboy, Beast Boy and Star Fire helped. But only after Star Fires death was my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose. To shock Raven out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies. I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous …so damaging."

By this point I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my cloak around me like a security blanket. I could feel tears rushing down my legs and chest. I felt as if a dam broke and a overwhelming feeling of guilt.

I almost killed my new **and old** teammates.

I could hear Batman ask J'onn as he helped him out of the room "As bad as all that?"

"Perhaps worse." He responded.

Red Tornado then inquired after being quiet for the entire endeviour up to this point. "Yet this is not what troubles you."

J'onn followed with "Make no mistake, Raven is self-taught and has no formal training. She cannot be held responsible for this… for our debacle."

Thankfully Batman replied "No one blames her. But clearly we underestimated her abilities."

"You understated. In terms of raw power she has the strongest telepathic mind I have ever encountered. Stronger by far than mine." J'onn confessed to them.

I didn't realize that Connor had come and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest.

I was called out of my crying fit when I heard Beast Boy ask "What happens to us?"

I raised my head with the realization that the Titans are here now. I cleared my throat and walked over them cautiously. I could feel my new teams eyes on me, wondering what I would say to them. I was hard to look them in the eyes when I tell them "There is no way back. I tried, and now that there is more of us I doubt I would survive the trip even if I could. But you guys can stay with us…if you want?"

"Friend Raven you are alive and well." Star Fire said as he attacked me with one of her signature hugs.

"Raven you scared us so much. I won't lose my little sister again." Cyborg said and wrapped his arms around the two of us.

"Yeah, the old teams back together. We'll figure it out as we go along." He jumped and tackled us with a literal bear hug.

My life just became a million times more complicated, and I have no idea what to do.

 **A/N: That was a SUPER long chapter. I 'm sorry for the wait. Thank you Hale for the review. To respond to whitemiko 12; I'm only writing the first season, no sequel, and no Miss Martian. I love all of your positivity and it helped a lot. And of course thank you to wwareham1, zombie-hunt, BeBackInAFlash21, Retrokill, Whitemiko12, jair d, Feathery Assbutt, charge phantom, Brooke Vengence, Bagel the cat, 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm back at college now, by the way. So the chapters will be even more sporatic than they have been. Expect a chapter once every 3-4 weeks. I'm sorry, but my grades weren't exactly great last spring so I need to spend more time on my actual school work. Don't worry, I'll keep spitting out chapters. Since this is my story I am choosing to skip a couple episodes, mainly because they don't really focus on the team. Thanks for everything. So let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 21: Misplaced**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Adjusting to more people at the cave is weird.

Not only did Garfield, Star Fire, Victor move into the cave but Zatanna joined the team as well. So we were not only learning to adjust to a larger team but a new dynamic all together. There was now 11 people on the team, it's definitely going to take some getting used too.

Back in our universe Cyborg has always had an alpha personality, a natural leader which of course hasn't changed over the journey. So naturally he feels like the leader of the Titans. But now that the Titans have been absorbed into this team the hierarchy has been mixed around.

Before Robin was the second in command and Kaldur was the leader and that was only because of his age and experience. Now that Victor is here he and Robin became the "Co-Captains" of our team. Kaldur was still the leader but this system was working surprisingly well. Kaldur was kept as the leader because he had good connections with the league already. I think we were all kind of thinking also that if it ain't broke why fix it. At least I was.

Even though everyone was physically "okay" after that fateful training exercise, we were most definitely not mentally okay. The two team mates who suffered the most were Artemis and Wally. But it was hard to determine who suffered the most, it was more of a tie between the two. I believe that Wally is upset because he was confronted with the feelings had towards Artemis, which isn't surprising because I always kind of knew that there was something there. Artemis is most likely distorted because of what she felt for Wally, and with dealing with her mortality. It was something that the entire group had to deal with that after that, because everyone saw one of us die or died ourselves. It was extremely traumatizing. But both have decided to not go into it, which makes things very awkward in group settings. And of course no one talks about it.

So that's great.

I haven't even gotten to the issues the Titans have with adjusting to moving and working in this new universe. There things that are slightly off about this universe that take some getting used to. It took me a little while to adjust but Star Fire it seems nearly impossible. She had so much of an issue acclimating to Earth and America's customs when she came here the first time. And now that she has to learn all the differences, it has just been overwhelming for her. But of course she keeps that confusion all bottled up and was her usual bubbly.

This brings me to the conversation that I am having right now with Star Fire. It has been nice for me to have an old friend to talk to. It's not like I haven't tried to bond with Artemis and Zatanna, but there is always something about having your best friend around that makes things seem better.

And right now we are having our first official girl time since she's arrived.

We were both wearing our PJ's and were in the living room by ourselves watching Cinderella on Netflix. I chose Cinderella because I secretly have a huge soft spot for Disney movies, especially the cartoons. Thankfully Star also had the same love as I did. So I made popcorn and we got comfortable on the couch. We both knew that during this time we were going to finally talk so I started off by taking a deep breath and saying "I really need to talk to you about… basically everything."

"Okay, where do you want to start?" She asks as she grabs a pillow and holds it like a teddy bear.

"When I first woke up, I was so confused. I felt an ache in my heart after seeing Dick die right in front of me. I knew something was off because there wasn't a Teen Titans. There wasn't a tower either. So I began looking for anything that was familiar. I knew there was a Batman because Bruce was all over the news with his playboy persona and his alter ego like to make a bunch of the headlines."

She nods. During her time dating Dick she had figured out that Bruce Wayne was Batman. I knew about his alter ego after the first time I met him, he honestly doesn't really hide it very well. But it's more agreeable for him to think he's so secretive and mysterious. Which is fine by me, because he's honestly kind of terrifying.

So I continue "I took a while to get over to Gotham. And when I did I was shocked to find out that the Robin here was a lot younger than the Robin we knew. His outfit was different but I could still tell it's him. You see it right?"

Star just giggled and said "I can see it in every expression. He does that thing with nose. It is hilarious."

"Exactly. But of course I didn't handle my first impression very well." I told her sheepishly, I could feel myself begin to blush. When I think about now it's just so embarrassing.

"What did you do?" Star's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I kind of stalked him until he was captured on a mission." We both laughed. That's the great thing about having a girl's night out. We were so comfortable with one another, and I missed her so much. It just felt nice to have my best friend back.

I continued on with my story. How I met and fell in love with Connor. All the missions we went on as a team. The team dynamic. Everything. It felt so nice to get everything off my chest. Even about my inability to have children. She talked about life after I 'died'. Star told me about how hard it was too loose two members of the team in one day. But they had managed, and it was just heart breaking to hear about all the pain it felt like I caused. And while I did cause it, it wasn't my fault. I had learned that overtime and I was happy to know that the titans also knew that. During our conversation, over the course of hours we laughed and cried. By the time we were done her legs were on top mine as she lounged on the couch. By now Mulan was playing.

I broke the comfortable silence by saying "Thanks for sitting here and letting vent all these things to you. It feels so great to talk to you again."

"I missed you too friend Raven. I want to thank you as well. While I love Garfield and Victor very much they aren't you." She told me with tears in her eyes.

We hugged it out and finished the movie. Just her presence made me calmer and by the time I went to bed I slept like a baby with my conscious was clear. I didn't know how much I needed to do this until I realized how quickly I fell asleep. It also didn't hurt that I had my loving boyfriend wrapped around me. The funny thing is that when I did come back to our room he was fast asleep and he curled up around me while was asleep.

That just reassured that he love me, and I most definitely loved him.

But before I fell asleep I smirked when I realized that girl's night out was a total success.

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

Adjusting to everyone has been exhausting. Beast Boy is just a jumble full of energy. Star Fire also has way too much energy, her niceness can get extremely irritating, but she has a heart of gold which makes her tolerable. Cyborg is honesty great, but his alpha nature will probably get in the way during missions similarly to how mine gets away.

But that I could deal with.

What I can't deal with is all the tension. Whenever we are in a group setting no one says anything. It's extremely awkward between Wally and Artemis. I definitely don't want to get into whatever that is.

On the brighter side Raven has been more at ease lately. She had Girl's Night last night. She also explained in great detail why I could not join her, and why she needed time with just herself and Star. While I was on the fence about it at first I am a complete believer in Girl's Night now. Raven was being more affectionate and smiling more this morning than she has in a long while.

Her mood is still a hell of a lot better even while we unload boxes from the Bioship for Batman, Zatara, and Red Tornado.

She's not exactly smiling but I can tell her mood is better. I just smile thinking about how much better she been lately.

Well I'm not smiling now because I am being used as a pack mule to unload the Bioship and as Raven and I unloaded the last couple boxes Batman asked "Did you get everything?"

Raven responded as she floated the last box out "Everything on your list and we also got some groceries."

We elected to go grocery shopping for the cave, because honestly we work the best together.

"Cookie fixins?" Wally asked while he dug through the industrial sized boxes. Cyborg apparently had the much needed skill of making excellent cookies. And Wally hasn't had enough of them.

"Hey, you got my snickerdoodle ingredients?" Cyborg bellowed as he approached the pile.

"Yep, just like you asked." She said with a slight grin as if she was trying to not smile.

"You're the best Rae." Cyborg said as he took the things that Wally had stolen out of the boxes. Wally didn't even try to fight; he must really want those cookies.

Another voice then asked "What about my tofu? I've been dying here." Beast Boy whined while Star looked at him disapprovingly.

"I got that too, don't worry." Raven she said and was actually smiling this time.

"Thank you friend Raven, he has been on my nerves about this since we have arrived." Star told her thankfully.

Now all the residents and Wally were scrounging through the groceries for their items. We were gratefully interrupted by the arrival Zatanna and Artemis. Artemis was saying "Glad you're back, Zatanna. Does this mean you're officially joining the team?"

I may not pay as much attention to the little things as much as the others do but even I could tell Zatanna was 100% in or out of the team. But I knew that her final decision was coming soon, and I suspect it's now because of Zatara's presence here at the cave.

But to my mild disappointment she responded back with "I don't know. Zatara's so overprotective. I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a full day's wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space." I have no idea when I got so emotionally invested in the team's gossip.

But right as she said that Zatara, Batman, and Red Tornado phased out. It looked like an old television turning off. But they were most definitely gone. The sound of Zatanna screaming "Dad!" echoed through the cave.

Holy Shit!

What the hell is going on?

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I was still in the main room helping the others while they worked on communication, worldwide research, and going through League information. It was only Robin, Zatanna, and I in the room, and I feel completely overwhelmed about all of this. I could feel the tension rise as they continued to look for their fathers and mentors. But the uncomfortable silence was broken when Wally checked in with us and said "We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with…"

"No." Robin replied quickly. I could tell that Robin was barely holding himself together, so of course he was completely immersed into the mission. Robin was never comfortable confronting his emotions. Right now was no different. He's just a uncomfortable little boy looking for his father.

He cleared his throat and continued to say "Can't reach the Batcave, the Hall of Justice or the watch… or any adult hero, even Red Arrow." I'm secretly happy that I'm still considered a 'child' in this scenario. In all honesty I'm an infant due to my status of near immortality because of my father. I'm not entirely sure how much I'll age or even at what rate anymore because of my mother. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out later.

Wally finished his check-in by saying "Guess we're on our own. Kid Flash out."

I glance at Zatanna and we kind of mutually agree to keep the silence away. Because we are the only magical beings on the team we've come to know one another pretty well. We've become good friends, it was kind like two sides of the same coin. I was linked to the darker side of magic the stuff that deals with demons. She was completely human and dealt with that kind of magic. We jokingly had a silent battle of wills on who was going to talk first and I won. Zatanna then told Robin "Traditional media's offline but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, 18 or older has disappeared. The sorcery necessary to pull this off…scary big. How's that Raven?"

I glare at her for bringing me into the conversation. But while they were on the computers I was investigating the more magical side of this dilemma. I was meditating, or at least I was trying to but what I've got so far isn't looking good. "Zatanna's right. But it isn't just one sorcerer, it's many. It kind of has the feel of parallel universe in a way. I need to keep inquiring. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Keep me updated. But try to identify the source." Robin replied without turning from the screen he was working on.

"Got it." I tell him as I floated back to my spot above them so I could focus on meditating.

But while I was settling back into my mantra I could hear Robin tell Zatanna "I pulled this footage. It's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month."

I hear the anxiety in her voice when she told him "But the- the words, I mean, that's only part of it."

I then jump back into the conversation as I touch down "What if I helped you with it? It's more stable to have more than one person say the incantation anyways. I'll be your tether. It'll be fine."

I try to smile and reassure her but she just looks frightened.

Robin looks at her softly and tells her "I know it's hard, but try to stay whelmed. We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. That's what we do."

I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she cries. It must overwhelming just trying to hold it together. I rubbed her arm and she sighs with relief. She must have been holding this in for a while. I soothingly say to her "We'll be fine. They'll be fine. We can do this."

I can see the determined look we all know and love as she wipes her eyes and says confidently "Your right. Let's do this."

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

Today's has been so exhausting. I've been looking for kids all day. I'm so glad I'm not a 'adult' right now, I could handle being a parent right now. But it's the job, I'll learn to be around kids later.

This whole has been a blur of kids.

Its sunset now and I was walking down the main street of Happy Harbor which is the town right outside the Cave. I then heard a baby begin cry, it was stuck in a car. I ripped off the car door and carefully got the baby out of its car seat.

I noticed that he was wearing a Superman jacket and when he saw the same insignia on my shirt he smiled and relaxed into my arms. It's the occasional moment when I can see Raven and I having a kid someday. And not talking about by birth but by adoption. I've made my peace about it and I couldn't be happier. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.

I walk the baby over to the high school. That's where we've been congregating all the kids. It's a location we all know and it's large enough to fit everyone.

As I walked through the front gates I saw that Wally was holding another toddler. He was talking to Artemis. And thanks to my super hearing I could hear her ask "Did you call home?"

Wally's normal smile dropped when he said "No answer."

Even though I wasn't really close to any adults I could tell that the situation was getting dire.

Artemis tried to inspire hope when she suggested "You could Zeta there."

"I've been collecting kids all day. I don't need to see another empty house." I just remembered that Wally was the youngest of his family. So there wouldn't even be anyone there. I'm just so happy that none of team disappeared, especially Raven. While we do have the same maturity level our ages are kind of skewed. But apparently were both children, at least in age.

I alerted them to my presence by saying "Got another one."

This is going to be a long night.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

We decide that a broadcast was needed to inform all the kids that there's someone working on looking for their parents. It was also decided that Aqualad, Robin, and Wally were the ones to talk on the broadcast. They were the most recognizable of the group, and the most confident with public speaking.

Aqualad started off by saying "Attention, children and teenagers of Earth I am Aqualad. These are my friends Robin and Kid Flash."

Robin went next and began to explain "We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet."

Then finally Wally said "We know you must be scared and angry. We know, with your parents missing there's a temptation to run wild. But, please, stay calm."

Aqualad followed him by saying "We will find a way to bring the adults back but for now, the oldest among you must step up."

Then Robin went after him "Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one."

Then Wally went again and said "Protect them."

Then back to Kaldur as he began to wrap it up "It is up to you."

Wally finished by saying "Please help in any way you can."

Then the broadcast was cut. The mood in the room was at an all-time low. I was still here at the cave because I'm not best with little kids, and I've dealt with them enough today. But I was secretly really worried about my team mates and how they were dealing with the stress of it all. Wally who was beginning to look upset stormed off. I gave a look towards Artemis who also looked upset and I nodded before quickly following him to make sure he was okay. I found him in the souvenir room, and was in front of where the helmet was.

I waited a minute or so before asking "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just hard you know?" He said quietly.

I rub my hand on his shoulder giving him a side hug. "I know. But just don't do anything stupid, like put on the helmet. Let's exhaust all the other option options before we go that. Okay?"

He looked like he wanted to argue but after giving him a stern look he gave in and said "Okay."

We both stayed and there and just looked at the helmet thinking about the helmet and stuff. Our silence was broken when Kaldur came into the room.

"I finally got through to Atlantis. No adults there, either."

We all look at each other before Wally suggests "Just how desperate are we here? I mean, this thing could definitely come in handy."

Kaldur thought about it for a second before responding "Yes, but we both know anyone who dons the helmet and allows nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate."

"So… not that desperate."

I jump in and say "Definitely not that desperate. I've already talked to Wally but Kaldur please don't sacrifice yourself. Let's try and used every other option before thinking about doing this. Please promise this, both of you."

"I promise." "Of course." Both of them responded at the same time.

"Well okay. We should get some rest while Connor and I stay up the night watch." They nodded in agreement and we all exited the room. I gave one last look at the helmet before shutting the door.

Zatanna then walked up to me and said "Do you try and locate my father?"

"Yeah sure. I can I just have a copy of the spell to look over for a few minutes." I say while I re-braid my hair, damn I need some coffee.

"Is that enough time?" Zatanna asked looking amazed and curious.

"Yep, spells just come extremely easily to me. I'll let you know if I need more. We won't do the spell until we are both 100%, sound good?" I say trying to reassure her. It seemed as though it had worked because she gave a sigh of relief and led me towards her room. To where I assumed she had the grimoire or something like that.

Up until this point I had never been in Zatanna's room. Since she spent most of her time living with her father it was pretty bare. She had a Houdini poster and black and gold sheets on her bed. But she surprisingly had a bunch of books. About half of the floor to ceiling bookshelf was full. I will definitely ask to look at those later.

She went straight to her desk and opened up laptop and printed out the spell. Wow, things are way more high-tech than I thought, or I'm old fashioned.

She handed me a couple pages. I skim over it and it looks pretty simple. It will probably take me about 20 minutes to memorize it. Zatanna then offered me a seat on her bed, we both look over the spell.

The time went by quickly and in what felt like no time at all we were heading to the rest of the team so that they could witness it. It's always important to have a witness, cause if something goes wrong you need to have someone there. It can be kind of dangerous.

We bring up a projection of the Earth.

We stood across from one another, and raised our hands up towards the projection.

We both repeat the incantation and we instantly see the results. A spot glowed on the globe, and thankfully it was somewhere near-by. Robin who was controlling the computer read "Coordinates locked. Roanoke Island. You guys did it."

I grabbed her hands tell her "We know where he is." She still looked incredibly worried. She gave me a weary smile and said "I'll relax when I have my dad back."

I smile back and give her a hug and say "Okay."

I then went over to Connor and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we headed towards the Bioship. We have to get there as quickly as possible. It may seem that the world has a handle on things but we are barely keeping everything together. It's like putting a band aid on something that needs stitches, it won't work for long.

But before we left the room we heard the voice of a little boy say "It works!"

We immediately all turned around and walked quickly towards him. There was a little boy with a red jacket, a white t-shirt, and blue pants.

Aqualad went straight into leader mode. He was the first to ask "Where did you come from? Who are you?"

The boy then turned to me and said "Quick, read my mind."

I nod, and my eyes go dark as I begin to delve into his mind. I get flashes of a man wearing red, and the phrase 'Shazam'. Holy shit this is Captain Marvel.

I tell the group "He's Captain Marvel."

Of course the next person to talk is Wally who says sarcastically "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzalez."

Beast Boy for some reason thought that was hilarious and they do a high five after he says "Nice one." Star fire gave him a disapproving look and hit him lightly on the shoulder. I knew that it was a light hit because he didn't go flying into the wall, and only yelled "Ouch!...Star!"

She said "Raven is telling the truth."

Wally still didn't believe it so he kept saying "Look, just because he believes he's Cap.."

Billy (that's Captain Marvel's real name, Billy Batson) decided that enough was enough so he started to say some things that only the Captain would know.

"Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

After that, things went pretty smoothly.

We had to make a new plan. Billy was going to play messenger between us and the adults. Since he was both an adult and a child. After about a dozen flashes back and forth we had decided to meet at Roanoke at the same time so that we can attack at the same time. We can hope that by disrupting the sorcerers that the dimensions can merge naturally back together.

At least that's the plan.

[_[-]_]

When we arrive we see the witch boy standing in glowing circle. He had his familiar with him, the orange tabby cat.

We begin to distract him by throwing a bunch of devices him. Such as arrows and whatever Robin has in his tool belt, and also whatever Star could through at him in a short amount of time.

He just turns around and says "That's the best you can do?"

So he shot a bolt of red lightning at Artemis, Star Fire and Robin. There was a bloom of red smoke that camouflaged where they jumped too.

Then Wally, Kaldur, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Connor went at him at the same time. Just when they approached the circle a red sphere appeared around him which pushes everyone away from him.

Then it was Zatanna and I was up next. We began the incantation in unison. It looked as though someone poked the sphere, but that was our intention.

He just looked annoyed and said "Huh. Baby magic."

Then he began a incantation of his own and that threw we back about 20 feet, but I was able to catch myself before I hit the ground. I didn't see until it was too late that Zatanna was also thrown back but she was caught by Cyborg.

While this was happening Beast Boy was an Ape throwing everything he could get his hands on at the sphere. The witch boy then breathed red fire at him.

Artemis then tried to shoot a arrow at the cat. I remember now that when Doctor Fate fought the witch boy he targeted the cat. Good strategy but he exploded the arrow and changed it into a ball of yarn for his familiar to play with.

Then the witch boy said "Show them what the familiar to a lord of chaos can do, Teekl."

He then transformed 'Teekl' into a larger than human saber-tooth cat like thing. So Connor decided to go at him head on.

I was so distracted by what was happening to Connor I almost missed the witch boy wince and say "So you teamed up with the grownups. Teamwork is so overrated."

He took lightning that seemed to be overflowing from the yellow diamond that was in the center of the circle and shot at Robin, Artemis, Wally, Beast Boy, and Star Fire. They immediately collapsed onto the ground. Robin and Artemis were the closet to me and I rushed to them.

Everything had been happening in a daze that I felt as though I hadn't been working hard enough to keep everyone safe. So I caught the Zatanna's eye and we started to say the incantation in unison. We kept going, stronger and stronger.

I notice that Captain Marvel 'shazamed' over here.

But I was busy working on the magical bubble with Zatanna. So Cyborg immediately went over and caught him before he continued to yell "It's the…"

I assumed that Cyborg told him to don't shout, or something along those lines because Billy immediately shut up. Then Billy whispered to cyborg. Then Cyborg said in the telepathic connection "It's the gem in the center of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win."

I felt Zatanna break away from the spell, and I'm shocked so I actually look as her as she breaks away. I continue on with the spell. I see her go over to where we hid the Doctor Fate mask, and she grabbed it. I turned my attention back to the witch boy.

I hear her mutter to herself "That's all I needed to know."

I then hear Wally and Kaldur say simultaneously "Zatanna!" and "Stop!".

But she didn't listen and she put the helmet on.

She transformed into Doctor Fate and said in a male with Zatanna's voice hidden beneath. "Klarion. This ends now."

I then hear Cyborg yell to Billy "Tell Zatarra, now!" Then a "Shazam!" quickly followed.

Doctor Fate and Klarion shot bolts at each other at the same time.

I continued on with my spell hoping that it would help in the long run. I could feel the shield beginning to crumble down. But my endurance was almost gone. I could feel sweat run down my spine, my hair was falling out of my braid, and my legs were beginning to shake. I hope Doctor Fate finishes up soon. Why does it always seem that I'm the one to drop first?

Things began to blur and I could barely focus on anything but the spell.

I can hear the witch boy say "When the world's divided, the helmet split, too. You're not all here, Nabu. And you're losing hold of that poor soon-to-be-dead girl! She gave up herself for nothing." Wait does that mean that an adult is also wearing the helmet?

Shit.

Doctor Fate eventually said "No, witch boy. Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain."

The shield fell with his final stroke of his golden ray and Klarion was imprisoned in a golden ankh.

"Now Kid!" Kaldur yelled. I didn't even know that Wally wasn't here. Then out of nowhere wally came rushing in. He grabbed the stone and chucked it at the Doctor, and said "Here, catch."

Once the stone was caught he said a incantation and then there was a shake. I can't really describe it but I could feel it in my soul. After that was finished a bunch of adult suddenly appeared, and they were people we recognized. There were also more circles on the Pentagram and there was a person in each one. They all collapsed after the merge.

But our attention was drawn back to Klarion when he said "Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used too. Oh well. Fun while it lasted. Teekl! See you later, armadillos. Unless I see you first. Ha ha ha!"

And with that he was gone.

Wally zoomed over to Doctor Fate and demanded "Aren't you gonna stop him?

"To what end? Klarion is chaos personified. He cannot be contained." He replied simply.

We took our time rounding up the villains and the injured team members. And once we were all situated in a circle we all kind of stared at Doctor Fate.

Kaldur just stated sadly "We won, but at what cost?"

We knew that the next person to put on the Doctor's Helmet was going to be stuck as Doctor Fate. Everyone knew this, especially Zatanna and I. Doctor Fate was always more alluring to people who were more magically capable.

But our sorrow was stopped in its track when Zatara yelled "Fate."

Oh no!

Zatara was going to sacrifice himself, to save his daughter.

And that's exactly what he does "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No. Hear what the helmet wants in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect canidate."

We start to jump in to try and negotiate her release. Artemis yells "You can't do that."

Then Robin yells "She has her own life to live!"

The Wally, who has the strongest connection to the Helmet, yells "Kent would never allow you…"

The Doctor cut in and said "Kent Nelson did object strenuously so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone."

We all looked at each other, I knew what was going to happen. I'm not sure what the others were thinking. During this time in question I moved over to where Connor was. Once he saw that I was okay and next to him he grabbed my hand. I lean into his shoulder, and breathe a sigh of relief that he was okay. I see some cuts, but that will go away.

"Take me instead." I whip my head back to look at Zatara. Shit, shit, shit. He continues saying "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true. But if I remove the helmet what guarantee have I that you will don it?" Doctor Fat asked.

Zatara simply says "My word."

Doctor Fate then removes his helmet, and Zatanna was realized.

"Dad!"

"Zatanna!"

They hugged and then Zatara said "Remember…I love you." He kisses her forehead and then takes the helmet from her and puts it on before she could argue.

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She broke down. She kept muttering about how it was her fault and was asking for her dad. I tried to comfort her, telling her it wasn't her fault and that her dad is still alive and is doing good as Doctor Fate.

As if Doctor Fate was rubbing it in he told the League members "Leave these to the Fate."

He levitated the group of villains and then disappeared in a manner similar to Klarion.

I maneuvered Zatanna back to the Bioship so that she could finally relax. She has a tough road ahead of her, and she's all alone.

Well, not really. She has the team, and we can help move on. Azerath knows that we have had loss in our lives. We will make sure she'll get through it.

One step at a time.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. But unfortunately this is the new reality and expect more chapters about this much time apart. Thank you Anime hotty lover.18. THANK YOU to Shirosakurai, BloodyHeartA, wwareham1, zombie-hunt, BeBackInAFlash21, Retrokill, Whitemiko12, jair d, Feathery Assbutt, charge phantom, Brooke Vengence, Bagel the cat, 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here we are again. Oh and by the way I'm skipping another episode again. Thanks for the reviews. Without further ado let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 22:Image**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Lately I have been taking the role of mother at the cave. It came sort of naturally to me. I am the oldest girl here, and even though I'm the 'mother' Connor is most definitely not the 'father'. That role falls more on Kaldur. We are the two leaders of the group, and Robin is there in the background to be there when he's ready.

It almost feels like Kaldur and I are King and Queen, Connor is my lover and Robin is the Prince.

My motherly instincts that I've recently discovered have been used in over-drive because of Zatanna. She's been trying her hardest to keep it together and almost everyone else she does. But when she's had a hard day her façade breaks. I try to comfort her and make sure she has company. That almost always works to calm her down and keeps her positive.

And doing that is utterly exhausting.

So my relationship with Connor has been a little strained.

I haven't been able to spend as much time as I would have wanted with him. But he's been great, and is trying to be patient with Zatanna, because she is the person who is monopolizing most of my time. But I can tell that he's wearing thin.

So I have set aside a day just for us.

Oh my, I just made a 'date-night' situation.

Azerath I feel old.

So that's what's happening now.

I woke up early so that I could make Connor breakfast. I quietly moved around our room so that I wouldn't wake him up. I literally floated around the room. That's the sucky thing about having a boyfriend who has super-hearing.

I was also able to quietly get Wolf out of the room. As I shut the door I looked at Connor one more time. He was sprawled across the bed on his stomach. His mouth was open and he had a little drool coming out of his mouth. Connor always seemed at peace when he was asleep.

Wolf unsurprisingly is bounding up and down the hall excited for his breakfast. He eats about 6 cups of dog food a day. We had to get the high protein kind of food since he is an actual wolf.

Once I got finished doing that I could finally focus on making breakfast.

Due to super-human everything he eats a lot. So I made some chocolate chip pancakes and bacon with some orange juice. It took about an hour but I finally got it done.

I found a tray to hold everything on it and double-checked to make sure he was still asleep. He was. So I brought the tray in and woke him up.

"Connor wake up. I've a surprise."

"hmm…what?"

"Wake up sleepyhead. I've got breakfast."

Connor finally sits up and his eyes light up when he sees me. I set down the tray on my side of the bed. And then I sit on his lap and kiss him. He responded enthusiastically, but I broke away so that we could have breakfast before it cold.

We were both a little breathless when he asked "Why are you doing this?"

I shrug and say "I love you, and recently I haven't been spending enough time with you. So this is me reminding you that I do love you very much."

He kisses me quickly on the lips before saying "You don't need to remind me I know, but thank you for doing this. And you have had a very good reason to be distracted. So next time don't worry about it. Okay?"

"Okay. Now eat up, your pancakes are going to get cold." I say jokingly.

Everything was beginning to feel right again.

[_[-]_]

Yesterday was great.

Connor and I had a wonderfully romantic day. I feel like we are in agreement with one another, and things feel great.

At the moment Connor and I are cuddling in bed watching Indiana Jones. We were just having a good lie in before the inevitable mission.

And then we heard Batman on the comm system, calling us to the main room.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Raven, report for mission briefing."

I sigh and drop my head on to his chest to cuddle a little bit more when I say "I don't want to go."

He kisses my forehead and says "Me too. But I don't want the others in our room."

I lift my head from his chest "Oh my god. That would be horrible. I feel like Wally would go through my underwear draw. " I shudder comically.

Connor chuckles as he gets up. "I would never let him do that." He leans in and gives me a peck.

We both start to get dressed into our uniforms. We've gotten to the point in our relationship where we are completely comfortable with one another. I kind of feel like we are an old married couple, but I'm actually okay with that.

We finally get out to the briefing room and Batman begins to tell us what the mission is about.

"Rumaan Harvjavti is the democratically-elected President of Qurac. Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader a humanitarian."

Wally who was standing next to Robin and Beast Boy smirked while he said "Sure. Any friend of Bruce Wayne's."

Batman continued without missing a beat as if he didn't hear him "But five days ago Harjavti allied himself. But five days ago Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya, Queen Bee."

Connor huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and said "Not a fan."

Batman actually did listen to what he said and responded back with "Few are. But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's faceless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times and has announced that countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

A video of Harjavti played behind him. Harjavit said at a press conference "After the ceremony, I will step down as President. So that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule." The Queen Bee came up from behind and took over the podium and said "I laud President Harjavti for unifying our peoples and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation."

Cyborg asked "And the Quracis are okay with this?"

Batman also listened to this and continued by saying "Hardly. They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime. But Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protest and invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

Robin stepped in this time and suggested "Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti. Doesn't' she have the power to enthrall most men?"

Batman followed after in "And some women. But not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what." What he said next surprised us all, "Robin, you're team leader."

Beast Boy was "Promotion. Sweet." He high-fived both Robin and Wally and they did this three was high-five thing.

Robin finally said "Me? Wh-what about Aqualad?"

Batman simply replied "Busy helping Aquaman. You're the next logical choice." That kind of stung, but thinking about it logically he trusts Robin more than me. So I guess I just have to get over it.

Robin began to look stressed when he said "Great."

Cyborg just turned to him to give him a high five, I guess he was feeling a little left out after their three-way thing and said questioningly "Dude? You totally left me hangin."

[_[-]_]

While we were flying Robin decided to go over what we were going to do. "We're right above the Quraci-Biaylan border."

Wally added in afterwards "A border, the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring."

There was some uncomfortable silence before Cyborg said "No opposition. Guess, Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya."

Robin responded by saying "Wouldn't expect opposition here. It's an animal sanctuary."

"Wait,…what did you say?" Beast Boy said suddenly.

"It's an animal sanctuary. Why?" Robin asked, sounding a little confused.

Then an idea popped into my head. "Is this familiar to you?" I remember him telling me about how he grew up on a wildlife preserve in Africa. Or something along those lines. There's another Robin, why couldn't there be another Garfield.

"Exactly, I remember this land." He was trying to remember but I could tell it was either too painful or he simply just couldn't remember.

Since I was driving I was able to look at the title of the sanctuary, Logan Animal Sanctuary. Oh my gosh it is his Sanctuary. So I told him "Hey, Gar this is the Logan Animal Sanctuary."

Beast Boy turned a pale green and he looked as though his thoughts were a million miles away. After a little while he said "If the Logan Sanctuary is still working than my parents are still alive. My parents died when I was little and the Sanctuary was taken over by another family and was renamed. "

Wally called our attention back to the mission when he said "Guys sorry to interrupt but the tanks have caused a stampede. With civilians in harm's way."

Connor went to wear Wally was and squinted and said "I see them. Woman and a small boy."

Beast Boy perked up and asked "Does the woman and the boy have red hair and is the woman tending to an animal?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Wally inquired.

Beast Boy just simply told him as if he was reliving the moment as he said "I remember when I was little my mother and I had to go take care of an animal at night."

So I just made the executive decision to go down "I'm looking for a place to land as we speak." I tell them while looking at a screen so I could maneuver onto the ground.

Robin just shook his head and said "We are way off mission. Deploy, but use stealth mode. Beast Boy, Star Fire, Connor, and Raven let's go to the ground. Cyborg can you fly the Bioship?"

"Yes, I'll land near the Sanctuary's house." Cyborg said as he sat down in my seat. I'm really happy that I gave him a in depth lesson on how to fly the Bioship. I actually made sure that anyone could fly the Bioship if need be. But some are a little more natural at flying than others.

I opened a trap door of sorts and we all flew/jumped down to the ground.

We went after the tanks and the Bioship shot at them from the sky. We had to make sure this was contained to avoid an international incident. Connor went after Garfield's family while the rest of us dealt with the soliders.

I dealt with a couple men before I went to go help Connor. I knew that the others had it under wrap. I got there just in time. I heard little Garfield say "Oryx!" that was the animal his mother was treating. I caught the creature with my shadow hand. I kept him there until the stampede dissipated. I heard the little Garfield say "Whoa!"

I finally realized that both Robin and Garfield were younger than they were in my universe. Weird. It doesn't look like it's the same age difference as it was back there. But then again everything is different.

Robin came over and asked "Are you both alright?"

Wally appeared as if magically behind him. I looked behind me to see Beast Boy stick to the background. I floated down next to Connor. Everyone encircled them both. Mini Garfield began rambling "Mom mom Mom mom Mom!. We were just save by Robin and Kid Flash!"

Then Wally jumped in and said "Well, Superboy, Raven, Cyborg, Star Fire, and Beast Boy helped too."

I then floated Oryx back down to Earth. Mini Garfield just screamed and said "Oryx!" and he rushed over and wrapped his little arms around the animals neck. I would try and identify Oryx but he does look like a Wildebeest but I'm not entirely sure.

Robin then informed Garfield's mom "We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary. You should be safe now."

I could see Mrs. Logan's eyes looking at all of us. I could see her eyes linger on Beast Boy for a little bit but being the rational woman that she is she would probably not notice. Minds tend to see only what the want to see and to see your son about 10 years older and green isn't something you usually notice.

I have to give credit to Beast Boy. He didn't seem to freaked out. But he was a lot quieter than usual but to an outsider he seemed normal.

"You may have made things worse. Bialyan border crossings are a way of life here. Usually they wreck a few fences and move on. Engaging them might have made us a target." said to us in a disapproving mom-ish manner.

But then mini Garfield butted in and said "Mom. Uncool!" In that moment I could see the Garfield we know and love. That same snarky attitude that is _so_ Beast Boy was something he was apparently born with. Even though this Garfield is from a different reality than my Garfield they still act basically the same. Just like the Robins, they are EXTREMELY similar but those who knew both of them could tell the difference.

Mrs. Logan's face relaxed as she said "I'm sorry. I should thank you. This is my son Garfield. I'm Marie Logan." I could tell, and I hoped that everyone else could also see that her snappy comment was more of a defense mechanism than something that was meant to be hurtful.

"The Oryx is sick and I think you injured this wildebeest." Marie said after Oryx came near her again.

I felt a little hurt by this. My magic did not harm him at all. So that's exactly what I told her "Uh, my magic is not harmful in that way. That wasn't me." I knew I sounded a little defensive, but come on I didn't hurt Oryx.

Beast boy responded timidly "Uh, sorry about that." He completely ignored what I said earlier but I don't really think he's all together because it must be kind of traumatizing to see his mother after almost a decade.

"I suppose, it was unavoidable. But both need to go to our clinic." Marie said this with a huff, she sounded kind of snooty but I would be too if I was in her situation.

Star Fire then offered "Why don't the boys help with that. Artemis, Raven and I can help you with the fences."

"Star that's not really in our mission requirements…"Robin said tentatively.

"Robin." I say this in a motherly disapproving manner.

I heard mini Garfield ask while I said this "Please, mom?"

Then quite humorously Marie and Robin said "Fine." Following that both Star and mini Garfield screamed "Yes!"

[_[-]_]

 **Beast Boy's P.O.V.**

Things recently have been kind of difficult.

First of all I was transported against my will to a completely different reality. I never blamed Raven, or have had any resentment towards her because of this. This is mainly because she brought over the rest of the team, and more importantly she brought over Star Fire.

Second of all I just found out that there's another me and my mom is still alive. I don't even know how to think about this situation. How am I supposed to react? Joy? Confusion? I don't really know, but I'm trying not to do irrationally.

And so far I think I've done pretty well so far.

I quietly fixed up the fences. I led the guys because I was the only one who had experience doing this. It was funny it was almost like muscle memory, I immediately remembered how to do this. It was if I did this type of work every day.

We got done rather quickly. It always helped to have people who were super-fast, had super strength, and were extremely smart to help you fix the fences. We headed back to the main house right around sunrise.

As we walked underneath the trees, or at least all the other did.

With my primal instincts heightened I get uncomfortable underneath low overhanging's so I avoid being under trees when there are wide spaces nearby. So when a monkey jumped onto Wally's head I just fell over laughing.

I knew that someone was bound to be 'attacked' by one of the animals. I'm honestly really glad it was Wally at first started yelling "Hey! Get it off." But he calmed enough to laugh along with me when the monkey jumped over too my mini.

'I' said "It's okay. Meet monkey." Flashes of this monkey flashed through my mind. Memories of long walks on in the fields with my parents, monkey playfully stealing fruit from me, and playing games with him and this hurt.

I was jerked back to reality when Connor started glaring off into the distance and mumbled "Good name. But I hate monkeys." And right as he said monkey , monkey threw the protein bar he stole from Wally at Connor's head.

I smirked but once he started to glare at me I stopped.

Even though for the most part we got along, he still kind of scares me. I don't know if it's because he's Superman's 'twin' or if it's his brooding nature along with his super-strength. Either way I just try not to get his bad side.

There is one thing I am glad about. It's how he treats Raven.

He worships the ground she walks or floats on. I've never seen her this happy. I thought she was happy with Robin but after seeing them together I can tell she is truly at peace. Even though a lot of time has passed between relationships it took a little while to get used too.

Robin jokingly said "Looks like monkey hates Superboy's."

For some reason that sends me over the edge. I have a feeling its because of exhaustion but I fall over laughing and wally asks "Dude, are you okay?"

He's probably the closest I grown too in this new team. At the moment I couldn't actually speak so I just nodded. I was bent over with my hands on my knew and after a few deep breaths I wipe the tears from my eyes. The boys waited patiently until I could actually speak "Yeah, just tired emotionally and physically if I'm being completely honest."

They all nodded in understanding and left it at that.

Thank God.

Cyborg approached us after I assumed he camouflaged the Bioship near the house. He then tried to change the subject by saying to Superboy "Be glad that monkey only threw a protein bar."

We all smiled and moved into the house. Everything looked exactly what I remembered. The living room had a comforting feel of home that I hadn't felt in years. Star Fire helped me create a new home with her, but their always something about your childhood home and I know Star would agree.

As we sat down there was something I was dying to ask my mini me.

What happened to dad?

So I build up my courage and ask "Hey, Garfield can ask you something a little personal?"

He thought about it for a moment and then said "Sure, like what?"

"Um… what happened to your dad?" I ask nervously. I don't know if this is asking too much of a little kid, but I have to know.

"He died when I was 2. I don't remember it but apparently he died in a plane crash. He was on his way to this reserve to meet up with my mom and me." He said this as if he wanted to cut the conversation off right there and then. So I didn't ask him anymore about that.

But I did say "I'm sorry to hear that. If you want you can ask me a question if you want?" I'm pretty good with kids but I feel like I really screwed things up by asking him about dad. But knowing that it was most likely quick is more comforting than what happened to my dad in my world. He drowned along with my mom.

I could tell he was thinking of what he could ask. Then he finally asked "Why are you green?"

"Well, when I was really young I was…"I was interrupted by Connor shushing everyone. I was kind of pissed off but then I could hear something. It sounded like a plane.

He said "Aircraft, headed this way."

We all started to get ready to leave. Robin warned the mini me by saying "Gar, stay put."

But of course I didn't realize he was talking to me so I groaned and said "Seriously, come on. "

Robin shook his head "Not you, him." He pointed at my younger self. He stormed out to the Bioship. I looked as the team one by one left the room, and as I was about leave myself but was stopped by a voice saying "Your name is Gar?"

I cringe, not even thinking about him. I decided to stay behind they were already behind I'll watch over him. Before I talked to him I yelled "Guys, I'll stay here with him." I took the silence as a agreement.

I turned back at him and said "Yep."

We were thankfully interrupted by Marie. She asked us "What is it? The others left in a hurry."

"Superboy heard an aircraft over head, and the team is checking it out."

Before anyone could say anything the sound of gunfire filled the air. I quickly grabbed both Gar and Marie and brought them to the center of the house, away from the windows.

"Mom, the animals!" My head whipped back, I had forgotten how stubborn I could be.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair and tell them "We can check on them once the coast is clear, but your safety is priority."

And right as I said that and explosion happened. I could feel the shock wave, even inside the house. Then before I even knew what was happening a ray of bullets shot through the house. A wood house can only go so far to protect you from bullets. Gar was running towards the door when it happened and was out of my reach. So I grabbed Marie and protected her by using my body as a shield. I heard her scream "Garfield!"

Once the gunfire stopped I rushed to him, he was hit on his torso.

Shit.

I could see Marie crying and saying bitterly "I told you there'd be consequences."

Two more explosion happened seconds apart, but they sounded farther away.

What are we going to do now?

Time seemed to blur by in flashes, watching yourself become critically injured is kind of traumatizing if I do say so myself. After what seemed like hours Marie came back into the living room which the team had seemed to have taken over.

She said "He's in shock. He needs a blood transfusion now. Are any of you guys O negative?"

I stood up and decided to say honestly "I can do you one better. I am Garfield Logan, but I am from another dimension."

"Wait, what?" Marie said looking completely in shock.

"I know our ages are completely different, and I'm green but I am Garfield Logan. I am the son of Thomas and Marie Logan. But instead of Thomas dying on the plane ride over, you both died in a boating accident. But all of this doesn't really matter, what matters is that I am an exact match to your son and am willing to give him my blood." I tell her this trying to rush this along. By the way she was talking earlier this all sounded to be kind of time consistent.

"Your right, but will you're…greenness affect him?" She asked back in her doctor mode.

"It shouldn't, but I think it's just a risk you're going to have to take. I can tell you that what I have does affect me negatively in any way other than that I am green. But I should also tell you that I can shift into any animal." I say sheepishly. Star had come up to my side at some point and held my hand.

"Okay then, let's do this." Marie said confidently.

Both star and I went into Gar's room. I knew Star didn't really need to be there but I was happy she was there. She was my emotional support, my rock, and my constant comfort. I couldn't imagine facing this without her. Damn I get sappy when I lose blood.

Phew.

Okay, that went by a lot quicker than I expected.

Star Fire helped me back to the living room, since my superpowers have nothing to do with blood replenishing. So I feel a little light headed, I will most likely be out of any mission any time soon. When we got into the room we came in at the moment where Robin said "And on top of all this, Harjavti steps down tomorrow subjecting all of Qurac to this danger. Cyborg, can you find a news station?"

"Sure, let me just play around with these remotes for a sec." He said holding at least 5 different remotes.

Harjavti was talking at a press conference "My fellow Quracis Queen Bee's rue is a gift to Qurac."

Then Connor pointed out "Hey, that guy in the back, I know him."

Then Raven , who was sitting on his lap due to the lack of seats (probably) said "That is Psimon, the psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya. He's working for Queen Bee I guess. But then that would mean he is controlling Harjavti for Bee now."

Kid then commented, well more like groaned "I still remember the head ache from when he brain blasted us."

I have no idea but Raven, Connor, Wally, and Robin nodded seriously. But then Robin face shifted back to being team leader and he said "We have to get Harjavti away from him."

Before he could instruct us further Marie came back in and told us "I think it worked. Garfield's stable and asleep right now. Can you explain to me how you got here?"

I took a deep breath and told her the story of how I was transported here. Raven jumped in from time to time. After what seemed like hours, we finally finished our story. I could see the tears in Marie's eyes and I couldn't be more surprised when she told me "I know it's not the same, but do you want a hug?"

"Yes, please." And I literally ran into her arms. I didn't realize how much I missed my mom until that moment. I was also apparently bottling up a lot of emotions. I thought that my relationship with Star resolved all of this. But I really needed this.

Marie was being very nice and let me hug her for how long as I needed.

I get the rare chance to say goodbye to someone who was gone in my life. I would bet that anyone who has lost a family member would kill for an opportunity like this. So that's what I'm doing, and I won't waste a minute of time I have left with her.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I helped Garfield, my Garfield through his experience with Marie. I call it an experience because it's kind of difficult to explain what exactly happened. But what I do know is that he was finally acting like himself again, I was glad and so was Star. She literally started to tear up when she saw them hug it out. Star has always been a emotional person, but thankfully not overly emotional.

I can't stand overly emotional people.

In all honestly I have improved a lot since I began with the Titans. But that doesn't mean I became some social butterfly.

Once that situation was wrapped up we continued with our initial mission.

We took the Bioship to Dhabar and it was pitch black. We were beginning to approach the Harjavti's room. Robin took lead and used his gadgets to check and see what exactly Harjavti was doing. We used the comm system since were dealing with villains with mental powers.

"Harjavti's alone." Robin said over the comm link.

We were crouching in a air vent, and when I say we I mean Robin, Wally, Beast Boy, and I. Star, Connor, and Cyborg were either with the Bioship ready for a speedy escape or watching the perimeter. Robin walked over to where Harjavti was sitting.

Harjavti simply said "Where's my daughter?"

That took me by surprise; we were not prepped to know that he had a daughter let alone know what happened to her.

Then Harjavti continued after sounding a little dazed "Where's Psimon?"

Robin told him "Forget him. Let's get you out of here."

Then we got an alert from Star "Friends, there are people approaching. I will handle them as best I can."

"Same here, I won't let any through but there might be a secret route or something so keep an eye open." Connor said quickly and it also kind of sounded like he was running or fighting. Either way he was moving.

"Got it. We'll wrap things up here." But then we were interrupted by a couple guys with glowing red suits and a guy in a military outfit. I took the hint that he didn't see me due to my black cloak concealing me mostly, so I melded completely into the shadows and floated behind him ready to attack.

This unknown guy began his monologue "Well, well American heroes here to assassinate the President. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop him."

I felt a presence in the next room. So I let my arm reappear and caught Robin's attention and pointed to me going in the next room and he gave a very slight nod just for me to know that he understood. I think it might be Psimon.

I go down this hallway that leads into this grand room at the bottom of the stairs. I was then hit by a psychic hit that literally knocked me to the floor.

The battle was on.

Simon slowly came out from the shadows, and I became visible again. I could hear him say in mind "Tsk-tsk. Am I the only one to learn anything from our previous encounter? You didn't think that maybe if you could sense me I could sense you too?"

"Of course I knew it. I came to you so that we could start this scuffle on my terms." With that I through against the wall. Unlike our last fight I dominated this, and I kept it purely physical. Well at least until the end. Once I caught him when he was vulnerable I slipped into his mind and trapped him within his own worst fear.

Unfortunately that put him in a catatonic state.

But rather him catatonic than being able to hurt anyone else.

I got a call with the comm link coincidently right after I was done fighting him. I was breathing hard and feeling kind of shaky when I heard "Raven you okay, did you capture Psimon?"

I responded a little hesitantly "Uh, there's been a slight hiccup. Psimon is in a non-responsive. But he is alive he just can't move or talk."

"Uh… I guess we'll have to deal with that once we get to you. Where are you?" Robin asked.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't sound outraged "I'm down the hall. You should see a lot of debris and then you'll know you're getting close."

"Okay sounds good." Robin said signing out.

As I waited for them to come I realized how this situation is probably the best that could have happened. Psimon was a terror and if he was left as he was he would find some way to get back out into the real world.

I'm just hoping the Justice League agrees with me.

[_[-]_]

It was the next day and Harjavti just made his announcement to the Quraci people that he was under the thrall of Queen Bee's Minions and never wanted her here in the first place. He reassured his people that Qurac will never be under the rule of Queen Bee.

We were all standing in a loose circle but what the people outside didn't know. I was in Queen Bee's form and I made it look like she was backing off.

Robin told me apologetically "Sorry you had to lie to everyone like that. But I couldn't think of any other way to convince the public, Queen Bee was behind this."

"I totally agree with you, and it was a really good plan." I tell him in a agreement.

Wally then reassured him "Dude, saving a country. Pretty big win for your first turn as _leader_."

"Yeah, thanks." Robin said with a sheepish smile. But the smile didn't reach his mask. I would say it didn't reach his eyes but I can't see his eyes right now.

Hmm…I wonder what was bugging him about the mission.

But before we left the area we made one more stop at the Logan Reserve. We quickly let them know that the situation was handled and Garfield talked to little Gar. It was adorable he called him his 'Blood-Brother' and he didn't know how close they were. Marie chose not to tell her son about Beast Boy, and he agreed with her. It would just confuse him, and it would just be much simpler this way. They hugged once more and I could hear Marie offer that he could call her whenever things got hard or he needed to talk.

That was really big of her, and I will always have the highest respect for her. Just like my kids back with the Titans I keep an eye on little Gar and Marie.

When all is said and done this was a good mission.

Now it's time for some relaxation.

 **A/N: I keep apologizing but I am sorry for the wait. Only a couple more episodes left, and then I'll do an epilogue chapter after that. So this is coming to a close. I want some help from you guys what I should do next a Harry Potter fanfic or a Supernatural fanfic. Let me known if you would like one or the other.**

 **To address Whitemiko12 I will never put Miss Martian in this. Honestly her character bugs me so much, I think it's her 'Hello Megan' this and 'Hello Megan' that. Sorry but never going to happen, but I am really thankful for all the support.**

 **And of course last but certainly not least Animehottylover.18 thank you so muck I love your consistent reviews, they are seriously great for my self-esteem.**

 **Thank you so much Whitemiko12, xenocanaan, funkyferret, Shirosakurai, BloodyHeartA, wwareham1, zombie-hunt, BeBackInAFlash21, Retrokill, Whitemiko12, jair d, Feathery Assbutt, charge phantom, Brooke Vengence, Bagel the cat, 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So I am skipping a couple episodes. They just don't seem to work with what I have in mind, so the end will be coming sooner than later.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 23: Performance**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Things have finally started to settle down.

We've been working well together as a team. The couples in the group have been going strong, Connor and me included. The almost couple have some 'tension' between them. The almost couples in question is Wally and Artemis as one and Zatanna and Cyborg.

Now Wally and Artemis I saw a million miles away. They had that adorable awkwardness that would eventually lead to a lifetime worthy relationship.

But Zatanna and Cyborg totally hit me by surprise. Cyborg has always seemed so mature, caring and strong. While Zatanna seemed very young, beautiful and quick to learn. They don't seem like they would work, but they do. They are extremely compatible and it all started when Zatanna moved in. From what Zatanna has told me they started to bond over watching movies together when they couldn't sleep, and then that changed to making dinner together. They apparently have the same love for Italian food. Zatanna makes Italian food way better than Cyborg ever did, but he has the willingness to clean up afterwards. That's what made them a good pair.

Another things the 'couples' of the team liked to do is spar.

Today we were having a pair on pair spar. So naturally we got into our coupling groups.

Sadly the only people who didn't have anyone were Aqualad and Robin, so they would be a team together. But that was easily and sadly explainable. Aqualad had a girlfriend or almost girlfriend back in Atlantis, and right now he was too busy working with Aquaman and the team to focus on that. Robin had a similar story. He was incredibly young, only 13 years old and he is very busy with …well everything. Robin will probably take a page out of Bruce's book and will most likely find love in all the wrong places till someone is strong enough to turn his head. He is an incredibly smart boy, but not in the ways of women.

Azerath knows I'll try to keep him from being to douche-y.

But so far that job requirement hasn't been needed to be fulfilled.

I have found that I like to remanence about things like this while we are in social settings. The social setting in question is our weekly movie night, which is usually on Fridays. I forgot who exactly chose this movie but I hate them right now.

We are watching _Marley and Me_.

And now I'm crying.

I HATE crying.

Thankfully we were called in for briefing before I seriously started bawling. We all got dressed into our night uniforms, or camouflaged uniform. I was wearing my black body suit with a black cloak with a blue inside. I steadily toned down my colors over the missions, maybe it was because we have been doing more night missions or maybe I just feel more at home in darker colors. The others were still basically wearing the same thing as before. I have the luxury of being able to change the colors of my outfits through magic.

Robin was still 'leading' the team so he was doing the actual debriefing. So he began with "Advanced weapons tech has been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe, and each theft coincides with tour stops made by the Haly Circus."

He was pointing to the plants on a giant map of Europe. What was odd about this mission so far is that he only called Artemis, Connor, and I. But then from behind Robin I see Red Arrow or better known to us as Roy. What is he doing here?

He continues by saying "Batman's sending us undercover to catch the thieves." Ah, that makes sense. The only people called to the briefing were actual humans, could act like humans, or can change their appearance to become human.

Roy then tries to act cool and casual when he asks "This clown car have room for one more?"

Oh shit, Robin didn't know that Roy was 'invited' to work with us. I can feel the drama beginning to stir already. Robin replied after a brief moment of consideration "Uh, we've got this covered." He did not sound happy at all. Maybe he has so left over hurt feelings about Roy's departure.

Roy then leaned towards Robin and whispered, or at least he tried too, and said "You've got the mission covered, but who's covering the potential mole suspect you're bringing along?"

Wait they are suspecting a mole?

Wow, what's going on? I most definitely have to keep my eye open now. But I also can't let them know I know that would look suspicious.

Damn, this is just making everything more complicated. And right as everything was becoming more, or at least I thought it was becoming more stable.

It goes to show that things never stay one way very long.

[_[-]_]

We quickly got into the act and each adapted a role in the 'Daring Dangers'. I was a trapeze artist alongside Robin. My disguise is a slightly pinker complexion, my diamond on my forehead is gone, and my hair is now long and black. Connor was a strong man. Artemis and Roy were trick shooters. We came up with a pretty straight forward act. Robin and I were flipping and Connor would toss barrels beneath us. Then Roy and Artemis would shoot arrows close to us, and it would make a cool design to the audience. And occasionally we would jump through the barrels as they were thrown up. Robin undercover name was Dan Danger, mine was Dawn Danger, Artemis was Diane Danger, Roy was Dane Danger, and Connor was Dean Danger.

Haly opened our act by saying "Madams and monsieur's, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Haly International Traveling Circus, where the world of deceivery is your oyster. And these are our latest pearls the Daring Dangers. Dan Danger, Dawn Danger, Diane Danger, Dane Danger, and Dean Danger. You'll never see another trapeze act like this, folks. And all performed without a net."

Right as he said that Robin missed my hands as I reached forward to grab him. He fell until me pushed off from the barrel Connor threw up. It looked planned but it honestly wasn't. I even had to use a little telekinesis to grab him; he's a little off right now. I opened a channel of communications using my telepathy and the first thing he yells is "Don't blow our cover. What did I just say?"

Ah he caught me using my powers, I reassure him by saying "The crowd couldn't see me use telekinesis from below. Besides, I've been using it all night. I'm not a natural acrobat, unlike you."

He just simply responded by saying "Yeah, neither am I right now. I think I caught that 24-hour bug that's been going around the circus. But the show must go on."

We had to finish the set, but I could tell that Robin _really_ wasn't feeling good. It felt like forever until it was over, finally Haly said "Put your hands together for the Daring Dangers."

I told Robin telepathically "Didn't think you'd make it through."

He responded back wearily "Neither did I. Help me backstage." This how I knew that he was seriously sick, Robin never asks for help. Then of course going back to his parent's circus must be emotionally tiring on top of that. I don't remember if he told or not about the whole 'Haly' thing, so I chose to keep quiet about it and act like the others do.

So I discreetly wrap my arm across his back and he leans on me heavily even though it looks more like a hug. Once we get behind the curtains I quickly moved Robin to a box to sit on.

"Haly, what's the deal" The sound of two performers that were arguing with Haly. They continued by saying "Giving the top slot to those Danger kids?" The other guy who looked like his twin said "It's our slot!"

The volume of their 'conversation' was reaching new heights and was getting the attention of the team. Haly just simply corrected them by saying "Was your slot. Until you missed that performance in Paris."

The first guy replied with "Carlo was sick. He's better now." Then 'Carlo' said directly after his brother "Plus, those Dangers are a sham. They say they're brother and sisters, they don't even look alike."

Now Haly was beginning to look agitated, he pushed through them as he said "Nah. You just don't like the competition."

Watching what was happening to Haly was like a car crash, you want to look away but you can't. Haly was then confronted by a man with white hair and a suit. Haly apparently recognized him and said "Oh, for cryin' out loud. Not you again. We're in the middle of a show."

The man in the suit just said sternly "Then we'll talk after, but we will talk. Another city last week, another tech firm robbed, another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down."

Haly couldn't say anything to refute that. He ended the conversation by telling him "I've got 3 minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring."

The man in the suit then walked towards us and introduced himself and took out a Interpol badge. He was very gruff when he said "Faraday. Interpol. New Act?"

Robin to lead in responding to him "Yeah, just joined the tour."

That didn't change the way Faraday spoke to us, he said "Probably clears you. But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this."

Uh oh, this is not looking good.

Not at all.

[_[-]_]

We were now patrolling around the Circus. Mainly we were waiting for the thieves to move. I was partnered up with Robin, I kind of pushed for this because I was worried about how sick he was. My stupid mothering instinct was flaring up again. Stakeouts get real boring so I asked him "If Interpol's already on this, why are we bothering?"

He just whispered back "Because Batman said so. Why, you got something better to do?"

I huffed and said "Uh, yeah. I could be cuddling with my boyfriend after a evening of …"

"Stop!...Just stop talking right there. I don't want to hear any of that. Focus on the mission at hand." He said uncomfortably. I just laughed and did what he said. After a while I asked "How do we know the thieves are going to hit something tonight?"

"They've hit something each solid night the Circus has been in a city. They have too."

I then asked him "Why aren't we covering possible locations?"

"Because Faraday will most likely have those and there are way too many to calculate a possible place to hit."

I asked him one more thing "How are you feeling. He sighed and said in a more relaxed manner "I feel lousy. But I'll manage."

"Okay, let me know once you've reached your limit. Seriously, I don't want you to fall off a building." I say warmly, I also rub his shoulder reassuringly. He nodded, and I believe now that he _might_ say something to me.

The comm line was activated when Connor said "North East corner."

We saw a person acrobatic-ly jump over a fence. I whispered to Robin "It looks like we know why Carlo missed a performance."

I mean come on; it has to be the old acrobats. Why else did they miss a show? They could have been sick but since there are so many robbery's going on it has to be them. Right?

Artemis then tapped into the comm and a said "It could be Carlo."

Roy responded to her but also on the comm "Or it could be his brother."

Robin then ordered "Keep an open mind. And move in."

We head towards a warehouse. The robber in question was opening a crate when the team came in. Robin alerts the robber with his signature cackle. He takes lead ad begins communication by saying "Caught you red-handed, and red-faced, too, I'll bet."

Artemis then goes next "Acrobatics won't get you out of this." She and Roy had their arrows trained on the guy.

But the guy somehow had fire with him and breathed fire at them. I quickly envelope the guy. He couldn't move while breathing fire, so grabbing him with my shadow hand was relatively easy. But my attention was drawn elsewhere when Roy said "Those crates are filled with live amo. Move!"

I somehow lost the guy, apparently but I couldn't worry about that right now. I high-tailed it out of there along with the rest of the team. And thankfully I did because just as I made it outside the building the exploded.

Connor then ran right back towards the building yelling "That guy is dead!"

So I grabbed him by the waist and yelled "Superboy, NO!" I felt like I was using a whip when I wrangled him back towards us. It took him a second but he eventually calmed enough to realize that it was me who was holding him back. He blushed a bit and whispered "Sorry" as he walked back to my side, and I completely understood and so I kissed him on the cheek to let him know that no damage was done.

Robin immediately went into leader mode once everyone calmed down, "Artemis, Red Arrow find the thief."

He then took a step and stumbled so I reached up and caught him. I take his lead and assume the role as leader and say "I'm going to take Robin back. Keep your comms on I'll manage from there. Got it?"

"Got it." They replied in unison. And with that it was up to Connor and I to take him back discretely.

[_[-]_]

It was snowing.

Ugh, it's really cold. But the show must go on. So while we were waiting for the show to start we overheard another 'conversation' between Faraday and Haly.

Faraday began with "Another weapons plant is hit, and once again, the circus is in town. I don't believe in coincidences."

Haly retorted "I don't know care what you believe. My people are not responsible. I did a bed check last night. Every single member of my trouble was asleep in their bunks."

I opened a conversation with Robin telepathically "Well we sure weren't."

Robin continued that line of thought by saying "And if he's lying about us…" I could feel the doubt flow through him. This was his home away from home. It was one of the only good memories with his parents, and he wants to keep this circus for as long as he can.

We went back to an empty train compartment so that we could talk things out. Artemis started things off by saying "So there was two thieves right. The fire breather and one of the acrobats dressed in identical clothes."

Robin who was working on his arm computer responded "Maybe not just two. Here's the Madrid security footage. And now Paris."

The Roy talked next "So the strongman and the clown, too. If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself maybe the mastermind."

Robin immediately rebutted with "You don't know that."

I try to let him down easy and say "It would explain his lies."

Robin then stood up and almost yelled "I told you to keep an open mind." And with that he walked out. I guess that was a little much for him.

I then suggested "Maybe I should try to read to Haly's mind."

Roy immediately shut that down "We can't know if that might tip him off."

"I'm sorry but how do you know that or not. You just don't trust me." Roy just ticks me off, and I probably reacted a little more hotly than I probably should have but, whatever. Not to sound cliché or anything but his negativity is just not working for me. So I left to go find Robin.

It took me awhile but I finally found him by a bunch of old Haly posters. And guess which poster he was standing in front of, the poster of his parents. The poster was yellow and red and there were silhouettes of his family, 'the flying Graysons'. He was just staring at it. So I just wrapped my arms around him and he leaned into it. He didn't let go enough to cry but he did relax into it. Sometimes all you need is a hug, and coming from the Wayne family that can be hard to come by.

His comm started to beep and he broke away from the hug but not from my company. I kept quiet as he responded "Uh, yeah?... Confidential mission from Batman… A friend, Jack Haly… Yeah. He's implicated in this global crime spree. Someone in the show's dirty, but I need to prove old Jack's clean or he might lose the circus… I left you behind because you know my back story. I didn't want my best pal questioning my objectivity."

I rubbed his shoulder and we began to move back to towards the group. After a few moments after he ended his conversation with who I assumed was Wally he asked "So you know?"

"Yeah, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I say, not wanting to push him even more than he already was.

He nodded and whispered "Thanks."

"Anytime." I leaned forward and kissed his temple in a familial way as we made it back to the train to grab our props before the show.

[_[-]_]

We just finished the show. Haly was saying his last lines "And that's our show. Farwell, good people of Bruges."

Haly then quickly walked backstage and address the crew "Pack it up. The train leaves for Geneva in two hours."

So that's exactly what we did. Surprisingly it didn't take long to get everything packed up. We were loading up one of the last train cars. I was about to load a briefcase when the strongman, I forgot his name, asked me "Need a hand?" He reached for the same bag that I was grabbing and our hand touched slightly. I dismissed it immediately, not knowing what had just occurred.

I try to blow him off and say "I'm good. Thanks. Those guys look like they need some over there. It seems like everyone has the flu."

The strong guy just shrugs and says "Yeah, it's going around."

Haly then yells "All Aboard. Everyone. Now."

Roy then comments to Robin "Someone's in a hurry."

Within 15 minutes we were all on board and the train was going through the mountain range. We were all relaxing in our train car. I suddenly wasn't feeling that good. I was sitting between Connor's legs and leaning against his chest. I had a blanket around our legs and I just felt freezing. It was weird because I am never sick. But I guess it has to happen sometimes I guess. Artemis acknowledged how "You look better."

Robin told her honestly "I feel better. Sorry Raven. Hopefully you didn't get it from me."

"It's fine. This will probably blow over by tomorrow." I tell him with a scratchy voice. I'm just happy I haven't puked, I hate doing that.

I could see the wheels in Robin's mid spinning. He then asked me "When did you first feel sick?"

I replied to the best of my knowledge "Just after boarding the train. It was weird, it was very sudden."

He nodded and continued "Same with me the other night. I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on." Ah, Ray was the strong man.

Something clicked for Connor, "Ray? That roustabout? He touched her before we boarded. Guy must be a walking petri dish." Oh, right he did. Damn being sick sucks, my recall of my memories is horrible. I just feel really drowsy.

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe." Robin replied distractingly. Then he ran out of the compartment.

Oh, no what is he doing?

[_[-]_]

 **Robin's P.O.V.**

I was racing down the hall and almost crashed into Haly.

He was looking like he always did. Carrying some crate and he commented politely "Dan. You look refreshed."

"Thanks. Uh, Jack, How long has Ray worked for you?"

Haly thought about it and then responded "I picked him up at the start of the European tour. Poor lad's down with the same flu as the rest of them."

Artemis who apparently left the compartment said "We'll check on him. It's the least we can do."

Haly just shrugged "If you insist."

I looked back to see Connor and Roy were leaving the room too.

Umph… why are they coming?

I don't need them to deal with Ray. But then I saw Raven try to leave the room and I quickly ran up to her and try to quickly persuade her to go back "You should stay in bed."

She shook her head and told me "As a friend of mine once said, I'll manage." Well I can't really argue with that because she's quoting me. Damn it.

I wave bye to Haly and then catch up to the group.

We walked into a storage train cart and Connor tells Artemis "Guess he wasn't that sick."

Roy then says to no one in particular "Does this circus have an elephant I don't know about?"

Well duh, we've done a couple shows already. A logical person would know that there isn't an elephant here but I'm more curious as to why there is a box with Elephant marked on it. I tell Roy and the group "Not on foreign tours."

Roy opens it and says "Empty… No. Wait. Ash."

I finish his line of thought "From the warehouse fire in Burges."

Artemis then alerts us by saying "Uh, guys. I found Ray." We turn around to see her digging through a box and holding a mask of what Ray looks like. This isn't looking good. So I order the team "Split up. Search the whole train."

So that's what we did.

It's about 5 minutes of nothing but then I heard a muffled yell of a man saying "Help Me!" I kicked down the door to find Haly tied up with a gag in his mouth. I ask him as I take off the cloth gag "Who did this to you?"

"Ray. Ray the Roustabout. Right after the train left Bruges." He says angrily. Wait that means he wasn't the person I was talking to earlier. I turn to leave but Jack yells "Hey! I'm not Houdini here."

I'm sorry Jack, but I have to catch Ray.

I try to use our telepathic link, but that wasn't working. So I use the comm's "Uh, Dawn."

"uh, Dan? I tried to reach you the other way."

She sighed and said "I think the flu's knocked out my other way."

"That clenches it. Dane, Dean, Diane, come in. We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's act. Her whole shtick, if you catch my drift." I say this while running, hoping that they know what I'm talking about.

Superboy then responds back a few minutes later "I got him. But he's on to me. Exiting the dining car now. He's gone topside."

Damn, now I'm in the dark. I've got to find out where he is so I can back him up. I begin to quicken my pace hoping I get there in time.

Thankfully I do. I jump onto the top of the train car. I make my appearance known by saying "That's no clown. He's the parasite, the guy who once stole Superman's powers."

The parasite in question responded "As if you kids are who you claim to be. Please."

I warned Connor who was closing in on him "Stay out of his reach. There's no flu going around. The weakness comes when he makes visible contact and feeds off the powers and abilities of others."

Parasite agrees and says "I have been a bit of a glutton today. Chowed down on the skill of nearly every loser in this troupe. But, oh, my, the piece de resistance was Dawn Danger or whatever her real name is. Thought I'd munch on her trapeze skills. Imagine my surprise when she tasted completely different from anything I've ever had. Mmm. She made a lovely appetizer. But guess who I want for my entrée?"

By this point everyone is on top of the train car. The parasite then pulled Superboy to him and grabbed him by the throat.

Parasite continued "Now, that's the full body Kryptonian flavor I love!"

I then order the rest of them "Everyone, stay well. Subdue, but keep your distance." This was mainly directed at Artemis and Roy, the archers. But what was weird, Connor shouldn't 'taste' like a full-body Kryptonian. He doesn't have all the powers Superman does. But that isn't something we need to focus on now.

The parasite who was still holding Connor zapped the bows and arrows out of their hands. This just furthers my thoughts on what is exactly happening with Connor. He doesn't … or shouldn't have laser eyes.

Parasite keeps up his monologue by saying "You know, I almost never say this, but I'm sated." And with those last words he dropped Connor. He finished by saying "Hate to eat and run." He jumps off the train with the trunk. But I decide to take a risk and jumps at the same moment and grab the trunk and use it to jump at him. He hits my face, sending me back tumbling. The Parasite yells "Sorry. No hitchhikers."

I almost fall off the side of the train which was coincidently was on a bridge at the moment and a thousand feet up in the air. Raven thankfully caught me by the arm and pulled me to safety. Once I was up, she dashed over to check on Connor who wasn't looking to well.

But he bounced back pretty quickly and he was back standing up before I knew it. While I was catching my breath on the floor, ceiling, roof, whatever I was lying on.

I stand up and walk over right as I caught him reassuring Raven that he was fine. But I knew he wasn't "You're not. Parasite took more power that you even have. Heat vision?" That fact is now really bothering me because we are not in a life or death situation right now.

Connor combated my questions by saying, more like yelling over the wind "I have the genetic potential for it. Must have been enough for him."

I guess that's an okay enough for now. But this is not how I wanted to end this mission.

Not at all.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I'm finally feeling better now. It took FOREVER to get over that power drain. We were all back in our regular uniforms and for me back to my true form.

Once we were all back, Robin gathered us up and explained "It's not a complete debacle. I picked parasite's pocket, got this flash drive."

He plugged it into his arm computer. It took only seconds for Robin's system to cut through its defenses. Robin continued his explanation after he looked through it "Looks like parasite's working for intergang. Everything he's stolen they're all pieces of something. They're putting together a weapon that generates …Black holes?"

That's random, and extremely dangerous.

Well shit.

This is going to take a lot to fix.

Roy didn't take it as seriously as he should have when he said "Oh, come on. To build that you need a particle accelerator."

Robin shut him up by saying "Like the large Bozon collider in Geneva?"

Then the puzzle pieces started to click for Roy when he said "The circus' next stop. But now the parasite can fly. He's got a big head start on us."

We are getting deeper and deeper into a shitty situation.

We really need to take care of this. This is a very time sensitive situation.

Ugh.

I run my hand over my face cursing myself for letting him get ahold of my flying powers. Robin continues by saying "This thing could wipe out entire cities. We need to hurry."

Roy corrected him and said "You and I need to hurry. Without powers, the others will hold us back."

Artemis buts in, and I am fully behind her on this "Hey, you're not the only one with a back-up bow." The Connor being the overdramatic guy that he is punches the wall and tells them "And my powers are back."

That's really weird. Both Robin and I say at the same time "How?"

I continue because my powers aren't even back "I'm still…" But he cuts me off and say 's "I guess Kryptonians recover faster than humans or half-demons."

Rude, what is going on with Connor lately? On this mission he's been acting really secretive all of a sudden. I am going to leave this alone for now, but once we get home I am going to ask him what is going on.

Once he got that out of his system I said "Don't even think about leaving me behind. I have been thoroughly trained with not using my powers. I'll be fine."

At least I hope I'll be.

[_[-]_]

Once we got to Geneva we headed directly towards the Bozon Collider facility. We found the security guards on the floor. Robin then exclaimed "Trail of destruction. This way." He can be rather dramatic when he wants to be.

We run through the opened doors.

Robin starts to give the game plan while we crowd around his arm computer. "We need to take him down. Or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage…"

Connor then runs out like an idiot. Why is he doing this?

Robin tries to stop him with a "Stop, wait!"

But of course he doesn't. Parasite then says "Seconds? No, I couldn't."

Roy begins to ready his bow and says "What's wrong with…" I cut him off by saying "Wait." Maybe we could work this out to being something positive.

After a few minutes of throwing Connor around Parasite garbs hold of him again and said "Oh, what a rush. How do you do it, kid? Even Superman never recharged this fast."

I see Connor struggle a bit, and then loses consciousness.

Parasite then calls out "All right, Dangers, come on out. Only a couple minutes before this baby's done warming up and eats Geneva."

We kind of had a idea ready but I ask "What do you think?"

Roy always being the pessimist replies "Big risk to take on a theory."

Robin overruled him and said "Do it. Go."

I walk out and begin to distract Parasite by calling out "What do you have against Geneva anyway?"

Parasite responds back coolly "Never liked the food. But the menu keeps improving."

I remind him by saying "I'm just the appetizer, remember?"

I dodge his punch and say "Here's the main course." I kick his legs out from underneath him and he topples to the ground.

Roy shoots an arrow that forms foam that forms around him immobilizing the Parasite. Parasite was of course not going down quietly; he is one of our more talkative villains "Foam? You think Foam can hold me? Or stop me from crushing you with a thought? Combined whatever dawn had and Kryptonian powers here." Punching one arm free.

Robin 'responds' to him "But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?"

"This one does." He replies back, freeing his other arm and shooting a laser in Robin's direction. It was Artemis's turn now. She distracts him while Robin set's off an gas around him, so that the next time he used his lasers it would explode, and that's what he did. Roy who I didn't realize was floating in the air fell to the floor with a thud.

Parasite then says "So clever. Trick me into igniting flammable gas. But you forgot, doofus' double dose of invulnerability. Fire… can't…touch me. "

I then speak up and reveal a little secret "Unless you make a meal of my powers. I've had my powers stolen before so I set up a trap for when it would happen again, a weakness to something an simple as fire."

"No. No!" Parasite mumbles before he falls to the floor.

I joke around and say "Aw, poor baby. Something you ate?" Little bastard. Back with the titans I had my powers stolen so I set up a trap deep within my subconscious that would go off if it ever happened again. I'm actually happy about how well it turned out. Thank Azerath it's a permanent until changed and not a one-time ticket.

Robin quickly shuts down the machine.

Mission Accomplished.

Then out of nowhere Faraday from Interpol with a couple of his goons were taking Parasite into custody. The only alert of his presence was him saying "We'll take it from here."

Damn, that guy is an utter ass.

"Thanks for the tip, by the way. Definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance." Oh yeah, our plan. Still don't like him.

Robin of course responds happily "Glad to be of service."

As we walked out Roy told us "You know what I've learned from this lovely experience."

"No, what?" I say sarcastically.

Roy continues without missing a beat "None of you guys are a mole. All of you have had plenty of chances to betray us and you didn't. All of you have proven how trustworthy you guys are in my book."

[_[-]_]

We did one last farewell show as a favor for Haly.

All in all this undercover experience was fun. I kind of like how the leotards fit everyone, especially Connor. It really showed off his ass. But that is a little too much information; unless I'm trying to embarrass Robin then I would go into a lot more detail.

I want to confront Connor but I'll just let be for a little longer. Despite my work, I don't like confrontation. At least in the relationship department, but the thing was once we got home he was fine. I'm sure it will blow up in my face later but I'll just deal with that when it comes.

I feel something brewing, and I can tell it's not going to be a pleasant experience.

 **A/N: I am surprised how quickly I wrote this chapter. And of course I love Animehottylover.18's reviews every week, they are such a comfort.**

 **To address guestz, thank you so much. I will definitely get started on that story, but I'm going to take a huge risk and start writing chapters for all of them and see how it goes.**

 **Thank you so much Whitemiko12, xenocanaan, funkyferret, Shirosakurai, BloodyHeartA, wwareham1, zombie-hunt, BeBackInAFlash21, Retrokill, Whitemiko12, jair d, Feathery Assbutt, charge phantom, Brooke Vengence, Bagel the cat, 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Going down the final stretch. I'll be working on a couple fanfics at the same time for my next stories so that should be fun. I LOVE the reviews I've gotten, so thank you so much for that. If you have any ideas for my upcoming Harry Potter and Supernatural fics, just let me know. So let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 24: Usual Suspects**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

The tension has been rising. With the accusations of people being moles was not helping anyone. Then of course everyone was keeping secrets. The most frustrating of all was that Connor was keeping secrets from me.

At first I dismissed his issues in the hope it was nothing. But his temper was getting out of control, and I believe it has to do something with his secret.

We had to put all of our tension away. This isn't just between Connor and I but the whole team's tension. Because today was the day that the Justice League was inducting new members today, and that includes one of our own. Roy Harper, a.k.a. Red Arrow.

Thankfully we didn't have to stand in the cold with the rest of League. Our team was nice and cozy in our street clothes and are inside the Justice League headquarters in Washington D.C. We got to watch everything on the screen.

Superman was standing at the Podium while the whole League was on each side of him. The inductees were standing at the steps right below them. He began his speech by saying "'The Justice League' was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement that no single individual no matter how powerful can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty, and justice. The last one's even in the name. These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values."

The news anchor cut in and addressed the audience by whispering into the camera "You are watching live coverage of the 'Justice League's' induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire league has shown up to welcome new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel."

Wally spoke up after what seemed like forever in silence "I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out. And I love the fact that there's a 10 year old boy on the league." Billy is Captain Marvel. He appears to be a man as Shazam but in actuality he was a 10 year old boy. But the way Wally said it was kind of attitude-y, he was eating an apple. That's Wally for you.

But we were in mixed company, as in there were others who weren't from our team with us. So a girl who was standing next to Kaldur said "There is?" This girl was connected to one of the other inductees, so of course she was granted access into the room.

Thankfully Robin elbowed him in the gut for all of us and whispered to him "Way to keep a secret, genius." It's a surprise that he's kept his identity a secret at all. Wally muttered an "Hey, she's on the team now, right?"

Wait, what? Damn I wasn't paying attention again.

Our focus was drawn back to the screen when the anchor woman said "Superman is now handing out official league membership cards start with Doctor Fate." I glance over at Zatanna who was sitting with Cyborg, who was doing an excellent job at comforting her.

The anchor woman continued "The atom. Plastic Man. An Icon." Huh, why wasn't Roy called? If he wasn't being inducted, what are we doing here? All this drama that's been going on has been messing with my focus and I feel like I have the memory of a goldfish right now.

Ugh, it's very annoying.

The new girl brought me out of my self-loathing and began to ramble "You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him not hidden away in here."

Kaldur just simply said "Welcome to our world." That just sums it all up, literally.

This girl replied "Well, I suppose there's an upside, too." Damn, this girl is flirty. If she keeps going like this I can see some serious potential for something to start up something. I love pairing my teammates with people, at least mentally. Kaldur and Robin were the only ones who didn't have anyone. For Robin it is okay, he is the youngest (minus Billy) so he's fine. But Kaldur is just awkward with above-world relationships and everything, and he's not home enough to start something down there. So I am hoping for the best.

"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé Speedy, now known as Red-Arrow to this roster of heroes." Ah, there he is. That tool FOREVER to happen, but I'm glad I was wrong. He really has been through hell to get this spot, he definitely deserves this. Despite his anger issues.

Wally then yells a celebratory "Way to go, Roy!"

Kaldur does his own version of this by saying calmly "At last, he has his wish."

I say to no one in particular "Good job Roy." I looked to my right, Connor was completely space out. I was literally sitting on his lap and he was out in space. Most of the couples were sitting with one another due to the lack of seating. That's why a bunch of us were standing, the Justice League headquarters needs more chairs.

Robin pointed out "The first of us to make it. No one will call him a sidekick anymore." This brought me back to the very beginning of when I 'joined' the team. The reason this team was formed was because we were competent enough to not be sidekicks anymore.

The new girl cut in and said "Wait. Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration." I could feel the sass from all the way across the room. I guess she doesn't really 'agree' with what Robin said.

Robin began to explain "Well, see, six months ago it…" But before he could continue his story his watch started going off.

After a moment of browsing through his message he said "We have a mission."

"From Batman?" Wally asked.

Robin just shook his head and told us as we gathered around him "No,…it's Cheshire."

We all nodded, and gathered our things immdiately.

Right before we left the room a voice stopped us "Hey, what about me?"

All of us stopped, I honestly forgot she was even there. But she's a sidekick of her own caliber and if she wanted to come she could. So I told her "Come on,… if you want to that is."

"Hell yes I want to." She said.

And that was that.

[_[-]_]

We headed towards the Smokey Mountains, which were frickn' cold since we were the dead of winter. It was about an hour until anyone said anything, which is the usual way things go with long rides. Our silence was interrupted by Artemis nervously asking "A-are you sure it's her? I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

Robin then started tapping around and then said "See for yourself. This is footage from the Ashfield Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?"

"It's Jade. Cheshire" She sounded really sad when she said this, but that could be directed towards a number of things.

Aqualad said finally said something after being quiet for the entire flight "Agreed. But focus on what she carries. Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

Artemis just said "Yes."

Our guest brought our attention back to her when she asked "Okay, I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire's the bad guy. But what's so important about that case?"

Robin took the burden of beginning explaining everything to her. "Remember the 'Injustice League?'"

She nodded and said "And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah."

Aqualad then further explained "The team and the League put them in prison but their allies still scheme. And whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans."

Next was Wally "We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans but someone screwed up." And he was directing that gaze at Artemis.

But before she could say anything I had to announce that we were getting close to Cheshire's jet. "Approaching Cheshire's jet."

But I had only looked on the monitor before, but when I looked out the window I saw that the jet had actually crashed. I also reported to the others "Looks like there were no survivors."

I left the Bioship parked in the air while we investigated the crash site.

There wasn't much there. It was already covered in snow. But after a few minutes of looking around Wally pointed out "How come homeland security and the NTSB aren't all over this?"

Robin explained that "Cheshire's ID was a league alert. Authorities didn't pick up and her jet didn't follow its flight plan. It flew under the radar. Literally. But the Watchtower auto-tracked the jet and recorded the crash."

Our guest then also helpfully pointed out "Then why isn't the League here?"

Zatanna explained "Because Robin has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first."

"And because Cheshire and that case represent our unfinished business." Kaldur added.

Connor who was angrily shoving plane parts around stopped and asked "Where are the bodies?" I nodded and then said in agreement "Yeah, a crash like this we should at least have the pilot and co-pilot's body somewhere in this wreckage."

We were answered by a voice in the distance saying "Here's one. And it is stunning." It's Cheshire, and she was wearing her normal little green kimono outfit. How was she not freezing, I was wearing a full body suit, a blue cloak, and warm black combat boots. And I was still cold. Damn villains and there imperviousness.

But then another voice came into to play and I saw Robin cringe as he spoke "I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" It was riddler, and he was accompanied by a bunch of henchmen and a guy who was hyped up on some kind of venom, it could still be cobra but by now it's hard to know if that is true now.

Riddler then snapped his fingers and metal rods that sounded electronic in nature. We were surrounded on each side of the canyon. It was a set up. It took only a couple seconds before a green bubble encircled all of us. I'm pretty sure that it would act like an electric fence of sorts, but a little more high tech.

Riddler continued his rant by saying "Hey, come on, you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I…"

Robin finished his sentence "Ambush."

So of course Riddler then took this act of uncomfortable silence as room for more time for rants "Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, moi."

Kaldur was smartly using this time to strategize. He asked me telepathically _"Raven, is everyone linked?"_ It took me a while link everyone but once I did I told him " _Yes."_

Kaldur then ordered to all of us _"Go."_

And so we did.

It was an all-out battle between us. Their henchmen versus our team, it was chaotic to say the least. Within the chaos Kaldur ordered Connor " _Superboy, the pylons."_

Connor then replied _"Working on it."_

But then that was that. We all started to try and do our own things, and we just ended up being a mess. I tried to get the ones stationed higher up by flying but before I could stop him our tag-along was hit by one of the henchmen. She was the first that was taken down by the enemy.

But then my attention was drawn to Connor. Ever since he's been acting weird I've been subconsciously keeping an eye on him. During this entire fight I've been glancing at him every few seconds. But after I finished off my fighting partner I just stood there and looked at him. He was shooting lasers from his eyes, and flying. That was unusual but what was worse was that he wasn't surprised by doing this. Before I could do anything Robin said through our link " _SB, you're flying."_

Connor didn't acknowledge him, and through the monster like guy at the green bubble. My theory was correct; he frazzled on it for what seemed like a really long time and then fell back to earth. On the way back down Connor shot his lasers at him, while yelling of course. Then he started to go even more overboard and began punching him superhumanly fast. He was punching so hard that he was causing a rock slide. Time for me to break it up.

I flew up and used my powers to grab him before he fell. He kept struggling, he seemed like he was blinded by his anger. I literally had to yell "Superboy, knock it off. What the hell are you doing? Please stop!"

I was desperate. How could I not see him fall apart like this? Is this my fault for letting him get this far gone?

It took forever for him to calm down. I could feel myself tear up. I couldn't even look at him anymore. How could he not tell me?

I eventually released him once things seemed to have ended. He had this guilty look in his eyes. I flew up to the Bioship before he could even start to talk. I honestly didn't want to hear it. Something is definitely wrong and he didn't even bother to tell me. How is this relationship supposed to function if he won't tell me when things are changing? I told him, why didn't he tell me?

I don't know what to do anymore.

But thankfully before I could become fully consumed by my worrying Star Fire flew up to talk to me. I didn't even hear her, but I was alerted when she said "Friend is everything alright?"

By this point tears were streaming down my face. The panic was beginning to set in. I just simply said "No, no it's not."

She quickly enveloped me in a hug and I instantly felt a hell of lot better.

I need to pull myself together; I still need to fly home.

I take about 5 minutes before Robin asks through the link "Bring the ship down, we have prisoners to take bake to the Cave."

"I'll be right there." I say. I wipe the tears away, and star just looks at me with a sad look. I knew that she see that something is wrong with Connor. But neither of us have the time to deal with this issue right now.

When the time comes, there will be hell to pay.

[_[-]_]

Well we were in some deep shit. The League was NOT happy. Right now we were being reprimanded by the League, but mainly Batman. Or least that it what it looks like is going to happen.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons proving Warden Strange runs Belrev as a cover for criminal activity… Well done. And then there's this. Biotechnology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."

Our guest 'Hero' (I forgot his name, I've been a little distracted lately) added "Though I am unfamiliar with species the bio component is clearly not of Earth."

Batman then finished off with "We'll take it to the watchtower for further study."

And with that they were gone. Our guest quickly said goodbye, but from what little snippets I did hear she was given the okay to stay with the team.

Once all the 'adults' left Robin pointed out "You realize we were set up."

Kaldur acknowledged and responded back with "Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped and ready for us."

Artemis then realized were this conversation was going "Not the mole thing again." I agree with this, all of us are really stressed out, and this isn't helping anyone. But I begrudgingly have to admit that this would have to be dealt with sooner than later.

It was kind of hilarious, but also not when the new girl said "Mole thing? Again?"

Wally explained "We had intel that there was a traitor on the team."

Connor of course couldn't help but cut in and angrily yelled "Mainly Artemis, or me." Lately it feels like all he does is yell. I feel myself breaking apart, and it's getting harder and harder to deal with.

Kaldur didn't take any shit, and respectfully corrected him "It is more complicated than that. But your recent behavior does concern me."

This is when I choose to speak up "And me. What is happening to you?"

Kaldur continued after slightly acknowledging me "Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed."

Connor didn't pay attention to any of us. He was walking towards the exit, and didn't stop to answer any of us. It was only after a couple seconds after the appropriate time to respond did he pause for a moment. His back stiffened and then turned around after Kaldur said "Superboy?"

Connor responded without even listening to what we had to say earlier, or at least it seemed like he didn't when he told us "There's something I need to do… Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving I went back to Cadmus and found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have, will never have full Kryptonian powers."

I tried to say something but I just couldn't. I'm not sure if it was because I couldn't physically say anything. Or maybe it because I was so hurt that he didn't tell me any of this. Either way Robin beat me to the punch by saying "You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have them today."

Connor looked ashamed as he continued his explanation, and I couldn't help but agree with him. "I've been using these. Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision but I think I also get angry. Well, angrier. I'm sorry." There was a shield patch on his forearm, and he was rubbing at it self-consciously.

I for some reason let out a sigh of relief. But I'm not really sure why. He's basically an addict, a superhuman addict. I could feel the tears run down my face as I asked him "Why didn't you tell me?"

He walked up to me and took my hands into his as he told "I knew you wouldn't approve and I didn't want to get talked out of it. Looking back I regret everything, most of all lying to you. I love you and I promise that I won't ever lie to you again."

I use my powers to gently check if he was telling the truth.

He was.

I could feel the shame and guilt of his actions. And that's all I can ask for right now.

Wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek and burry my face into his neck and tell him "I love you too." I feel his arms surround my waist and pick me up as he ran his hands through my hair. I could feel him relax into my embrace. His buried his face into hair and he sighed. It's times like this I'm happy that I can read his thoughts (consensually, of course) because I could feel how happy he was that I didn't reject him. That I still loved him.

Kaldur cleared his throat, and we broke apart. But I still gripped onto his hand when Kaldur asked "Where did you get those?"

Oh, right. That is a big part of it. Damn it I hope it's not bad.

"From my human father, Lex Luthor." His grip tightened as he said that name. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was uncomfortable with that information.

Robin of course couldn't help but blurt out "Lex Luthor…is your dad?"

Connor continued by revealing "He summoned me to Santa Prisca."

No one knew what to say. So we just stood there in uncomfortable silence until Artemis chose to speak "Ahh, listen. Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA."

She turned around and pulled up pictures of three villains. I of course recognized two of them, the third was designated retired. Cheshire and Sportsmaster were the other two villains. She then pulled up their identities up as well.

Artemis then turned around and began to explain "My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad'd Sportsmaster. And he's sending my sister, Cheshire to fly me to Santa Prisca, too."

Wally then pointed out quite stupidly "That's why…"

"Yeah. I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out."

Robin spoke up next "I knew. Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us." And that was very true. We are a family, through and through.

"This reminds me of when we came over here. You guys made this change livable. The sense of family this team emits consumes you, and I couldn't imagine doing this without you guys. Especially you Zatanna." Cyborg said and then kissed Zatanna's hand. She blushed and agreed with him by saying "Same here. I wouldn't want to think what would have happened if I didn't have you guys after what happened to my dad."

Star Fire, who was holding Beast Boy's hand, told us "Friends, I would also like to add the love and friendship given here has made our time here very memorable. " Beast Boy then continued without missing a beat "I can't help but agree with my love here. After dealing with all this our team will be stronger than ever."

We all nodded, the mood was definitely rising here. I'm just glad we were finally whole again with no more mistrust or confusion.

I then cleared my throat and said "Now let's go set up a trap." Everyone began to smile. We finally had the upper hand on them. We can use this to our advantage.

Finally things felt right.

[_[-]_]

By the time we got to Santa Prisca it was in the middle of the night. Connor and Artemis had to arrive separately to the island. The team followed behind them in the Bioship, which was cloaked at the moment.

I was hidden the trees as I watched Connor arrive first on sphere, who was now a flying motorized tricycle. My nerves were killing me, but this confrontation was bound to happen sooner or later. Now that it was actually happening, it is nerve racking to watch.

Luthor was standing there with his 'bodyguard' Mercy and Queen Bee. He told Connor "Welcome, Superboy. I'd like to introduce you to my associate, Queen Bee."

"My pleasure." She said with a sense of royal arrogance.

Luthor continued by saying "I believe you know everyone else. Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster and our new friend Bane who's allowed us use of his island in exchange for certain…considerations."

Connor then stated "So the 'Injustice League' was just a distraction. You two have been behind everything from the start."

"Heh. A flattering notion, son. But we have many friends." Luthor said as a helicopter approached the clearing everyone was standing in. This is where Artemis would come in.

But Connor had to play dumb, so he said "This one of your friends now?"

"No, my boy. One of yours."

Connor then faked being surprised and nearly whispered "Artemis?" She walked out of the Helicopter with Cheshire.

Artemis put up a big front and walked towards her father and declared "The hero thing wasn't workin' out. You get how it is, no trust. This is where I belong."

Queen Bee acknowledged that "It's a fast-growing club."

Connor took this opportunity of silence that followed her statement as the time to ask "Give me more shields, and I'm in, too." He truly sounded like an addict, I just hope he doesn't break.

Luthor then walked up to him and told him "My boy. You're a terrible liar…Red sun."

Shit.

Connor warned me beforehand about how there could be a series of words that my do something to him psychologically. Should we come out now? Should we wait a little bit longer? I don't know.

Artemis came forward and asked "What do you want us to do?"

But then surprisingly Sportsmaster addressed them and "You, follow me."

Luthor then said "Bring him along." Blockbuster started to approach Connor but thankfully Artemis was watching out for him. She shot a foam arrow that immobilized him before he even touched Connor. This was time but we have to time this perfectly. Artemis declared "Sorry, dad, wanted to play you like you tried to play me but I can't let them mess with Superboy's head."

This was that moment. I lifted Artemis up right as her father was about to tackle her. I also threw Queen Bee against a tree, knocking her out. I rotated Artemis enough so that she could shoot at her family. Not at 'at' them but to make them move.

I came out from the shadows and said to Connor "Your mind is safe now."

He nodded in my direction and then turned to face Luthor. He told him as he walked towards him "May not be much of a liar but I fooled you."

Luthor replied "And I'm so proud. I take it Raven cleaned Red Sun from your mind?"

Connor continued, while I motioned for the others to begin to surround the group of villains. He said to Luthor "And confirmed Aqualad, Robin, Raven and Kid Flash rescued me from Cadmus before you had time to install any other programming."

Luthor shrugged this off "All true. Personally, I blame ."

Then Blockbuster broke out of his hold and slammed Connor to the ground. But before I could go help him Luthor said something to Bane and then they started to fire. Sphere began to fly and shoot back at the hoard of Bane henchmen. Then I began to fly around to draw fire away from my team.

While I was doing this Sportsmaster said to Artemis "You have been a very naughty girl."

This is when the others came out from the background. Our newest member flew in a grabbed one of the shooters and then dropped him off far away, and star fire did a similar tactic. Wally came running through knocking down a bunch of the other shooters down.

Luthor picked up Queen Bee and then told Mercy "Time to go." But before I could help, Aqualad jumped in and yelled "Luthor! Neither you nor Queen Bee is going anywhere."

Luthor retorted back with "Young man, if you expect to detain me contact my attorney."

Mercy then shot at Aqualad. I try to get closer but I still need to draw the attention of the shooters. Robin and Beast Boy took this distraction as the opportune time to take down the last batch of shooters. I was coming down to the ground when I was caught by surprise by another henchmen, but before I could react Zatanna used one of her spells to take him down.

I returned the favor by grabbing Bane who was about to tackle both Zatanna and Robin by throwing Bane across the clearing.

I notice that a helicopter with Luthor and Mercy and probably Queen Bee was leaving. But then I saw a magenta streak of light and it took me a second to realize that it was our newest member of our team. She's got this.

So I moved on to go look for Connor.

But on my way I saw that Artemis was having a little trouble with her family I heard Sportsmaster say "You know I don't tolerate disobedience, Artemis."

I waited a second, I know with family matters its better deal with on your own. I heard Artemis say "Sure, dad. Jade and I learned that the hard way."

Uh oh I should step…

Wally just barreled into Cheshire, okay good they can handle it. And that should give them sufficient relationship bonding. I decide to keep moving on, but then I hear a large crash. I turn back around to see Wally being thrown through a tree. Relationship bonding aside I need to help them out. I come in and use my powers to through Sportsmaster to the ground, hard. He tries to get up but I through him to the ground again.

I here Robin take down Bane.

But I'm busy with saving Connor. I ran over to go look for him and found him climbing off of a cliff. So I threw Blockbuster to the ground. I believe I am developing a signature fighting style. But it works, and I threw him from a high enough height that he didn't get back up.

"Superboy, are you okay?"

"Yep, just getting my breath back. Hate climbing cliffs." Connor said while lying on the ground.

Aqualad and came over with a power controlling collar. As Blockbuster woke up Connor walked up to him and said "You should really learn to channel that anger."

Nice, babe. Great line. My sarcastic thoughts seemed to be leaking over to Connor because he started blushing and whispered "Sorry."

The fight was finally over. We all began to gather what villains were still here. Connor had his arm around my shoulders while we were waiting for the others to come back. I leaned into his chest, ahh finally back to normal. I smiled when we the new girl said "It _is_ always like this."

Zatanna replied with "Told you."

Robin mentioned afterwards "Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the aster."

Kaldur nodded and said "Agreed. This has been a good day."

I then ask the others "Everyone ready to go home?"

It's been a long day but after all that heart ache we can finally relax. I hope we can actually have a break now.

I mean come on, what else could happen?

Right?

 **A/N: One more chapter to go! Yay!**

 **Thank you for the positive review Guestz. Animehottylover.18 thank you for the continuous help. And to address Whitemiko12 Raven won't have s scene exactly like that but they do meet, kind of. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Thank you so much Rayleeng, dazexel, Whitemiko12, xenocanaan, funkyferret, Shirosakurai, BloodyHeartA, wwareham1, zombie-hunt, BeBackInAFlash21, Retrokill, Whitemiko12, jair d, Feathery Assbutt, charge phantom, Brooke Vengence, Bagel the cat, 1312, kenzkenzcole, Rascalize2, Bookmeister27, mbshadow, StormMoonStarLight, luckmaster, dannyboi2, getonmylevelbro, RavenIsADarkBeauty, Jonesy89, aquosbral 16, Rae, Evil Beware We Have Waffles 04, nicolexxx, AryaZEvans, Akirasatansoul, ArellaR, Brakelite, WolfassassinKing, Martenzo, FlopsyTheStingyDingo ,selen123,angelrey, VeeR,Boomer1125, Rose, Vee, MoonlightWolf16, BetaZackFan, wolf40k ,Yusuke Kurosaki , Insane bananas , ,Mizzimus,Nerdy Jiyu,Chromatic Love,chibi-no-baka,Harpy81,kreigspahn, M.I. '85, Rythomas12, , donnabella2k7, shadowhunt54,M19n98b0e, tigergirl1723, jumhalala, silly60, GennytheTigerWolf, MariashaAziza, B00kfan, Snow413, New Moon9889, D-MINI-Q, Mako27, dah1507, Insane Blood Prince, Wolfy-Queen, zeona last, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, Katr5432, Regin, TuTsXxX, and Alaska.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: This has been a huge experience. I've working on this story for a while now, and now it's over. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they were incredibly helpful. So for the last time, let's get on with the story.**

 **Raven's Justice**

 **Chapter 25: The End**

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

I thought things were finally settling down, I was totally and absolutely wrong. Things had started off well, it was New Year's Eve and we were living off the high of the night before.

We were called from our rooms to deal with a new matter at hand. Connor and I were holding hands as we headed over to the debriefing room. Kaldur took this time to explain what exactly was happening as we walked over to meet up with Batman and Red Tornado "We have reason to feel proud of yesterday's victories. But one thing has not changed."

Robin finished his sentence "Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us."

Wally pointed out "Yeah, but at least we know none of us are the mole."

Batman acknowledged him and agreed with him "That's correct. The mole was Red Arrow."

We were all shocked. But the three who knew him the most felt incredibly betrayed by this information. Wally, Robin, and Kaldur were part of the original team and knew each other while they were still sidekicks to the League members.

Robin was the first to voice his shock "Roy?"

Wally had a similar reaction and said to Batman "No way!"

Kaldur went last and took a more structured way of showing his shock by telling Batman respectfully "Batman, that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all known him for years."

Red Tornado further explained to us "Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another 'Project Cadmus' clone."

Batman continued by saying "We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join The Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone or a traitor. And his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own as Red Arrow. When he was finally admitted his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately, I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared."

Red Tornado followed up from where Batman left off by saying "Savage was subdued but Red Arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive armed and dangerous."

Connor, who I guess couldn't help but see the similarities, admitted "If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus." During the course of the briefing our hands were no longer joined, I grabbed ahold of his hand again and squeezed it to let him know that it was okay. He gave a thin smile to let me know he understood my gesture. This mission was going to be tough on all of us. Especially the original team.

Robin then asked "What, what happened to the real Roy?"

Batman was quick to respond "We don't know. He isn't at Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead."

After a moment of silence Kaldur assured Batman "The clone Roy, The Team will find him."

But Batman shot him down "Negative. Red Arrow's a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us." He was then interrupted my incoming message on his comm, we could tell because he leaned forward and covered one ear with his hand. As if he was trying to listen to better to the message at hand. After a moment of silence Batman informed us "I'm needed on the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids."

Kaldur then requested a telepathic link with the team, and I obliged. Kaldur then informed us " _Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us. We will go after him._ "

Red Tornado made an attempt to move or something but then froze up. It sounded like something short-circuited. I'm not sure what it was but it definitely sounded electrical in nature.

I yelled internally " _Tornado!_ "

Connor then wondered " _What happened to him?_ "

" _He's totally powered down_." Wally commented. Robin was checking Red Tornado over on his computer, after a second of checking the info he informed us " _ALL functions offline_."

Zatanna then mentioned " _Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play I-I don't know if it caused his shutdown but now that I think about it I was getting the same buzz off Batman._ " I checked as well and had to agree " _I agree. There is definitely something magical going on here. I can't believe neither of us spotted it while he was here._ "

Robin then pointed it out " _Batman. He called us kids. He never does that._ "

Wally pulled something out of Red Tornado's hands and said " _Look. One of those biotech chips we confiscated off Cheshire._ "

Kaldur then stated " _Something is not right. Robin, Kid, Raven, Zatanna, Cyborg, Rocket see if you can get Tornado back online. The Rest of us with me to find Ro…Red Arrow._ "

As we separated Robin continued with the updates " _The problem's hardware, not software. But where do we start?_ "

Zatanna the spoke aloud "I have a thought." I then followed her line of sight to see that she was looking right above us. Red Tornado's room.

We took Red Tornado's things from his room and brought it back down to the main room. We decided to transfer Red Tornado into a new body. Hoping that might change something. It took a while but between Robin and Wally they got him running fairly quickly. This new body was a lot different that his old one. It was more human. He was a Caucasian male, bald with, with green eyes.

Wally was able to connect a cable to the base of the neck for Robin to work on transferring Red Tornado. Robin updated us as he made went along "Download in progress."

Rocket asked, well more like stated Zatanna and I "So Tornado built this android to party."

Zatanna chose to tell how Red Tornado described it to us a while back "Not how he'd put it, but yeah, more or less."

I tried to explain further by telling her "Tornado always wanted to be human, and created this body so that he could do that."

"I can understand that." Cyborg said sadly as he worked on the computer to help Robin. Cyborg was once human and now looks more machine than human now, hence his name Cyborg. I believe Red Tornado and him share a special bond of wanting to be more human.

Then Black Canary chose now to arrive and 'help' I guess. She asked "Hey, guys I wanted to check in see how you're handling the…What are you doing to Red?"

Wally was the first to explain frantically "It's not how it looks."

"It looks like you're downloading his consciousness into a new body." She said angrily.

Wally then backed down a bit and admitted "Okay, it's pretty much exactly how it looks. But…"

Red Tornado chose this moment to wake up and yell "Team, het out of the cave now!"

Black Canary then did her canary call at us. Why was she attacking us?

The call was mainly focused on Red Tornado's new body which was ripped in half and chucked at Wally and Rocket. Robin, Cyborg and I ducked under a table while Zatanna ducked under another. Robin was the first try and attack Black Canary. This was not like any of our practice spars, it was tough. Robin was knocked around a lot but he was able to plant a gas explosion device on her jacket before she chucked him across the room. Rocket formed a bubble around her, and I reinforced it by adding my own bubble around hers. Better safe than sorry.

This was a knockout gas, and it took only a few seconds for Black Canary to pass out.

Zatanna was the first to ask "Black Canary a-attacked us?"

Red Tornado who was surprisingly able to speak and move his arms explained as he sat up without legs "Black Canary is the least of our problems. We must abandon the cave."

I was able to get sphere to change into a vehicle that could carry 10 people. But right as we were about to leave Captain Marvel, , and Icon came to the cave.

Oh, shit here we go again.

Then Robin had the excellent idea of just leaving before they could even notice that we were here. Great idea, and it actually worked.

Red Tornado then addressed us as we were up in the air "Let the super cycle track Superboy. Instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to track us."

Wally agreed and told him "Right. Of course. Just one question. Why is the 'Justice League' after us?"

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

We were on the Bioship for a while before Artemis said "Computer's logs indicate Red Arrow's headed to the Hall from the watchtower but he could be anywhere by now."

Aqualad then explained "After Roy went solo he installed equipment caches in several major cities. One is here."

There wasn't much to add so I decided to stay quiet. We quickly landed on the roof of a random building. We came across a room and Kaldur kicked in the door to see Red Arrow just standing there. I could hear Kaldur say "I have not come to harm or apprehend you. But the Team requires answers."

Red Arrow declared "Me first. Tell me something you haven't told anyone else. Tell me who broke your heart."

Kaldur sighed and begrudgingly admitted "Tula. The girl I loved chose my best friend, Garth over me while my best friend on the surface world aims an arrow at my chest." I'm positive that he didn't want to admit this, especially when about half of the Team was outside this door listening to this conversation. But as deep as this conversation was it was efficient, and we were back in the Bioship and on our way.

Kaldur explained while he flew the Bioship to our next location. "We were told you were the mole but we have reason to doubt."

Red cut him off right there "Forget doubt. I _was_ the mole."

But one thing was bothering me about this. Wasn't he a Cadmus clone like me? "Batman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus clone like me."

Red took a second and then exclaimed "That explains it…I was a sleeper agent pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key phrase, 'Broken Arrow' that could shut me down put me in a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming. I'd then carry out all orders subconsciously completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you." He was pointing to Artemis, me and Raven or where Raven usually sat on the Bioship when she wasn't flying it. "I'm sorry."

Kaldur looked like he had a question to ask, so he did "How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?"

"He didn't." Red Arrow simply said.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

Red Tornado continued explaining as we continued flying "The entire League is under the complete mental domination of Vandal Savage. Red Arrow seems to have been his means. His method was something Savage referred to as 'Starotech.' An alien bio-organism fused with nano-technology and magic. It shuts down the mind's autonomy allowing Savage to reprogram the individual to suit his needs. Even my inorganic brain was not immune. But the process requires 0.16 nanoseconds to fully integrate with its host's nervous system. That delay allowed me to create an internal sub-program which would disconnect my power cells if I attempted to infect another person. Fortunately, the 'Starotech' is body specific. As John Smith, I am now free of outside control."

Robin the thought out loud, it was more of a statement than a question but it allowed the rest of us to follow his line of thinking "This 'Starotech' , it worked on super-powered humans four flavors of alien and android, even defeating all of you without a fight?" Okay maybe it was a question but it sounded in the moment like a statement.

Red Tornado responded with "Indeed. A remarkable achievement. One not easily countered."

This was engineered, made for this type of situation and was in for the long haul.

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

Starfire was the next person to ask a question, she asked "I'm sorry Arrow that is red, can you recall how you are no longer enslaved?"

Red Tornado didn't even pause to respond back to her "No 'Starotech', for starters just my Cadmus programming. And once I'd satisfied its last parameter my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to 'Starotech' me but he paused to…bask. I escaped."

I tell him, as Raven's other half that "I promise. We'll have Raven clean out any residual programming from your mind."

Our conversation was stopped when Raven spoke in our minds " _Connor, you just got into my range. I'm going to link up the others_."

" _Okay, I'm linking up both squads and can you de-camouflage the ship Kaldur?_ " Raven then asks in everyone's mind.

Robin the exclaimed " _Great, 'cause we really need to compare notes_."

Time to develop a plan of the ages.

[_[-]_]

 **Raven's P.O.V.**

We had taken the Bioship to the watchtower. It was parked on the satellite itself. I was the last out of the ship and I met up with the rest of team. Robin updated us " _RT did it_."

We had allowed Red Tornado, Black Canary, and Red Arrow go in ahead to use his natural technological abilities to bypass the security. And according Robin it worked. He continued by saying " _Wirelessly bypassed security for us as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here._ "

Kaldur then ordered " _Move out_."

I felt jittery, ready for battle. This was going to be intense but if we did accomplish this, we would have taken down our main opposition. We first had to get through the loads of infected League members, which was a daunting task all on its own. But thankfully the boys had been able to make a counter chip to free the League as we came across them. With every member we turn the more people we have to fight on our side. But unfortunately it took a while to take, so right after the contact they fell unconscious. It took a while but with every member we changed the more accomplished I personally felt.

As far as I knew everything was going as planned.

But for some reason I feel as though something wasn't going right. But I tried to ignore this feeling and continued to find and turn every member I came across.

Even though I wasn't in the room I could hear Rocket say telepathically " _Too bad 'Curotech' doesn't work as fast as 'Starotech'. We could use these guys._ "

Kaldur was next to respond " _It is a small miracle, Queen Mera and Doctor Roquette, Spence and Vulko were able to re-engineer a cure and vaccine at all_."

Wally literally yelled in our minds, which is actually hard to do, " _Hey, if you guys aren't busy_."

Kaldur responded back immediately " _On my way. You three rendezvous with Robin and Superboy._ "

Zatanna then stuttered " _I-I'll be right behind you_."

Artemis and Wally seemed to have been in a fight with their old masters, at least that's what it felt like. I made my way over to meet with them. I heard Artemis tell Wally " _I'm amazed we're still alive_."

Wally then responded back unhelpfully " _It's cause they're being controlled. They're limited by whoever's pulling their strings. The very thing putting us in danger is the only thing giving us a chance._ "

Kaldur interrupted their conversation by yelling " _Artemis, Kid. Now! Hold on_."

" _Holding_." Wally said while grabbing hold of Artemis.

I also responded " _I got something to hold on to_."

He then opened the space doors of the Cargo bay. And while the atmosphere was still being upheld there was a vacuum being formed. This pulls anyone and anything that wasn't tied down. Kaldur then closed the doors right as the League members were about to hit the barrier, which was all according to plan.

Kaldur then spoke "Apologies, My King."

I walked up to the group and laid a hand on Kaldur's shoulder and told him honestly "I think he will forgive you."

He gave me a tight smile, and nodded.

I heard through our link Robin yell " _Now!_ _Can she escape your force bubble?_ "

Rocket responded back confidently " _Not if she keeps punching it. The kinetic energy only makes it stronger. But I'm stuck here. Anything I do risks freeing her_."

" _Look out!_ " Robin yelled.

Damn it, I was flying as fast as I could to reach them in the main room. But I fear that I won't make it in time. I listen intently through the link. Hoping for any kind of clue as to what they are going through. And of course I was incredibly worried about the state of Connor.

But I made it.

I entered the room invisible to have a greater chance of putting a chip on each of the members. Robin was battling Batman, Connor was with Superman, and decided to take Martian Manhunter. But of course my original plan of attack was turned on its head.

During the progress of our fight Manhunter got his grip locked onto my arms and I knew what I had to do. I apologized beforehand " _Sorry J'onn. You leave me no choice_."

I made him feel as though he was standing in room full of fire, which immobilized him long enough to place the chip on his neck.

Phew, that was way more exhausting than I was expecting it to be.

But right as I breathed out a sigh of relief, I was sent flying across the room. And then everything went dark.

[_[-]_]

 **Connor's P.O.V.**

He punched Raven.

I saw red after that. I was being punched through walls, floors and ceilings. I vaguely remember seeing Robin and Batman fighting.

But my focus was all on Superman.

I was getting up after being punched through another floor when Robin appeared crouched next to me and said "We're not gonna beat them one on one."

So I guess we have to switch things up so I suggested "Plan B, then,"

I threw Robin at Batman as he came from the floor above. He got Batman chipped. Now it's my turn. I grabbed Superman around the chest from behind so that he couldn't move his arms. But he was able to fly around. So he rammed me into a wall. It was getting harder and harder to keep him there. Robin then asked "Are you sure about this?"

"Just do it." I yell, venting my frustration through my voice.

Robin opened the box of Kryptonite, and damn that was painful. But it got him in a weakened enough state for Robin to chip him.

"Kryptonite….hurts." I say as I slowly try to get up.

"Which is why Batman keeps it in an overwhelmingly impenetrable vault at the Batcave. Well, more like a whelmingly penetrable vault."

We ran over as quickly as possible to the main room where Savage and Klarion were, but just as we arrived they disappeared into a red portal. I walked up to where Aqualad was crouching next to Red Tornado. Red Tornado told us "Congratulations, Team. You have won the day."

We were interrupted by the computer saying "Happy New Year, 'Justice League'"

Then a song began to play.

Raven came up to me and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms went up to my neck. I lifted her up and we got way into the kiss, but I didn't care. I was happy that we were both alive and happy. And that's all that matters.

I've seen the movies I know that this is a tradition, kissing on New Years. And I was more than happy to oblige. Even I could see the Romance of kissing on New Year's with a perfect view of the Earth.

I also noticed that other couples were experiencing the tradition. Zatanna and Cyborg. Wally and Artemis. Beast Boy and Star Fire. Rocket and Kaldur.

Unfortunately Robin was all alone, but he wasn't fretting about that. He left the room to go check on Batman.

All in all this was a great end to a hard day.

Everything winded down. Raven and I were sitting on the edge of the floor looking out over the Earth. My arm was wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned into my chest. I will never admit this but I love cuddling, especially like this.

But Raven kissed me on the cheek and then got up and walked away. At first I was really confused, but then I turned around to see her go and Superman approach me.

Damn it. I do not know how to handle this.

He was very awkward. Yes I can see awkwardness, as he said "The Team did good work here. You…did good work."

I responded back awkwardly with "Um, thanks."

I know where I get my awkwardness from now. Cause he sounded EXTREMELY awkward as he continued to speak "So, I , uh…heard you took a name."

"Uh, yeah. Connor Kent."

"My secret identity is Clark Kent."

Seriously, I didn't know that. Oh he's going to ask me to change it now, I don't want to do that. I just got used to this name. "I didn't know. I wasn't trying to…"

"No, the thing is…I'm glad. Connor Kent. It seems right." And then he put a hand on my shoulder, approvingly. So I guess he's okay with it, good.

I oddly enough felt accepted in this moment. Superman finally acknowledged me, as a person, but also as a son.

Everything was finally working out.

[_[-]_]

 **Epilogue: 10 years later**

I little boy of about 5 years of age raced down the hallway. Today was incredibly special, it was Christmas. He ran up to his parents door and opened it quietly. He then ran over and climbed onto the bed and then started jumping.

He began screaming on the top of his lungs "IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP,WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

His mother sat up and raised her right hand and began to levitate her son. He began to giggle "Mama let's go, I want to open presents."

She replied sleepily "You know you can't jump on our bed for the next couple months, it's not good for the baby." The mother was sitting up now and rubbing her very round, and very large stomach. She was about 6 months pregnant. After years and years of searching Raven had found a spell that could repair her. She was able to conceive not only once but twice. It was truly a miracle.

"Yes, mama."

And once he settled down. She dropped him on top of his father. His father quickly sat up and began to tickle him and told him "Are you ready for Christmas presents?"

"Yes, daddy let's go." His father set him on the floor and he zoomed out of the room. Connor leaned over to kiss his wife of 7 years "Ready for another Christmas?"

"Of course. Don't forget that we have to meet up with everyone later today." Raven said as Connor helped her to her feet. They made their way to the living room where Michael was impatiently waiting for them to arrive so that he could open the many presents underneath the tree.

Both Raven and Connor settled onto the couch as they watched the glory of Christmas overwhelm the house. They were comforted by the bliss of normalcy.

In two and a half months they welcomed a black haired green eyed daughter to their home, a Rose Kent.

Michael grew up to be a loving and slightly protective older brother. Michael had a special skill with magic and superhuman jumping skills, while Rose had super-strength and was able to make her eyes glow red.

They all lived long happy lives, both in and around the Justice League.

And all was good in the world.

Fin.


End file.
